Der Hogwartsball
by Schneeprinzessin
Summary: Was passiert, wenn zwei Freunde sich plötzlich körperlich zu einander hingezogen fühlen? Doch was ist mit ihren Gefühlen und der Freundschaft? Nicht nur ihre Hormone bringen Hermine und Harry im 7.Schuljahr in große Gefahr... Teil 3 online
1. Nachtspaziergänge und Verwirrung

**Der Hogwartsball**

**1. Kapitel: Nachtspaziergänge und Verwirrung**

Müde schleppte der Teenager sich, seine Bücher unter dem Arm tragend, hinauf in

die oberste Etage des Turmes. Es war schon längst nach Mitternacht, genau wie in

den letzten Tagen, als er hier hinauf gegangen war. Durch die paar Kerzen an den

Steinwänden fiel ein bisschen Licht auf die alten Stufen und ermöglichten einem

die Orientierung. Doch er würde den Weg genauso gut im Dunklen finden. Er kannte

diesen Teil des Schlosses in und auswendig. Die ganzen letzten sechs Jahre war

er immer und immer wieder hier gewesen. So genoss er die Stille der Nacht

sichtlich, auch wenn ihm die Müdigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben war, und er seine

Augen kaum noch aufhalten konnte. Leise betrat er den Schlafsaal der

Siebtklässler. Das vertraute leise Schnarchen von Neville drang seit langem

nicht mehr in seine Ohren, denn der hatte damit aufgehört, und so erfüllte nur

das leise, gleichmäßige Atmen seiner vier Zimmerkameraden den Raum. Er schlich

sich zu seinem Bett neben dem großen Fenster, legte seine Sachen auf den Stuhl

und sah hinaus. Wenige Sterne leuchteten an dem sonst mit Wolken verhängten

Himmel und der Mond war überhaupt nicht zu sehen. Der Wind blies laut gegen das

Fenster und er sah wie sich die Äste der Peitschenden Weide im Wind wogen und

erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie er ihnen einige Male nur um Haaresbreite

entkommen war.

Müde drehte Harry sich um, entkleidete sich und stieg in das vorgewärmte Bett.

Er zog die Vorhänge zu und war in wenigen Sekunden eingeschlafen.

Früh am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn seine innere Uhr. Er konnte es sich nicht

leisten lange zu schlafen, auch wenn er erst ein paar Stunden im Bett lag. Wie

jeden Morgen weckte er Ron, dem er versprochen hatte dies zu tun. Er zog die

Vorhänge bei Seite und rüttelte ihn wach. "Hey, aufstehen, Ron!", flüsterte er,

damit die anderen nichts von ihren frühen Machenschaften mitbekamen. "Noch fünf

Minuten, Mama!", nuschelte der Rotschopf. Obwohl sie schon längst einen Monat

hier waren, schien er sich immer noch nicht ganz an das frühe Aufstehen gewöhnt

zu haben.

Einmal hatte Harry ihn nicht geweckt, weil er nach drei Versuchen immer noch

schlief, dafür hatte er sich den ganzen Tag über Rons Strafpredigten und seine

vorwurfsvollen Blicke antun müssen. Um dies zu verhindern, rüttelte er ihn immer

weiter und spritzte ihm am Schluss mit seinem Zauberstab Wasser ins Gesicht.

"Ey!" Sofort saß er kerzengerade im Bett und sah den Übeltäter aus kleinen

funkelnden Augen an. "Ließ sich nicht verhindern!" Harry zuckte mit den

Schultern und schmiss seinem Freund seine Sachen aufs Bett. "Hier zieh dich an.

Wir warten unten auf dich!" Mit den Worten schlich Harry leise aus dem Saal und

ging die vielen Treppenstufen des Turmes runter bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor

dem warmen, knisternden Feuer saß Hermine bereits mit einem schnurrenden

Krummbein auf dem Schoß. "Morgen, Harry!", gähnte sie und streckte sich, "Ist

Ron wach?" Harry ließ sich neben sie auf einen der roten Sessel fallen. "Nach

dem ich ihn mit Wasser bespritzt habe, nehme ich an, dass er gleich hier unten

stehen wird!" Auch er gähnte herzhaft. Wie gerne würde er sich einfach wieder

ins Bett legen und genauso lange schlafen wie die anderen. Doch das ging nun mal

nicht und zwar aus zwei Gründen nicht. Einmal...

"Morgen!", nuschelte Ron. Er hatte eine Falte über der linken Wange und seine

Augen waren noch sehr klein. "Kommt, lasst uns gehen. Es wird Zeit, Harry!" Die

beiden standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg zum Portrait der fetten Dame.

Diese war wie jeden Morgen schlecht gelaunt, da die drei sie mal wieder weckten.

"Könnt ihr nicht mal ein bisschen länger schlafen!", maulte sie ihnen

schlaftrunken hinterher. Harry kramte die noch leere Karte des Rumtreibers aus

seiner Manteltasche und flüsterte die Worte: "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich

ein Tunichtgut bin!" Sofort zogen sich feine Linien über das alte Pergament und

die Gänge, Räume und Personen von Hogwarts zeichneten sich darauf ab. Auf ihrem

Weg befand sich im Moment noch niemand, doch zur Sicherheit belegten die drei

sich mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber, den sie irgendwann in einem der Bücher in

der verbotenen Abteilung der Bücherei entdeckt hatten.

Wie jeden Morgen eilten sie durch die Gänge bemüht leise, falls Filch oder Mrs.

Noris ihnen doch irgendwann in den Weg kamen. Aber heute war dies nicht der Fall

ohne Probleme gelangen sie zu dem Wasserspeier, dem Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro.

"Feuerzungen!", kam es aus Hermines Mund und sofort sprang der Brunnen zur Seite

und eine Geheimtür öffnete sich dahinter. Sie betraten die sich nach oben

windende Treppe und warfen einen letzten Blick auf die Karte. Niemand war in der

Nähe, der sie hätte sehen können und so flüsterte Harry die Worte, welche den

Inhalt der Karte wieder verriegelten: "Unheil angerichtet!" und schon hielt er

wieder ein einfaches Stück Papier in der Hand, das er wieder in seinen Mantel

steckte. Dumbledore würde ihnen die Karte wahrscheinlich nicht abnehmen, aber

gefallen würde es ihm wahrscheinlich genauso wenig, deswegen steckte er sie

lieber weg.

Oben angekommen klopfte Ron. Drinnen rührte sich nichts. Er klopfte noch mal.

Allmählich drangen Geräusche an ihre Ohren und kurz darauf wurde die Tür

geöffnet. Ein völlig verschlafener Dumbledore stand in einem mit

sternenübersäten Nachthemd und Bommelmütze vor ihnen. Der Rothaarige verkniff

sich sein Lächeln. "Oh, ihr seid es. Ist es denn schon so spät?" Der Direktor

ließ sie herein. "Guten Morgen.", entgegneten die drei etwas verlegen. Mit einem

leichten Schwung seines Zauberstabes hatte der Älteste von ihnen wieder seinen

Zauberumhang und Zauberhut an. "Setzt euch!", er deutete auf die drei Stühle

gegenüber von seinem Schreibtisch, holte ein seltsames Gerät aus seinem Schrank

und setzte sich selbst.

Auf den ersten Blick sah es aus wie ein misslungenes Kunstwerk. Eine alte

Kristallkugel auf der eine Art Glasscheibe befestigt war. Doch das war nur eine

Täuschung. Mit diesem Teil kommunizierten sie jeden Morgen mit einem Mitglied

des Phönix Ordens, je nachdem, wer gerade im Hauptquartier war. So erfuhren sie

stets die neusten Nachrichten und wurden auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Denn in den

letzten Sommerferien waren die drei endlich in den Orden aufgenommen worden, da

Harry wohl oder übel laut der Prophezeiung der Einzige war, der je stärker als

Voldemort sein würde, und die drei ihnen doch eine gewisse Hilfe sein konnten.

Außerdem waren sie laut Zauberalter ja auch schon volljährig und Harry hatte

keinen Vormund mehr, der ihm verbieten konnte, dort dran teilzunehmen und die

anderen ließen ihn gewähren. Daraufhin hatten natürlich auch seine beiden

Freunde darauf bestanden mitmachen zu dürfen, da Harry es ihnen eh erzählen

würde, hatten die anderen Mitglieder nachgegeben und sie schließlich

aufgenommen.

Man musste einen geheimen Zauberspruch auf das Gerät legen, seine Hand dann auf

die Scheibe drücken, in dem Inneren der Kugel schleuderten dann Blitze gegen die

Wände und die Hand, denn nur wenige festgelegte Personen konnten dieses Ding

benutzen und zu diesen gehörten sie dank Dumbledore. Es fühlte sich komisch an,

wenn diese Blitze einem in die Hand schossen und in das Nervensystem eindrangen,

um zu testen, ob es auch die richtige Person war. Falls dies nicht der Fall war,

würde die Person für einige Tagen in eine Art Starre gesetzt. Anschließend

musste man ein weiteres Passwort sagen, dann verschwand das eigene Spiegelbild,

das man an der Kugelwand vorher gesehen hatte und Nebel bildete sich um die

Blitze herum. Diese verschwanden schließlich und mit einem leisen Popp erschien

ein anderer Kopf in der Kugel.

Auf der ganzen Welt gab es wahrscheinlich nur zwei dieser Geräte. Das eine stand

in Dumbledores Büro und das andere in dem Hauptquartier, das sich längst nicht

mehr im alten Haus der Blacks befand, worüber Harry insgeheim froh war.

Er würde es nicht ertragen ständig an die schöne, aber kurze Zeit mit Sirius

erinnert zu werden. Und er dürfte keine Schwäche zeigen, er musste stark werden,

obwohl Dumbledore meinte, dass seine Schwäche, seine Liebe gegenüber den

anderen, seine größte Stärke war, irgendwie verstand er das allerdings immer

noch nicht.

Hermine hatte heute ihre Hand auf den dafür vorgesehenen Platz gelegt, in der

Kristallkugel, die denen in Professor Trelawneys Zimmer überhaupt nicht ähnlich

sah, wühlten noch immer die blauen Blitze, während Lupins blasses Gesicht, nach

deren verschwinden, erschien. "Guten Morgen ihr vier!", begrüßte er sie

anscheinend überhaupt nicht müde. "Morgen, Remus. Gibt es irgendwas Neues?",

platze Ron auch sofort heraus. "Nein. Letzte Nacht war überhaupt nichts los. An

keinem Punkt der Welt leuchtete das Dunkle Mal am Himmel und auch sonst ist uns

überhaupt nichts aufgefallen. Das war eine schöne Abwechslung, nur wird es wohl

nicht so bleiben!", er seufzte kurz, "ihr seht müde aus, ihr solltet euch mehr

ausruhen!" Der Blond-Grauhaarige schaute den dreien in die Gesichter. "Ach das

ist nicht weiter schlimm. Hauptsache es passiert nichts Schreckliches!", meinte

Hermine und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, was ihr ziemlich gut gelang.

"Hat Severus etwas neues herausgefunden?", fragte der Mann in der Kugel und

drehte seinen Kopf zu Albus. Am Anfang des Schuljahres hatte diese Frage Harry

nicht gefallen, denn er mochte den Lehrer für Zaubertränke noch immer nicht, und

es hatte ihm gar nicht in den Kram gepasst, dass sie auf ihn angewiesen waren.

Doch Dumbledore vertraute ihm und er musste sich wohl mal endlich daran

gewöhnen, dass der auf seiner Seite war, auch wenn die Vorstellung nicht toll

war Seite an Seite mit dem Mann zu kämpfen. Ihr Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, hat er nicht. Letzte Nacht war kein Treffen. Irgendwie beunruhigt mich

das!" Lupin sah sie an. "Das hört sich wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm an, wir

sollten vorsichtig sein. Das gilt besonders für dich, Harry!" Er sah ihm tief in

die Augen. Doch der Schwarzhaarige war diese Sätze leid, er wusste, dass sich

sämtliche Leute um seine Gesundheit sorgten, doch er war längst alt genug, um

selbst entscheiden zu können, was für ihn am besten war. Der Satz, den er in

seinem ganzen Leben wohl am meisten gehört hatte, hieß wohl, dass er sich nicht

in Gefahr stürzen und vorsichtig sein sollte.

Mürrisch stand er auf. "Ich weiß, ich weiß. Kommt ihr? Ich habe Hunger! Bis

morgen.", sagte er und ging in Richtung Tür ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Das stimmte nicht, er hatte keinen Hunger, aber er hatte absolut keine Lust sich

jetzt mit Lupin über dieses Thema zu streiten. Er hörte Stühle rutschen, seine

Freunde verabschiedeten sich von Professor Dumbledore und eilten ihm nach die

Treppe runter.

Hermine und Ron sprachen Harry nicht mehr auf das Thema an. Sie wussten aus

Erfahrung, dass er aufgebracht und wütend antworten würde. Jeder hatte

schließlich Punkte, auf die er gereizt reagierte. Bei Hermine waren es meistens

Schulsachen, die sie sehr ernst nahm. Bei Ron waren es die nachgetragenen

Klamotten seiner Brüder. So ließen sie Harry in Ruhe.

Nachdem der Wasserspeier wieder auf seinem Platz stand, verabschiedete sich der

Rothaarige von den beiden. "Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück!" und ging in Richtung

des Gemeinschaftsraums, während die zwei ihrer Pflicht nach in die andere

Richtung gingen. Als Schulsprecher war es ihre Aufgabe für Ruhe und Ordnung zu

sorgen. So gingen sie jeden Morgen nach ihrem Treffen mit Dumbledore durch die

Gänge und scheuchten vereinzelt Schüler wieder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, da um

diese Zeit noch niemand auf den Fluren sein sollte. Ron währenddessen legte sich

immer noch mal ins Bett und stand dann später mit Dean, Seamus und Neville auf,

als hätte er die ganze Nacht durch geschlafen.

Harry hatte sich schon öfter gefragt, warum gerade er und Hermine Schulsprecher

geworden waren! Sie waren beide in Gryffindor, was schon seltsam war, denn

normalerweise, kamen die zwei Schulsprecher aus unterschiedlichen Häusern. Dass

es ein Mädchen und ein Junge war, war üblich. Die beiden hatten die Vermutung,

dass sie extra wegen Voldemorts Kriegzügen von Dumbledore ausgewählt wurden. Er,

Harry, war sein schlimmster Feind und würde ihn entweder besiegen oder dabei

sterben. Er hatte es mehrere Male geschafft ihm zu entkommen und ihn am

Zurückkommen gehindert. Also war er so was wie ein Bild der Hoffnung für die

ganze Welt, somit auch für Hogwarts, seine Lehrer und Schüler. Hermine dagegen

war eine Muggelstämmige, ein Schlammblut in vielen Augen. Sie gehörte zu denen,

die Voldemort auslöschen wollte, zu denen, die es in seinen Augen nicht Wert

waren zu leben, geschweige denn zaubern zu dürfen. Sie stand wohl auch für den

Widerstand. Außerdem waren Harry und Hermine Freunde. Dieses Band durfte niemals

gebrochen werden. Wenn sich die reinblütigen mit den Muggelstämmigen vereinten,

würden sie eine größere Chance haben zu gewinnen. Die Freundschaft musste

standhalten. Sie konnten sich kaum einen anderen Grund denken. Es würde zu

Dumbledore passen, sie aus diesen Gründen genommen zu haben. Er hatte Harry ja

damals nur nicht als Vertrauensschüler genommen, weil er gedacht hatte, Harry

würde dem Druck nicht standhalten, weil er ja schon so viel um die Ohren hatte.

Doch er hatte sich geirrt und es zugegeben. Jetzt waren die beiden

Schulsprecher.

Sie trennten sich an der Treppe nicht. Sie gingen immer nur zusammen. Harry

holte die Karte wieder aus seiner Tasche und rief sie auf. Wenn sich irgendein

Punkt, mit dem Namen eines Schülers, außerhalb seines Schlaf- oder

Gemeinschaftsraumes befand, so würden sie ihn oder sie zwei, denn meistens waren

es Paare, die sie in versteckten Winkeln aufgabelten, wieder zurück bringen. Es

hatte wahrscheinlich noch keine Schulsprecher gegeben, die so viele Schüler

allein im ersten Monat erwischt hatten, wie sie. Denn sie hatten die Karte des

Rumtreibers, ihren guten Freund.

Doch wenn sie die ganzen Schüler immer fanden und wegscheuchten, mussten sie

sich höchstens an ihre Vergangenheit erinnern. Wie oft waren sie durch die Gänge

geschlichen, aus dem Schloss raus, durch verbotene Wege, wie den Verbotenen Wald

und Geheimgänge oder hatten Hagrid besucht. Nur der Unterschied war, dass sie so

gut wie nie entdeckt wurden, denn sie hatten den Tarnumhang gehabt, unter den

sie zu dritt schon längst nicht mehr passten. Dafür konnten sie ja jetzt auch

ohne ihn unsichtbar werden. Aber was half es den anderen Schülern das zu werden.

Sie wären trotzdem auf der Karte drauf und würden entdeckt werden. Natürlich

erwischten sie nicht alle Schüler, was einmal daran lag, dass sie schlecht an

fünf Orten gleichzeitig sein konnten und zum anderen daran, dass sie gar nicht

alle erwischen wollten. Einmal wären sie fast über Ginny und Dean gestolpert,

waren aber umgekehrt, bevor sie die beiden hatten sehen können. Diese Ausnahme

machten sie bei den Slytherins natürlich nicht. Diese schlichen sich extra, um

sie zu ärgern, im Schloss herum und spielten ihnen Streiche, wenn sie dann aber

von Misses Norris Filch entdeckt wurden, bekamen sie gewaltigen Ärger und

versuchten es nur noch sehr selten.

Harry genoss das Sonderrecht abends, nachts und frühmorgens auf den Gängen umher

irren zu dürfen. Nur durften sie Ron nie mitnehmen, weil der, sonst Ärger

bekommen würde und wenn er unsichtbar oder unter dem Tarnumhang war, klappte es

auch nicht, da sein Name ja auf der Karte stand und als Dumbledore ihnen einmal

so begegnet war, hatte er ihnen gesagt: "Ihr beiden macht eure Arbeit gut. Aber

versucht es nicht zu dritt, denn das würde dem Dritten nur Probleme bringen."

Sie waren sich sicher, dass er die Karte und auch Rons Namen neben ihnen gesehen

hatte, doch er schien das nicht zugeben zu wollen, sondern verschwand wieder.

Sie hatten daraufhin ein Gespräch mit Ron geführt und Hermine hatte ihn

schließlich dazu gebracht nicht mehr mit auf ihre Streifzüge zu gehen: "Sonst

gehen wir auch ohne dich zu Dumbledore!" Etwas beleidigt, dass Harry ihn nicht

verteidigt hatte, stimmte er zu und kam von da an niemals mehr mit.

Sie kamen unten in die Große Halle. Dort am Anschlagbrett hingen zwei große

Zettel, auf denen mit tanzenden Lettern geschrieben war: 31. OKTOBER

HOGWARTSBALL. "Ein Ball?", fragte Harry erstaunt, "das einzige Mal, wo wir hier

einen Ball hatten, war zur Zeit als die Durmstrangs und Beauxbatons hier waren,

während des Trimagischen Turniers." "Ich finde es gut, dass sie noch einen Ball

veranstalten, dass wird mit Sicherheit witzig!", sie lächelte träumerisch. Mit

Sicherheit dachte sie gerade an die Zeit mit Viktor Krumm. Harry erinnerte sich

ebenfalls, an den Tag vor drei Jahren. Hermine hatte zauberhaft ausgesehen, so

zauberhaft, dass es selbst Malfoy die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Sie unterbrach

seine Gedanken, indem sie laut vorlas: AM 31. OKTOBER FINDET IN DER GROßEN

HALLE, NACHDEM DIE SCHÜLER AUS HOGSMEADE WIEDERGEKOMMEN SIND UM 20UHR DER

HOGWARTSBALL STATT! SCHÜLER UND SCHÜLERINNEN AB DER DRITTEN KLASSE KÖNNEN DRAN

TEILNEHMEN, KÖNNEN ABER AUCH JÜNGERE ALS IHRE PARTNER ODER PARTENERINNEN

EINLADEN! ZU DIESEM ANLASS SOLLTET IHR EURE FESTUMHÄNGE TRAGEN! WEITERE

ÜBERRASCHUNGEN WIRD ES GEBEN!

"Was glaubst du wird das sein?", fragte Hermine. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern:

"Vielleicht laden sie wieder die Schwestern des Schicksals ein oder ne andere

Zaubererband!" "Kann schon sein. Wir werden es ja sehen!" Er nickte.

Als sie auch den anderen Zettel, auf dem es natürlich hieß, dass am 31. Oktober

alle Schüler ab der dritten Klasse, die eine Erlaubnis der Eltern oder ihres

Vormunds hatten, den Tag in Hogsmeade verbringen durften, wie es jedes Jahr an

Halloween so war, gingen die beiden weiter.

"Harry!" Der gerufene drehte sich um. Padma, Parvatis Schwester aus Rawenclaw,

kam auf ihn zu, was äußerst selten war. Ron und Hermine gingen ein paar Schritte

weiter, sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung, die sie mit den Hufflepuffs

hatten. Ziemlich außer Atem stoppte die eine der beiden Schlossschönheiten vor

ihm. Sie schien hinter ihm her gerannt zu sein. Was sie wohl wollte? Sie

verschnaufte kurz und sah sich dabei wild nach allen Seiten um. Sie schien mit

dem was sie erblickte zufrieden zu sein, denn sie lächelte ein wunderbares

Lächeln, was selbst ihn verzaubern konnte, wo doch so viele Mädchen ihn

anlächelten.

Harry hatte sich in den letzten Jahren stark verändert. Er war noch um einiges

gewachsen, aber er sah längst nicht mehr so schlaksig aus. Stattdessen hatte er

sich auf Muggelweise ein paar Muskeln antrainiert, was äußerst ungewöhnlich für

einen Zauberer war. Denn im Gegensatz zu den Muggeln, wurde die Stärke eines

Zauberers nicht nach seinen Muskeln, sondern nach seinem Umgang mit dem

Zauberstab beurteilt. Und trotzdem hatte er nicht widerstehen können, etwas für

seinen Körper zu tun. Er hatte nicht riesengroße Muskeln, doch mehr als wenn er

nicht trainieren würde und so sah er längst nicht mehr so unterernährt und

schwach aus. Was man unter seiner Schuluniform nur leicht sehen konnte. Sein

Haar ließ sich noch immer nicht bändigen, doch er wollte es auch gar nicht, und

so stand es ihm wie immer nachtschwarz in alle Richtungen ab. Seine hellgrünen

Augen leuchteten geheimnisvoll und die blitzförmige Narbe prangte rötlich auf

seiner Stirn. Seine Ausstrahlung war, auch wenn er es selbst kaum merkte,

unglaublich, zumindest bei den Mädchen.

Padmas Augen blitzten glücklich und endlich öffnete sie ihren Mund, um ihr

Anliegen vorzubringen, während seine Freunde ein paar Schritte weiter schon auf

ihn warteten. Sie hatte ihre Lippen geöffnet, als genau in dem Moment eine

andere, nach luftringende Stimme fragte: "Willst du mit mir zum Hogwartsball

gehen, Harry?" Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich um, um die Person, die ihn das

gefragt hatte, zu sehen. Padma tat es ihm gleich, doch ihr Lächeln war

eingefroren, und das änderte sich auch nicht, als sie ihrem Spiegelbild, der

anderen Schlossschönheit, Parvati ins Gesicht sah. Ihr dunkles, seidiges Haar

war leicht verstrubbelt und genau wie ihre Schwester einige Sekunden zuvor, war

sie völlig außer Puste, schaute ihn aber durchdringend mit ihren blitzenden

Augen tief in die seinen. "Man, Parvati!", beschwerte sich ihre Schwester, "das

wollte ich ihn gerade fragen! Harry, willst du mit mir oder mit ihr dahin

gehen?" Nun schauten ihn diese beiden identischen Augenpaare durchdringend und

voller Hoffnung an. Es verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Und damit war er nicht der einzige, Neville, Dean und Seamus, die gerade an

ihnen vorbei gegangen waren, blieben stehen und rissen genau wie Ron ihre Münder

weit auf.

Harry war geschockt, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass überhaupt eine von den beiden

ihn fragen würde, nachdem sie erlebt hatten, wie er vor drei Jahren mit seiner

Tanzpartnerin umgegangen war. Er verstand sich zwar sehr gut mit Parvati,

während er Padma kaum kannte, aber trotzdem. Parvati war damals stinksauer

gewesen und hatte den restlichen Abend mit einem Jungen aus Beauxbaton getanzt.

Und jetzt fragte sie gerade ihn, ob er Lust hatte, mit ihr zu tanzen. Damals

hatte er sie in letzter Sekunde gefragt und jetzt kam sie, gerade nachdem der

Aushang aufgehängt worden war, zu ihm und stritt sich mit ihrer Schwester um

ihn. Die Welt und besonders die Mädchen waren echt schwer zu verstehen.

"Oder hast du etwa schon eine?", Parvati klang geradezu enttäuscht. Harry

schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe noch keine!" "Gut. Willst du denn mit einer

von uns gehen?", Padma schubste ihre Schwester kaum merkbar ein Stück zur Seite.

Er schluckte. "Sehr gerne!", er lächelte sie an. Nur mit wem der beiden? "Tut

mir leid, Padma, aber Parvati hat mich zuerst gefragt, also werde ich mit ihr

gehen!" Padma schmollte leicht, grinste ihre Schwester dann aber an. "Dann hast

du wohl wie letztes Mal den besseren abbekommen. Wie schaffst du das nur immer?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ciao, Harry!", und sie verschwand wieder. Parvati

dagegen stand lächelnd vor ihm. "Du wirst doch dieses Jahr mehr mit mir tanzen

oder?" "Aber klar. Ich kann doch keine Schönheit wie dich auf dem Stuhl sitzen

lassen!" Er lächelte zurück. Ihre Augen strahlten ihn an, als wollte sie ihn auf

der Stelle umarmen. "Gut, wir sehen uns!", und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen

harkte sie sich bei ihrer Freundin Lavander ein und ging zum Klassenzimmer von

Professor McGonagall.

Seamus klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. "Du scheinst ja ein richtiger

Frauenheld geworden zu sein. Die beiden schönsten Mädchen ganz Englands streiten

sich um dich, oh man, das Leben ist echt unfair!", er seufzte vernehmlich und

ging mit Dean, der immer noch fröhlich war(Er ging natürlich mit Ginny zum

Ball), und Neville, der ehr betrübt war, weiter. "Jetzt komm schon, Harry!",

drängelte Hermine. "Hermine?", Rons Stimme war sehr leise, "verrätst du uns

diesmal, mit wem du zum Ball gehst?" Harry dachte schon, er wollte sie fragen,

was ihm überhaupt nicht in den Kram gepasst hätte, weil die beiden sich

hundertprozentig wieder in die Haare bekommen hätten, wie er sich sagte. Sie

gingen ebenfalls weiter in Richtung Verwandlung. "Noch habe ich keinen Partner,

wir sind ja nicht alle so schnell wie Harry!" Das war keineswegs böse gemeint,

dass wusste er, doch es hörte sich auch nicht normal freundlich an. Was war bloß

los mit ihr?

In Verwandlung mussten sie beweisen, dass sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatten

und sich in Hunde verwandeln. Harry juckte es in den Fingern, zu gerne würde er

sich in einen Grimm verwandeln, doch das würde äußerst schwer werden und er

wusste nicht, ob Professor McGonagall es billigen würde, wenn plötzlich ein

großer, schwarzer Hund in ihrer Mitte war und noch dazu das Omen des Todes. Aber

die Vorstellung war zu verlockend. Während er noch überlegte, drangen aus dem

ganzen Raum die verschiedensten Laute in seine Ohren.

Zu seiner linken saß ein kleiner, süßer Hund mit goldigem, wuscheligen Fell.

Ganz eindeutig Hermine. Es ließ sich nicht die kleinste Macke an ihrer

Verwandlung feststellen, wie immer. Zu seiner Rechten kauerte ein roter

Straßenköter, der mit Krummbein verwandt sein könnte, was dem eigentlichen Ron

überhaupt nicht gefallen würde. Er hatte viel längere Hinter- als Vorderbeine,

einen viel zu kurzen Schwanz. Und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er eine

leichte Errötung an den Ohren erkannte, wie sein Freund sie immer bekam, wenn

ihm etwas peinlich war. Die anderen hatten sich auch alle mehr oder weniger gut

verwandelt. "Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht

gemacht haben, Mr. Potter?", fragte die Professorin ihn und sah ihn scharf durch

ihre Brille an. "Doch, Professor!", und ohne viel nachzudenken, versuchte er

sich dann in den Hund, der ihm am schnellsten einfiel zu verwandeln. Wobei seine

Wahl ganz eindeutig auf den Grimm fiel, da Sirius immer bei ihm war und das

wusste und fühlte er.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, wie seine Hände und Füße immer mehr schrumpften, es

juckte ihn an den Armen, sein Umhang rutschte ihm von den Schultern und seine

Haare wuchsen unaufhörlich. Seine Brille verbog sich und fiel schließlich zu

Boden, als sich eine Schnauze aus seiner Nase und seinem Mund bildete. Es

kribbelte an seinem Po und ein langes, pelziges Etwas spross aus seiner Hose,

die sich allmählich in pechschwarzes Fell verwandelte. Seine Zähne wurden größer

und spitzer, so dass er sie kaum noch in seinem Maul lassen konnte. Seine Finger

verschwanden und Krallen schnitten in das Holz unter seinen Pfoten. Seine

runden, dunklen Augen starrten finster ins Klassenzimmer und ein

angsteinflössendes Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle.

Zufrieden grinsend, was man natürlich nicht erkannte, schaute er sich nach

seinen sich von ihm entfernenden Klassenkammeraden um. Nur Hermine saß gutmütig

auf dem Tisch vor ihm und sah ihn aus ihren kleinen, zutraulichen Augen an. Sie

sah einfach aus wie das typische Haustier eines Muggels und trotzdem süß. Harry

schnupperte. In der Luft lag eindeutig der Geruch von Hund und, da war noch was,

seine Nase merkte es ganz eindeutig, eine Katze. Er drehte sich nach vorne um,

dort saß Professor McGonagall als Animagus Katze auf ihrem Pult. Ein paar Hunde

bellten laut und näherten sich ihr mit großen Sprüngen. Harry blieb ruhig auf

seinem Platz sitzen, während Ron nach vorne spurtete.

Hermine sah ihn immer noch an, er sah zurück. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Es war

wie ein Elektroschock. Plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis sie mit seiner großen

Zunge ablecken zu wollen, sie zu beschnuppern. Erschreckt versuchte er den

Gedanken zu vernichten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Mein Gott, er dachte schon wie

ein Hund. Er begann bedrohlich zu zittern. Nein, er würde keinen Schritt nach

vorne gehen, er würde hier unten auf dem Boden sitzen bleiben. Hermine wedelte

unterdessen munter mit ihrem Schwanz hin und her.

Ihre Lehrerin hatte sich längst zurück verwandelt, die Hunde, die sie angreifen

wollten, lagen wieder zurück verwandelt vor ihr auf dem Boden. Manchen, wie

Lavander, war es schrecklich peinlich, ein Rawenclawmädchen giggelte die ganze

Zeit durch. Ron dagegen hatte noch rötere Ohren und kam verlegen zu seinem Platz

zurück, wo er erstarrt stehen blieb und seine Sitznachbarn ansah. "Schnuffel?",

er zitterte und wurde ziemlich bleich.

In dem Moment erklang Professor McGonagalls Stimme: "Auch die restlichen können

sich wieder zurück verwandeln, sobald ich mir eure Leistung notiert habe, ich

werde euch aufrufen!" Da Harry und seine Freunde in der zweiten Reihe saßen,

fiel sein Name bald und er konnte sich endlich zurück verwandeln, in der

Sicherheit, dass er so gerade wieder gescheit denken konnte. Erleichtert fühlte

er, wie er wieder er wurde und der Pelz in seiner Haut verschwand. Er traute

sich nicht Hermine anzusehen, sondern sah in Rons immer noch weit aufgerissene

Augen.

Er zitterte noch leicht: "Jag mir nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein, hörst

du? Ich dachte schon...!" Er verstummte und setzte sich noch verlegener wieder

auf seinen Platz.

"Eure Verwandlungen waren sehr interessant und einige von euch (Harry war sich

sicher, dass sie zu ihnen herüber schaute.) beherrschen das Verwandeln schon

sehr gut. Aber vergesst nie, wie gefährlich es sein kann. Nur Animagi können

sich ohne Risiken und perfekt verwandeln, weswegen sie auch so stark überwacht

werden. Wenn man sich korrekt als nicht Animagi verwandelt, kann es sein, dass

man teilweise wie ein Tier zu denken anfängt (Sie schaute zu Neville, der sich

eben lange mit der Hinterpfote gekratzt hatte.), was einige von euch wohl

erfahren haben, aber wenn man es richtig macht, kommt das nicht vor..." Harry

hörte nicht weiter zu. Er war zu erleichtert. Sein Drang, den er als Hund

verspürt hatte, war also oft ganz normal, es hatte sonst nichts mit ihm zu tun.

Er lehnte sich zurück und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus. Die Sonne stand schon sehr

tief und die Blätter der Bäume verfärbten sich bereits. Die warmen Tage waren

wohl vorbei.

Es hatte geschellt und Harry zuckte zusammen, er hatte die ganze Zeit vor sich

hin geträumt und war über das plötzliche Ende überrascht. Er packte seine Sachen

und wollte mit Hermine und Ron gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als eine Stimme

rief: "Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, kommen Sie bitte für einen Moment

noch zu mir." Sie machten kehrt und gingen nach vorne. Nun war das Klassenzimmer

leer mit Ausnahme von ihnen vier.

"Ich soll ihnen von Professor Dumbledore etwas ausrichten", begann ihre

Lehrerin. Harry atmete erleichtert, aber wohl etwas zu laut, aus. "Zu ihrer

Leistung kommen wir später", und sah ihn mal wieder durchdringend an, bevor sie

sehr leise fortfuhr. "Der Schulleiter möchte, dass ihr nicht mehr morgens vor

allen anderen durch die Schule schleicht und zu ihm ins Büro kommt, um die

neusten Nachrichten zu erfahren." "Aber Professor!", fuhren die drei wie aus

einem Mund ihr dazwischen, die jedoch hob nur die Hand, um ihren Wortschwall

abzubrechen. "Er glaubt, und da muss ich ihm vollkommen zustimmen, dass es nicht

gut für euch ist so wenig zu schlafen." Sie legte eine Pause ein und sah alle

drei mit ihrem forschen Blick an, dann war ihre Stimme weniger als ein Flüstern:

"Ich kann ihnen jetzt nicht mehr sagen, es ist zu gefährlich hier. Wie es

weitergehen wird, werdet ihr noch frühzeitig erfahren. Bis dahin bitte ich euch,

daran zu halten und nicht eure Pflicht als Schulsprecher dafür zu nutzen

Professor Dumbledore zu besuchen!" Die drei nickten, auch wenn ihnen diese

Mitteilung überhaupt nicht passte. Sie waren im Orden, sie hatten ein Recht zu

erfahren, was passierte und passieren würde. Dennoch widersprachen sie nicht.

So begann Professor McGonagall erneut, diesmal aber in ihrer gewohnten

Lautstärke: "Über ihre Leistung, Miss Granger, brauche ich ihnen nichts sagen,

Sie wissen selbst, nehme ich an, dass ihre Verwandlung fehlerfrei war." Ihre

Freundin wurde leicht rot im Gesicht und drehte ihren Kopf peinlichberührt zur

Seite.

Dann wandte sie sich Ron zu, dessen Ohren schon, bevor sie auch nur einen Ton

gesagt hatte, rot wurden, dennoch senkte er seinen Blick nicht, sondern sah

seinem Schicksal mutig entgegen. "Sie wissen wohl, dass ihre Leistung nicht so

war, wie sie sein sollte." Ron nickte tonlos. "Allerdings waren sie da nicht der

einzigste, wie ich feststellen musste." Wieder nickte er und sie fügte leise

hinzu: "Sie sollte das besser lernen, der Zauber kann sehr nützlich sein, hält

aber nicht lange an, wie sie wissen müssten." Den dreien war sofort klar, dass

diese Anmerkung nichts mit ihrem Unterricht zu tun hat und so nickten sie.

"Also, Mister Potter, sie können sich mit Sicherheit schon denken, was ich ihnen

sagen will!" Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie aus seinen hellgrünen Augen zweifelnd

an. "Vielleicht, dass es leichtsinnig war, sich in einen Grimm zu verwandeln,

Professor?" "Sollte das eine Frage sein." Wie schafften Lehrer es nur immer

einen so unsicher zu machen? "Nein, eine Aussage." "Das ist eine Sache. Und ich

wäre mit Sicherheit sehr sauer auf Sie, wenn ihre Verwandlung nicht minder gut,

als die von Miss Granger war. Wäre ihr Gehirn durch die Verwandlung verändert

worden und sie hätten sich wie ein Hund benommen, dann hätten wir eine andere

Situation. Aber so, 50 Punkte für Gryffindor. Sie können jetzt gehen." "Danke,

Professor!" Ohne einen weiteren Ton zu sagen, verließen sie das Klassenzimmer.

"Ich kann es nicht fassen, Professor McGonagall wird immer unberechenbarer. Sie

hat uns tatsächlich 50 Punkte gegeben, obwohl sie mir genauso gut welche hätte

abziehen können. Echt unglaublich!" "Snape hätte uns mit Sicherheit welche

abgezogen!", gab Ron noch etwas kleinlaut seine Meinung preis. Hermine nickte

nur.

"Vielleicht hat Dumbledore Recht. Stellt euch vor, es ist wirklich plötzlich

eine Notsituation und ein Kampf steht bevor, wenn wir dann so müde sind wie

jetzt," sie gähnte herzhaft, "werden wir, insbesondere Harry, uns schlecht

verteidigen oder konzentrieren können. Das wäre ein großer Nachteil und könnte

tragische Folgen haben. Da ist es so besser. Und Ron guck dir den Zauber

wirklich noch mal gut an, wir helfen dir auch dabei. Wenn so was dann passiert

bist du als Tier viel sicherer und schneller, und wenn du dich dann nicht

richtig verwandeln kannst, wird das ebenfalls ein Nachteil. Außerdem erkennt man

dich als Tier schlechter." "Ja, ja, ich hab's verstanden."

Hermine wandte sich an Harry. Sie sah ihn mit ihren mandelbraunen Augen an und

strich ihm die Haare in die Stirn. Er erschauderte leicht und sah sie überrascht

an. "Deine Narbe hattest du selbst als Grimm, daran muss man auch was ändern

können." Sie drehte sich nach vorne und ihr Blick schweifte in die Ferne, sie

überlegte. Während Harry immer noch geschockt von ihrer Berührung hinter ihr

herstarrte.

Die letzten zwei Stunden dieses Tages hatten sie Zaubertränke. Mit Grauem sah

Harry diesen Stunden entgegen. Selbst zu dieser schweren Zeit verstand er sich

nicht mehr mit Snape als zu Zeiten des Friedens. Außerdem schien dieser nicht

das geringste Bisschen traurig über Sirius Tod zu sein. Es schien ihn ehr noch

leicht zu belustigen, so als ob Sirius das verdient hätte. Harry könnte ihm an

die Kehle springen, wenn er ihn wie jetzt mit diesem zu einem fiesen Grinsen

verzerrten Gesicht ansah. Seither konnte er sich in seinem Unterricht noch

weniger konzentrieren, was der Professor in seinen Augen in vollen Zügen

ausnutzte. Zum Glück saß er mit Hermine an einem Tisch. Doch diese Tatsache

beruhigte ihn heute überhaupt nicht, sie machte ihn ehr noch kribbeliger. Wenn

sie aus Versehen seinen Ellebogen berührte oder ihm eine Zutat reichte oder

Ähnliches. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Es war doch alles wie immer, oder

etwa nicht! Sie waren doch schon seit Jahren Freunde, da war es schließlich

normal, wenn man sich mal ansah, ob das nun von der Seite oder von vorne war.

Aber früher war ihm das nie so stark aufgefallen. Schaute sie ihn vielleicht

jetzt öfter an?

Er mischte die Zutaten zusammen, während er so vor sich hindachte.

Plötzlich spürte er zwei Ellebogen in seinen Seiten er zuckte zusammen. Hermine

und Ron hatten ihm gleichzeitig ihre in seine Seiten gestoßen, er wollte sie

gerade anschreien, was das sollte, als er Snapes Stimme hörte: "Wenn Mr. Potter

jetzt mal zuhören würde, würde er auch endlich mitbekommen, dass ich, wenn eure

schwachen Veritaserumstränke fertig sind oder soll ich lieber schwachen

Wahrheitstränke sagen, damit auch Mr. Potter weiß, wovon ich rede, werden wir

seins an ihm ausprobieren, damit ihr die Wirkung mit eigenen Augen sehen könnt,

falls er es richtig gebraut hat!" Schallendes Gelächter jagte durch den Raum,

das von den Slytherins kam. Die Gryffindors starrten Harry verängstig und

mitleidig an. Während er wie zu Eis erstarrt nur da saß, das konnte doch nicht

wahr sein. Es hätte eigentlich klar sein müssen, dass Snape diese Chance nutzen

würde. Auch wenn es nur ein schwacher Trank war, den starken hätte er ihm gar

nicht geben dürfen, so könnte es doch passieren, dass er viel zu viel verraten

würde. Was könnte ihm da wohl alles rausrutschen, gar nicht auszudenken.

Als es kurz darauf schellte war er immer noch ganz durcheinander. "Vielleicht

ist es besser, du versaust den Trank mit Absicht!", zischte Ron ihm zu. Daran

hatte er auch schon gedacht, aber wäre das gut? "Nein, das kannst du nicht

machen, Harry. Das ist viel zu gefährlich, wer weiß, was dann mit dir geschehen

würde!" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. Hatte sie wirklich nichts davon gesagt, dass

seine Note durch ein Vermasselung gewaltig fallen würde und er vielleicht keinen

UTZ in Zaubertränke schaffen würde. Hermine hatte sich wirklich geändert, aber

was sollte er bloß machen? Er konnte ja nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu

Dumbledore rennen, er war kein kleines Kind mehr, er war 17 und noch dazu

Schulsprecher. Er sollte ein Vorbild sein und selber Entscheidungen treffen

können. Seine Freunde kannten ihn schon gut genug, als dass sie ihm diesen

Vorschlag gemacht hätten.

Der Vollmond warf das Licht durch die großen Fenster in den Schlafsaal der

Jungen. Wie jeden Abend war es weit nach Mitternacht, doch diesmal konnte er

nicht einschlafen. Das Licht, die Ruhe, das warme Bett, alles störte ihn an

diesem Abend, aber am meisten die ganzen Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf herum

geisterten und ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen wollten.

Er versuchte mit dem Gedanken, was er nach dem 7.Schlujahr machen würde, den

Rest zu verdrängen. Müsste er noch weiter ein paar Wochen im Jahr bei den

Dursleys wohnen? Müsste er das solange, bis er Voldemort endlich für immer und

ewig besiegt hätte? Wie lange würde das noch dauern? Und was würde mit Hermine

und Ron? Nein, ob ich die Prüfung zum Auroren wohl schaffe? Mit ihrer Hilfe,

nein nicht schon wieder. Warum gleiten meine Gedanken nur immer und immer wieder

zu ihr? Ist es wegen dem Hundedasein? Seit der Stunde fühle ich mich so komisch.

Vielleicht sollte ich mal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und überprüfen lassen, ob ich

noch irgendwelche Reste eines Hundes in mir habe. Aber wie denken Hunde? Denken

sie immer nur an Fressen, Schlafen, Herumtollen und Weibchen? Wer weiß. Ich

glaube, ich will es erst gar nicht wissen! Hoffentlich lässt Professor

McGonagall uns uns nicht morgen schon wieder verwandeln.

Doch genau so war es. In der nächsten Stunde mussten sie sich in Katzen

verwandeln. Warum musste ihre Lehrerin das Thema nur so genau durchnehmen! In

wie viele Tiere mussten sie sich denn noch verwandeln? Er wollte nicht mehr. Er

wollte es nicht noch einmal probieren.

Doch ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, wenn er sich weigern würde, würde er

wohl ein Gespräch mit seiner Hauslehrerin über das Problem führen müssen und

darauf konnte er liebend gern verzichten.

Also verwandelte er sich in einen mittelgroßen Kater. Sein Fell glänzte schwarz,

seine rosa Nase und seine grünen Augen leuchteten hervor. Er fühlte sich gut und

schnurrte leicht, als er etwas weiches an seiner Schulter spürte. Er sah zur

Seite und erblickte eine wunderschöne, kleine, braune Katze, mit weißen

Vordertatzen, die sich an ihn kuschelte. Schnell drehte er sich zur anderen

Seite, dort saß ein großer Kater mit rötlichem Fell, der Krummbein noch

ähnlicher sah, als der Hund gestern. Allerdings war seine Verwandlung heute um

einiges besser ausgefallen. Alles war gut geworden, außer sein Schwanz, der

irgendwie etwas verstümmelt wirkte.

Hitze stieg in Harry auf. Warum musste Hermine sich auch gerade an ihn kuscheln,

wie es Hauskatzen bei ihren Herrchen taten? Es war doch Hermine oder etwa nicht?

Er drehte sich noch mal zu ihr um und sah sie genauer an. Ihr Fell war ganz

leicht gewellt und hatte eindeutig die gleiche Farbe wie ihre Haare und ihre

mandelbraunen Augen sahen ihn eindringend an. Wieso tat sie das? Konnte sie das

nicht bei Ron machen? Es fühlte sich so komisch an. Und trotzdem gefiel es ihm

auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, an die er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Sie kam

ihm leicht bekannt vor, aber vielleicht irrte er sich da auch.

Dann schaute er an ihr vorbei und bemerkte einen etwas mitgenommenen, nicht

ungefährlich aussehenden, braungrauen Kater, der mit fletschenden Zähnen und

Katzenbuckel auf sie beiden zu kam. Erst da bemerkte Harry, dass Hermine

zitterte und anscheinend von ihm beschützt werden wollte. Er schubste sie leicht

zur Seite und baute sich in seiner ganzen Größe auf vier Pfoten vor ihr auf und

funkelte seinen Gegenüber so an, als wollte er ihm sagen, krümmst du ihr auch

nur ein Haar, dann kannst du was erleben. Der Kater knurrte, blieb allerdings

stehen. Ron kam ihm ebenfalls zur Hilfe, allerdings war sein Anblick mit dem

kleinen Schwanz nicht wirklich angsteinflössend.

Doch schließlich verwandelte Professor McGonagall sie alle wieder zurück und vor

den dreien erschien ein verdutzter Ernie McMillan. "Wie komm ich denn hier her?

Tut mir leid, habe ich euch was getan?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, alles

in Ordnung!" Er und Ron krochen von Hermines Tisch runter und Ernie ging auf

seinen Platz zurück. "Der Kerl hätte uns fast angegriffen!", motze Ron. "Du

hättest gestern fast Professor McGonagall angegriffen!", grinste Harry ihn an.

Die Ohren seines Freundes wurden rot und verlegen guckte er zur Seite: "Musst du

mich denn wieder daran erinnern!"

Unsichtbar und leise schlich das Schulsprecherpaar durch die Gänge von Hogwarts.

Sie hatten beschlossen, dass es besser war, wenn sie unsichtbar, waren, denn

dann würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht gesehen und die Überraschung, wenn sie

plötzlich jemanden erwischten, war eindeutig größer. Manchmal machte es ihnen

Spaß durch die Gänge zu rennen, selten machten sie irgendwelchen Quatsch, aber

herumalbern gehörte nun mal dazu, wie sollten sie denn sonst die ganze Zeit wach

bleiben! Zwar weckte ihre Unsichtbarkeit bei Filch und Misses Norris

Misstrauen, aber das störte sie nicht die Bohne. Manchmal allerdings waren sie

so müde, dass sie liebend gerne mit Ron und den anderen ins Bett gegangen wären.

Nur wenn sie Slytherins fanden, konnte das ihre Laune gewaltig erhöhen. Zu gerne

zogen sie diesem Haus Punkte ab, wie die es damals, zu Zeiten der

Hochinquisitorin von Hogwarts, als ihre persönlichen Wachen, auch getan hatten.

Doch so leicht durften sie das nicht! Sie konnten Malfoy schlecht Punkte dafür

abziehen, dass es ihn gab, wie er es bei ihnen gemacht hatte, obwohl das eine

große Wohltat gewesen wäre.

In dieser Nacht war weder der eine noch der andere Fall zutreffend. Sie waren

zwar müde, aber zugleich doch hellwach. Spaß hatten sie nicht, denn es schien

eine sehr, sehr ruhige Nacht zu werden, so zeigte es zumindest die Karte des

Rumtreibers. Hermine und Harry hielten sich gegenseitig auf Distanz. Den Abstand

zwischen ihnen versuchten sie nicht zu verkleinern. Wenn sie sich aus versehen

berührten, flogen die Blitze nur so, dass er glaubte, die blaue Funken in der

Dunkelheit sehen zu können. Obwohl diese aus keiner elektrischen Kraft

bestanden, bei der diese Blitze entstanden. Die Kraft, welche die beiden

anzog,war eine andere.

Als sie einige Stunden später wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors

kamen, hatten sie niemanden erwischt. Alles war ruhig gewesen, unerträglich

still. Diese Stille war kaum auszuhalten. Sie hatten so gut wie nicht

miteinander gesprochen, sich fast nicht angesehen, sich kaum berührt. Sie waren

einfach neben einander durch die Gänge gegangen, als wären sie Fremde, die

einander nicht verstehen würden. Oder als wären sie Todfeinde, die hierzu

gezwungen worden wären und Redeverbot hatten. So in etwa war ihr Verhalten für

einen Unbekannten zu deuten. Einer ihrer Freunde hätte geschätzt, dass die

beiden sich zerstritten hatten oder ähnliches. Doch wer wäre schon auf den

wahren Grund gekommen? Wahrscheinlich niemand.

Das Feuer im Kamin war fast aus. Nur noch ein paar kleine Flammen tanzten dort

und warfen große Schatten in den Raum. Der Wind wehte geräuschlos um den Turm.

Der Himmel draußen war mit schwarzen Wolken bedeckt, ein Unwetter schien sich

dort zusammen zu brauhen. Unschlüssig standen sie vor dem warmen Feuer. Ihre

Körper waren leicht durchgefroren und fühlten sich müde an. Ihre Augen glänzten

leicht in der Dunkelheit, als sie so dicht nebeneinander dort standen. Keinen

sagte auch nur einen Ton. Minutenlang standen sie einfach nur da ohne sich zu

rühren, als wenn sie Statuen gewesen wären. Nur ihr Atmen verriet, dass sie

nicht stehend schliefen. Hinter ihnen standen ihre roten Lieblingssessel, doch

sie setzten sich nicht.

Schließlich hob Hermine ihren Blick vom Fußboden und sah ihn an. Harry, der dies

bemerkte, schaute ebenfalls auf und erwiderte ihren Blick. Sodass jeder dem

anderen in die dunklen Augen sah. Es knisterte ganz eindeutig im Raum. Die Frage

war nur, woher kam das Knistern? Vom Feuer oder von ihnen? Die Blicke sagten

soviel, doch waren sie noch nicht bereit es zu sehen, es zu verstehen und die

Dunkelheit machte dies auch nur noch schwerer.

Dann ging sie leise auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie

fühlte seine Wärme und sog seinen Duft ein, bevor sie auch seine Arm an ihrer

Taille bemerkte. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine muskulöse Schulter und genoss es

so da zu stehen. Harry nahm den Duft ihres wirren Haares in sich auf, es roch

sehr gut. Schon oft hatte er ein Mädchen umarmt, sie umarmt, doch das hier war

anders, anders als die anderen Male. Er konnte immer noch nicht sagen, was so

unterschiedlich war, doch er kam des Rätsels Lösung immer näher, das spürte er.

Er drückte sie leicht gegen sich und spürte, was dies in seinem Körper

auslöste.

Plötzlich hörten sie etwas. Blitzartig lösten sie sich von einander und schauten

in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Kurz darauf erschien Ron auf

der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal.

Er sagte keinen Ton, als er hinein trat. "Du bist noch wach?", sagte Harry

verdutzt. Der Rothaarige nickte, hielt sich dann die Hand vor den Mund und

rannte zu den Toiletten. "Oje, dem scheint's ja gar nicht gut zu gehen!",

stellte nun auch Hermine fest. "Am besten, gehe ich mal nach ihm schauen. Schlaf

gut!", damit eilte Harry seinem Freund hinterher.

Ron hatte sich längst wieder erholt, als sie eine Woche später zu Kräuterkunde

übers Gelände gingen. Der Wind wurde immer frischer und wehte ihnen stark um die

Ohren. Der Boden war jetzt schon leicht matschig und die Bäume hatten längst

ihre ersten Blätter verloren. Harry ging müde neben seinen Freunden her. Er

hasste dieses Wetter. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte das Quidditchtraining wieder

angefangen und zusammen mit den Hausaufgaben, dem Unterricht und den Pflichten

des Schulsprechers nahm ihn das fast seine gesamte Kraft. Er fühlte sich leer

und teilweise kraftlos. Würde Voldemort jetzt angreifen, wäre er geliefert.

Professor Sprout hatte letzte Stunde schon angekündigt, dass sie heute etwas

besonderes machen würden, doch mit dem hatte wohl keiner gerechnet. "Sie werden

alle auf den Grund des Sees tauchen und nach einer sehr seltenen Pflanze suchen.

Denn wir haben Glück, dass sie auf unserem Gelände wächst. Sie hilft sehr gut

bei Verletzungen und Madam Pomfrey hat kaum noch welche im Vorrat. Daher hat sie

mich gebeten, welche zu beschaffen. Ich denke ihr wisst genug um sicher diese

Aufgabe zu bewältigen! Sie hat lange grüne algenartige Blätter und eine

feuerrote Blüte. Ihr dürft sie auf keinen Fall mit der Wurzel aus dem Boden

ziehen, dann wächst sie nicht mehr nach. Trennt sie mit euren Zauberstäben kurz

vor Boden ab. Nehmt so viele wie ihr tragen könnt. Ihr dürft aber bloß nicht mit

den Sprösslingen in Berührung kommen! Sie haben kleine braune Blüten und sind

sehr angriffslustig. Wenn sie euch erst mal in die Falle gelockt haben, werdet

ihr nur noch schwer los kommen. Schafft ihr es nicht sendet rote Funken zur

Wasseroberfläche! Dann wird euch wer zur Hilfe kommen.", teilte sie ihnen vor

dem Gewächshaus mit.

Mit offenen Mündern starrten die Schüler sie an. Bei dieser Kälte sollten sie in

den noch kälteren See steigen und bei dem Kraken auf dem Grund herumtauchen und

nach einer Pflanze suchen? Das konnte doch nicht wirklich der Ernst ihrer

Lehrerin sein! Sie würden morgen alle krank im Bett liegen, wenn sie das jetzt

täten. Einige putzten sich jetzt schon geräuschvoll die Nasen, während alle

flüsterten und die meisten sich über diese Aufgabe beschwerten. Doch Professor

Sprout ließ sich davon nicht abbringen und so gingen sie schließlich alle zu dem

dunklen See von Hogwarts.

Harry erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie er im Winter vor drei Jahren dort

unten gewesen war. Doch jetzt hatte er kein Dianthuskraut, mit dem er die eisige

Kälte nicht spüren, durch Lungen atmen und mit Schwimmhäuten schneller

vorwärtskommen würde.

Bevor sie das Wasser auch nur betreten hatten, lief es ihm schon kalt über den

Rücken runter und die meisten begannen zu zittern. "Lasst uns doch den Wärme -

Zauber anwenden!", schlug Hermine vor. "Super Idee!", stimmten Harry und Ron ihr

zu. Als die anderen das sahen, fanden sie das natürlich auch und taten es ihnen

gleich. Anschließend ließen sie sich alle eine Luftblase um ihren Kopf

erscheinen, zogen Mäntel und Schuhe aus und stiefelten in das noch immer kalte

Wasser. Während Professor Sprout am Ufer stehen blieb. "In einer Stunde sollt

ihr wieder hier sein, hört ihr!"

Die dunkle Flüssigkeit stand ihnen schon bis zum Bauch, dann bis zum Hals und

sie tauchten unter. Sie konnten nur wenige Meter weit sehen, das Wasser war

einfach zu trüb und es war dort zu dunkel, obwohl sie noch keine drei Meter tief

getaucht waren. Für Harry bewehrte es sich jetzt zum ersten Mal, dass Ron ihm in

den Ferien Schwimmen beigebracht hatte. Dieser hatte sich natürlich herrlich

amüsiert, dass der "berühmte" Harry Potter nicht schwimmen konnte. Nun war es

die Lächerlichkeiten wenigstens wert gewesen, denn sonst würde er sich jetzt

noch mehr blamieren, wenn er wie ein Hund versuchen würde vorwärts zu kommen. So

tauchte er elegant neben den beiden her, und fühlte sich pudelwohl. Sie tauchten

immer weiter. Seine Züge waren kraftvoll und er kam schnell vorwärts. Nach

einigen Minuten waren sie auf dem steinigen Grund angekommen.

"Nehmt euch vor den Grindelohs in Acht!", erzählte Harry ihnen, "die verstecken

sich liebend gern in den langen Algen!" Ron schien überrascht, im Gegenteil zu

Hermine, die logischerweise daran gedacht hatte. "Am besten teilen wir uns

auf!", schlug sie vor. "Ich gehe in die Richtung! Bis dann!", und schon schwamm

sie davon. "Bis später, Kumpel!", Ron haute ihm leicht auf die Schulter und

verschwand ebenfalls. Munter schwamm er in die Dunkelheit.

Er liebte es zu schwimmen, was hatte er doch alles verpasst. Er fühlte sich so

wunderbar frei, wenn er kraulte. Im nächsten Sommer würde er auf jeden Fall im

See schwimmen gehen, egal ob da die Krake war. Jetzt verstand er Krumm, der

damals selbst im Winter nur in Shorts schwimmen gewesen war. Er drehte noch ein

paar Runden, dann suchte er nach der Pflanze, die sie finden sollten. Algen

wuchsen überall, doch woher sollte er wissen, wo welche wuchs? Außerdem waren

da, wo Algen waren, auch grundsätzlich Grindelohs. Die nur darauf warteten

jemanden mit ihren langen Fingern zu fassen.

Harry hatte keine Angst vor ihnen. Er hatte bereits in der dritten Klasse

gelernt, mit ihnen umzugehen und in der vierten hatte er sie in freier Wildbahn

getroffen. Sie sollten die kleinere Schwierigkeit sein. Immerhin konnte er in

dieser Luftblase auch sprechen. Er tauchte etwas tiefer. Dort wuchsen allerdings

nur braune, längliche Algen. Noch war ihm niemand begegnet. Kein Schüler, kein

Wassermensch, nicht die Riesenkrake und auch nicht diese fiesen, grünen

Wasserdämonen. Genau, warum fragte er nicht einfach die Wassermenschen, wo

dieses Kraut wuchs! Die würden das doch mit Sicherheit wissen.

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, in welcher Richtung die Siedlungen lagen.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie westlich von ihm waren, deswegen machte er

sich auf den Weg dorthin. Er konnte ja dabei nach den Pflanzen Ausschau halten.

Als er über eine Art Algenwald schwamm, griffen vier kleine Hände nach seinen

Füßen. Er drehte sich kurz um und sagte: "Relaschio!" Einen Augenblick später

fielen beide Grindelohs zurück in ihr Versteck und er schwamm den Zauberstab

immer bereit haltend weiter.

Er musste noch ein paar Wasserdämonen los werden, die schienen einfach nicht

kapieren zu wollen, dass sie gegen ihn nicht die kleinste Chance hatten.

Schließlich sah er die Siedlungen. Erleichtert, dass er sich nicht in der

Richtung geirrt hatte, schwamm er weiter. Bald tauchten die ersten

Wassermenschen mit ihrer grauen Haut und den langen Flossen auf. Er blieb

stehen, während immer mehr aus ihren Häusern raus kamen. Ein Mann,

wahrscheinlich der Anführer kam auf ihn zu. "Was willst du hier?", fragte er. Er

hatte blondes, langes Haar, war größer als Harry und seine graue Haut

harmonierte gut mit seinen grauen Augen. Er strahlte eine gewisse Würde aus, was

Harrys Annahme noch bestätigte. "Ich bin ein Schüler. Und wir sollen eine

Pflanze suchen, die sehr gut bei Verletzungen ist. Sie hat eine feuerrote Blüte

und lange grüne Blätter!", erklärte er. "Ich verstehe. Ich bin Karriss. Mein

Sohn wird dir zeigen, wo gute Pflanzen wachsen!" "Danke!", Harry lächelte ihn

an. Der Mann nickte. Ein jüngerer Wassermann kam auf ihn zu und deutete ihm an,

ihm zu folgen. Harry verabschiedete sich von den anderen und schwamm hinter ihm

her. Er hätte Mühe mit ihm mitzuhalten, denn er besaß schließlich keine Flosse

wie er und war deswegen viel langsamer. Trotzdem verlor er ihn nie aus den

Augen.

Wie lange er wohl schon weg war? Ne halbe Stunde war vielleicht schon rum. Er

musste sich beeilen, denn er hatte noch immer keine einzige Pflanze. Wäre er

doch nicht so lange aus Spaß nur so herumgeschwommen, aber er hatte halt nicht

widerstehen können, wie sooft nicht.

Der Wassermann schien den Weg sehr gut zu kennen. Er schwamm geradewegs in eine

Richtung. Er drehte sich nie um, sein Abstand zu Harry wurde dennoch nie zu

groß.

Plötzlich, als sie schon einige hundert Meter hinter sich hatten, spürte er

etwas an seinem Fuß. Wie automatisch hob er seinen Zauberstab über seine

Schulter und sagte ohne sich umzudrehen: "Relaschio!" Sein Fuß war wieder frei.

Doch etwas war anders als sonst. Er hörte nicht das Meckern der kleinen

Wasserdämonen und außerdem war in der Nähe kein Algenfelder. Was hatte er da

gerade getroffen?

Sofort drehte er sich um und blickte hinter sich. Erschreckt riss er die Augen

auf. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Hätte er sich doch bloß erst umgedreht. Was

sollte er denn jetzt machen? Rote Funken ausstrahlen? Schnell schwamm er zu

seinem Opfer und nahm den leblosen Körper in die Arme und drückte ihn leicht an

sich. Plötzlich fühlte er sich so hilflos. Er war ein Siebtklässler, ein

Erwachsener, im Moment der so ziemlich berühmteste Zauberer, neben Albus

Dumbledore natürlich. Und er wusste einfach nicht, was er im Moment machen

sollte. Das war lächerlich. Er hatte einen Mitschüler verletzt. Doch war er nie

in einem erste Hilfekurs für Zauberer und Hexen oder Ähnlichem gewesen. Etwas zu

schienen wäre sinnlos. Er wusste ja nicht mal, was er getroffen hatte,

geschweige denn wo es weh tat. Ohnmächtig lag sie ihn seinen Armen.

Da schwamm der Wassermann neben ihn. Den hatte er ja ganz vergessen, gut, dass

er da war. "Ich habe sie getroffen! Ich habe sie für einen Grindeloh gehalten!

Was soll ich tun, hilf mir bitte!", es sprudelte nur so aus ihm raus. Fast schon

ängstlich schaute er seinen Führer an. "Bring sie zurück zur Siedlung!", er

bückte sich kurz und hob ein paar Pflanzen, die ihr wohl aus der Hand gefallen

waren, vom Boden auf und nahm sie in die Hände, "findest du den Weg alleine?"

Harry nickte: "Ich denke schon!" "Gut, dann schwimm. Mein Vater wird wissen was

zu tun ist!" Er nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Vorsichtig und doch schnell schwamm er wieder zurück. Es fühlte sich für ihn so

an, als wäre er in seinem Leben noch nie so schnell geschwommen, dabei trug er

Hermine doch auch noch. Das war irgendwie unlogisch. Gut, dass er in den

Sommerferien sich die Muskeln antrainiert hatte. Es ging eben doch nicht alles

nur mit Zauberei, außerdem wollte er Hermine nicht vor sich her schweben

lassen.

Es dauerte ihm viel zu lange, bis er die Bauten, in denen die Wassermenschen

hausten, sah. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er eine Ewigkeit lang geschwommen. Wieder

erschienen einige Wassermenschen. Anscheinend waren sie erstaunt, dass er schon

so schnell zurück war und wunderten sich, wo sein Begleiter war. Karriss kam auf

ihn zu. In Kurzform erzählte Harry ihm, was passiert war. Der Wassermensch

verstand und brachte die beiden zu einer Art Krankenhaus. Dort legte er Hermine

hin und Wassermenschen versorgten sie, während er nicht von ihrer Seite weichen

wollte. Er hatte Schuldgefühle.

Die eine Stunde war längst rum. Sie hatten so um die 200 Pflanzen zusammen

gebracht. Keinem Schüler war etwas passiert, niemand hatte rote Funken

ausgesprüht. Alles war reibungslos abgelaufen. Fast alles, zwei Schüler fehlten

noch immer. Professor Sprout wurde langsam unruhig. Die Luft in den Luftblasen

würde nicht mehr lange reichen und was war passiert? Sie hatte die Verantwortung

über die Schüler während ihres Unterrichts. Sie hatte einige Schüler die beiden

suchen geschickt. Doch wie groß war die Chance, dass sie gefunden würden? Sehr

klein. Der See war riesig und erstreckte sich unterirdisch in sämtliche

Richtungen. Die beiden würden doch wohl nicht zu weit rausgeschwommen sein? Sie

waren doch wohl so vernünftig gewesen! Immerhin war es das Schulsprecherpaar.

Das müsste ja eigentlich ein Grund sein, sich weniger Sorgen zu machen, doch sie

konnte einfach nicht still stehen bleiben.

Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie vielleicht Professor Dumbledore Bescheid geben

sollte, als Luftblasen aufstiegen. Ihre Schüler waren längst wieder alle

draußen. Viele waren bereits rein gegangen, da der Wärmezauber nachließ und

ihnen in ihren nassen Klamotten zu kalt geworden war, doch ein paar hockten noch

am Uferrand und warteten mit ihr. Die Luftblasen wurden immer größer und bald

konnte man leichte Umrisse im dunklen Wasser erkennen. Aber war das ein Mensch,

der da kam? Es sah so komisch aus. Kurz darauf tauchten mit einem Male drei

Köpfe aus dem Wasser auf. Zwei davon gehörten ihren vermissten Schülern, der

dritte war der eines Wassermenschen. "Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung!", begann

Harry, dem die nassen Klamotten schwer am Körper klebten, "wir..." Doch Hermine

unterbrach ihn: "Die Wassermenschen haben uns ein ganzes Feld von Pflanzen

gezeigt und dann haben wir einfach die Zeit vergessen, entschuldigen Sie!"

Bibbernd traten sie aus dem See und legten ihren Stapel zu dem anderen, der

unter dem ihren gar nicht mehr zu sehen war. Denn sie hatten so um die 400 bis

500 Exemplare. Natürlich nicht selbst gepflückt. Die hatte Karriss' Sohn ihnen

geholt, als Hermine behandelt worden war.

Professor Sprout starrte die Menge mit offenem Mund an, anscheinend wollte sie

nicht glauben, was sie da sah.

Harry und Hermine ließen ihre Luftblasen verschwinden und verabschiedeten sich

zwinkernd von dem Wassermenschen. Bevor sie jedoch noch Ärger von ihrer

Kräuterkunde Lehrerin bekommen konnten, verschwanden sie lieber mit Ron, dem sie

natürlich die wahre Geschichte erzählte. Er war beleidigt, belustigt und

entsetzt zu gleich.

Müde lag Harry in seinem Bett. Er und Hermine hatten heute Abend keinen Rundgang

machen müssen und so liebend gerne darauf verzichtet. Weswegen beide bereits im

Bett lagen. Doch wie so oft in letzter Zeit konnte er mal wieder nicht

einschlafen. Er rief sich noch mal den ganzen Tag in Erinnerung, was er alles

erlebt hatte. Er hatte schon von Anfang an erfahren, dass es in Hogwarts so gut

wie keinen Tag zum Ausruhen gab, zumindest nicht innerhalb der Woche. Aber

musste immer so viel auf einmal geschehen?

Bilder schossen durch seinen Kopf. Er sah Hermine, wie sie dort unten lag. Sie

sah so friedlich aus, so unschuldig. Was sie wohl nicht war. Schließlich war sie

bis zum Sommer mit Viktor Krumm zusammen gewesen.

Als sie wieder wach geworden war und ihn gesehen hatte, hatte sie gelächelt und

sich ihm um den Hals geworfen. Sie war ihm noch nicht mal böse gewesen. Nichts

tat ihr weh und sie war wieder topfit. Er hatte sie durchs Wasser gewirbelt und

sie hatten gelacht, während die ganzen Wassermenschen sie beobachtet hatten.

Schließlich war Karriss' Sohn gekommen mit den Pflanzen, teilweise waren es die,

die Hermine gepflückt hatte, den Rest hatte er selbst gepflückt. Sie waren ihm

schrecklich dankbar. Denn es hätte schon etwas komisch ausgesehen, wenn sie mit

einer enormen Verspätung angekommen wären und noch nicht mal diese Blumen

vorzuweisen gehabt hätten.

Ihre mandelbraunen, strahlenden Augen würde er wohl nie vergessen, wie sie ihn

so angestrahlt hatten. Sie hatte so glücklich ausgesehen, dabei hatte er sie

angegriffen und sie war bewusstlos gewesen. Mädchen waren echt schwer zu

verstehen.

Die nächste Nacht mussten sie wieder ihre Streife machen und gingen durch die

Gänge des kalten Schlosses. Die Fackeln waren alle aus und der Himmel war wie so

oft mit Wolken verhangen, sodass kein noch so kleiner Lichtfunke hinein fallen

konnte. Die Tage wurden immer kälter und im Schloss war es demnach nachts auch

schrecklich kalt. Unsichtbar schlichen sie herum. Immer öfter war kein Schüler

unterwegs. Entweder hatten sie verstanden, dass sie eh aufgespürt wurden, wenn

sie nachts herum schlichen, oder aber es war ihnen längst zu kalt geworden.

Beide Gründe machten Sinn. Aber eigentlich war es Hermine und Harry auch egal.

Sie plapperten munter mit einander.

"Gehen wir eigentlich am 31. nach Hogsmeade?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige sie.

"Weiß nicht. Wollt ihr denn?", entgegnete sie. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern:

"Ist mir eigentlich ziemlich egal. Wenn es regnet habe ich aber ehrlich gesagt

keine Lust, dann lass uns besser vor Weihnachten gehen, dann können wir noch

Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen." Sie nickte: "Okay, machen wir es wetterabhängig."

Wieder war es weit nach Mitternacht und die beiden waren immer noch unterwegs.

Langsam begannen sie zu zittern. Sie hatten sich vorgenommen, sich immer nur,

bevor sie losgingen, mit einem Wärmezauber zu belegen. Langsam ließ der Zauber

nach und die Kälte drang durch ihre Kleidung, durch ihre Haut. Wieso musste es

im Winter, selbst im Herbst so kalt sein. Dagegen war der Sommer doch viel

schöner mit seinen herrlichen warmen Tagen, den warmen Sonnenstrahlen und so.

"Wieso müssen wir bei dieser Kälte hier herum laufen, wenn doch eh alle in ihren

Betten liegen. Das ist doch abartig!", sagte Hermine. Es war äußerst selten,

dass sie sich über Schulsachen beschwerte. "Weiß nicht. Wir können uns ja bei

Dumbledore beschweren!", schlug er grinsend vor. Es sollte ein Scherz sein, doch

sie war anscheinend zu müde und wollte sich lieber mit ihm streiten. Was die

beiden in letzter Zeit öfter machten, als wäre es eins ihrer Hobbies. "Wir

können uns nicht wegen jedem bisschen beschweren gehen. Außerdem hat Dumbledore

uns zu Schulsprechern erklärt, weil er uns vertraut und glaubt, dass wir für den

Job geeignet sind. Wir dürfen ihn nicht enttäuschen im Moment ist eh so viel

los. Voldemort ist noch immer an der Macht. Seine Anhänger verbreiten Angst und

Schrecken. Es ist wichtig, dass wir hier für Ordnung sorgen. Die andern müssen

verstehen, dass das hier kein Spiel mehr ist. Es ist bitterer Ernst. Jedes Leben

ist in Gefahr. Jeder kleinste Fehler kann in einem Desaster enden. Voldemort

weiß, wo Hogwarts ist. Schon oft genug war er hier. Sein Anhänger wissen es

auch." "Ich dachte, es ist mit Flüchen und Zauberbannen belegt!" "Das ist es ja

auch, Harry. Aber bedenk doch, was Voldemort schon alles geschafft hat. Ich kann

mir nicht vorstellen, dass es für ihn allzu schwer sein wird hier rein zu

kommen. Er wartet nur den perfekten Augenblick ab. Dumbledore weiß das, es wird

ein weiterer Grund sein, warum wir Schulsprecher sind. Wir sind stark zusammen.

Wir haben schon so viel zusammen erlebt und geschafft. Du bist ihm schon

begegnet. Versteh doch, wir haben von den Schülern hier noch die größte Chance

gegen ihn. Wir können die anderen verständigen und viele Leben retten. Was

glaubst du, warum das neue Geheimversteck des Ordens da ist, wo es ist! Damit

sie rechtzeitig überall sein können. Es ist so wichtig am Leben zu bleiben,

besonders für dich. Nur du kannst ihn besiegen! Du bist die letzte Hoffnung für

die Menschen, für das Gute." Sie schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll und ängstlich an. Die

beiden wurden wieder sichtbar und blieben stehen. Er legte einen Arm um ihre

Schulter. "Ich weiß, mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich bin zwar nur ein halbblütiger

Zauberer, der bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist." Er liebte es sie wütend zu machen.

" Red doch nicht so nen Stuss! Du bist der beste Zauberer, den es gibt, Harry!

Das hat doch überhaupt nichts mit Blut zu tun. Es ist egal, ob du reinrassig

bist oder nicht! Nicht nur ich denke so, Dumbledore nimmt schließlich auch

Muggel auf, was bei vielen nicht erfreulich aufgenommen wird. Jeder hat noch

eine Zukunft! Aber ohne dich wird es die nicht geben, nicht für das Gute! Wir

haben noch eine Zukunft!" "Woher willst du das wissen? Ich könnte genauso gut

sterben und alles wäre umsonst!" Das Spiel machte ihm immer mehr Spaß. "Nichts

ist umsonst, Harry Potter! Sonst wäre ja auch jedes Leben umsonst, jedes Jahr,

jede Woche, jeder Tag bis hin zu jeder Sekunde. Willst du, dass keiner eine

Zukunft hat, niemand? Nicht mal du, ich und Ron?" Sie begann zu zittern. Dann er

nahm sie in die Arme. Vielleicht war er zu weit gegangen. Er wollte sie nicht

verletzen und auch nicht ängstlich machen. Als letztes starb die Hoffnung und

die würde er dank seine Freunde nie verlieren. Jeder musste hoffen können,

hoffen auf bessere Zeiten. "Ich werde für unsere Zukunft kämpfen, Mine." "Was

hast du gesagt?" "Ich sagte, dass wir beiden eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben." Im

Bruchteil einer Sekunde veränderte sich ihre Miene. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut,

und wenn er sich nicht vorsah, ritzte sie ihm dafür sicher mit ihrem Zauberstab

die Adern auf. Schnaubend presste er die Lippen gerade drohend genug

aufeinander, das es sie faszinierte. Sie reckte starrsinnig ihr Kinn in die

Höhe, wie sie es manchmal tat, wenn sie ihren Willen auf jeden Fall durchsetzen

wollte.

Da er bereits in den vielen Jahren, die er sie nun schon kannte, herausgefunden

hatte, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn jemand seine körperliche Überlegenheit

ausspielte, baute er sich mit seiner ganzen Größe nah vor ihr auf. Er war mehr

als einen halben Kopf größer als sie und viel muskulöser. Bei Zauberern hätte so

was vielleicht nicht gewirkt, aber sie kam aus einer Muggelfamilie, was so ein

großer Vorteil war.

Während sie ihn aus ihren braunen Augen verärgert und zugleich fasziniert ansah,

hob er eine Hand und fuhr berechnend langsam mit dem Daumen die Konturen ihres

Schlüsselbeines nach. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten.

Verdammt, die Sache machte wirklich einen Höllenspaß. Nur... was zum Teufel tat

er da? Für gewöhnlich kam er im wahren Leben Frauen nicht sehr nahe. Nur jetzt

war es bei dieser hier anders. Sie war all die Jahre eine sehr gute Freundin

gewesen, aber nun wandte er die denkbar aggressivste Verführungstechnik an ihr

an. Und was ihn noch stärker überraschte - das Funkeln ihrer honigbraunen Augen

zeigte, dass ihr dieses Vorgehen wider sein Erwarten offenbar gefiel.

"Ich glaube, du solltest mich jetzt küssen!", sagte er mit rauchig leiser

Stimme. "Warum sollte ich!" Sie war wirklich rotzfrech und wollte es

anscheinend nicht anders haben. "Hör mal zu, es ist keiner in der Nähe, die

schlafen alle noch und hören uns nicht, du tust besser, was ich dir sage." "Ich

soll dich also tatsächlich hier in diesem dunklen, kalten Gang mitten in der

Nacht küssen?" "Du sollst mich nicht zwingen, es zu wiederholen." "Lass mich

überlegen!" Sie überlegte ganz bestimmt nicht! "Ähm, nein!" "Ich hatte gehofft,

dass das bleibt uns erspart!"

Er strich mit zwei Fingern über den weißen Kragen ihrer Bluse. Ihre Empörung

reichte nicht, als dass sie zurückwich. "Scheint, als müsste ich dich an das

Offensichtliche erinnern." Er steigerte die Spannung durch eine lange Pause.

Gott, er hoffte, dass er sie anmachte, denn er selbst war längst lichterloh am

brennen. "Scheint, als müsste ich dich daran erinnern, wie sehr du mich

begehrst. Wie groß dein Verlangen als Hund und als Katze war, mich zu berühren.

Jetzt hast du die Chance!" Sie funkelte ihn böse an und öffnete den Mund.Um

einen Zentimeter kam sie ihm tatsächlich näher. "Kann es sein, dass du "dein"

Verlangen mit dem "meinen" verwechselst?" Stur starrte sie ihm direkt in die

Augen. "Das glaube ich nicht. Deine Augen haben dich verraten! Sie haben geglüht

vor Gier." Erneut öffnete sie den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, brachte jedoch nichts

heraus, weswegen sie ihn schnell wieder schloss.

"Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob du dich daran erinnerst, wie groß dein Verlangen

war."

Er blickte auf ihre vollen Lippen und dachte daran wie süß sie schmecken würden.

"Stell dir vor wie es ist, wenn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das große

Fenster (Er zeigte links neben sich.) auf uns scheinen, während ich dich

berühre!" Unter seinem Hemd brach der Schweiß aus. "Wenn ich eine Flasche Sirup

herbeizaubere, sie damit bestreiche und sie dann mit meiner Zunge wieder sauber

mache!"

Ihre Augen glänzten und funkelten. Er umfasste ihr Kinn sanft, beugte sich

runter und bedeckte ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Sie schmeckte einfach umwerfend,

nach seinem Sirup aus der Fantasie, nach Honig und nach betörend glühender Frau.

Am liebsten hätte er sie an die kalte Wand hinter ihr gedrückt, gegen so

ziemlich alle Schulregeln verstoßen und sie auf der Stelle genommen. Wie es

wahrscheinlich im Laufe der Jahre schon viele Schüler getan hatten. Über den

Willen "seines Opfers" machte er sich keine Gedanken mehr, sie verschmolz längst

mit ihm in diesem umwerfenden Kuss. Er schob seine Finger extrem langsam in ihr

wirres, weiches Haar.

Dann löste er sich sanft von ihr. "Komm lass uns woanders hingehen!" "Nein!"

Selbst in seinen Ohren klang das ehr wie ein Seufzer, als wie ein Widerspruch.

Sie wollte nirgendwo anders hin, sie wollte ihn an Ort und Stelle küssen. Die

Gerüche und Gefühle waren mehr, als sie ertrug. Das letzte Mondlicht, das durch

das große Fenster auf sie fiel, der Duft der ausgehenden Fackeln und vor allen

den dieses einzigartigen, wunderbaren Mannes. Sie war durch und durch trunken -

von ihm, von seinem Kuss, von dem erotischen Spielchen, von der kleinen Drohung,

welche ihr nicht hätte gefallen dürfen und es aber doch tat.

Seine Zunge glitt vorbei an ihren Zähnen, tief in ihre warme Höhle. Dies war die

Art Kuss, die einfach nur wunderbar war, aber die man nicht mit jedem Menschen

freiwillig vollzog. Seine starken Hände packten sie an den Hüften und zogen sie

noch näher an seinen Körper. Sie spürte seine Erregung und seine Wärme.

"Da siehst du, ich hatte recht!", wisperte er und ehe er noch was sagen konnte,

legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich runter. Sie saugte an

seiner Unterlippe, verwöhnte diese in ihrem Mund und spielte mit ihr herum, wie

es ihr gefiel. Dann schloss sie seinen Mund mit dem ihren und küsste ihn innig.

Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet. Es war eine große Qual gewesen, sie nicht

berühren zu dürfen, sie nicht küssen zu dürfen. Endlich nahm sie ihn diese Last

und erlaubte es ihm. Er duellierte sich leidenschaftlich mit ihrer Zunge in

ihren Mündern.

Seine Hände lange auf ihrem Rock und drückten sie an sich.

Er löste seinen Mund von ihrem und fuhr ihren Unterkieferknochen mit seiner

Zunge nach. Bis er schließlich bei ihrem Ohr angekommen war, er schob mit einer

Hand ihre Haare zur Seite und knabberte zärtlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Bevor er

zu ihrem Hals überging und ihn mit kleinen Küssen überhäufte.

Er schob ihr Haar weiter nach hinten und presste seine Lippen auf ihrem Nacken.

Er malte mit seiner Zunge auf ihrer zarten Haut herum, dann begann er zu saugen.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig, bis er nach kurzer Zeit immer schneller und

verlangender wurde. Nach einiger Zeit löste er sich von ihr und betrachtete den

Knutschfleck, den er ihr gerade verpasst hatte. Zufrieden küsste er sie erneut,

während seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten wanderten und sie leicht massierten.

Sie stützte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihr, doch durch den Umhang spürte sie die

Kälte kaum. Es fühlte sich längst nicht mehr so an, als wären sie in den kalten

Gängen des Schlosses, es war viel zu warm geworden.

Plötzlich drang Lärm an ihre Ohren. Als der nicht wieder verschwand, löste Harry

sich von ihren leicht aufgeschwollenen Lippen und sah sie aus glänzenden Augen

an. "Mist, wieso muss gerade jetzt jemand auf die Idee kommen Krach zu machen!

Komm, wir sind nicht allein!" Noch recht durcheinander versuchte sie ihr Haar

wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen und ging mit glühenden Lippen und

rasendem Puls hinter ihm her auf der Suche nach dem Störenfried.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	2. Angriff in der Nacht

**Kapitel 2: Angriff in der Nacht**

Den Störenfried fanden sie wohl schneller, als sie es sich vielleicht gewünscht

hätten, wenn sie gewusst hätten, wer er war. Leise und unsichtbar gingen sie

durch die Gänge. Sämtliche Fackeln waren aus und von draußen kam auch kein

Funken Licht hinein, doch ihre Augen hatten sich längst an die Dunkelheit

gewöhnt, außerdem kannten sie sämtliche Gänge und Geheimgänge des Schlosses in

und auswendig, sodass sie keine Probleme hatten den Weg zu finden. Irgendwas

stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Automatisch griffen sie nach ihren

Zauberstäben. Ihre Schritte waren nicht zu hören und auch ihr Atem war so leise,

dass sie jedes andere Geräusch hören konnten.

Mittlerweile hatte Hermine Harry eingeholt und ging nun neben ihm her, einen

guten halben Meter zwischen sich. Ihre Blicke waren starr nach vorne gerichtet.

Ihr Gefühl sagt ihnen, dass es gefährlich werden würde, dass etwas Mysteriöses

hier sein Spiel trieb. Es waren keine einfachen Schüler, die irgendwelche Tricks

ausprobierten, herum knutschten oder einfach nur durch die Gänge schlichen.

Harry sah sicherheitshalber noch mal auf die Karte, nein, alle Schüler waren da,

wo sie sein sollten, in ihren Schlafsälen. Er zeigte das kurz Hermine, sie

nickte nur, um möglichst wenig Lärm zu machen. Auf der Karte war sonst gar

nichts zu sehen, was äußerst merkwürdig war, denn irgendwas war hier, und

trotzdem war es nicht auf dem Pergament zu sehen. Selbst sie, wenn sie

unsichtbar waren, liefen als beschriftete Punkte durch die Zeichnung, nichts

entging dem Blatt, zumindest dachten sie das bis gerade. Es roch seltsam in dem

Gang, sie wussten nicht wonach, doch es war einfach ein anderer Geruch als

normalerweise. Und eins war klar, es gefiel ihnen nicht. Es roch nicht nach

Stinkbomben, obwohl man auch nicht behaupten konnte, dass es gut roch, es war er

das genaue Gegenteil. Nur was zum Donnerwetter noch mal war es? Sie konnten sich

keinen Reim darauf machen.

Dann, als sie schon in einem weiteren Gang waren, hörten sie erneut das

Geräusch, was sie eben gestört hatte. Das Brüllen, als das sie es

identifizierten, klang unheimlich und grauenvoll, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen

beängstigend. Wie waren diese Wesen bloß in die Schule gekommen, oder war es

vielleicht doch nur ein Streich? Die Worte: "Soll ich Dumbledore

benachrichtigen?", formte Hermine mit ihren Lippen ohne dabei auch nur einen Ton

von sich zu geben und sah ihn fragend an. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und er

antwortete auf die selbe Art und Weise: "Noch nicht!" Sie nickte und die beiden

gingen vorsichtig weiter, während sie ihre Zauberstäbe längst vor sich hielten,

um sofort reagieren zu können.

Sie kamen dem Lärm und damit den Treppen näher, die nach unten führten. In

Harrys Ohren hörten sich die Laute an, als würden irgendwelche Ungeheuer dort

unten sein. Gierige, große, gefährliche Wesen! Unsicherheit beschlich ihn, es

war noch keine Angst, denn noch hatte er seinem wahrscheinlichen Feind noch

nicht ins Auge geblickt, noch hatte er sich kaum eine Meinung von ihm bilden

können, noch hatte er ihn oder sie, vielleicht waren es ja auch mehrere, nicht

gesehen. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller, je näher sie dem Treppenhaus kamen

und je lauter die Geräusche wurden. Er sah ganz deutlich, dass es Hermine auch

nicht besser ging und sie sich gewaltig zusammenriss, schließlich waren sie als

Schulsprecher die Vertreter der gesamten Schüler hier an der Schule und somit

eigentlich deren Vorbilder. Sie durften keine Schwäche zeigen, sie mussten stark

sein! Sie schluckte. Auch bei den Kämpfen mit dem Bösen hatten sie nie wirklich

gewusst, was auf sie zu kam und das Gefühl jetzt, diese Ahnungslosigkeit war

schwer. Vielleicht war es wirklich der Lord Voldemort, was dann? Ein Schauder

lief ihr den Rücken runter und sie fröstelte. Sie beiden waren nur zu zweit,

während es sich anhörte, als wären da unten jede Menge Bestien. Da spürte sie

etwas lauwarmes an ihrer Hand, doch bevor sie laut schreiend, erschreckt zur

Seite springen konnte, bemerkte sie zu ihrem Glück, dass es nur Harrys Hand war,

die ihre sanft und aufmunternd zugleich drückte. Sie war ihm in diesem Moment

unendlich dankbar dafür, denn sie konnte jetzt jedes bisschen Kraft gebrauchen

und musste ihre Angst, genau wie er es all die Jahre getan hatte und jetzt auch

wieder tat, überwinden und ihrem Schicksal ins Auge blicken. An seiner Seite und

mit seiner Unterstützung würde ihr das mit Sicherheit leichter fallen.

Mutig gingen sie die letzten paar Meter bis zu dem weißen Geländer der Treppe.

Sie hatten gelernt keine Sekunde zu zögern und so schauten sie direkt hinunter

zu dem Ursprung des Lärms. Sie erstarrten, als ein kleiner Lichtschein von

draußen die unterste Etage für einen winzigen Moment erhellte und sie das Grauen

in Person sahen. Es waren keine Menschen, es waren Tiere, falls man das noch so

nennen konnte. Es waren wohl eher Wesen, Biester, Ungeheuer, die dort unten

herum brüllten und das Schloss zerfetzten, indem sie die Wände hoch sprangen und

mit ihren Klauen und ihren mindestens messerscharfen Fangzähnen alles, was ihnen

in den Weg kam, zerfetzten, was der Grund für die ganzen leeren Portraits war,

denn anscheinend waren die Personen längst alle geflohen. Vielleicht hatte ja

auch schon wer Dumbledore benachrichtigt von ihnen! Das könnte ihre Rettung

sein. Doch ihre Köpfe waren sonst komplett leer, wie ausgesaugt, denn ihr ganzes

Denken und Sein konzentrierte sich im Moment nur aufs Sehen, darauf, was dort

unten geschah. Die Treppen drehten sich wie immer und schwanken mal hier hin und

mal dahin. Beängstigend war ehr, das diese Ungeheuer sich anscheinend auf den

Weg nach hier oben machten, sie sollten sich echt beeilen, sonst wären sie bald

deren Mahlzeit. Dort unten waren circa fünfzig hundeähnliche Wesen. Sie hatten

leuchtend rote, böse und gefährlich funkelnde Augen, ihre großen Tatzen hatten

einen Durchmesser von etwa zwanzig Zentimeter, schätze Harry, die scharfen

Krallen blitzten beim Einsatz unheilvoll, Sabber triefte ihnen aus den großen

Mäulern, aus denen spitze, breite Zähne herausguckten, ihre Ohren standen eckig

ab und waren meistens mit Rissen aus Kämpfen versehen, sie hatten dickes,

schmutziges Fell, dass von grau, braun, gelblich, rötlich und schwarz in allen

Farben vorhanden war, ihre langen Schwänze sahen bereits gefährlich aus, wenn

sie mit ihnen um sich schlugen. Die Tiere waren groß und muskulös in die Breite

gegangen und die Kraft die sie aufbringen konnten, war einfach unglaublich. Er

wollte sich erst gar nicht vorstellen, wie schnell diese Viecher sein würden.

Eins war klar, weder Hermine noch Harry noch beide zusammen hatten eine Chance

gegen diesen Feind, sie brauchten Verstärkung und zwar schleunigst. Harry riss

an Hermine Hand, um sie aus der Trance zu reißen und die beiden rannten Hand in

Hand, so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen, den Gang zurück. Harry vermisste seinen

treuen Besen, mit dem er um einiges schneller und sicherer jetzt gewesen wäre,

doch es war viel zu riskant den jetzt zu rufen, also mussten sie wohl laufen,

was in den Umhängen nicht einfach war. Er zog erneut die Karte des Rumtreibers

aus seiner Tasche und betätigte sie. Er tickte mit dem Zauberstab auf Professor

Dumbledore und ein kleines Kästchen erschien neben dem Punkt. Der Schwarzhaarige

tickte nochmals mit dem Zauberstab auf das Kästchen und in winzig kleiner

Schrift entstand seine Warnung an den Direktor, die er mit einem weiteren daran

ticken losschickte. Als sich ein paar Sekunden später der Punkt der Person

bewegte, war ihm klar, dass er die Botschaft bekommen haben musste und die

restlichen Lehrer benachrichtigen würde.

Sie rannten weiter und Hermine ärgerte sich darüber, dass es an dieser Schule

keinen Sportunterricht gab, denn würde es den geben, wäre sie nicht so aus der

Übung, da sie schon Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre, zu letzt an ihrer

Muggelschule, richtig gelaufen war. Harry, der eh schneller war und außerdem

letzten Sommer öfter in einigen Fitnessstudios trainiert hatte, zog sie mit sich

und beschleunigte ihr Tempo dadurch. Längst waren ihre Schritte nicht mehr

mucksmäuschenstill, doch das war ihnen egal, denn jetzt mussten sie rennen was

das Zeug hielt, um sich zu retten. Sie achteten gar nicht darauf, wo sie hin

rannten, ihre Füße liefen einfach von alleine immer weiter und weiter. Schweiß

rann aus ihren Poren, Angstschweiß und Schweiß wegen der Anstrengung. Sie

trauten sich nicht sich umzudrehen und zu gucken, ob sie von diesen Bestien

verfolgt wurden, es war zu gefährlich, sie würden dadurch an Tempo und dadurch

kostbare Zeit verlieren. Und so mussten sie mit dieser Ungewissheit laufen. Es

kam ihnen vor wie eine Ewigkeit, die sie einfach nur liefen, an verlassenen

Gemälden vorbei, die immer gleichen grau-braunen, alten Steine unter ihren

Füßen, die dunkle Decke über ihnen, die seltsamen Schatten, die ihnen sonst

nicht auffielen, die Angst, dass vielleicht irgendwo hier oben schon die

Eindringlinge waren und aus einem Schatten auf sie springen würden oder dass

vielleicht ein böser Zauberer, der diese Viecher reingelassen hatte, hinter der

nächsten Ecke hervortrat. Sie hatten ihre Zauberstäbe als Schutz in den Händen

und dachten bereits an die passenden Sprüche und Flüche, die sie ihren Feinden

aufjagen konnten. Ihre Hände waren glitschig und sie mussten aufpassen, dass sie

nicht auseinander rutschten, aber sie hielten einander verkrampft fest, so als

könnte ihnen nichts Schlimmeres passieren, als den anderen zu verlieren.

Doch sie begegneten niemandem, keinem Schüler, keinem Lehrer, weder Mrs. Norris,

noch Filch, keinem Geist und auch keinem Feind. Völlig außer Puste kamen sie

schließlich vor dem Büro von Professor Dumbledore an. Sie schnauften erst mal

und rangen nach Luft. Doch der Wasserspeier war an seinem gewöhnlichen Platz und

es war weit und breit niemand zu hören. Hermine sah ihn ängstlich an. Wo war der

Schulleiter? Anstatt einfach das Passwort für den Brunnen zu sagen und in das

Büro ihres Schulleiters zu rennen, zog Harry die Karte schnell aus der Tasche

und sah sie sich an. Sein erster Blick fiel auf die Stelle, wo die

hundeähnlichen Wesen gewesen waren, doch er sah natürlich nichts, da fiel ihm

wieder ein, dass er sie eben schon nicht hier drauf gesehen hatte, auch wenn er

sich das nicht erklären konnte. Also, suchte er Dumbledore und bemerkte, dass

der jeden Augenblick von links mit weiteren Lehrern zu ihnen stoßen müsste. Er

steckte das Geschenk der Weasley Zwillinge weg und sah in besagte Richtung,

Hermine tat es ihm immer noch schwer atmend gleich. Dann wurden die beiden

wieder sichtbar, damit sie auch von Professor Dumbledore gesehen werden

konnten.

Doch sie sahen nichts, rein gar nichts. Nervosität stieg in ihnen hoch, wo war

er bloß? Die Karte hatte doch ganz eindeutig gezeigt, dass der weise Zauberer

von dort aus kommen würde. Hatte jemand die Karte manipuliert, oder was war hier

los? Er warf Hermine einen ahnungslosen, verwirrten Blick zu, doch sie zuckte

nur zitternd mit den Schultern. Sie wusste genauso wenig wie er und hatte

eindeutig Angst. Er hätte sie gerne in den Arm genommen und beruhigt. Doch

erstens hatte er dazu jetzt absolut keine Zeit und zweitens hatte er, wenn er

ehrlich war, selbst Schiss! Er wollte schon seine Karte erneut ziehen, als sie

die vertraute Stimme hörten. "Lass sie drin, Harry. Wir sind hier!" Die Stimme

kam eindeutig aus der Richtung, in die sie starrten, doch sie sahen immer noch

nichts.

Kurz darauf erschien mitten aus dem nichts der grauhaarige Mann und sofort war

ihnen klar, dass er auch unsichtbar gewesen sein musste. Hinter ihm tauchten

Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout und natürlich auch

Professor Snape, ganz zu ihrem Missfallen, müde aussehend auf. "Kommen wir

schnell zum Punkt, was habt ihr gesehen?", begann Dumbledore auch sogleich und

alle fünf Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet. "Circa zwei Meter große,

gefährlich aussehende, hundeähnliche Wesen, vor ein paar Minuten in der

untersten Etage im Treppenhaus!", erklärte Harry so schnell er konnte. "Da

müssen wir uns wohl ohne eine Ahnung, was uns bevor steht, in die Schlacht

stürzen!", meinte Snape sarkastisch, "denn mit ihrer Erklärung kann man wohl

kaum etwas anfangen, Potter!" "Severus", warf Minerva ein, "wir haben jetzt

keine Zeit zum Streiten!"

Hermine, die längst ihren Zauberstab geschwungen und die passende Formel

gemurmelt hatte, verwandelte sich gerade vor ihren Augen. Alle starrten sie an,

als wenige Sekunden später genauso ein Ungetüm neben ihnen stand, wie die beiden

es kurz zuvor gesehen hatten. Die Lehrer rissen die Augen weit auf. "Reicht

ihnen die Veranschaulichung!", schmiss die Leiterinnen des Hauses Gryffindor

ihrem Kollegen an den Kopf.

"Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Hermine!", überlegte Dumbledore laut, "wir müssen

zuerst mal die ganzen Schüler in Sicherheit bringen, und das können wir, wenn

wir genauso aussehen und genauso riechen wie unsere Feinde, am besten. Denn auch

wenn wir unsichtbar sind, können diese grausamen Wesen uns riechen." "Ich bin in

meinem ganzen Leben noch keinem Magnus Canis Ingens begegnet!", meinte der

kleinste von ihnen mit seiner piepsinnigen Stimme. "Wir dürfen keine Zeit

verlieren", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "Hermine und Harry, ihr rennt so schnell ihr

könnt zu den Gryffindors, dort sollen alle durch die Fenster fliegen, die

älteren nehmen die jüngeren mit auf ihren Besen. Wir treffen uns in 15 Minuten

auf dem Dach. Versteckt euch im Schatten hinter den Türmen, dass keiner von euch

gesehen wird. Severus , du gehst zu den Slytherins und führst sie in die Höhlen

unter dem See. Was seid ihr denn noch immer hier, los macht euch auf den Weg,

wir haben keine Zeit!"

Harry verwandelte sich ebenfalls in eins der Wesen, bevor er mit Hermine

zusammen, so schnell sie konnten, in Richtung Gryffindorturm auf allen vieren

rannten und nicht mehr mitbekamen, wo sich die anderen Häuser verstecken

sollten.

Es war stockdunkel, doch sie hätten den Weg so oder so gefunden, denn sie gingen

ihn schließlich jede Nacht, jeden Morgen, jeden Tag, einfach ständig. Egal, wo

im Schloss sie gerade waren, ihr Instinkt brachte sie stets sicher an ihr Ziel,

was im siebten Jahr wohl auch normal war, zumindest für die beiden. Außerdem

hatten sie durch die Verwandlung auch die Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten der

Tiere angenommen: mit ihrer guten Nase konnten sie ohne Zweifel den Duft der

Gryffindors wittern, sie wussten nicht, woher sie plötzlich den Geruch ihres

Hauses kannten, und seit wann es den gab, doch eins war klar, die vier Häuser,

ihre Schüler und Professoren rochen anders, sie wussten nicht, wo der

Unterschied und was für wen spezifisch war, doch eins war klar, er war eindeutig

da; außerdem hatten sie um einiges bessere Augen, die ohne Probleme im Dunklen

so gut und genau alles sehen konnten, wie sie es normalerweise im Hellen taten,

was natürlich ein weiterer Vorteil bzw. Nachteil war, da sie gerade erkannten,

was ihre Feinde alles beherrschten und noch immer war eins unklar: Wer war ihr

Anführer, ihr Herrchen, falls man das so nennen konnte, und vor allem wie waren

sie auf das Gelände gekommen, wer hatte sie geschickt oder reingelassen? Sie

konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hagrid ohne Dumbledores Wissen diese

Geschöpfe großgezogen oder eingeschmuggelt hatte. Okay, er hatte einen eigenen

Sinn für das, was gefährlich war und das was es nicht war, aber selbst er würde

nicht solche Bestien ins Schloss lassen und Harry konnte sich auch nicht

vorstellen, dass er überhaupt mit ihnen zurecht kommen würde. Es waren zu viele,

selbst, wenn sie noch Welpen gewesen wären, wären sie zu stark für den

Halbriesen und ohne Zauberstab und abgeschlossene Ausbildung war die Erziehung

wohl vollkommen unmöglich und es wäre ihnen längst aufgefallen. Also, woher

kamen diese Bestien?

"Froschlaich", bellte Harry, als er sah, dass die fette Dame und sämtliche

andere Personen in dem Gang noch in ihren Gemälden waren. Die fette Dame öffnete

langsam ihre Augen und wollte schon anfangen herum zu meckern, dass sie sie so

früh weckten, als sie die beiden sah und den Mund aufriss um zu schreien. Doch

Hermine war schneller und verwandelte sich zurück, damit die Frau sie erkannte.

Noch immer völlig neben sich, starrte sie das Mädchen und Harry, der sich

ebenfalls wieder in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt hatte, böse

funkelnd an: "Was fällt euch ein mich aus dem Schlaf zu reißen und dann auch

noch so erschrecken?", legte sie auch schon mit ihrer lauten Stimme los.

"PSSSSST!", machte die Schulsprecherin und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf ihre

Lippen, "Gefahr droht, keine Zeit zum Erklären, los mach schnell auf, weck dann

schnell die anderen Leute in ihren Portraits und versteckt euch irgendwo in

Sicherheit, Bestien sind im Schloss!" Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war die alte Dame

hellwach und verängstigt, sie klappte den Eingang auf, sodass die beiden schnell

hineinklettern konnten, bevor er sich wieder schloss.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es ziemlich dunkel, keine Fackeln brannten mehr und

selbst das Glühen des Feuers im Kamin hatte längst aufgehört, nur noch ein

leichter Lichtschein drang durch die großen Fenster in den Raum. "Weck du die

Jungen und lass das Licht ja aus!", sagte Hermine schnell, "wir treffen uns dann

oben auf dem Dach!" Harry ließ sie in dieser großen Gefahr nicht gerne alleine

herumlaufen, denn dann konnte er sie nicht beschützen, doch er sah ein, dass sie

nicht zusammen bleiben konnten, ihnen rann die Zeit weg, welche sie dringend

brauchten, um die Leben ihrer Kollegen und Kolleginnen zu retten.

Eine Sekunde, nachdem das braunhaarige Mädchen Richtung Mädchenschlafturm

gerannt war, machte auch er sich, so schnell er konnte, auf den Weg die Treppe

zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf. Am besten wecke ich zuerst die Ältesten, denn

die Erstklässler haben noch keine Besen und würden in Panik ausbrachen. Die

Älteren können sich dann jeweils einen von ihnen schnappen und mir folgen! Also

rannte er bis oben zu seinem Schlafsaal, riss die Tür auf und stürmte in den

stillen Raum. Hier war, mit Ausnahme von ihm, nicht der kleinste Hauch zu

spüren, dass das Schloss grad angegriffen wurde. Er lief durch den Raum und zog

sämtliche Vorhänge der Betten auf, aber die anderen schienen tief und fest zu

schlafen. Harry packte die Angst, was wenn sie zu lange brauchen würden, um alle

rechtzeitig zu wecken, was wenn die Feinde schneller waren! Nein, daran darf

ich nicht denken! Er stürmte zu Ron. "Hey, Ron, aufwachen!", er zog seinem

Freund die Decke weg und schüttelte ihn durch. Langsam öffnete der Rotschopf

seine Augen und blinzelte ihn müde an. "Wasisn los?", murmelte er schlaftrunken.

Der Schwarzhaarige zog seinen Freund aus dem Bett, damit dieser erst gar nicht

wieder in Versuchung kam einzuschlafen. Er taumelte ein wenig, riss sich dann

aber zusammen und starrte ihn an. "Wir werden angegriffen, ich erklärs dir

später mit den anderen! Los hilf mir sie zu wecken!", befahl er ihm, während er

schon Neville aus dem Bett schmiss.

Innerhalb einer Minute standen die fünf Jungen im Raum und Harry erklärte ihnen

so kurz wie möglich die Situation: "Hermine und ich haben unten im Schloss vor

ein paar Minuten zirka 50 Wesen namens Magnus Canis Ingens entdeckt, das sind

große, hundeartigen Bestien, die unkontrolliert durchs Schloss jagen und alles

zerfetzen. Dumbledore hat uns befohlen die Gryffindors in Sicherheit zubringen.

Ihr müsst mir helfen, Seamus, Dean und Neville nehmt euch eure Besen und rennt

in den Schlafsaal der Erstklässler und weckt sie auf, erklärt ihnen nur das

Gefahr im Schloss ist, dann wartet ihr auf die Verstärkung, wenn die da ist

schnappt ihr euch je einen und fliegt mit ihnen im Schatten des Schlosses aufs

Dach und versteckt euch dort. Wir treffen uns dann dort!" Die Gefühle, die in

Harrys Stimme mitschwanken, verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Wenn der Junge, der

überlebte, sich fürchtete und so schnell und unruhig sprach, war es schrecklich

gefährlich.

Nach einer Schrecksekunde kramten die drei ihre Besen heraus und eilten mit

ihnen in der Hand, noch in ihren Schlafanzügen, die Treppe hinunter. Zu Ron

gewand sagte Harry: "Nimm dir auch deinen Besen, wir wecken schnell die Älteren,

beeil dich!"

Colin schaute erst mal ganz erstaunt aus der Wäsche, als Harry Potter ihn mitten

in der Nacht weckte. Alle waren recht schnell wach und wurden von den beiden zur

Hälfte in den Raum der Erst- und die anderen in den Raum der Zweitklässler

geschickt, um das gleiche wie Neville, Seamus und Dean zu tun, während Colin

darauf bestand zu seinem Bruder zu rennen und ihn mit auf dem Besen zu nehmen,

denn der Kleine hatte seinen Besen letzte Woche zur Reparatur Madam Hooch geben

müssen.

Im Raum der Fünftklässler erklärte Harry dem Vertrauensschüler die genaue Lage,

während sonst nur die Siebtklässler bescheid wussten, weil sonst ja vielleicht

eine Panik hätte ausbrechen können. Der Junge schien verängstigt und Harry

überlegte, ob es richtig war, ihn einzuweihen, doch als Vertrauensschüler zur

Zeiten Lord Voldemorts musste er so was gewachsen sein, was er wohl auch wusste,

denn er nickte tapfer und rannte mit zwei Freunden zu den Drittklässlern,

während der Rest den Sechstklässlern bei den Zweiern half.

Die beiden Freunde liefen zu den Vieren und weckten sie. "Flieg du schon mal mit

ihnen aufs Dach, aber seid vorsichtig! Ich schaue eben nach, ob auch alle

draußen sind!", warf der Schulsprecher dem ältesten Weasley, der in Hogwarts

war, zu und rannte mit seinem Feuerblitz los zu den Jüngsten.

Dort stand das Fenster weit offen und niemand war mehr da, wie es sein sollte.

Er stieg auf seinen Besen und flog los aus dem Fenster, schloss es, schnell

stieg er empor, aber gezielt im Schatten. Das war so ziemlich das erste Mal in

der heutigen Nacht, in der er es für gut empfand, dass der Mond hinter den

dicken Gewitterwolken war, denn so war es dunkler. Er sauste in den Schlafsaal

der Zweitklässler rein und als keiner da war, wieder raus, nachdem er aus

Sicherheit auch das Fenster geschlossen hatte.

So machte er es weiter, bis er alle durch hatte. Dann flog er wieder runter auf

das Hauptdach und stellte zu Frieden fest, dass sich die gesamten Jungen hinter

einem Turm versteckt hatten und ihn schon sehnlichst erwarteten. Sie sahen

größtenteils noch sehr müde aus und waren leicht am Zittern, da sie ja so gut

wie nichts an hatten. "Kann uns mal einer sagen, was hier los ist?", wollte ein

übel gelaunter Viertklässler wissen und wenige anderen stimmten ihm nicht grad

leise zu! "PSSST!", machten die Siebtklässler und Vertrauensschüler. "Erklärt

ihnen mal eben die Situation, aber sagt nicht ganz so deutlich, wie gefährlich

das alles ist und das wir nicht wissen, wer dahinter steckt!", flüsterte Harry

den Eingeweihten zu. "Du meinst, es könnte auch Voldemort sein?", fragte Seamus

alles andere als begeistert. "Ja, aber untersteht euch auch nur den Namen in

irgendeinem anderen Zusammenhang zu erwähnen!", ermahnte Harry sie, worauf die

anderen zwar schluckten bei den Vorraussichten, aber nickten, "gut, ich gehe

gucken, wo die Mädchen bleiben!" Und leise hob er wieder ab.

Harrys Herz schlug schnell, sehr schnell. Einmal wegen der großen Gefahr, wegen

dem wahrscheinlich bevorstehenden Kampf und dann noch, wegen der Unsicherheit,

was mit den Mädchen los war, besonders mit Hermine. Er sah schon, dass die

Lichter aus waren, aber was hieß das? Ungewissheit und Angst plagten ihn.

Weswegen er sich weit nach vorne über den Besenstiel legte und losbrauste zum

Nachbarturm. Der Weg dorthin kam ihm unglaublich lang vor, dabei waren es

eigentlich nur einige Meter und er müsste in ein paar Sekunden dort sein. Doch

die Zeit verging überhaupt nicht. Er kam sich vor wie in einer Zeitlupe, obwohl

er den schnellsten Rennbesen überhaupt besaß und von den anderen eigentlich

wegen seiner Geschwindigkeit kaum zu erkennen sein müsste und doch war es ihm zu

langsam. Er wollte bei ihr sein, wollte wissen, dass es ihr gut geht, dass es

allen gut ging, wollte sich zu ihnen apparieren, doch konnte man in Hogwarts eh

nicht disapparieren und apparieren, wie er mittlerweile nicht mehr vergaß. So

musste er wohl abwarten, abwarten, bis er endlich da war. Sein Puls schlug immer

schneller und das Blut wurde pochend durch seine Adern gejagt, ihm wurde warm,

er hielt es kaum noch aus. Er konnte ja nicht mal den schnellsten Weg, einfach

schräg hoch nehmen, nein er musste erst zum Turm und dann an ihm hoch, wegen dem

Schatten, den er warf, alles war so umständlich. Es war fast so, als wären nicht

die Magnus Canis Ingens seine Gegner sondern die Zeit, was schon oft so gewesen

war.

Nach schier einer Ewigkeit war er dann an dem ersten großen Fenster angekommen,

doch es war zu. "Alohomora!", Harry richtete den Zauberstab auf das Fenster.

Doch anstatt aufzuspringen, passierte gar nichts, es blieb verschlossen. So ein

verdammter Mist! Wegen der Dunkelheit konnte er in dem Raum rein gar nichts

erkennen. Er stieg weiter empor zum nächsten Schlafsaal und erneut war das

Fenster nicht offen zu bekommen, auch nicht mit der Hand. Er wurde immer

unruhiger, er zitterte sogar schon. Wo war nur Hermine? Sie müsste doch längst

alle geweckt haben, oder nicht! Er krallte seine Hände um den feinen Besenstiel

und raste zum nächsten Fenster - wieder nichts. Sein Herz schlug noch schneller,

falls das überhaupt möglich war. Seine Hände wurden feucht. Was ist hier nur

los? Wo sind die alle? So ging es von Fenster zu Fenster weiter und sein Atem

wurde immer schneller, als er nur noch ein Fenster vor sich hatte, setzte er

seine ganze Hoffnung darauf, dass dort alle waren. Sie müssen einfach da

sein!

Zu seinem Pech lag das Fenster leider nicht komplett im Schatten, aber das war

ihm jetzt egal, Hauptsache er fand Hermine und die anderen. Aber auch dort war

es stockdunkel und er konnte einfach nichts erkennen. Er flog so nah wie möglich

an die Scheibe und landete schließlich an der Fensterbank. Er presste sein

Gesicht an die Scheibe, sah jedoch gar nichts. Ihm kam die Idee, dass die

Scheiben verhext waren. So dass man von Innen zwar rausgucken konnte, aber nicht

anders rum.

Er wollte schon klopfen, als plötzlich ein Fenster aufgerissen wurde und ihm ein

Zauber entgegen schoss. Er hatte zwar seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, war darauf

aber überhaupt nicht gefasst gewesen, sodass es ihm gleich vom Besen haute.

Völlig überrumpelt sauste er rückwärts, mit dem Kopf zuerst den Turm runter.

Doch der schnelle Luftzug ließ ihn sich schnell von seinem Schock erholen. Was

soll ich tun? Sein Kopf lief auf Hochtouren, daran war es zum Glück nur selten

gescheitert. Mein Zauberstab! schoss es ihm auch kurz darauf durch den Kopf.

Er hob seine rechte Hand in Augenhöhe, doch da war nichts, rein gar nichts. Wo

ist der? Er drehte sich um und sah nach unten. Das würde ein langer Sturz und

ein harter Aufprall werden, denn er würde nicht auf dem Dach sondern ganz unten

auf dem Gelände landen und noch hatte er nicht mal den Mädchenturm hinter sich.

Da sah er seinen Zauberstab im leichten Licht eines Sternes. Er war nur einige

Meter unter ihm. Ich muss ihn erreichen, bevor es zu spät ist! Er schrie

nicht, denn das würde nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungen und Mädchen aus

Gryffindor auf sich lenken, sondern wohlmöglich auch die seiner Feinde, weswegen

er tapfer die Klappe hielt. Jetzt ruderte er mit den Arme und strampelte mit den

Beinen um schneller zu fallen und irgendwie klappte es tatsächlich, vielleicht

lag es aber auch nur daran, dass der Zauberstab leichter war, als er. Das war

ihm in dem Moment egal, es fühlte sich gut an, als er seine rechte Hand um das

warme Stück Holz schlang. Ohne zu zögern sagte er nicht laut, aber deutlich

"Accio Feuerblitz". Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sein treuer Besen kommen

würde, denn er war ja nicht weit weg, doch wie lange würde es dauern? Und was

war, wenn der jenige, der ihn aus dem Fenster geschmissen hatte, ihn bereits in

Gewahrsam genommen hatte? Das würde nicht gut enden! Und wieder war die Zeit

sein Gegner. Würde er genug haben? Würde sein Besen ihn rechtzeitig retten

können? Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich und er zitterte, sowohl vor Kälte als auch

vor Angst. Er sah schon die Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten vor sich: HARRY

POTTER STARB BEIM STURZ AUS EINEM TURMFENSTER IN HOGWARTS oder noch besser DER

JUNGE, DER DEN ANGRIFF VON DEM DESSEN NAME NICHT GENANNT WERDEN DARF ÜBERLEBTE,

STARB AN EINEM FENSTERSTURZ! Das würde peinlich werden, die Todesser und

Voldemort selbst würden sich einen ablachen. Nein, das darf nicht geschehen!

Wenn ich sterbe, stirbt damit die Hoffnung für alle Feinde von Voldemort. Denn

Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass ich der einzige bin, der ihm gewachsen sein wird von

der Kraft her. Ich muss überleben! Für die anderen, für meine Eltern, die sich

für mich geopfert haben, für alle, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben sind,

verletzt wurden oder Angehörige verloren haben, für alle die noch Hoffnung

haben, für alle die ihm noch immer Widerstand leisten, für den Orden des Phönix,

für meine Freunde, für Sirius, der für mich gestorben ist, für Hermine. Ich darf

nicht sterben! Er hätte es am liebsten aus vollem Halse in die Welt hinaus

geschrieen, doch er besann sich im letztem Moment dann doch dazu das sein zu

lassen. Stattdessen sah er mit dem neu gefassten Mut und der neu gefundenen

Kraft kurz nach unten und dann nach oben. Er hörte bereits das Windrauschen

seines Feuerblitzes und kurz darauf war der Besen neben ihm.

Harry packte zu mit beiden Händen zu und schwang sich mit Leichtigkeit auf den

Rücken seines treuen Freundes. "Gut gemacht!", wie ein lebendiges Wesen fuhr er

ihm über den gut gepflegten Stiel, dann zog er ihn noch einige Meter vor dem

Boden wieder hoch und raste mit aller Geschwindigkeit, die er aufbringen konnte,

hoch zum höchsten Fenster des Mädchenturms, in dessen Fenster er so eben eine

Person entdeckte. Mit der rechten Hand umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab, falls

dort oben ein Gegner auf ihn wartete, war er jetzt bereit ihm entgegen zu

treten. Hermine, ich komme!

Als er oben angekommen war, sah er, dass vier Geschöpfe mit im Wind wehendem,

langem Haar und erhobenen Zauberstab im Fenster standen und im Hintergrund

erblickte er vereinzelt eine Person oder einen Kopf, anscheinend waren die

ganzen anderen irgendwo im Raum verteilt oder versteckten sich wer weiß wo.

Stille herrschte. Harry saß auf Fensterhöhe auf seinem Besen und schwebte auf

der Stelle mit erhobener Waffe. Wer sind diese vier Wesen? fragte er sich Sie

sind graziös und doch strahlen sie eine entschlossene Aura aus, als würden sie

auf jeden Fall kämpfen wollen, obwohl sie nicht kräftig und groß aussehen! Sind

das wirklich meine Feinde? Der Wind wehte Harry die Kapuze seines Mantels vom

Kopf und ließ sein wirres Haar zum Vorschein kommen. Die Situation irritierte

ihn noch immer. Irgendwas war eindeutig faul. Drei der vier Gestalten hatten

etwas, was wie ein kurzes Kleid aussah, an, was im Wind wehte. Außerdem merkte

er bei genauerem hinsehen, dass zwei von ihnen leicht zitterten, obwohl er nicht

genau ausmachen konnte, warum!

Noch immer hatte sich nichts gerührt, aber Harry wusste, dass er keine Zeit

verschwenden durfte. Er musste es riskieren. "Wo sind die Mädchen?", fragte er,

wobei er seine Stimme selbst kaum erkannte. Sie war kräftig, tief und rau, kein

bisschen Zittern war zu erkennen, sie war sicher und doch war sie irgendwie

anders, ob das daran lag, dass er schreckliche Angst um Hermine hatte! Er

wusste es nicht und konnte es sich auch nicht erklären. "Was willst du von

ihnen?", fragte das Geschöpf in der Mitte mit fester Stimme. Aber eins war klar,

es war eine Mädchenstimme. Harry kannte diese Stimme, es war ihre Stimme. Sie

muss mich genauso wenig erkennen, wie ich sie erkannt habe? Das war ihm

irgendwie peinlich, aber das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache, sie hatten schon genug

Zeit verschwendet, sie mussten sich beeilen. "Sie in Sicherheit bringen was

sonst? Kommt, ihr müsst euch beeilen!", das klang schon er nach ihm, da ein

Stein ihm vom Herzen gefallen war, denn ihr ging es gut und den anderen auch.

Genau in dem Moment schob sich der Mond hinter einer Wolke hervor und tauchte

ihn in Mondlicht, wobei er nicht wusste, ob er sich nun darüber freuen sollte

oder nicht. Denn so könnten vielleicht nicht nur die Mädchen ihn sehen. "Kommt,

das Mondlicht wird uns verraten, beeilt euch!", sagte Harry. Hermine atmete

erleichtert aus und nahm ihren Zauberstab als erste wieder runter, als sie ihn

erkannt hatte. Sie lächelte verlegen, lief zurück ins Zimmer und kam kurz darauf

mit den anderen Mädchen und ihrem Besen wieder. "Du hast Recht, wir sollten uns

beeilen!", lächelte sie ihn immer noch peinlich berührt an. Sie flog vor den

anderen im Restschatten runter zu den Jungen. Einzeln oder zu zweit flogen sie

von oben los und erst einige Sekunden später starteten die letzten. Harry flog

als Letzter, nachdem er das Fenster verschlossen hatte auch runter zu dem Rest.

Professor Dumbledore und die Schüler, die mittlerweile alle einen Mantel

anhatten, die der Direktor ihnen wohl herbei gezaubert hatte, erwarteten ihn

schon unten. Der alte Mann nickte ihm anerkennend zu: "Gut gemacht, aber ich

habe auch nichts anderes von euch beiden erwartet!", lächelte er leicht, als

Harry neben Hermine gelandet war, dann wandte er sich an die anderen Schüler:

"Ich werde jetzt einen Bannkreis um euch errichten, sodass niemand euch sehen,

hören, aufspüren oder riechen kann, solange er nicht weiß, dass ihr hier seid.

Ich bitte euch trotzdem ruhig zu sein und hier zu bleiben. Neben den beiden

momentanen Vertrauensschülern ernenne ich für diesen Notfall auch die beiden des

letzten Jahres," er sah Ginny und einen großgewachsenen Jungen an, "sowie den

des vorletzten Jahres," damit war natürlich Ron gemeint, "zu euren

Vertrauenspersonen. Die fünf werden hier bleiben und auf euch aufpassen!" Harry

hatte das Gefühl, dass der Schulleiter kurz ein paar Personen, die damals in

Dumbledores Armee waren, leicht zu nickte, was so viel bedeuten sollte, dass

auch sie im äußersten Notfall sehr wichtig seien, dann fuhr er fort: "Ich werde

jetzt mit den beiden Schulsprechern wieder runter in die Schule gehen. Habt

keine Angst, wir werden uns bald alle wieder sehen!"

Die Kleineren schienen trotzdem erschreckt davon, dass er sie dort oben einfach

alleine ließ und klammerten sich mit vor Angst großen Augen aneinander. Dann

wandte er sich noch mal leise an Ron, der neben seinen beiden Freunden stand:

"Wenn es zum Notfall kommt, muss ich dich, auch wenn es mit wirklich

leichtfällt, darum bitten, am besten Ginny, da sie gut auf ihrem Besen, klein

und geschickt ist, außerdem in ihrer Stufe am besten Zaubern kann, zu uns zu

schicken, um Verstärkung zu holen. Ich weiß, dass ist äußerst schwer für dich,

aber die anderen brauchen dich an ihrer Seite. Denn mit dem Rest aus dem

damaligen Club könnt ihr euch schon einige Zeit wehren, außerdem wissen wir gar

nicht, ob es wirklich Voldemort ist. Seid vorsichtig und schick sie wirklich nur

im äußersten Notfall." Ron nickte beklommen. "Gib ihm deine Karte, Harry!" Der

Schwarzhaarige nickte, meinte dann aber: "Die Magnus Canis Ingens sind aber

nicht drauf zu sehen!" Der weise Mann schüttelte geheimnisvoll den Kopf: "Ron

wird sie sehen. Du weißt, wie man damit umgeht?" Der Rothaarige nickte wieder

und nahm das Stück Pergament entgegen. "Gut, wir haben keine Zeit mehr, kommt

ihr beiden, wir müssen gehen!" Harry und Hermine hoben nur die Hand zum

Abschied: "Bis später!" Das sollte besonders den Jüngeren unter ihnen die

Hoffnung geben, dass niemandem etwas geschehen würde.

Dann gingen sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab

ein paar mal und murmelte dabei eine unverständliche Formel, schließlich schoss

ein leicht schimmerndes, aber sonst unsichtbares etwas aus seiner Spitze. Es

wurde groß und zog sich über die gesamten Schüler, die wie unter einem riesen

Tarnumhang verschwanden und dann nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Die drei schwangen

sich auf ihre Besen und flogen los. "Wenn Molly das mit ihrer Tochter

mitbekommt, dreht sie mir den Hals um!", meinte der Anführer. Die beiden wussten

nicht, ob er dabei grinste, wie Sirius es wahrscheinlich getan hätte oder vor

Sorgen seine Lippen nicht anders formen konnte. "Haben sie den Orden schon

benachrichtigt?", fragte Harry leise, während sie in den Schatten eines am

anderen Ende des Schlosses liegenden Turmes flogen. "Ja und auch das

Ministerium, aber ihr wisst ja, das wird dauern, bis die hier sind!" Die zwei

nickten, auch wenn Dumbledore das nicht sehen konnte, da er vor ihnen herflog.

Das Geheimversteck des Ordens lag zwar nicht weit weg, aber ne halbe Stunde,

wenn nicht noch länger würden sie trotzdem brauchen und das war in einer

Notsituation verdammt viel Zeit. Harry drehte sich nach hinten um, um zu gucken,

wie es Hermine ging, da sie schon die ganze Zeit nichts mehr sagte. Aber sie saß

noch immer tapfer auf ihrem Besen.

Kurz darauf hielten sie am Ende des Turmes. Der Schulleiter tippte mit seinem

Zauberstab die dicke Wand an und murmelte schon wieder eine ihnen unbekannte

Formel. Dann öffnete sich plötzlich vor ihnen ein Loch. Harry sah ihn mit großen

Augen an. "Selbst dein Vater und Sirius kannten nicht alle Geheimgänge, wie du

siehst!", lächelte der Mann leicht traurig. Dann flogen sie in das Innere des

Gebäudes und, nachdem sie mit "Lumos" und Vollkaracho durch den Geheimgang

geflogen waren, kamen sie nach einer Geheimtür hinter einem Spiegel in den Gang,

in dem sich das Lehrerzimmer befand, raus.

Dumbledore winkte ihnen mit der Hand, auf das sie ihm folgen sollten, was sie

auch taten und ins leere Klassenzimmer zu ihrer linken gingen. In dessen Ecke

die Professoren McGonagall, Raue-Pritsche, Shacklebolt, der ja eigentlich Auror

war, aber jetzt schon zum zweiten Jahr in Folge erfolgreich Verteidigung gegen

die dunklen Künste unterrichtete, Vektor, Sinistra und Madam Hooch, Madam

Pomfrey und Madam Pince. Während die anderen drei Hauslehrer noch fehlten. Harry

warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu: ob die Lehrer mit Ausnahme von Kingsley

und vielleicht Professor McGonagall überhaupt gut kämpfen konnten! Denn eine

Krankenschwester, eine Bibliothekarin, eine Fluglehrerin, eine Astrologiehexe,

eine Arithmantikhexe und eine Lehrerin für Magische Geschöpfe mussten sich ja

eigentlich nicht verteidigen können und mit Ausnahme von Raue-Pritsche, Vektor

und Kingsley waren sie auch nicht mehr die Jüngsten. Die Geister: der fast

kopflose Nick, Professor Binns und der dicke Mönch waren ebenfalls da. Aber

konnten Geister kämpfen? Hatten die drei überhaupt noch einen Zauberstab? Aber

als Botschafter könnten sie nützlich sein. Außerdem konnte ihnen eh nicht

wirklich was passieren.

Kurz darauf kam Professor Sprout hinzu, dann Professor Snape mit dem blutigen

Baron und zu guter letzt Professor Flitwick und die weise Lady, die natürlich

allesamt unsichtbar durchs Schloss gekommen waren.

"Alle Schüler in Sicherheit?", fragte Dumbledore, während Snape Harry und

Hermine mit finsteren Blicken begutachtete. Die beiden nickten, Professor Sprout

auch, Professor Flitwick auch und Snape meinte sarkastisch wie immer: "Alle bis

auf die zwei da!" "Harry und Hermine können uns eine große Hilfe sein,

Severus!", meinte der Schulleiter ruhig. Der Zaubertränkelehrer nickte, auch

wenn sein Gesichtausdruck alles andere als überzeugt aussah. "Wie werden wir

vorgehen, Albus?", fragte Professor Raue-Pritsche. "Ich schlage vor, wir

verwandeln uns in die Magnus Canis Ingens und gehen sie immer zu zweit suchen.

Wenn wir welche gefunden haben, rufen wir die anderen!", sagte Dumbledore und

sah noch immer so aus, als würde er weiter überlegen, "wir müssen uns eine gute

Stunde selbst verteidigen können. Dann bekommen wir Verstärkung!" Die anderen

nickten verstehend. Der Schulleiter wandte sich an Harry und Hermine: "Ich nehme

an, ihr beiden wollt zusammen losziehen!" "Ja.", sagten sie wie aus einem Mund.

"Gut, aber seid vorsichtig!" Man sah den anderen Professoren an, dass sie

teilweise nicht sehr begeistert von der Leichtsinnigkeit Dumbledores waren, wie

sie es wohl bezeichnen würden, aber sie sagten nichts.

Nachdem alle Paare gebildet hatten, verwandelten sie sich und gingen dann auf

allen vieren durch die Tür in den Gang hinaus. Die eine Hälfte eilte nach rechts

zum Treppenhaus und die andere nach links in Richtung Lehrerzimmer.

Mit der Zeit teilten sich alle auf, denn an jeder Weggablung oder den einzelnen

Etage im Treppenhaus verließen zwei Hunde die Gruppe, sodass am Schluss alle nur

noch zu zweit unterwegs waren.

Sie rannten durch die Korridore, um sich möglichst realistisch zu benehmen,

allerdings hatten sie wenig Lust an den Wänden hoch zu springen und ihre Krallen

in alte Bilder zu rammen, das hatten sie sich vorgenommen, würden sie nur im

äußersten Notfall machen.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wo sie hinlaufen sollten. Weswegen sie einfach ihrer

Nase nach, bzw. dem Geruch, den sie den Einbrechern zuordneten, hinterher

liefen. Harry und Hermine liefen immer höher, bis sie schließlich im obersten

Stockwerk, auf dem Gang, von dem es zum Astrologieturm hochging, angekommen

waren. Wie ein Blitz traf es die beiden. Wenn die Tiere da hoch und schließlich

raus aufs Dach kommen würden, würden sie vielleicht die Gryffindors wittern oder

einfach nur aus Zerstörungswut aufs Dach springen und damit eine Panik unter den

Schülern auslösen! Nein, das mussten sie verhindern, und zwar auf jeden Fall.

Sie nickten sich zu und eilten so schnell sie konnten zum Eingang der Treppe.

Es war noch keiner da. Aber es war eindeutig das Getrappel ihrer großen Pfoten

auf dem alten Steinboden zu hören und schließlich kam die ganze Horde oder war

es nur die Hälfte (?) von der anderen Seite her angestürmt. Sie hielten vor

ihnen an und der Anführer knurrte sie an. Die beiden knurrten so gut sie konnten

zurück. Die anderen Wesen hatten aufgehört die Wände zu zerstückeln, sondern

schauten interessiert dem Spiel vor dem Turm zu. Die Augen ihres Anführers

glühten jetzt noch roter und funkelten angsteinflössend, während er ein lautes

Knurren und Zähnefletschen von sich gab. Aber Hermine und Harry ließen sich

nicht zurück treiben, sondern knurrten nun genauso angsteinflössend, zumindest

hofften sie das. Ihr Gegner scherte wie ein Stier vor einem Kampf mit der

rechten Vorderpfoten. Ein schreckliches Quietschen drang durch den Flur, als die

scharfen Krallen lange tiefe Spuren in den Steinen hinterließen. Harry machte es

ihm mit schlechtem Gewissen gleich, während Hermine ein fürchterliches Bellen

von sich gab.

Plötzlich sprang ihr Feind ihnen entgegen und grub seine schrecklichen Fänge in

Hermine Bein. Sie jaulte mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht auf. Harry reagierte

sofort und haute ihrem Peiniger mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, mit

seinen Vorderpfoten auf den Kopf und schnitt ihn mit seinen Krallen in die

empfindliche Nase. Der Kerl sprang zurück und fauchte, während Blut aus seiner

Nase rann. "Das wirst du mir büßen!", fauchte er. Harry stutzte verwundert,

hatte sein Feind gerade geredet? Das konnte nicht sein, oder?

Hermine ließ sich in der Zeit langsam an der Wand runter auf den Boden fallen,

da sie vor Schmerzen nicht mehr stehen konnte.

Bevor Harry weiter nachdenken konnte, hatte sein Gegenüber sich bereits mit den

Hinterpfoten vom Boden abgestoßen. Harry machte es ihm gleich und auf den

Hinterpfoten bekämpften die beiden sich nun. Der normalerweise Schwarzhaarige

musste einen kräftigen Schlag mit der linken Vordertatze seines Feindes

einstecken, bevor mit seiner linken zurück schlug. Dadurch das der andere das

Gleichgewicht leicht verloren hatte, nutzte er sein Vorteil und rammte seine

beiden Pfoten samt Krallen in die Schultern des anderen und drückte ihn damit

gleichzeitig wieder runter auf den Boden. Dann grub er seine Zähne in das Ohr

des anderen und riss eine blutige Wunde hinein. Anschließend zog er seine

Krallen mit einem Ratschen und Blutspritzen wieder aus dem Fleisch seines

Feindes. Seine rechte Backe schmerzte und ein Wischen mit dem Tatzenrücken

zeigte ihm, dass er blutete. Er fauchte wütend seinen Gegner an und stellte sich

schützend vor Hermine. Das braun - grau - haarige Biest, das ihm immer noch

gegenüber stand, sah jedoch nicht besser aus, außer dass bei seiner Fellfarbe

das Blut nicht so sehr auffiel, wie bei seinem Schwarz.

Harry sprang im gleichen Moment wie sein Gegner erneut vom Boden ab und die

Vorderpfoten trafen sich in der Luft. Da der Schwarze mehr Schwung drauf hatte,

haute es den anderen gleich um, sodass der auf dem Rücken landete. Allerdings

hatte Harry nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Vieh mit seinen Hinterbeinen ihn

über sich schmeißen würde, was er tat. So knallte Harry gegen die nächste Wand

und rutschte daran zu Boden. Er schüttelte leicht durcheinander seinen Kopf, als

er dann aber sah, dass sein Feind auf ihn zu sprang, reagierte er sofort und

drehte sich blitzschnell zur Seite, sodass der Anführer der Horde mit voller

Geschwindigkeit mit den Vordertatzen und schließlich dem Kopf gegen die harte

Wand knallte, während Harry aufsprang und knurrte: "Die Zauberer sind draußen

vor dem Schloss!"

Verwundert, dass Harry ihn nicht einen drüber gehauen hatte, als er da so

hilflos auf dem Boden lag, schaute der Braun - Graue auf und sah ihn an. Doch

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn dieser einzige Satz noch längst nicht dazu

brachte runter zu laufen. Wenn ihnen die Zauberer egal waren, was wollten sie

dann? Einfach nur das Schloss verwüsten? Das wäre etwas zu seltsam. Hoffentlich

hatten sie überhaupt verstanden was er gesagt hatte. Aber was wenn nicht?

Langsam hatte sich sein Gegenüber wieder aufgerappelt. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr,

er musste es einfach versuchen und noch was sagen. "Er ist auch dabei!", Harry

versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu verstecken, indem er ein leichtes Knurren mit in

seine Worte setzte und seine Augen noch immer auf jeden Schritt des anderen

fixiert zu Schlitzen verengt hatte. Stille herrschte. Unsicherheit lag in der

Luft. Er musste seine Angst verstecken und er versuchte es, wusste nur nicht, ob

es ihm gelang. Er hatte schon als kleiner Junge gelernt, dass Hunde Angst

riechen konnten, vielleicht konnten diese Viecher das auch. Das wäre ein wahres

Problem, denn diese Situation war gefährlich und Angst war normal, obwohl seine

Angst in dieser Situation kleiner war, als die eines Mitschüler es wäre, weil er

schon mehr durchgemacht hatte. Außerdem hatte er am meisten Angst um sie, um

Hermine. Doch er durfte seine Augen jetzt nicht vor seinem Feind zeigen, denn

das würde Schwäche ausdrücken. Er musste hart bleiben und den Blickkontakt

halten, egal wie viele Sorgen er sich um sie machte! Es war schwer, doch er

schaffte es.

Das Tier schnaubte und Blut schoss aus seiner Nase.

Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder hat das böse Funkeln seiner Augen wirklich

nachgelassen? fragte Harry sich Vielleicht hab ich tatsächlich die richtigen

Worte gesagt! Aber auf wen haben sie es dann abgesehen? Auf mich? Auf

Dumbledore? Oder auf jemanden anderen? Fragen über Fragen schossen ihm durch

den Kopf und quälten ihn neben seinen Schmerzen auch noch. Doch er durfte kein

Gesicht verziehen. Wie sooft in dieser Nach war die Zeit sein Feind und diesmal

verging sie ihm eindeutig zu langsam. Sind diese Bestien so dumm oder warum

brauch der so lange zum Überlegen? Mach doch mal hinne! Du ekliges Ungeheuer.

Los haut endlich ab und lasst uns in Ruhe! Er musste sich zusammenreißen diese

Worte nicht laut rauszuschreien. Und wieder war er stark, er wartete und

wartete. Sämtliche Knochen taten ihm weh und er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch

verwandelt bleiben konnte, schließlich war er kein Animagus. Er wollte gar nicht

erst daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn er sich plötzlich vor den Augen

dieser Wesen wieder in sein ursprüngliches Ich zurückverwandeln würde. Schon der

Gedanke ließ ihn innerlich schaudern. Was hat Dumbledore noch mal gesagt? Wir

sollen ihn rufen, wenn wir die hier gefunden haben! Aber wie? Ich kann ja wohl

schlecht durchs ganze Schloss nach ihm brüllen! Harry hätte am liebsten

geseufzt. Die Situation war wirklich fast aussichtslos. Immer noch hatte dieses

Wesen nicht geantwortet. Vielleicht habe ich mir doch nur eingebildet, dass es

geredet hat! Das wäre dann das Ende gewesen, doch das war es nicht.

"Wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt!", schnaubte nun endlich der Anführer.

Erleichterung schoss durch seinen Körper und er zuckte nur leicht mit den

Schultern, in der Hoffnung, dass das nicht eine Geste war, die nur die Menschen

machten. Der Anführer drehte sich um und verkündete der Truppe: "Er ist

draußen!" Ein Gejaule und Gebelle drang durch den ganzen Flur, bevor sich alle

Tiere aufmachten die Treppen runter zu rennen.

Sofort, nachdem alle weg waren, drehte Harry sich zu Hermine um, die noch immer

auf dem kalten Boden hinter ihm lag und zuckte. Ihr Beim hatte sie lang

ausgestreckt und es blutete ziemlich. Er war mit einem Sprung bei ihr und

stupste sie sanft mit seiner Schnauze unterm Kopf an. Sie schnurrte leicht.

Harry hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung von Verletzungen, sah sie sich aber

trotzdem mal genauer an. Doch wegen dem Fuchsbraunen Fell sah man nicht wirklich

viel. "Es tut mir so leid!", sagte er leise. Sie schüttelte nur tapfer den Kopf.

"Du hast keine Schuld an meiner Verletzung!" Er merkte sehr wohl wie schwer ihr

diese wenigen Worte fielen, doch er wusste einfach nicht, was er machen sollte.

"Halte noch ein bisschen durch!", lächelte er sie lieb an, bevor er sich hinter

sie legte und sie sich vorsichtig an ihn lehnte. Er fühlte ihren schnellen

Herzschlag und hoffte mit voller Kraft, dass die Bestien ihre verdiente Strafe

bekamen. "Weißt du, wie wir Dumbledore bescheid sagen können?", flüsterte er

leise. "Ich habe ihm schon gesagt, dass unsere Feinde zum Portal runter

kommen.", ihre Stimme klang leise und schwach. Harry wollte nur zu gerne wissen,

wie sie das gemacht hatte. Aber ich kann sie später immer noch fragen, im

Moment brauch sie ihre ganze Kraft, um noch verwandelt zu bleiben!

Nach kurzer Zeit, in der sie noch immer den Lärm der Eindringlinge hörten,

meinte Hermine dann: "Du musst den anderen helfen gehen!", flüsterte sie. Er sah

sie erstaunt an: "Aber ich kann dich doch so jetzt nicht hier alleine lassen!"

Und ich will auch nicht! fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um

mich, ich bring mich in Sicherheit. Aber die anderen brauchen dich jetzt da

unten!", ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser. Schwerfällig stand er auf und ging um

sie rum. "Versprich mir, dass du nicht hier einschläfst, aber wir uns später

gesund wieder sehen!", sagte er. "Ich verspreche es!", sie zwang sich mit aller

Kraft ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Dann beugte Harry sich noch ein letztes Mal

runter und leckte ihr zärtlich die Schnauze, was sie gerne erwiderte. "Geh!",

sagte sie leise lächelnd. Er schluckte und nickte: "Bis später!" Sie nickte.

Dann drehte er sich um und humpelte mit einer verletzten linken Schulter so

schnell es ging davon. Hermine sah ihm mit kleinen Tränen in den Augen

hinterher, die er aber nicht mehr sah.

Kurz darauf hörte sie erneut das Geräusch von sich nähernden Tatzen. Sie zuckte

zusammen. Es hörte sich nicht nach sehr vielen an, aber sie war selbst einem in

diesem Zustand wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gewachsen. Trotzdem blieb sie da liegen

und sah zitternd in die Richtung, aus der sie das Getippel vernahm. Kurz darauf

erschien auch schon eins dieser Wesen. Hermine schluckte: Was soll ich tun?

Bitte, geh einfach an mir vorbei! Oder noch besser, lass es einen der Lehrer

sein, den Harry zu mir geschickt hat. Ihre Hoffnung vermischte sich mit ihrer

Angst. Mit großen Augen sah sie dem Tier entgegen und starrte es noch immer an,

als es vor ihr stehen blieb. Stille lag in der Luft.

Bis die Stimme des Wesens sie unterbrach: "Ich dachte, du wolltest dich in

Sicherheit bringen?" Erleichterung, das war wohl das einzige, was sie in dem

Augenblick empfand. Sie nickte lächelnd. "Und ich dachte, du wolltest den

anderen helfen!" Er nickte ebenfalls. "Aber erst bring ich dich in Sicherheit!

Los verwandel dich zurück und dann steig auf meinen Rücken!" Er legte sich vor

ihr auf den Boden. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen. In kürzester Zeit war ihre Hose und

ihr Mantel blutgetränkt. Schwerfällig zog sie sich die paar Zentimeter zu ihm

und kletterte vorsichtig auf ihn drauf. Dann richtete er sich langsam auf und

sie krallte ihre Hände in sein dickes Fell. "Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!", meinte

sie nur, während sie versuchte sitzen zu bleiben.

Er rannte so vorsichtig wie möglich den Gang entlang.

Bald waren sie vor dem Wasserspeier vor der Geheimtür zu Dumbledores Büro

angekommen. "Sag das Passwort, ich weiß nicht, ob er meine Sprache anerkennt!",

kam es aus Harrys Maul. Nach einiger Zeit sagte Hermine: "Feuerzungen!" und der

Speier sprang zur Seite. Harry sah sich die Tür an, sie kam ihm plötzlich so

klein vor. Er steckte seinen Kopf hindurch, merkte aber schnell, dass er dort

nicht reinpasste. Also drehte er sich seitlich zur Tür und legte sich erneut auf

den Boden. "Steig ab und setz dich auf die Treppe, sie wird dich zu Dumbledores

Büro in Sicherheit bringen. Phineas und die anderen wissen schon was zu tun

ist!", sagte er leise, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass aber auch die Zauberer

weg waren, wollte er lieber nicht erwähnen. Hermine rutschte langsam von seinem

Rücken und streichelte kurz seine Wange. "Sei vorsichtig!" Er nickte, während er

sich gegen ihre kleine Hand schmiegte. Dann sprang er wieder auf und stürmte

davon. Wieder mit einzelnen Tränen in den braunen Augen setzte Hermine sich auf

die Treppe. Der Wasserspeier sprang wieder vor den Geheimgang und sie fuhr hoch

zu Dumbledores Büro mit der Angst, dass Harry was passieren könnte.

Harry humpelte, so schnell er konnte, die Treppen runter. Minuten später war er

in der Eingangshalle angekommen, die ebenfalls stockdunkel war. Es sah

schrecklich aus. Die Vorhänge waren zerrissen und die Bilder zerfetzt. Die

Ritterrüstungen waren umgeschmissen, teilweise auseinander genommen und

zerkratzt worden. Der Fußboden war voller großer, schmutziger Fußabdrücke und

dieser eklige Gestank lag immer noch in der Luft. Nach einiger Zeit war er dann

schließlich an der großen Tür, dem Portal der Schule, angekommen. Sie stand

nicht offen, wie er es erwartet hatte. Doch er roch ganz genau, das hier noch

vor Kurzem die Wesen und auch die Lehrer gewesen waren. Nur eins beunruhigte

ihn, die Ruhe. Er hörte keinen Lärm von draußen. Kein Bellen oder Brüllen, kein

Gejaule oder Schmerzensschreie, keine Flüche, einfach gar nichts. Trotzdem legte

er seine rechte Vorderpfote auf die Klinke und drückte sie runter, umständlicher

als sonst, da er ja keine Finger hatte, weil er noch immer verwandelt war, dann

zog er die Tür auf.

Genau in dem Moment, wo er seinen Kopf raus steckte und den ersten Fuß raus

setzte, zerriss der erste Blitz die Nacht und erhellte den Platz vor dem

Schloss, bevor ein grölender Donner hinterher schmetterte. Aber die paar

Sekunden hatten gereicht, um Harry sehen zu lassen, ob wer da war. Was eindeutig

der Fall war. Die ganzen Viecher, die sie am Anfang unten im Treppenhaus gesehen

hatten, standen auf der einen Seite und die Zauberer und Geister, mit denen sie

eben im leeren Klassenzimmer gewesen waren, standen ihnen gegenüber. Dazwischen

war Platz. Noch war es sauber, aber das würde es wohl nach dem Kampf nicht mehr

sein. Dann würde er wohl blut- und dreckverschmiert sein. Im Augenblick starrten

viele ihn an, nicht alle, aber viele. "Wieso hast du so lange gebraucht?",

fauchte der Anführer, mit dem er eben gekämpft hatte. "Wegen der Verletzung!",

knurrte Harry mürrisch zurück, was ja auch zum Teil stimmte. Harry ging die

Treppenstufen langsam runter, ohne dabei seinen Blick von den Zauberern zu

lassen, insbesondere ruhten seine Augen auf Dumbledore. Er versuchte ihm mit dem

Blick klar zu machen, wer er war, aber er wusste nicht, ob es funktionierte.

"Hat der nicht gesagt, er wäre auch hier?", meckerte ein Kleinerer der Wesen

herum. Die roten Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, während er auf der untersten

Stufe angekommen war. Wenn ihr Er noch nicht da ist, kann es nicht Dumbledore

sein. Aber wer dann? Etwa ich? Das wäre schon logisch! Für einen kurzen Moment,

bis dass er das Gras unter seinen Tatzen spürte, hielt er das Maul, dann meinte

er nur kühl: "Ist er denn nicht dabei!" und starrte weiterhin direkt zu

Dumbledore, um den Blickkontakt wieder aufzunehmen. Dann marschierte er, als

wollte er sehen, ob ,wer weiß, wer auch wirklich nicht da war näher zu den

Zauberern. Aber langsam und vorsichtig. "Hey, bist du übergeschnappt! Komm

sofort zurück. Der Junge ist da nicht bei!", schrie der Leiter der Horde ihm

hinterher, als er immerweiter zu den Menschen ging.

Schließlich war er bei ihnen angekommen und stellte sich hinter sie. Shacklebolt

nickte grinsend und streichelte ihm kurz über den Kopf, bevor Harry sich

teilweise im Schatten seiner Verbündeten wieder zurück verwandelte. Mühsam

richtete er sich vom Boden auf. Madam Pomfrey sah ihn zugleich besorgt an, als

sie seine Verletzungen sah. Ob ich wirklich so schlimm aussehe? fragte er

sich. Seine linke Schulter schmerzte ziemlich und er ließ sie einfach runter

hängen. Er hatte Blutgeschmack im Mund und sein Kopf schmerzte ebenfalls leicht,

außerdem war es ein komisches Gefühl, plötzlich wieder auf zwei Beinen zu

stehen. Als er sich sicher war, dass er gehen konnte ging er in die erste Reihe

neben Professor Dumbledore und gab sich seinen Feinden somit zu erkennen, die

sofort anfingen zu knurren und zu fauchen. Aber er verstand kein Wort. "Gut

gemacht, Harry.", lobte Dumbledore ihn, sah ihn jedoch nicht an, "was haben sie

gesagt?" Das bestätigte seine Vorahnung nur, Menschen konnten nicht verstehen,

was die Biester sagten, anders rum aber schon. Na super, noch ein Vorteil für

sie! Ach du Scheiße, heißt das nicht auch, dass Hermine eben gar nicht

verstanden hat, was ich gesagt hab? Wird es wohl. Da hätte ich ja gleich die

Klappe halten können. Wer weiß, wie sie meine Worte gehört hat. Vielleicht als

Knurren oder Schmatzen oder Quieken. Na super! "Ich denke, sie haben mich

gesucht!", meinte er dann leise. Der Schulleiter nickte nur. Während Harry

merkte, dass die Frauen hinter ihm leicht zusammen gezuckt waren. Warum sind

die überhaupt mit gekommen? Der 17-Jährige wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es

schwerer war zu kämpfen, wenn man die ganze Zeit auf irgendwelche Leute

aufpassen musste. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass die anderen sowieso das

Bedürfnis hatten, auf ihn aufpassen zu müssen, das war schon immer so gewesen.

Irgendwie kann ich sie ja auch verstehen. Aber müssen deswegen immer alle wegen

mir sterben? Das ist doch beschissen! Aber egal wie oft er das noch denken

würde, es würde wohl nichts ändern.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein nasser Tropfen auf seiner Nase

landete. Er sah gen Himmel und die nächsten Tropfen folgten. Das würde eine

äußerst nasse, rutschige und schlammige Schlacht werden, soviel war jetzt schon

klar.

Noch immer standen beide Parteien sich gegenüber und noch immer war sonst nichts

geschehen. "Sie können unsere Sprache verstehen!", schmiss der Jüngste der Guten

in die Stille. Die anderen nickten nur.

Der Schulsprecher wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit sie alle

zusammen aus dem Klassenzimmer gegangen waren. Vielleicht zwanzig Minuten,

vielleicht mehr, vielleicht weniger. Wie lange wir wohl noch auf die anderen

warten müssen? Hoffentlich kommen sie bald!

"Auf drei!", flüsterte Dumbledore plötzlich, "eins, zwei und Drei!" Alle zückten

ihre Zauberstäbe und einige Flüche flogen durch die Luft geradewegs auf die

Tiere zu. Viele riss es von den Beinen, andere lagen wie eine Statue unbeweglich

auf dem immer patschiger werdenden Boden, wieder andere benahmen sich äußerst

seltsam, griffen die anderen ihrer Art an oder ähnliches, andere blieben wie

versteinert auf der Stelle stehen. Diejenigen, die jedoch nicht getroffen worden

waren, und das warn noch immer genug, stürmten einfach auf ihre Feinde los.

Sofort flogen die nächsten Flüche durch die Luft "Stupor", "Petrificus Totalus",

"Impedimenta", "Crucio" und Flüche, die Harry noch niemals gehört hatte, flogen

durch die Luft. Er selbst durfte natürlich den Cruciatus-Fluch nicht benutzen,

da er zu den schwarzen Flüchen gehörte, die Schülern strengstens verboten waren

und so schlimm war die Situation ja nun auch nicht, als dass die drei Flüche ihm

als einzigstes sein Leben retten könnten.

Schlamm spritzte von den hinfliegenden und noch weiterlaufenden Ungeheuern auf

und verschmutzte ihre Umhänge, was sie aber in dem Augenblick nicht wirklich

störte. Der Siebtklässler hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass irgendwie alle der

Magnus Canis Ingens immer auf ihn zu eilten, als wollten sie nur ihn erwischen,

als wären die anderen ihnen egal, als gäbe es sie gar nicht. Und wieder einmal

konnte Harry nur schmunzeln, wer war so intelligent gewesen solche dummen Tiere

nach Hogwarts zu schicken!

Doch so einfach zu besiegen waren sie dann doch nicht. Denn nach einigen Minuten

standen einige der Tiere einfach wieder auf, als wäre nichts gewesen, sie

schwankten zwar ein bisschen, waren aber schnell wieder topfit, was den

Zauberern einen Grund zu bedenken gab. "Normal ist das nicht!", sagte Professor

Raue-Pritsche, die sich mit Zaubertieren doch am besten auskannte, "jemand muss

einen Fluch auf sie gelegt haben!" Das war einleuchtend. Anscheinend war ihr

Feind zu ihrem Pech doch nicht so dumm, wie Harry angenommen hatte. Die Wesen

kamen ihm immer näher, obwohl Kingsley und Dumbledore neben ihm standen und ihn

mit aller Art Flüchen beschützten.

Die Minuten verrannen und der Regen wurde immer doller. Harrys sonst so

widerspenstiges Haar klebte ihm ziemlich glatt am Kopf und an seinen

Brillengläsern liefen bereits kleine Flüsse runter und es wurde für ihn immer

schwerer exakt zu zielen. Also, nahm er seinen Zauberstab und tickte mit einem

"Impervius" gegen seine Brille. Sofort war diese wieder klar und die nächsten

Wassertropfen prallten ohne weiteres am Glas ab, sodass er wieder frei Sicht

hatte. Sein Mantel war zwar dick, aber er wusste nicht, wie lange er die Nässe

und damit die Kälte noch von seinem Körper fern halten konnte. Denn seine Hände

und Füße fühlten sich bereits arschkalt an und seiner wehen Schulter gefielen

die darauf fallenden, dicken Tropfen auch überhaupt nicht, aber wenigstens

brannten sie nicht in den Wunden.

Der Kampf ging immer weiter und mal waren die Zauberer im Vorteil und dann

wieder die Wesen. Einmal war ein Tier gerade aufm Sprung Harry umzuhauen, als

der selbst ihm einen ganz Körperfesselzauber aufhalste und ihn dann per

"Mobilcorpus" zurück zu den anderen fliegen ließ. Aber einen kleinen Schrecken

hatte er doch davon getragen, denn er hatte das Tier erst in den letzten

Sekunden gesehen, wie war es bloß so nah an ihn ran gekommen? Der Kampf nahm und

nahm kein Ende und wieder kam ein Vorteil der Bestien zum Vorschein, wegen ihrem

dicken Fell würde ihnen die Kälte der Nacht nichts antun und der Regen störte

sie auch kaum. Wieso sind sie auch nicht in einer schön warmen Sommernacht

gekommen, dann wären wir im Vorteil und sie würden sich den Arschabschwitzen!

dachte Harry zitternd. Er hatte keine Zeit den Wärmezauber anzuwenden, da sie

mittlerweile jeden Zauberstab brauchten, um sich ihre Feinde vom Hals zu

halten.

Schließlich meinte Dumbledore: "Uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu

töten!" Harry wusste, dass er es nicht als gerechte Bestrafung empfand jemanden

zu töten und töten an sich auch nicht grad bevorzugte in einem Kampf mit dem

Bösen, genauer gesagt, er verabscheute es wohl. Jetzt musste der 17-Jährige sich

zurück halten, während sämtliche Zauberer um ihn herum "Avada Kedavra"

schrieen. Einer nach dem anderen ihrer Feinde fiel sofort um.

Nach kurzer Zeit lagen sie alle bewegungslos auf dem matschigen Boden. Harry war

erleichtert, dass es endlich vorbei war. Der Kampf war ihm wegen seiner

Müdigkeit, der Kälte und der Nässe eh schon viel zu lange vorgekommen.

Doch gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte, um wieder rein zu gehen, bewegten sich

die großen Bestien von Neuem. Wie gebannt sahen die Zauberer die Wesen an und

Harry meinte, dass sie ihn auch kurz angesehen hatten, was ihn zuerst wunderte,

bis ihm der Grund einfiel. Ich bin der einzige, dem dieser Fluch nichts hat

antun können. Und jetzt stehen die Tiere einfach wieder auf, als wären sie nie

tot gewesen. Oder waren sie das auch nie! Erneut beschlich ihn das Gefühl der

Unsicherheit.

Die Augen ihrer Feinde glühten noch roter als zuvor und irgendwie schienen sie

noch größer und muskulöser geworden zu sein. Und wie sie bemerkten, noch dazu

schneller. Das kann doch nur Einbildung sein! Harry schloss die Augen kurz und

öffnete sie sofort wieder, doch es war Realität. "Wie kann das sein?", fragte er

ganz leise, eigentlich ehr an sich selbst gerichtet, als an die anderen. Aber

der Schulleiter antwortete trotzdem: "Ich nehme an, dass Lord Voldemort sie mit

einem Fluch belegt hat, der gegen alle verbotenen Flüche immun macht und nachher

noch stärker werden lässt, als sie schon vorher waren.", beendete er seine

Erklärung. Die anderen stimmten ihm nachdenklich zu. "Also, keine schwarzen

Flüche mehr benutzen!", schlussfolgerte Madam Pince.

Genau in dem Augenblick kamen die Geister wieder, die nachschauen gewesen waren,

ob es den Schülern gut ging. "Alles in Ordnung!", trällerte der fast kopflose

Nick recht gut gelaunt. Alle Hausgeister waren wieder eingetroffen, nun fehlte

nur noch Professor Binns und sie hofften, dass er bald kam. Denn er war los

geflogen, um nach zu schauen, ob die Verstärkung schon in Sicht war. Die vier

Hausgeister flogen in der Zeit wirr durch die Feinde von Hogwarts hindurch. Am

Anfang erschreckten diese sich noch dadurch und schlugen mit ihren Tatzen nach

ihnen, als sie nach langen Minuten aber begriffen, dass sie die Geister nicht

verletzen konnten, ließen sie sie einfach in Ruhe und beachteten sie nicht

weiter. Wofür diese begann mit Schlamm nach den Tieren zu werfen, was immerhin

eine Behinderung war, wenn man z.b. Schlamm im Auge hatte und auch nicht gerade

gut war, wenn man etwas ins Ohr, die Nase oder den Mund bekam. So waren die

Geister doch eine gewisse Hilfe für die Zauberer. Aber der tote Professor war

immer noch nicht wieder gekehrt und vielleicht sollte man sich doch mal Sorgen

um ihn machen. Auch wenn man nicht wirklich Zeit dazu hatte, denn wegen den

Energiezufuhren waren die Viecher kaum noch im Zaum zu halten. Langsam kamen sie

ihnen immer näher und ließen sich auch nicht mehr zurück drängen. Was wohl daran

lag, dass ein einfacher Schockzauber bei weitem nicht so effektiv war, wie einer

der drei verbotenen Flüche. Aber auch wenn die Versuchung groß war, wurden die

drei nicht mehr benutzt. Jeder hielt sich daran.

Schließlich schickten sie die weise Lady weg, um den alten Professor zu suchen

und ihren Verbündeten mit zu teilen, dass sie auf keinen Fall gewisse Flüche

benutzen sollten.

Mittlerweile waren die vierbeinigen Feinde nur noch drei vier Meter von ihnen

entfernt und die Situation wurde immer brennslicher. Wie lange können wir noch

durch halten? Bitte, kommt doch endlich! flehte Harry in Gedanken. Alles tat

ihm weh, er spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen und seine Augen würden wohl nicht

mehr lange offen bleiben können.

Wie gerufen, kamen plötzlich aus dem Wald einige Zauberer und wegen mehrer

Rothaariger unter ihnen war sofort klar, dass das die Verstärkung durch den

Orden war. Nun saßen die Magnus Canis Ingens in der Fall, sie mussten

schließlich einen sogenannten Zweifrontenkrieg führen. Und es kam noch besser,

die Zauberer schlossen einen Kreis um die zurückweichenden Viecher. Anscheinend

bekamen die es mittlerweile mit der Angst zu tun, da sie nicht mehr die große

Mehrheit waren. Die neu dazu gekommenen wurden schnell über die Situation

aufgeklärt und schließlich wurde so leise, dass es die Geschöpfe nicht hören

konnten, geflüstert: "Wir fesseln alle und dann bekommt jeder einen großen

Schluck von Severus stärkstem Schlaftrank." Für Harry war es äußerst komisch

Snape beim Vornamen zu nennen. Doch die Lehrer sowie die Mitglieder des Ordens

nannten sich untereinander immer beim Vornamen und da Harry zu letzterem

gehörte, müsste er das ja eigentlich auch dürfen, obwohl Snape ihm, wenn er das

gehört hätte, mit Sicherheit eine dicke fette Sonderaufgabe aufgebrummt hätte.

Als alle die Informationen bekommen hatten, nickte Hogwarts Schulleiter einmal,

und dann schossen aus sämtlichen Zauberstäben dicke Zauberseile hinaus und

fesselten die vier Pfoten der Tiere zusammen, sodass diese sich nicht mehr

bewegen konnten und umfielen.

Wenige Sekunden später kam der blutige Baron mit einer Glasflasche in der Hand

angeflogen, die er Slytherins Hauslehrer in die Hand drückte. Der nun die

ehrenvolle Aufgabe hatte, in jedes dieser stinkenden, blutigen Mäuler ein paar

Tropfen des Elixiers zu schütten. Anscheinend hatte Harry ziemlich auffällig

schadenfroh gegrinst, denn Snape warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Bevor

Harry etwas erwidern konnte, stand Molly Weasley plötzlich neben ihm und umarmte

ihn erst mal feste. "Wie geht's dir, Harry? Du siehst ja gar nicht gut aus!",

meinte sie auf ihre besorgte Art und Madam Pomfrey musste ihr da auch noch

vollkommen zustimmen. Harry seufzte innerlich. Okay, ich fühle mich nicht

gerade gut, aber so schlimm kann ich nun auch nicht aussehen. Ich will einfach

nur ins Bett. Doch dem sollte wohl nicht so sein, denn die Krankenschwester

meinte: "Da solltest du wohl gleich mal mit mir in den Krankenflügel kommen!"

Na genial. Echt ein super Abschluss des Tages! Seine gute Laune über den Sieg

über diese Wesen sank ziemlich schnell bei den tollen Vorraussichten. Zum Glück

zog ihn der alte Moody von den Frauen weg. "Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragt er

und sah ihn prüfend mit seinem echten Auge an, während das unechte irgendwo in

seinen Kopf hinein, wahrscheinlich zu den erledigten Widersachern, sah. "Ich bin

okay!", sagte Harry. "Das ist gut zuhören!", und damit wandte der alte Mann sich

Dumbledore zu, um sich von ihm die heutige Nacht genauer erzählen zu lassen.

Da sah Harry Hagrid, der gerade auf sie zukam. "Na Harry, habt ihr denen gezeigt

was ein echter Zauberer ist!", Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass da auch

stolz mit in der Stimme des Wildhüters schwang, "ich durfte ja leider nicht hier

her kommen. Professor Dumbledore meinte, es wäre zu gefährlich für mich, dabei

hätte ich die Biester nur zu gern mal in Aktion gesehen. Sie sollen ja sehr wild

sein!" Harry musste grinsen. Ja, das war Hagrid! Tonks lächelte ihm zu,

Charlie und Bill schlugen ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, wobei Charlie

leider die verletzte traf. Was Harry erst mal zusammen sacken ließ. Mit

verkrampften Gesicht ließ er sich von den Brüdern wieder hoch helfen. "So gut,

wie du vorgibst, scheint es dir ja nicht zu gehen!", meinte der Ältere. "Lass

mal sehen!", sagte der Drachenzähmer. Harry zog sich vorsichtig den Mantel von

der linken Schulter, und Charlie hob dann den dicken roten Pulli hoch. Er kniff

schon beim Anblick die Zähne zusammen. Dann legte er den Pulli und den Mantel

wieder vorsichtig auf die Schulter. "Wie hast du das den hinbekommen. Ein

Drachenbiss sähe harmloser aus!", meinte er neugierig. Harry erzählte den beiden

kurz von dem Kampf mit dem Anführer der Bande. Da beide auf Wildnis und Gefahr

standen, gefiel ihnen die Geschichte und sie nickten anerkennend. "Kein Wunder,

dass die Mädchen auf dich stehen!", meinte Bill zwinkernd. Harry wäre der Spruch

noch vor zwei Jahren peinlich gewesen, jetzt nahm er ihn locker grinsend hin und

entgegnete nur immer noch grinsend: "Beklag du dich mal ja nicht. Ron hat mir da

schon so einige Geschichten erzählt!" Die beiden schlugen kameradschaftlich ihre

Handflächen aneinander. "Na, dem wird ich mal was erzählen, dass der aber auch

nichts für isch behalten kann!" Erneut grinsten die drei sich an. "Wo sind

eigentlich Fred und George?", fragte Harry. "Die müssen morgen früh auf ein

Treffen sämtlicher Scherzartikelläden und unsere Mum hat ihnen verboten

mitzukommen!", erklärte Charlie.

"Komm jetzt mit, Harry, deine Verletzungen müssen behandelt werden!", mischte

sich Madam Pomfrey in ihr Gespräch ein. Widerwillig ging er mit ihr. "Grüß mir

Ginny, Hermine und Ron!", riefen die beiden jungen Erwachsenen ihm nach. "Von

uns auch!", sagten Molly und Arthur. Dumbledore nickte ihm nur zu.

Plötzlich blieb Harry noch mal stehen und rannte schnell, was er dann jedoch

wegen seiner ließ und langsam weiter ging, zu ihm zurück: "Hermine liegt

verletzt bei Ihnen im Büro!" "Gut, ich komme mit euch und bringe sie gleich

nach!", lächelte er. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte erleichtert und ging mit der

Krankenschwester, nicht ohne sich noch mal von allen zu verabschieden,

schließlich hoch ins verwüstete Schloss. Von dem er jedoch nicht mehr allzu viel

wahrnahm. Er war zu ausgelaugt von dem Kampf, zu kraftlos, um sich alles

nochmals anzuschauen. Er hatte ziemlich Kopfschmerzen und hätte am liebsten

sofort die Augen geschlossen. Es war zwar nicht sehr hell im Schloss, doch nur

der kleinste Lichtschimmer stach ihn schon, so auch der glühende Zauberstab der

Krankenschwester. Er hörte, wie hinter sich das Portal erneut aufging, doch er

konnte sich nicht mehr umdrehen, außerdem war er sich eh ziemlich sicher, dass

es Professor Dumbledore war.

Nach schier endloser Zeit waren sie schließlich im Krankenflügel angekommen.

Dort setzte Harry sich sofort auf das nächst beste Bett, seine Beine wollten ihn

nicht mehr länger tragen. Doch noch bevor er sich hinlegen konnte, gab Madam

Pomfrey ihm einen großen Riegel Schokolade, den er noch schwerfällig hinunter

würgte. Selbst das Kauen fiel ihm schwer und sein Kopf schmerzte dabei. Als er

es dann endlich runter geschluckt hatte, drückte sie ihm noch einen Becher mit

einer übelriechenden Medizin in die Hand. Er sah, dass sie ihre Lippen bewegte,

verstand aber nichts mehr. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als würde sein Gehirn

langsamer arbeiten als sonst. Denn nach einiger Zeit erreichten die Worte:

"Gegen eine Unterkühlung!" sein Gehirn. Es dauerte dann noch einige Zeit bis er

verstand. Nach der Schokolade wurde ihm normalerweise immer richtig warm, nicht

so heute, er hatte weiter gezittert, weswegen sie ihm wohl noch diesen

scheußlich schmeckenden Trank verpasst hatte.

Dann zog sie einen Vorhang um sein Bett, damit er sich in aller Ruhe aus seinen

nassen Klamotten pellen konnte, was sich als schwerer als normal erwies. Denn

seine Hände fühlten sich immer noch ziemlich kalt an und erst mit der Zeit bekam

er wieder Gefühl in den Fingerspitzen. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und

stand so in voller Größe da, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte. Dann nahm er die

weiße, kurze Schlafanzughose, welche die Krankenschwester ihm dort hing gelegt

hatte und zog sie sich an. Sie fühlte sich warm auf seiner Haut an. Danach

drehte er sich um und wollte nach dem Oberteil greifen, doch dort war keins. Er

wühlte mit kleinen Augen das Bett durch, fand aber keins.

Also, zog er irgendwann den Vorhang auf und fragte: "Wo ist denn das Oberteil?"

"Bist du fertig? Schön, dann kann ich ja mit der Operation anfangen!", meinte

Madam Pomfrey ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. Sie drückte ihn runter aufs Bett,

was wohl nicht so schwer sein musste, denn sie schaffte es ohne große

Anstrengungen, obwohl Harry sich normalerweise locker gehen eine Lady in ihrem

Alter hätte wehren können, aber jetzt war er zu schwach und irgendwie war ihm

auch egal, als er auf dem weichen Bett lag, ob er nun ein Shirt an hatte oder

nicht. Das Letzte, was er spürte, war ein kleiner Stich, dann waren ihm seine

Augen endgültig zu gefallen und er fiel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Als er aufwachte, war der ganze Saal schon hell. Noch immer war das Gestell mit

dem Vorhang um sein Bett, was wenigstens den Großteil der Sonnenstrahlen von

seinem Kopf entfernt hielt, der tat nämlich noch immer höllisch weh. Deswegen

nahm er sich schnell seine Brille, um wieder scharf sehen können, von der

Konsole neben seinem Krankenbett. Als er sich mit der rechten Hand an die Stirn

fasste, bemerkte er etwas weiter rechts, dass dort ein zugewachsene, jedoch neue

Platzwunde war. Seine Lippen fühlten sich rau, trocken und aufgeplatzt an, mit

Krusten an den Rändern. Seine Hände waren zwar wieder sauber, hatten aber an

vielen Stellen kleine Schnittwunden.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, er wollte unbedingt wissen, wie sein

Körper aussah, ob er überall zu entstellt war! Hoffentlich nicht! Harry

mochte es nicht, wenn man seinem Körper, wie dem eines Muggels anhand der vielen

Narben, ansah, was er schon alles mit machen hatte müssen. Also, nahm er sich

auch seinen Zauberstab und zauberte sich einen großen Spiegel herbei. Vorsichtig

setzte er sich im Bett hin. Er fühlte sich noch ziemlich schwach und wackelig.

Eigentlich hatte er ja Vertrauen zu der Krankenschwester, sie hatte schon soviel

an ihm wieder zusammen geflickt und man sah überhaupt nichts mehr, aber trotzdem

wollte er lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß auf den

Boden und dann den anderen. Ich sehe jetzt kurz in den Spiegel, und dann geh

ich zu Hermine, gucken wie es ihr geht! beschloss er bitte, lass sie in

Ordnung sein! Er stützte sich mit den Händen von der Matratze ab und drückte

sich dann hoch. Er kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade laufen lernte

und war froh, dass ihn keiner sah, insbesondere nicht Malfoy. Er schaute auf den

Boden und hob schließlich seinen Blick, um sich im Spiegel zu begutachten und zu

entscheiden, ob er so überhaupt zu Hermine gehen konnte, denn er wollte ihr auf

keinen Fall einen Schrecken einjagen. Als er sich sah, weiteten sich seine

Augen. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie er aussah. Entsetzt schüttelte er den Kopf

und packte sich vorsichtig an die Stelle.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	3. Die Liebe, ein Geheimnis für sich

**Kapitel 3: Die Liebe, ein Geheimnis für sich**

Langsam und vorsichtig, um die Wunde nicht erneut zu öffnen, berührten seine

Finger seine linke, nackte Schulter. Die großen Krusten fühlten sich noch dünn

an und waren rötlich-braun. Er ahnte wie tief die Wunde wirklich war. Denn

schließlich hatte diese riesen Vieh seine langen Krallen, tief in seine Haut

geschnitten, und nun hatte er drei lange Schnitte über der Schulter, bei der man

normalerweise leichte Muskeln sah. Vorsichtig hob er den linken Arm an und

bewegte die Schulter ein wenig, ließ das aber schnell wieder bleiben, als er

bemerkte, dass die Krusten sich dabei gefährlich bogen, so als ob sie gleich

zerbrechen würden, was Harry natürlich nicht wagen wollte. Denn im Moment heilte

sie wohl gerade. Er wunderte sich nur, warum Madam Pomfrey ihm keinen Verband

oder wenigstens ein großes Pflaster auf die Wunde getan hatte, sondern sie

einfach offen gelassen hatte.

Dann betrachtete er den Rest seines Körpers. Die Haut über seiner rechten

Kniescheibe war blau angelaufen, also ein Bluterguss. Außerdem taten ihm seine

Waden leicht weh, so als ob er einen Muskelkater hätte, was doch eigentlich

nicht sein konnte, soviel wie er in den Ferien trainiert hatte. Denn schließlich

war das doch gerade erst ein einhalb Monate her. Vielleicht sollte er auch in

der Schule heimlich oder mit anderen Jungs ein bisschen trainieren. Denn er

hatte letzte Nacht gesehen, dass ihm das Training doch sehr geholfen hatte. Und

das war mit Sicherheit nicht der letzte Notfall gewesen. Konnte es sein, dass

Hogwarts schwächer wurde gegen die Angriffe der Feinde? Der Schwarzhaarige

konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, wie die Hunde ins Schloss hatten kommen

können.

Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter hoch. Sein bestes Stück war völlig in Ordnung zu

seiner Erleichterung. Sein leichtes Sixpack strahlte ihm ohne die kleinste Macke

entgegen. Über seiner rechten Brust entdeckte er die Spuren von Zauberei, also

musste er auch dort eine Wunde gehabt haben, von der jetzt nur noch der

Zaubereffekt kaum zu erkennen war, und bald würde auch der weg sein.

Seine Arme hatten ein paar blaue Flecken und die Gelenke taten ihm noch etwas

weh. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf ein Mal, um zu testen, ob damit alles in Ordnung

war und tatsächlich spürte er keine Schmerzen. Seine Lippen waren noch etwas rau

und es ließ sich anhand der Krusten in den Mundwinkeln erahnen, dass er auch

dort geblutet haben musste. Ebenso sah er in seinen Nasenlöchern den Ansatz von

Krusten. Über der rechten Backe hatte er ebenfalls noch einen kleinen Kratzer.

Sein linkes Auge war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes blau, zum Glück aber nicht

angeschwollen. Sonst sah er wie immer aus. Seine Narbe starrte ihn von seiner

Stirn aus an, sie brannte nicht und sah auch genauso aus, wie immer.

Aber er konnte doch unmöglich in den kurzen, weißen Shorts vor Hermine treten,

so wie er aussah. Nein, das war unmöglich. Seinen Körper konnte er ihr so nicht

zeigen.

Also, legte er sich wieder ins Bett. Er sehnte sich nach ihr, doch auch wenn sie

nur wenige Betten entfernt lag, blieb er hinter seinem Vorhang auf seinem Bett.

Harry wollte ihre weiche Lippen spüren und sie umarmen, ihre Wärme fühlen. Aber

so wie er aussah, war das ganz und gar unmöglich. Er wäre wahrscheinlich auch

nicht scharf darauf jemanden zu küssen, der ein blaues Auge, raue, aufgeplatzte

Lippen und Schrammen im Gesicht hat. Außerdem konnten sie sich eh nicht richtig

küssen, da er seinen linken Arm kaum bewegen konnte, um nicht zu riskieren, dass

die Wunden wieder aufgingen. Und wie es ihr ging wusste er ja auch nicht.

Er seufzte. Jetzt war er schon alleine mit ihr und sie mussten noch nicht mal in

den Unterricht, doch anstatt richtig beisammen sein zu können, lagen sie in zwei

verschiedenen Bett, verdeckt durch Vorhänge und nicht wissend, ob der jeweils

andere wach war.

Nach Stunden, zumindest kam es ihm so vor, da er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte,

zog jemand den Vorhang bei Seite und Madam Pomfrey schaute hinein und lächelte

ihn gutmütig an. "Na, wie geht's dir?", fragte sie. "Ganz gut!", entgegnete er.

"Lass dich mal anschauen!", langsam stand er auf und ließ sich von ihr

begutachten. Vorsichtig berührte sie seine Wunden und hielt nach der schlimmsten

Inne. "Madam, was ist mit meiner Schulter?", fragte er neugierig. Sie sah ihn

an: "Hast du Schmerzen an ihr?" "Nein, aber sie ist schwerer zu bewegen und was

ist mit den Wunden, bleiben Narben zurück?", fragte er und schluckte die Angst

davor runter. Er wollte keine Narben an seinem Körper. Eine reichte ihm dicke.

Und er wollte nicht für jeden Kampf, den er lebend überstand eine weitere haben.

Sie schaute sich erneut seine Schulter durch ihre runde Brille an: "Die Schnitte

sind ein kleines Stück ins Muskelgewebe eingedrungen. Die Muskeln sind natürlich

längst geheilt. Aber der Betäubungszauber lässt sie schwerer scheinen. Ich lege

einen kleinen Schutzzauber über die Krusten, dann müssten die Morgen eigentlich

weg sein und du müsstest wieder so aussehen wie vorher. Da bist du doch mit

Sicherheit froh drüber!", wieder lächelte sie, was für die Krankenschwester

eigentlich nicht üblich war. Er grinste: "Allerdings. Ich mag Narben nicht!" Sie

nickte ohne ihm dabei auf die Stirn zu sehen.

"Die anderen Verletzungen lässt du am besten von alleine heilen. Professor

Dumbledore meint, dass einen das abhärtet und nicht so an die Zauberei bindet!",

das klang aber nicht, als ob ihr das missfiel, es klang normal, als hielte sie

es für selbstverständlich. Harry war es egal, als er ein kleines Kind war, waren

seine Wunden schließlich auch alle von alleine verheilt und mittlerweile hatte

er keine Spuren mehr davon, und er wusste, dass sie in ein paar Tagen alle weg

sein würden. Und er dann wieder so aussah, wie vorher, und wieder vollkommen fit

war.

Plötzlich berührte ihn etwas kühles an der verletzten Schulter. Er war so in

Gedanken gewesen, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Madam Pomfrey ihren

Zauberstab raus geholt hatte und die Schutzzauberformel gemurmelt hatte. Er sah

nichts, fühlte aber, wie sich irgendetwas Unsichtbares sanft über seine Schulter

legte. "Danke!", sagte er höflich. Sie winkte nur ab: "Ich bring dir deine

Klamotten, du bist dann entlassen!" Sie ging durch den Vorhang und kam kurz

darauf mit seinen sauberen Sachen wieder. Er nahm sie dankend entgegen und zog

sich dann richtig an, denn er konnte ja schlecht in Shorts durchs Schloss

laufen.

Als er den Vorhang entgültig aufzog, fragte er noch: "Wird das Auge dick

werden?" Es klang wohl besorgt, ahnte er, als er ihren lächelnden

Gesichtsausdruck sah: "Keine Angst. Heute Nachmittag sieht auch dein Auge wieder

aus, wie eh und je." Erleichtert nickte er und fragte: "Wie geht es Hermine?"

Die Krankenschwester sagte: "Sie hatte eine schlimme Verletzung am Fuß.

Fleischwunde, Sehnen- und Muskelfaserriss, falls du verstehst was ich meine!"

Er nickte nur, war sich aber sicher, dass sie das geheilt hatte, was sie

bestätigte. "Aber es geht ihr wieder gut. Sie wird nur heute noch nicht gehen

können. Los, geh zu ihr!" Das klang gerade zu wie ein Befehl, was Harry jedoch

nicht störte.

Er ging zu dem zweiten Vorhang und fragte leise: "Hermine, bist du wach?" "Komm

rein, Harry!", hörte er von Innen. Er hob den Vorhang ein wenig und ging hinein.

Da lag sie. Ihr braunes Lockenhaar fiel auf das perlweiße Kissen und hob sich

genial davon ab. Auf ihren Lippen lag ein leichtes Lächeln und ihr warmen Augen

strahlten ihn eine Spur besorgt an. Sie trug ein kurzes weißes Nachthemd, das

ihr bis knapp über die Knie reichte. Ihr rechter Fuß war vom Knöchel bis kurz

vorm Knie eingegipst, sonst sah sie ganz gesund aus, außer dass sie münde zu

sein schien. Er setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie aufs Bett und nahm ihre zarte

Hand in seine beiden. "Wie geht es dir? Ist es sehr schlimm?", fragte er sanft.

Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, es geht. Die Nacht war schlimm,

aber mittlerweile spür ich die Schmerzen nicht mehr!" Harry erinnerte sich noch

zu gut daran, wie er in seinem Arm im zweiten Schuljahr keinen einzigen Knochen

gehabt hatte und alle nachgewachsen waren, die Schmerzen waren schrecklich

gewesen.

Er streichelte ihre Hand und sie genoss es seine Wärme endlich wieder zu spüren.

"Dumbledore hat mir schon erzählt, dass ihr diese Wesen in einem nassen Kampf in

der Nacht besiegt habt.", sagte sie und es klang stolz mit heraus, der wohl ihm

galt. Doch jetzt, wo sie es erwähnte, wunderte er sich, warum er keine Erkältung

hatte. Aber vielleicht kam die ja auch noch, oder Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm auch

dagegen was gegeben, er wusste es nicht mehr. Sie sah ihn fragend an. Hatte sie

ihn was gefragt? Er hatte es nicht mitbekommen, ahnte aber, was es gewesen war

und sagte deswegen: "Mir geht es gut. Ich werde keine bleibenden Schäden haben!"

Sie lächelte immer noch glücklich.

Dann setzte sie sich auf. "Dein Auge sieht nicht gut aus!", die Braunhaarige

berührte mit ihrer freien Hand leicht das blaue Auge. Harry schloss es und

genoss ihre Berührung. "In ein paar Stunden, ist das wieder normal!", sagte er

leise, während ihre Hand hinunter über seine Wange rutschte und er sich dagegen

schmiegte und die Augen geschlossen hatte, um sich nur auf ihre Wärme zu

konzentrieren.

Sie entzog dem überraschten Harry, der die Augen dadurch öffnete, ihre andere

Hand und schlang die Arme stattdessen um seinen Nacken. Harry legte seine Arme

vorsichtig um ihre Taille und eben so vorsichtig zog er sie zu sich. Hermine

schloss ihre Augen, als sich sein Kopf dem ihren langsam und leicht unsicher

näherte. Dann beugte auch sie den ihren ein Stück nach vorne und es reichte,

vorsichtig berührten sie ihre Lippen. Es kribbelte sie mehr als angenehm, es

wirkte ehr elektrisierend, als er sie so sanft küsste.

Immer wieder berührten ihre Lippen sich, bis Hermine mutig ihren Mund öffnete

und an seiner Unterlippe knabberte. Wie sehr hatten sie beide sich das die ganze

Zeit gewünscht. Harry löste sich besorgt: "Stört dich das nicht, dass ich raue

Lippen hab?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf: "Heute nicht!" und zog ihn sofort

wieder zu sich, um da weiter zu machen, wo er kurz davor unterbrochen hatte.

Harry entspannte sich und verwöhnte ihre Zunge mit der seinen. Er streichelte

ihren Rücken hoch und runter mit seiner Hand und massierte sie sanft mit seinen

Fingern. Sie krallte ihre Hand in sein Haar. Dass es dreckig und ungewaschen

war, störte sie nicht im geringsten.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde trennten sie sich von einander. "Madam Pomfrey

wird sich schon wundern, was wir hier die ganze Zeit machen ohne zu reden!",

flüsterte Harry ihr zu. "Wann kommst du wieder?", fragte sie sofort grinsend.

"Bald!", meinte er und küsste sie noch einmal. Bevor er sich vom Bett erhob und

ihr winkte: "Bis später!" "Ja, tschau!" , kam es zurück.

Als er gerade bei der Tür angekommen war, kam Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro und

meinte leicht grinsend: "Du kannst Miss Granger ruhig mitnehmen, wenn sie sich

schont und ihren Fuß hochlegt!" "Mach ich!", kam es von Hermine vom anderen Ende

des Saals.

Schnell war er bei ihr und beugte sich zu ihr runter: "Komm!", sagte er sanft

und hielt seine Arme offen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und hielt

sich so an ihm fest, während er einen Arm vorsichtig unter ihre Kniekehlen schob

und den anderen um ihren Rücken legte. Dann hob er sie hoch. Hermine wunderte

sich, wie einfach im das fiel, so als wäre sie nur Feder. Und tatsächlich fühlte

sie sich in seinen Armen federleicht. Er drückte sie an seine Brust und ging mit

ihr zur Tür.

In dem Augenblick kam die Krankenschwester mit einem seltsam aussehenden

Rollstuhl aus einem Nebenraum. "Wollt ihr nicht den...?", begann sie, doch Harry

unterbrach sie: "Nein, danke, das geht schon so!" Schnell hatte er vorsichtig

die Tür geöffnet und war mit Hermine auf dem Flur. Madam Pomfrey sah ihnen all

wissend grinsend hinterher und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Es war schon Nachmittag und der Unterricht hatte bereits wieder angefangen,

sodass die Gänge leer waren und es recht leise war in dieser Etage, da hier

keine Klassenräume waren. Harry drückte Hermine vorsichtig an sich, um sie nicht

zu verlieren.

Sie schmiegte sich an seinen warmen Körper. Von seiner linken Schulter spürte

sie einen Schutzzauber, weswegen sie sich schon dachte, dass er dort eine

Verletzung hatte, und so war sie dort ganz vorsichtig, aber nicht so, dass es zu

auffällig gewesen wäre, denn sie wollte sein Ego nicht verletzen. Außerdem war

ihr Oberkörper eh an seiner anderen Schulter, sodass sie ohne Probleme ihren

Kopf an diese lehnen konnte.

Ihr Herz schlug schnell und wild gegen ihre Rippen und sie befürchtete schon,

dass er es hören konnte. Doch auf seinem Gesicht konnte sie nichts erkennen, er

lächelte nur lieb und schaute immer wieder in ihr Gesicht. Sie schloss die Augen

und genoss die Berührungen einfach. Der Schwarzhaarige musterte erneut ihren

schönen Körper. Ihm war heiß. Ihre Wärme und ihr Duft machten ihn verrückt. Er

wollte sie noch fester an sich drücken, ließ es aber, da er nicht wusste, wie

ihr das gefallen würde und ob sie vielleicht noch andere Verletzungen hatte.

Also, drückte er sie nur sanft an sich und war kurz vorm Zerspringen.

Endlich kamen sie an das Gemälde der fetten Dame, die sie kritisch begutachtete.

"Geniale Leistung, letzte Nacht!", lobte sie Harry, "die ganze Schule spricht

bereits davon." Eigentlich hatte er nichts dagegen, wenn ihn jemand lobte,

sofern Malfoy und andere Schüler nicht in seiner Nähe waren, doch gerade in dem

Moment hatte er keine Zeit sich das Gequatschte anzuhören, auch wenn es alles

andere als oft vorkam, dass die fette Dame jemanden lobte, normalerweise war sie

immer schlecht gelaunt. Doch jetzt glühte er innerlich und hielt es kaum noch

aus. Also unterbrach er sie nicht unhöflich, aber bestimmt: "Schleimschwanz",

wie das neue Passwort hieß. Leicht beleidigt klappte sie den Eingang zum

Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum auf und er kletterte vorsichtig mit ihr auf dem Arm

hindurch.

"Ich bring dich am besten in dein Bett, oder?", fragte Harry leicht heiser.

"Aber wie willst du denn da hoch kommen!", fragte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll, "du

weißt doch..!" Doch auch sie unterbrach er geheimnisvoll grinsend: "Lass mich

mal machen!" Neugierig sah sie ihn an und blickte in Richtung des Mädchenturms.

Und tatsächlich nahm er den Eingang und ging die Treppen hoch. Hermine ahnte

schlimmes. Sie sah sich beide geradezu schon unten auf dem Boden sitzen. Doch zu

ihrem Erstaunen geschah gar nichts. Die Treppe blieb eine Treppe und verwandelte

sich nicht in eine Rutsche. Verwirrt sah sie ihren Träger an: "Wie hast du das

denn hinbekommen?" Er lächelte nur geheimnisvoll: "Berufsgeheimnis!"

Früher hätte sie ihn skeptisch angesehen, jetzt lächelte sie ihn nur an. Als

wäre es ihr egal, ob er was Verbotenes getan hatte oder nicht. Aber sie hatte

sich eh verändert, wie Harry schon das ganze Schuljahr über festgestellt hatte.

Nicht das sie letztes Jahr noch ein Kind gewesen wäre, nein, aber irgendwie sah

er sie jetzt anders, anders als im sechsten Schuljahr, schon in den Sommerferien

kam sie ihm so verändert vor. Letztes Jahr war zwischen ihnen nur normale

Freundschaft gewesen, jetzt war das anders. Sie zog ihn an. Er sah sie als eine

junge, hübsche Frau und sich als einen jungen Mann. Und Mann und Frau waren für

einander geschaffen, schon in den alten Schriften stand, dass es Sehnsucht und

Verlangen nach dem anderen Geschlecht von je her gegeben hatte. Es war also ganz

normal, was hier mit ihm passierte, wenn er sie nur sah.

Schließlich waren sie ganz oben im Turm angekommen, vor dem Schlafsaal der

Siebtklässlerinnen.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür. Noch nie war er in einem Mädchenschlafsaal gewesen,

es kam ihm irgendwie so vor, als würde er dadurch ein Geheimnis lüften. Auf den

ersten Blick war kein großer Unterschied zu erkennen. Die Vorhänge der Betten

waren rot, sie hatten natürlich andere, mädchenhaftere Bezüge, sonst hatten sie

die gleichen, aus Holz gefertigten Himmelbetten, vielleicht waren sie noch ein

bisschen mehr verziert, und auch sonst hatten sie die gleichen Möbel. Es war

etwas ordentlicher als bei den Jungen, aber auch hier lagen auf den Stühlen

Klamotten und an den Wänden hingen Poster von jungen, gut aussehenden,

muskulösen Männer, die meistens oben ohne abgebildet waren; und es roch anders,

mädchenhafter.

Aber es gefiel ihm hier, es war gemütlich. Außerdem fand er, dass er den Männern

sehr wohl konkurrieren könnte. Zwar hatte er nicht ganz so viele Muskeln wie

die, doch er sah schließlich auch gut aus und war noch dazu jünger als die.

Dieser Brad Pitt, oder Leonardo DiCaprio, oder Orlando Bloom, mussten doch

mindestens Mitte 20, aber wahrscheinlich noch einige Jahre älter, sein.

"Das ist mein Bett!", sagte Hermine und nickte in Richtung des letzten Bettes

vor dem großen Fenster. "Okay!", sagte er und ging dorthin.

Sie hatte rot-gelbe Bettwäsche drauf, auf die ein paar Sonnenstrahlen durch den

offenen Vorhang fielen. Langsam beugte Harry sich runter und legte sie

vorsichtig auf das breite Bett. Nur widerwillig ließ sie ihn los, damit er sich

neben sie setzen konnte.

Sie sah ihn an, schaute ihm direkt in seine hellgrünen Augen und er sah sie an,

sah ihr in ihre mandelbraunen Augen. Sie saßen und lagen einfach nur da und

sahen sich an. Sie konnten ihre Blicke einfach nicht von dem jeweils anderen

lösen, es war fast schon wie Magnetismus, diese Anziehungskraft. Sie fühlte sich

wohl, wenn sie ihm tief in die Augen sah, sie konnte darin versinken, in dieser

unglaublichen Tiefe. Mit aller Kraft hielt sie sich zurück, blieb ruhig auf

ihrer Decke liegen, während sie im Inneren brodelte und zuckte. Und ihm ging es

nicht anders, nur mühsam hielt er sich davon ab sich über sie zu beugen und sie

zu küssen, sie zu fühlen. Es bereitete ihm Qualen einfach nur da zu sitzen und

sie anzusehen, wie sie vor ihm lag, so sexy und verführerisch. Hermine fühlte

seine Blicke auf ihrer Haut, wie ein weicher Schleier streiften sie über ihren

Körper. Es kribbelte sie überall, doch sie hielt sich zurück, obwohl sie das

Verlangen in seinen Augen aufblitzen sah, zumindest nahm sie an, dass es das

war, was dort so strahlte und seinen Blick so nebelig und geheimnisvoll machte.

Der Schwarzhaarige fing leicht an zu zittern. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht?

Die Stille quälte ihn. Warum sagte sie denn nichts, warum machte sie nichts?

Warum musste sie einfach nur da liegen und ihn so himmlisch anlächeln. Das war

ja zum verrückt werden. Da konnte doch kein normaler Junge in seinem Alter

einfach ruhig sitzen bleiben, wenn neben ihm eine junge, sehr gut geformte,

braun gebrannte, sexy Frau lag, die nur ein knielanges, weißes, fast

durchsichtiges Spaghettiträger-Nachthemd trug und ihn dann noch so verführerisch

anlächelte. Oder war das überhaupt kein Lächeln mehr, war das vielleicht schon

ein Grinsen? Ein herausforderndes Grinsen! Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur

eins und das war, dass er das nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.

Also stand er auf und sagte fast schon wehmütig lächelnd: "Ich geh jetzt kurz

duschen. Danach komm ich wieder und gucke wie es dir geht! Okay?" "Ja, mach das.

Ich lese ein bisschen. Könntest du mir das Buch dort geben?", fragte sie und

Harry konnte ihrer Stimme einfach nicht zuordnen, was sie denn nun empfand. "Das

hier?", fragte er deswegen und deutete auf ein dickes Buch mit rotem Umschlag.

Sie nickte. Er hob es auf und gab es ihr. "Danke!", sie lächelte und nahm es

entgegen.

Dann stand er neben dem Bett und wusste schon wieder nicht, was er machen

sollte. Sie sah ihn fragend an. Erneut kämpfte er mit sich selbst. Sollte er ihr

einen Abschiedskuss geben oder nicht? Er würde es natürlich sofort machen, wenn

da nicht die Gefahr wäre, dass er dann nicht mehr aufhören könnte. Wenn er das

doch nur wüsste! Er entschied sich dafür, es lieber zu lassen, das war jetzt

besser. Schließlich waren sie beide verletzt. "Tschau!", sagte er deswegen nur

und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum und die Treppe runter.

Etwas traurig lag Hermine auf ihrem Bett und sah ihm hinterher. Was war das

denn jetzt? Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich einen Reim darauf machen.

Harry stand im Waschraum der Jungen. Er hatte seine Klamotten auf die Bank

gelegt und stand nun splitternackt unter der Dusche, die er allerdings noch

nicht angestellt hatte. Mittlerweile bereute er, dass er einfach gegangen war.

Denn schon jetzt nach nur wenigen Minuten sehnte er sich bereits wieder nach

ihr. Das wurde aber auch immer schlimmer. Er überlegte sogar schon, ob er sich

schnell sein Handtuch um die Hüfte binden und einfach zurück zu ihr laufen

sollte. Dann läge sie in weniger als einer Minute in seinen Armen. Nein, das

kann ich nicht! versuchte er sich mühsam einzuschärfen.

Schließlich stellte er die Dusche an und ein eiskalter Wasserstrahl traf seinen

Körper. Er sprang zur Seite zitternd vor Kälte. Doch er zwang sich, sich

darunter zu stellen, irgendwie musste er sich ja abkühlen und beruhigen.

Außerdem war er ja eigentlich duschen gegangen, weil er befürchtete, dass er

noch nach Hund stank oder eben noch von dem Kampf schmutzig war, denn er hatte

ja danach nicht geduscht. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich und er bibberte leicht,

während er sich Shampoo in die Haare massierte, doch noch immer war ihm warm,

schrecklich warm. Das war irgendwie kaum zu erklären. Das Wasser war arschkalt,

vielleicht so 10°C, und ihm war warm. Irgendwas musste mir ihm nicht stimmen und

er wusste auch was, er dachte noch immer nur an sie, sehnte sich danach schnell

wieder bei ihr zu sein, erwischte sich dabei, dass er seine Haare viel schneller

gewaschen hatte, als er es hätte tun müssen, wer weiß, wie viel Schmutz ihm im

schwarzen Haar klebte.

Also nahm er sich erneut die Shampooflasche und schmierte sich das helle Zeug

noch mal in die Haare.

Ich muss an etwas anderes denken! versuchte er sich einzureden Wenn ich jetzt

schon so erregt bin, wo ich sie noch nicht mal sehen kann, wie stark wird es

dann gleich sein? Ich muss mich zusammenreißen! Er stellte das Wasser noch

kälter. Es brannte auf seiner Haut und es kam ihm fast so vor, als würde er

Qualm sehen, der wegen der unterschiedlichen Wärmeverhältnisse von seiner Haut

und dem Wasser entstand, doch das konnte doch nicht sein, oder! Es war schon

lange her, so Mitte des letzten Schuljahres, dass er sich so ähnlich, nur nicht

so stark, erhitzt gefühlt hatte. Damals war es allerdings nicht wegen Hermine

gewesen.

Doch das war jetzt auch egal, er musste sich irgendwie beruhigen. Er hielt die

Luft an und steckte seinen Kopf unter die Brause. Das Wasser prasselte ihm hart

gegen den Kopf und ein Kälteschauer jagte den nächsten. Doch er hielt mit

zugekniffenen Augen Stellung.

Erst nach einer guten Minuten, zog er seinen Kopf wieder darunter weg. Nun

bibberte er vor Kälte. Schnell wusch er sich mit seiner Lotion noch den Körper,

dann drehte er schnell den Wasserhahn auf und griff sich sofort sein Badetuch.

Er wickelte sich darin ein und langsam wurde ihm wieder etwas wärmer. Bevor es

jedoch wieder zu stark wurde, zog er sich lieber an und machte seine Lippen

anhand eines Zauberspruchs wieder weich.

Nachdenklich lag Hermine in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte das Buch zwar in den Händen,

hatte aber noch keine einzige Seite gelesen. Es interessierte sie im Moment

grade nicht, sie wusste noch nicht mal mehr, wovon das überhaupt handelte. Es

war ihr egal, sie war mit ihrem Gedanken ganz woanders. Wo? Das war ja ganz

klar. Bei Harry natürlich. Ihr war ganz warm ums Herz. Doch eins verstand sie

nicht, und es machte sie traurig.

Warum ist er ohne einen Abschiedskuss verschwunden? Und warum hat er sich so

seltsam benommen? Wenn es um das Verhalten von Mädchen ging, konnte sie sich

meistens alles erklären. Aber bei Jungs war das anders und besonders bei

welchen, die in Harry Alter und älter waren. Was geht nur deren Köpfen vor! 

fragte sie sich. Doch das wollte sie gar nicht wirklich alles wissen, was ihr

auch klar war. Trotzdem vermisste sie Harry und blickte alle paar Sekunden zur

Tür und lauschte, ob sie Schritte, die Treppe hoch kommen hörte.

Doch es war alles ruhig. Nur der Wind pfiff leise um den Turm. Können Jungen

überhaupt so lange duschen? überlegte sie vielleicht ist ja noch gar nicht so

viel Zeit vergangen! Doch sie wollte nicht aufstehen und zur nächster Uhr

humpeln bzw. hüpfen. Sie wollte nur im Bett liegen bleiben und zur Tür starren,

in der Hoffnung, dass sie endlich aufging.

Aber noch immer tat sich gar nichts. Wieso dauert das denn so verdammt lange?

Oder macht er erst noch was anderes? Vielleicht hat er ja vergessen, dass er

sofort wieder zu mir kommen wollte! Vielleicht hat er was wichtigeres vor! Ach,

soll er doch machen, was er will. Ich bin auf ihn nicht angewiesen. Und soll er

sich bloß nicht einbilden, dass ich sehnsüchtig auf ihn warte! Nein, danke! 

Hermine hob das Buch auf Kopfhöhe blätterte bis zu der Seite, wo ihr Lesezeichen

steckte und versuchte weiter zu lesen. Aber egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte,

sie konnte einfach kein logisches Wort erkennen, die Schrift verschwamm vor

ihren Augen. Es sah alles gleich aus, alles wie Bögen mit Punkten und Strichen.

Sie kniff die Augen zu, um sie kurz danach wieder zu öffnen und es erneut zu

probieren, doch wieder verlief alles. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Brille

brauchte, da ihre Augen gut waren; sie wusste, dass es an ihm lag, aber sie

wollte es nicht zugeben, nie und nimmer!

Trotzdem ließ sie das Buch sinken und ihr Blick fiel traurig zur Tür. Ihr Herz

schmerzte. Verdammt, wo blieb er nur!

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte. Erschreckt erstarrte sie und sah wie gebannt zur

Tür. Ist er das womöglich! Sie spürte wie ihr schon bei dem Gedanken an ihn

wieder warm wurde. Sie konnte sie nicht bewegen, ihre Augen nicht von der

Holztür nehmen. Es war wie verhext. Erst als die Klinke runter gedrückt wurde,

erwachte sie aus der Starre und riss in letzter Sekunde das Buch wieder hoch vor

ihre Augen. Diesmal versuchte sie erst gar nichts zu erkennen. Sie konzentrierte

sich nur auf ihre Ohren, obwohl sie ihre Augen nicht geschlossen hatte, sah sie

überhaupt nichts. Alle Sinne waren darauf bedacht zu erkennen, ob er es war, ob

er zu ihr kam.

Bald spürte sie, wie die Matratze leicht runter ging. Ihr Herz schlug feste

gegen ihren Brustkorb, als sie sein Aftershave in die Nase bekam. Er ist es! 

Sie musste das Lächeln, dass sich in ihr Gesicht schleichen wollte, mit aller

Kraft zurück drücken, verbergen wie glücklich sie war, dass er endlich da war.

Ron war mit Hannah und Ernie in Kräuterkunde. Die beiden aus Hufflepuff standen

Hand in Hand neben Ron am Tisch und erzählten grad, dass sie im Wunschraum

gewesen waren, während die Bestien in der Schule ihr Unwesen getrieben hatte.

"Es war meine Idee!", sagte der Junge stolz, "ich hab daran gedacht, was für

Sprüche ich zu meiner Verteidigung benutzen könnte, falls ein böser Eindringling

uns angreifen würde und da ist mir eingefallen, dass wir ja in dem Raum immer

geübt haben und wie sicher der ist.

Da Dumbledore mit Professor Sprout bei uns war, weil er wohl nicht so genau

wusste, was er mit uns anfangen sollte, bin ich zu ihm gegangen und hab ihm das

vorgeschlagen. Er war ganz begeistert und wir ham uns sofort unsichtbar und

unter Schutz der beiden Professoren auf den Weg dorthin gemacht." "Diesmal war

es ein Raum mit Schlafsäcken und einem wärmenden Feuer! Trotzdem konnte keiner

Schlafen. Ernie und ich hatte unsere Mühe die Kleinen zu beruhigen! Denn

Professor Dumbledore hat die ehemaligen vier Vertrauensschüler für den Abend

wiederernannt!", ergänzte Hannah ihren Freund.

"Das war bei uns auch so!", meinte Ron und sein Blick wanderte mal wieder zum

Schloss.

Harry und Hermine, die beiden lagen oben im Krankensaal und er hatte sie nicht

besuchen dürfen, dabei wollte er doch unbedingt wissen, wie es ihnen ging. "Es

geht ihnen schon gut!", sagte Ernie und legte dem Rothaarigen seine freie Hand

auf die Schulter. "Ja, Madam Pomfrey kann alles heilen. Außerdem ging es ihnen

ja auch nicht so schlecht, dass sie ins St. Mungos mussten!", versuchte nun auch

sie ihn aufzumuntern. Er nickte nur und wandte sich wieder der Arbeit zu.

Endlich war es so weit, da war die Klinke zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Mit großen

Schritten überging er die letzen paar Stufen und drückte die Klinke langsam

runter, schon allein um sich etwas zu beruhigen, denn sein Herz schlug schon

wieder so wild. Die Klinke war kalt, doch seine Hand war sehr warm und bleib das

auch. Er öffnete sie und trat schnell ein. Recht leise schloss er sie wieder und

versuchte in normalem Tempo auf sie zu zugehen.

Hat sie mich nicht vermisst? fragte er sich, als er sah, dass sie in ihr Buch

vertieft zu sein schien, denn sie hatte nicht mal kurz aufgesehen, seit er den

Raum betreten hatte. Es verletzte ihn leicht. Und er überlegte schon, ob er

nicht wieder umgehen sollte. Und kneifen? Nein. Dazu ist es jetzt zu spät! 

denn er spürte, dass er seine Füße unmöglich dazu kriegen würde, in die andere

Richtung zu gehen.

Trotzdem fühlte er sich unsicher. Er wusste, dass er nicht lange vernünftig

bleiben könnte. Er verlor die Vernunft bei ihrem Anblick ja schon fast und erst

recht, wenn sie ihn so himmlisch anlächelte, oh Gott! Sie waren befreundet.

Wollte er das alles aufs Spiel setzen? War ihm ihre Freundschaft denn gar nichts

mehr wert? Doch, sehr viel. Aber konnte er was dafür, dass ihn das im Moment

wenig kümmerte?

Er ließ die Frage offen, denn erstens konnte er sie nicht beantworten und

zweitens sah er grade etwas, was seine Laune und seine Hoffnung um Weiten hob.

Zufällig hatte er auf das Buch gestarrt und festgestellt, dass er den Titel

trotz Brille nicht lesen konnte, zuerst dachte er, dass es ein verzaubertes Buch

war, als jedoch er dann erneut auf den Titel sah, bemerkte er, dass Hermine es

falsch rum las. Er konnte sich allerdings nicht vorstellen, dass das Buch falsch

rum bedruckt worden war, also war klar, dass sie nicht so in das Buch vertieft

war, wie sie vorgab. Was für ihn ein Grund zur Freude war, immerhin hisse das,

dass sie ihn genauso vermisst hatte.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sich langsam auf die Matratze

sinken ließ. Noch immer starrte das Mädchen in ihr Buch, doch der Schwarzhaarige

kannte sie nun schon zu lange, als dass er ihr nicht angemerkt hatte, wie sehr

sie sich zusammenreißen musste, um stur weiter in das Buch zu sehen. Er sah es

ihr an, ihrem Gesicht, auf das sich ein Lächeln schleichen wollte, doch zurück

gedrückt wurde, ihren Händen, die ganz leicht zitterten, ihren Nasenflügeln, die

sich schneller als normale hoben und senkten. Es machte ihm Spaß ihr dabei zu

zusehen, wie sie versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

Doch nach kurzer Zeit verlor er das Interesse daran, oder besser gesagt, er

verlor die Geduld dort ruhig zu sitzen.

"Ist das Buch so interessant?", fragte er grinsend. „Ja!", sagte sie und das

leichte Zittern ihrer Stimme verriet ihm, dass er Recht hatte. "Auf was für

einer besonderen Schule warst du denn vor Hogwarts?", er grinste noch mehr, doch

Hermine hatte ihn immer noch nicht angesehen, sie wunderte sich allerdings,

warum er so gut gelaunt bei den Fragen klang. Stimmte irgendwas nicht mit ihm

oder mit ihr? Doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und starrte weiter ins Buch:

"Auf einer ganz gewöhnlichen Muggel-Grundschule, warum?"

Sie wusste, dass sie bei ihm solche Begriffe benutzen konnte, während Ron

wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung gehabt hätte, was denn eine Grundschule ist. "Hast

du dort genauso zu lesen gelernt wie man es hier tut?", grinste er. Jetzt war

sie endgültig irritiert, wo drauf wollte er nur hinaus!

Sie sah ihn verwirrt nickend an und wunderte sich noch mehr über sein breites

Grinsen. Sie sah an sich runter, sie hatte nirgendwo Flecken oder ähnliches und

ihr Nachthemd saß auch richtig, oh mein Gott, sie hatte noch ihr Nachthemd an

und ihre Klamotten lagen im Krankensaal, aber grinste er deswegen? Sie konnte es

sich nicht vorstellen. "Das ist aber seltsam!", neckte er sie, "warum hältst du

das Buch dann beim Lesen anders rum!" Hermine sah auf ihr Buch runter und

stellte erst jetzt fest, dass das tatsächlich der Fall war, oh wie blöd war sie

gewesen. Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, das war ihr schrecklich peinlich, ihr

Schwindel war also aufgeflogen. Aber Harry lachte sie nicht aus und er grinste

auch nicht mehr, er lächelte sie einfach lieb an und unendliche Wärme entdeckte

sie in seinen hellgrünen Augen.

Dann nahm der 17-Jährige ihr das dicke Teil aus den Händen, ließ es auf den

Boden fallen und zog sie in seine Arme. Liebend gerne ließ sie sich das

gefallen, kreuzte ihre Arme hinter seinem Nacken und lächelte ihn an. Er sah

wirklich unglaublich gut aus. Man konnte ihn kaum noch mit dem kleinen, dürren

Jungen aus der ersten Klasse in Verbindung bringen, sosehr hatte er sich

verändert, nur eins war noch immer da, die feine, blitzförmige Narbe, sein

Markenzeichen. Sie spürte seine Muskeln leicht unter ihren Händen. Sie sah ihm

wieder in diese unglaublich faszinierenden Augen, sie leuchteten wunderbar und

zogen sie einfach magisch an.

Sie waren so klar in diesem Moment und doch wirkten sie geheimnisvoll und tief,

niemals würde man den Grund seiner Seele sehen können und das wusste sie. Er war

zu verschlossen, zu viel hatte seine Seele, seinen Charakter geprägt, zu viel

trauriges und schreckliches. Doch sie freute sich trotzdem, in diese Augen zu

sehen, denn er würde ihr einen Teil seiner Seele zeigen, er würde sich ihr

öffnen, zwar nicht bis zum letzten Zentimeter, doch so weit wollte sie das dann

auch gar nicht.

Harry bemerkte, dass sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte, sie sah ihm noch

immer in die Augen, Verträumtheit stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie sah

sehr sexy aus, doch irgendwie war da noch was, etwas, was ihn traurig zu machen

schien. Doch er wollte jetzt nicht traurig sein, nicht jetzt, nicht hier und

nicht, wenn er mit ihr alleine war. Er drückte sie noch ein wenig mehr an sich

und bedeckte ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Jetzt spürte er ganz eindeutig wie zart

die ihren waren. Sie schmeckten leicht nach Kirsche, nach wilder Kirsche und

gleichzeitig waren sie unvergesslich süß. Er konnte nicht genug davon kriegen.

Er knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe und spielte damit herum, er verwöhnte ihre

Zunge und lieferte sich heiße Duelle mit ihr. Beiden wurde warm, sehr warm, sie

spürten die Wärme des anderen und fühlten sich beieinander wohl. Seine

Nackenhärchen stellten sich leicht auf und er drückte sie noch ein bisschen mehr

gegen seinen Körper, er spürte ihre Brüste und ihren wilden Herzschlag durch den

Stoff und es macht ihn an. Sie sollte die Hermine sein, die er immer nur als

Kumpel gesehen hatte, und nie als Mädchen! Kaum vorstellbar.

Hermine genoss seine Küsse, die immer leidenschaftlicher wurden, ihr wurde heiß

und es kribbelte in ihrem ganzen Körper, als er sie an seinen Körper drückte und

sie sein Herz ganz deutlich schlagen hörte. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl,

dass ihr durch und durch ging. Sie ließ sich komplett in seine Arme fallen, denn

sie vertraute ihm und das würde sie immer tun. Er würde ihr nie was tun, was sie

nicht wollte.

Sie krallte ihre eine Hand in sein duftendes Haar, das noch nass war, wie sie

feststellte. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr sie langsam seinen Rücken hinunter und

spürte seine Muskeln unter dem weißen Shirt.

Harry löste sich von ihren Lippen, für einen kurzen Augenblick sahen sich die

beiden in die Augen, dann küsste er ihren Unterkieferknochen entlang. Seine

abstehenden Haare kitzelten sie leicht, doch es fühlte sich angenehm an. Bald

war er an ihrem Ohr angekommen und zeichnete die feinen Konturen nach. Es

kitzelte erneut und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Schließlich

knabberte er noch an ihrem Ohrläppchen, was ihr einen leichten Schauer den

Rücken runter jagte.

Danach löste er sich von ihr. Fragend sah sie ihn an. "Das ist so zu unbequem!",

lächelte er leicht. Er zog sich die Schuhe und Socken aus und kletterte zu ihr

ins Bett. Er zog ihre Beine vorsichtig auseinander. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei

und fragte sich, was er vorhatte. Schließlich setzte er sich genau dazwischen

und zog sie vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß. Sie verstand. So waren sie beiden ganz

nah beieinander, gleichzeitig konnte sie ihr Bein schonen und es war natürlich

gemütlich.

Glücklich lächelnd schlang sie ihre Arme erneut um seinen Hals und er legte die

seinen um ihre Taille. Dann beugten sich beide vor und küssten sich erneut.

Kurz darauf wanderte ihre eine Hand wieder seinen Rücken runter und schob sich

unten unter sein Shirt. Sie spürte seine warme Haut unter ihren Fingern. Sie

fuhr seinen Rücken hoch und massierte ihn leicht mit ihren Fingerkuppeln. Dann

nahm sie auch die zweite Hand und streichelte damit über seinen Waschbrettbauch.

So was hatte sie noch nie gefühlt, sie hatte zwar schon einen Freund gehabt, aber

der war nicht so muskulös. Ihre Hand ertaste jeden Zentimeter und wanderte immer

höher über seine muskulöse Brust zu seinen Brustwarzen. Eine davon nahm sie

zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und drehte sie leicht hin und her, sie spielte

mit ihr.

Harry gefiel, was sie da machte. Er wollte ihre Hände an seinem ganzen Körper

spüren. Hitze stieg von da aus auf, wo sie ihn berührte, und wallte in

angsteinflößender Schnelligkeit durch seinen ganzen Körper. Schon der bloße

Gedanke daran, dass sie wohl möglich nichts unter dem Nachthemd trug, machte ihn

verrückt.

Er spielte noch kurz mit ihrer Unterlippe, dann lösten die beiden sich wie

abgesprochen von einander und sie packte sein Shirt am Bund und zog es ihm

langsam über den Kopf, wie automatisch streckte er die Arme nach oben, danach

ließ sie es einfach auf den Boden fallen. Ihre Augen betrachteten seinen Körper.

Das was sie eben nur mit den Fingern hatte erahnen können, konnte sie jetzt auch

mit den Augen genießen. Er sah umwerfend aus. Er war braungebrannt und es war

kein Pfundchen Fett an seinem ganzen Oberkörper zu finden, überall nur harte

Muskeln. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie wusste zwar, dass er muskulös war

und auch in Klamotten super aussah, aber durch seine Sachen konnte man seinen

Körper nur erahnen.

Sein blaues Auge sah wieder ganz normal aus, seine Kniescheiben waren noch blau,

der kleine Kratzer auf der Backe war noch immer da und den Schutzzauber konnte

sie nun auch deutlich erkennen, sie konnte jedoch nicht hindurch sehen und

wusste so nicht wirklich, was sich schlimmes darunter verbarg. Aber darüber sah

sie hinweg, der super attraktive Körper zog ihren ganzen Blick auf sich, über

solche Kleinigkeiten brauchte sie sich im Moment nicht zu sorgen, da sie eh bald

verschwinden würden.

Der Schwarzhaarige stellte zufrieden fest, wie sie seinen Körper genau musterte

und das Strahlen in ihren Augen ließ erkennen, dass ihr mehr als gefiel, was sie

sah. Nachdem er es nicht mehr aushielt, sie nur ansehen zu können, zog er sie

wieder an sich und bedeckte ihren Hals mit kleinen Küssen.

Hermine streichelten seinen Körper und konnte gar nicht genug davon kriegen.

Harrys Hände wanderten in der Zeit auch ihren Rücken runter und massierten

diesen durch das Nachthemd, da sie ja kein Shirt trug, unter das er eben so

seine Hände rutschen lassen konnte. Der Stoff fühlte sich weich unter seinen

Fingern an. Er bedeckte auch ihr Schlüsselbein mit zarten Küssen, wobei er ihren

einen Träger leicht zur Seite schob und ihre Schulter ebenfalls küsste.

Ihre Lippen fanden wieder zu einander und von beiden aus wurde es immer

leidenschaftlicher.

Schließlich ließ Hermine sich von seinen Beinen runter rutschen und zog ihn mit

sich runter auf die Matratze. Nun lag er auf ihr. Aber er stützte ein Teil

seines Gewichts mit seinen Armen und Beinen auf die Matratze, damit er ihr nicht

zu schwer wurde. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie erneut auf die

leicht angeschwollenen, rosig weichen Lippen. Sein Herz raste und ihm wurde kurz

nach einander heiß und kalt.

Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und schob das Nachthemd ein kleines

bisschen hoch. Er spürte das straffe Fleisch unter seiner Hand, denn auch

Hermine war nicht unmuskulös, für ein Mädchen.

Seine Hand brannte auf ihrer Haut und der seidige Stoff schien dagegen stark zu

kühlen. Ihr wurde leicht schwummerig und sie ließ ihren Kopf einfach auf dem

Kissen ruhen, während sie sich immer noch wild küssten. Sie verlor sich geradezu

in seinen heißen Küssen, die nur ihr galten. Grenzenloses Glück überkam sie und

sie schloss kurz die Augen.

Harry schob den Stoff langsam immer weiter hoch, dabei sah er ihr tief in die

Augen und schien um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Was sie unglaublich süß fand.

Dann streckte sie ihre Arme nach oben und hob ihren Oberkörper leicht an, damit

er ihr das Gewand über den Kopf ziehen konnte, was er auch über ihre kniend tat

und es dann aus seiner Hand auf den Boden rutschen ließ.

Diesmal war er es, der ihren Körper begutachtete, denn sie hatte nur ein

kleines, schwarzes Höschen noch an, sodass er so ziemlich freie Sicht hatte. Sie

sah ihm dabei zu, wie er ihre Brüste, ihren dünnen Bauch, ihr kleines Höschen,

ihr Becken, einfach alles lächelnd musterte und feststellte, dass sie außer dem

verletzten Bein keinen einzigen blauen Fleck hatte. Er musste schlucken, sie war

einfach nur wunderschön. Hermine bemerkte, dass er schwerer atmete und wusste

auch, dass es ihr nicht besser ging. Sie würde verrückt werden, wenn er noch

lange so still da saß. Sie wollte seine nackte Haut auf ihrer spüren, wollte

seine heißen Küsse und ihn spüren.

Er schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er legte sich wieder auf sie. Als

sich die beiden nackten Oberkörper berührten, ging durch beide ein elektrischer

Schlag. Es kribbelte sie. Die beiden Herzen schienen um die Wette zu schlagen

und die Hitze, die von ihren Körpern ausging, erschwerte ihnen das Atmen. Beide

sahen sich in die Augen, die jetzt nebelig waren und Leidenschaft ausstrahlten.

Harry fand, dass ihre aussahen, wie süßer Honig und Flammen der Leidenschaft

flackerten wild in ihnen.

Er fuhr ihren Hals mit seiner Zunge runter, verweilte noch kurz an ihrem

Schlüsselbein, bevor er zu einer der prallen Brüste wanderte und langsam immer

kleiner werdende Kreise um ihre schon harte Brustwarze mit seiner heißen Zunge

zog. Sie japste auf, was für ein Gefühl! Ein Schauder nach dem anderen lief ihr

durch den Körper und machte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt, ihr

Körper schien verrückt zu spielen, doch es machte ihr nichts aus, es gefiel ihr

sogar sehr.

Je näher er dem Mittelpunkt kam, desto heißer wurde ihr und ihr Atem wurde stets

schneller. Er hielt es selbst kaum noch aus und quälte sie deswegen nicht extra

lang, sondern nahm ihre Brustwarze zwischen die Lippen und saugte an ihr. Sie

drückte den Kopf nach hinten ins Kopfkissen und gab einen Seufzer von sich.

Harry saugte immer fester und massierte in der Zeit ihre andere Brust mit seiner

Hand. Sie stand lichterloh in Flammen, mit so starken Gefühlen hatte sie nicht

gerechnet.

Hermines Herz hämmerte mit aller Kraft gegen ihre Rippen, sodass diese zu

zerspringen schienen, ihr ganz Körper schien zerspringen zu wollen. Doch sie

wollte noch nicht. Deswegen zog sie seinen Kopf nicht mehr ganz so sanft zu sich

hoch und küsste ihn wild. Er spürte, was er in ihr verursacht hatte und er ließ

sich von ihrer Gier und ihrem Verlangen nur zu gerne anstecken. Er kämmte ihre

Haare mit seiner Hand langsam hinter ihr Ohr in einer Pause, bevor sie durch den

nächsten Kuss wieder mit einander verschmolzen.

Vorsichtig, um ihr Bein zu schonen, drehte Hermine sich selbst und Harry um,

sodass sie oben lag und die Oberhand übernehmen konnte. Sie lächelte ihn leicht

hinterhältig an und begann ihn mit ihrer Zunge zu quälen. Sie bedeckte jeden

Zentimeter seiner Haut mit kleinen Küsschen, neckte ihn mit seiner Zunge und

hinterließ eine rötliche Spur auf seiner Haut, spielte mit ihm und reizte seine

empfindliche Nackenhaut. Er begann unter ihr zu seufzen und atmete schnell und

leicht zischend, aber er unterbrach sie nicht, ließ sie machen, was sie wollte.

Sie nuckelte ebenfalls an seinen Brustwarzen, fuhr seine Muskeln mit der Zunge

nach und genoss es.

Sie ging immer tiefer und tauchte schließlich mit ihrer Zunge in seinen

Bauchnabel, er zuckte leicht zusammen, lächelte sie aber aufmunternd an,

zumindest so weit sein schneller Atem das zuließ. Seine Nasenflügel bebten und

seine Augen funkelten gewaltig. Sie rutschte weiter runter und bemerkte die

Beule in seiner Jeanshose, unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen und fuhr sanft mit

ihrer Hand über die Erhöhung. Harry seufzte und erschauderte gleichzeitig.

Hermine gefiel das Gefühl mal stärker zu sein, der Schwarzhaarige war nun ganz

in ihrer Hand und eigentlich könnte sie das ja voll auskosten, wenn sie nicht

selbst schon so erregt gewesen wäre. Trotzdem fuhr sie nochmals, diesmal etwas

fester, mit ihrer einen Hand über die Beule. Erneut seufzte Harry und die Hose

versuchte sich noch mehr zu dehnen.

Die Braunhaarige bemerkte, wie er leicht das Gesicht verzog, es schien ihn

schrecklich zu quälen, dass seine Männlichkeit so eingeengt war. Dann würde sie

mal so fair sein und ihn etwas befreien. Extrem langsam öffnete sie den Knopf

der Hose und erblickte den Ansatz seiner blau-schwarz karierten Boxershorts. Sie

hörte ihren und seinen schnellen Atem und merkte, dass er leicht zitterte. Jetzt

öffnete sie weiter ganz langsam seinen Reißverschluss, sein Gesichtsausdruck

veränderte er sich, er sah längst nicht mehr so gequält aus. Dann befreite sie

ihn aus der Hose und ließ sie ebenfalls irgendwo auf den Boden fliegen. Kurz

begutachtete sie seine muskulösen, behaarten Beine, dann legte sie sich wieder

auf ihn und küsste ihn. "Danke, das tat gut!", flüsterte er ihr mit einer

tiefen, heiseren Stimme ins Ohr, in der eine verführerische Zärtlichkeit

mitschwang, und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen, bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder

berührten und sie sich innig küssten.

Nicht länger mussten sie sich zurückhalten, sie konnten den Gefühlen, die sie

durchströmten, freien Lauf lassen, sodass das ganze Verlangen der beiden in

diesem Kuss mit einander vereint wurde. Hermine trennte sich, um Luft zu holen

von seinen weichen Lippen und lächelte ihn an, diese unglaublich grünen Augen

strahlten ihr entgegen und sie glaubte, darin ertrinken zu müssen, ihr wurde

leicht schwindelig, er berauschte sie vollkommen.

Und plötzlich lag sie wieder auf dem Rücken und Harry über ihr. Er beugte sich

zu ihr runter und versiegelte ihre Lippen erneut mit den seinen, während es ihr

schien, als wären seine Hände überall. Sie seufzte ihm in den Mund, als sie eine

Hand an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels spürte. Ihr Atem ging schwer und auch

er atmete nur noch kurzzügig.

Sein Kopf wanderte weiter runter. Sie könnte verrückt werden, dachte sie, wie

ihr Körper auf Harrys heißen Atem, auf seine kleinen Küsschen, auf seine

Berührungen reagierte, war unvorstellbar und noch immer streichelte eine Hand

ihre Oberschenkel. Sie wandte sich leicht unter ihm, begann zu zittern und eins

war ihr jetzt so klar, wie nie zuvor, sie wollte Harry, sie wollte ihr spüren,

wollte seine Lippen auf ihren, wollte seine Wärme, seinen Herzschlag fühlen, sie

wollte ihn in sich spüren. "Harry!", kam ein leiser Seufzer aus ihrem Mund und

sie lächelte ihn eindringlich und gequält an. Doch der Schwarzhaarige lächelte

nur zurück: "Langsam, langsam!", sagte er rauchig. Sie hätte ihn für diese Worte

erwürgen können, sie wollte nicht mehr langsam, sie wollte schneller.

Sie versuchte es noch mal: "Bitte, Haaaarry!", ein leichter Schrei war über ihre

Lippen gekommen, als sie spürte, dass er eine Hand unter ihren Tanga geschoben

und leicht über ihre Härchen gestreichelt hatte. Sie war schrecklich ungeduldig,

das war wirklich mehr als zu ertragen war. Irgendwie wünschte sie sich lieber zu

explodieren, als diese unglaublich süßen Qualen zu spüren, andererseits wollte

sie, dass er nie aufhörte, dass es ewig so weiter ging, nie endete.

Das Herz des 17-Jährigen raste so wild, dass er befürchten musste, dass es

gleich explodierte. Sie machte ihn verrückt, ihr Körper lag da so traumhaft

unter ihm und sie bot sich ihm entgegen, doch er wollte, dass es schön wurde,

und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Wie sollte er nur ruhig bleiben, wenn ihn

schon ihr bloßer Anblick so unglaublich antörnte! Langsam zog er ihr den

schwarzen Tanga runter und schmiss ihn achtlos in den Raum. Vorsichtig ließ er

eine Handfläche über ihre Härchen streichen, sie zitterte kurz doll auf. Er

setzte sich leicht über ihre Beine und fuhr mit seiner Hand die Innenseite des

Oberschenkels hoch, immer höher. Er merkte, wie sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen hob,

er musste nur lächeln.

Er streichelte sie dann an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle und sie seufzte laut,

bebte unter seinen Händen. "Haaaaarrrryyyy!", kam es seufzend und flehend über

ihre Lippen. Sie stand lichterloh in Flammen, hielt diese Qualen nicht mehr aus,

sah er das denn nicht.

Ihm war schrecklich heiß und seine Erregung zeigte, wie es um ihn stand, doch

versuchte er im Moment weiter nur sie zu verwöhnen, auch wenn er sah, wie es um

sie stand, was die Sache nicht leichter machte, denn die lodernden Flammen

überfielen auch ihn, doch er versuchte stark zu sein, auch wenn er sich damit

selbst quälte.

Aber Hermine setzte sich plötzlich auf und zog ihm die Hose, soweit sie konnte,

runter und begutachtete grinsend sein bestes Stück. Röte stieg ihm kaum noch

merklich ins Gesicht, da beide Gesichter bereits vor Erregung glühten. Sie griff

nach seiner Männlichkeit und massierte sie kurz mit ihrer Hand, er schrie leicht

auf. Das war's, er konnte nicht mehr, er verlor endgültig seinen Verstand.

Schnell befreite er sich selbst aus seiner Shorts und ließ sie durchs Zimmer

fliegen. Dann drückte er Hermine diesmal wilder zurück auf die Matratze und

begann sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ihre Haut glühte unter seinen Händen. Er

strich ihr eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, streichelte ihren Körper und

drang dabei ganz langsam, um ihr keine Schmerzen zu zufügen, in sie ein. Ihr

Körper war so wunderbar.

Plötzlich spürte er eine leichte Blockade, doch er konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig

stoppen und zerriss das dünne Häutchen, sie schrie ihm leicht in den Mund und

ihr Körper verkrampfte sich. Er sah ihr tief in die braunen Augen, doch sie

nickte nur tapfer und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken. Langsam und

vorsichtig drang er weiter in sie ein, bis er mit seiner ganzen Länge in ihr

drin war. Er zitterte heftig und eine alles übertreffende Hitze lief durch

seinen Körper, die von seiner Männlichkeit ausging.

Harry streichelte sie, verwöhnte ihren Hals mit kleinen Küsschen und massierte

ihre Brüste so vorsichtig er noch konnte. Als er sah, dass sie sich wieder

entspannt hatte. Zog er sich wieder langsam ein Stück aus ihr zurück und drang

dann wieder in sie ein. Ihr Mund stand offen und sie begann leicht zu stöhnen,

sie zog ihn zu sich runter, küsste ihn, hauchte ihm Küsse ins Ohr. Er spürte

ihren schnellen Herzschlag und als er dann ihre Zunge in seinem Mund vorfand und

sie sich voller Leidenschaft küssten, war es wohl um ihn geschehen. Er wurde

schneller, küsste sie überall, wo sein Mund hinkam, spürte, wie die Explosion in

seinem Körper immer näher kam und sah, dass es ihr auch nicht anders ging.

Sie bebte unter ihm, ihre Augen glänzten und sie stöhnte laut. Auch er stöhnte,

die Hitze in seinem Körper wurde immer größer. Ihr Körper bäumte sich unter ihm

auf, sie schmiss ihren Kopf in den Nacken, drückte sich an ihn, was auch ihm den

Rest gab, ihre Muskeln um seine Erregungen zogen sich zusammen und beide flogen

sie zusammen den Sternen entgegen...

Als Hermine ihre Augen wieder öffnete, lag sie nackt in Harrys Armen unter ihrer

Bettdecke. Er lächelte sie aus seinen hellgrünen Augen an. Sie lächelte leicht

zurück und sah dann schüchtern zum Bettende, irgendwie war ihr ihr Verhalten

eben peinlich. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Harry strich ihr sanft

eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und beobachtete sie lächelnd. Er legte seinen

muskulösen Arm um sie und sie verschob ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie hörte

seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, und spürte das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken

seiner Brust, es beruhigte sie und machte sie langsam müde.

Harry beobachtete sie einige Zeit, schnupperte an ihrem dichten, lockigen Haar,

es roch nach Wildnis, nach Abenteuer.

Er strich ihr sachte über die zarte Haut ihrer Schulter und kraulte ihr den

Nacken. Sie seufzte angenehm. Ihr Atem streifte seine andere Brust und kitzelte

ihn ganz leicht. Angenehme Stille lag im Raum, ließ jeden in Gedanken versinken

und vor sich hin träumen. Sie kuschelte sich an seinen warmen Körper und spielte

mit geschlossenen Augen an seinen Bauchmuskeln rum, während er etwas mit ihrem

schönen, langen Haar spielte. So verging die Zeit.

Irgendwann unterbrach Harry die Stille und fragte etwas, was ihm schon die ganze

Zeit auf der Seele brannte: "Warum hast du es mir nicht vorher gesagt?" Seine

Stimme war sanft und noch immer etwas heiser, doch es schwang überhaupt kein

Vorwurf mit in ihr, was Hermine erleichterte. "Was meinst du?", fragte sie,

wobei sie ihn nicht ansah, doch er bemerkte auf seiner Haut, wie sich ihre

Gesichtsmuskeln zu einem Grinsen verzogen. "Du weißt genau, was ich meine!",

antwortete er lächelnd. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und hob ihn an, um ihm in

die klaren grünen Augen zu sehen, die wie Kristalle glänzten. Sie lächelte

schüchtern: "Ich hatte Angst!" Er sah sie nicht verstehend an und fragte:

"Wovor?" Sie sah runter auf seine Brust, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, doch

sie spürte seinen Blick: "Dass du, ähm, dich vielleicht dann verstellen

würdest!" Sie grinste verlegen.

Der Schwarzhaarige hob ihr Kinn hoch und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Wärme

durchströmte ihren Körper. "Du Dummerchen!", lächelte er und gab ihr einen

kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen, "es war doch auch mein erstes Mal!" Röte stieg ihm

ins Gesicht. Jetzt war sie es, die verwundert war. "Ich dachte, du und

Parvati...!", sie ließ den Satz offen stehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir

ham nicht mit einander geschlafen!", er sah ihr tief in die Augen und sie

glaubte ihm erleichtert.

Es war für beide das erste Mal gewesen. Es freute sie, dass sie sein erstes Mal

war, denn sie fand es schön und er strahlte genauso glücklich wie sie. Sie

beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn zärtlich. Er lächelte nur. Dann legte

sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust und schloss sehr glücklich die Augen. Er

lächelte noch immer vor sich hin und freute sich, dass es ihr gefallen hatte.

Zwar hatte sie es nicht gesagt, doch er sah es ihr einfach an und er hatte

gewollt, dass ihr erstes Mal schön sein würde.

Allerdings hatte der 17-Jährige von ihr ebenfalls gedacht, dass sie keine

Jungfrau mehr gewesen sei, denn sie war schließlich 1 ½ Jahre mit Viktor Krumm

zusammen gewesen und der war immerhin zwei Jahre älter als sie. Doch anscheinend

hatte sie ihn nicht ran gelassen oder andere Dinge waren der Grund dafür

gewesen. Auf jeden Fall freute es ihn, dass sie beiden ihr erstes Mal zusammen

erlebt hatten.

Wieder strich er ihr sanft übers Haar und streichelte ihre Schulter. Sie malte

kleine Kreise mit ihrem Finger auf seine Haut. Wieder herrschte diese vertraute

Stille und beide ruhten sich etwas aus und träumten, vielleicht von der

Zukunft!

"Wie kannst du jetzt eigentlich hier in den Mädchenturm gehen?", fragte Hermine

leise nach einiger Zeit. Er lächelte, ja sie war schon immer neugierig gewesen,

doch warum sollte er es ihr nicht erzählen, es gab keinen Grund dafür. "Weil ich

der Schulsprecher bin!", sagte er sanft. Die Braunhaarige hob ihren Kopf und sah

im in die Augen. "Woher weißt du denn, dass nur der Schulsprecher das kann?" Er

lächelte wieder: "Dumbledore hat es mir letzte Nacht nach dem Kampf erzählt.

Vertrauensschüler können zu allen Schlafsälen ihres Hauses, während die

Schulsprecher zu den Schlafsälen aller Häuser kommen können!"

Sie sah ihn fragend an: "Wissen die anderen Vertrauensschüler das?" Er

schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf: "Wieso sollte ich es ihnen erzählen? Dann

hätten wir nur noch mehr Probleme, wenn die sich in den Schlafsälen ihrer

Freundinnen rumtrieben!" Hermine nickte langsam und legte dann ihren Kopf wieder

auf seine Brust.

Harry sah kurz auf den Wecker neben ihrem Bett, der wunderlicherweise von keinem

Kleidungsstück getroffen worden war. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf und hob

ihren Kopf vorsichtig von seinem Körper und legte ihn aufs Kissen. "Was ist?",

wollte sie leicht beleidigt wissen. "Wir ham schon Viertel vor Fünf!", sagte er

eilig und kletterte über sie drüber aus dem Bett. Lächelnd beobachtete sie ihn,

sah seine Muskeln bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung von ihm. "Na und!",

entgegnete sie lächelnd und schmollend zu gleich. Ihr fehlte sein warmer Körper

und sein Duft jetzt schon.

"Ich denke, die anderen sollten nicht unbedingt wissen, dass der Schulsprecher

in die Mädchenschlafsäle kann!", meinte er, während er sich seine Jeans anzog.

Sie nickte nur: "Kannst du nicht noch ein paar Minuten bleiben?" Sie klang

leicht traurig. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah dabei selbst traurig aus:

"Tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht. In ein paar Minuten kommen die ganzen

Schüler unten rein und wenn die sehen, dass ich hier heil runter komme,..!" Der

Schwarzhaarig ließ den Satz so unvollendet da stehen und zog sich sein Shirt

wieder an. Hermine sah ihm immer noch dabei zu. Dann setzte er sich aufs Bett

und zog sich Socken und Schuhe an.

Als er wieder so aussah wie vorher, lächelte er. Er nahm ihr Kinn leicht ihn die

Hand, beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie voller Zärtlichkeit. Sie schlang

ihre Arme um ihn, damit sie ihn so lange wie nur möglich bei sich haben konnte.

Er genoss den Kuss genau wie sie, er zog den Duft ihrer Haut, ihres Haares tief

ein, um ihn nie wieder zu vergessen und immer bei sich zu "tragen", doch dann

befreite er sich und schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf. "Werd schnell wieder

fit!", lächelte er. "Ja, mach ich!", entgegnete sie ihm leise. Er bückte sich

und hob ihr Nachthemd und ihren Tanga auf. "Das solltest du lieber wieder

anziehen!", grinste er, "die anderen werden sich sonst wundern!" Sie nahm es ihm

leicht rot werdend ab. Noch einmal beugte er sich zu ihr runter und gab ihr

einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Dann ging er zur Tür. Drehte sich dort noch einmal um, winkte ihr und sagte

lächelnd: "Bis bald!" "Ja, tschau!", sagte sie. Er ging raus und schloss die Tür

hinter sich.

Normalen Schrittes ging er die Treppe runter. Doch im Gegenteil zu ihr fühlte er

sich bedrückt, denn er wusste, dass er Hermine solange sie nicht wieder richtig

gehen konnte wahrscheinlich nicht zu Gesicht bekommen könnte, was ihn mies

gelaunt stimmte. Er ging erneut duschen, um die negativen Gedanken vorerst

wegzuspülen und den anderen keinen Grund zugeben, sich über seinen Duft zu

wundern.

Als er mit erneut nassem, aber frischen Haar und angezogen in den

Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war dieser schon wieder gefüllt und schnell richteten

sich alle Augenpaare auf ihn, nachdem Colin "Da ist Harry!" geschrieen hatte;

man hätte meinen können, mehr als fünf Jahren im gleichen Haus wie Harry hätte

den Creevey seine Potter-Mania überwinden lassen, doch dem war leider nicht so,

sie war nur etwas harmloser geworden. Manchmal konnte der 17-Jährige diesen

Jungen und seinen kleinen Bruder echt zum Mond schießen, doch heute wäre er eh

entdeckt worden, also ärgerte er sich im Moment nicht über den immer noch recht

kleinen Sechstklässler.

Alle starrten ihn an, liefen auf ihn zu, klopften ihm auf die Schulter. Als er

dann aber durch die dadurch verursachten Schmerzen auf die Knie fiel und das

Gesicht verzog, starrten sie ihn beängstigt an.

"Geht doch weg!", meckerte Ron laut, "seht ihr denn nicht, dass er Ruhe

braucht! Er ist doch eben erst aus dem Krankensaal entlassen worden!" Er

kämpfte sich durch die leicht zurückweichende Menge zu seinem Freund hindurch

und half ihm wieder auf die Beine. "Danke!", sagte er noch immer gequält

guckend. "Kein Problem!", lächelte Ron nur aufmunternd.

Harry schaffte es zum nächsten Sessel und ließ sich hinein fallen. Der

Rothaarige zog sich einen weiteren roten Sessel neben ihn und sah ihn besorgt

an, was der Schwarzhaarige jedoch nicht mitbekam, da er gerade versuchte, den

Kragen seines Shirts hochzuheben um nachzusehen, ob etwas mit seiner Wunde

passiert ist, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Also zog er sich vorsichtig sein

Shirt aus um sich dann seine Wunde anzusehen. Der Schutzzauber lag noch immer

darüber und es lief kein Blut heraus. Vorsichtig bewegte er den linken Arm und

ganz leicht die Schulter, es funktionierte. Es schien nichts passiert zu sein,

die Krusten waren nicht wieder offen geplatzt, zum Glück. Erleichtert atmete er

aus und sah wieder auf.

So ziemlich alle Schüler im Raum hatten sich um ihn und Ron versammelt und

starrten ihn auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise an. Die Mädchen machten große

Augen, manche Blicke waren verträumt, andere überrascht, wieder andere Augen

glänzten fasziniert. Die meisten Jungen sahen ihn etwas neidisch und vielleicht

sogar eine Spur eifersüchtig an, nur wenige grinsten leicht oder nickten ihm zu.

Selbst Ron starrte ihm auf seinen nackten Oberkörper, ob er überrascht oder

neidisch war, konnte man allerdings nicht erkennen. Harry fühlte sich zwar nicht

unwohl in seiner Lage, aber er kam sich doof vor, wenn er Mitte Oktober ohne

Oberteil irgendwo rum lief, die anderen würden ihn für einen Angeber halten.

Also zog er sich sein Shirt wieder an. Einige Mädchen wirkten beleidigt, von

anderen Gesichtern war der verträumte Ausdruck noch nicht verschwunden. Harry

gefiel, wie sein nackter Oberkörper auf die Mädchen wirkte, das harte Training

hatte sich sichtlich gelohnt.

"Los, erzähl schon, was ist genau passiert?", stichelte ein Junge, der wohl

schnell von Harrys durchtrainiertem Oberkörper ablenken wollte, da er selbst

ziemlich schmächtig aussah. "Ja, wir wollen alles hören, nicht nur das bisschen,

was Dumbledore uns heute morgen erzählt hat!", stimmte ihm ein Drittklässler zu.

"So! Was hat Dumbledore denn erzählt?", fragte Harry neugierig.

"Dass du und Hermine die Magnus Canis Ingens im Schloss entdeckt habt, dass alle

Schüler in Sicherheit gebracht wurden und die Lehrer und du die Biester dann

gefesselt und in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt habt!", berichtete ein Mädchen

aufgeregt. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte: "So war es ja auch! Was wollt ihr denn

noch wissen?"

"Wie sahen sie aus?" "Hast du was abkommen?" "Was ist mit deiner Schulter?"

"Warum warst du im Krankensaal?" "Wo ist Hermine?" "Waren sie stark?" "Welche

Flüche habt ihr benutzt?" Harry musste grinsen, so viele Fragen waren mal wieder

typisch für die Gryffindors. "Gut, geht mal alle ein paar Schritte zurück!",

sagte er und stand auf. Neugierig gingen alle ein wenig zurück, sodass er genug

Platz hatte. Mit einem Schwingen seines Zauberstabes und der richtigen Formel,

stand er kurze Zeit später als "großes Hundeungeheuer" vor ihnen, womit die

Geschichte der letzten Nacht begann...

Auch noch als Harry umringt von Gryffindors runter in die große Halle zum

Abendessen ging, kamen immer wieder Schüler und wollten hören, was passiert sei.

Harry und Ron erzählten es ihnen und auch die anderen Gryffindors verbreiteten

die Ereignisse so wie Harry sie erzählt hatte. Bald wussten es alle Schüler der

Schule und der Schwarzhaarige hoffte, dass er endlich seine Ruhe haben würde.

Als er neben Ron am langen Gryffindortisch saß und das Essen auftauchte,

verspürte er plötzlich einen riesigen Hunger. Was auch nicht verwunderlich war,

er hatte schließlich seit 24 Stunden nichts außer ein bisschen Schokolade und

Medizin in den Magen bekommen. Gierig schlang er die Köstlichkeiten runter,

sodass er selbst seinem rothaarigen Freund konkurrierte, der normalerweise am

meisten aß.

Danach war er dann satt und zufrieden. Den Gedanken, dass er die ganzen

Hausaufgaben und das Gelernte nachholen musste, verschob er, obwohl er wusste,

dass er damit noch am Abend anfangen musste. Als die Teller wieder blitzblank

waren, standen alle laut redend auf und drängelten sich zur Tür.

In der Eingangshalle fing Professor McGonagall sie beiden ab. "Potter, kommen

Sie mal bitte kurz hier rüber!", winkte sie ihn zu sich. Ron blieb wartend auf

ihn am Anfang der Treppe stehen. "Ja, Professor?", fragte Harry. "Wie geht es

dir?", fragte seine Hausleiterin. "Wieder gut, danke!", antwortete er höflich.

"Ich soll ihnen von Madam Pomfrey mitteilen, dass sie morgen nach dem Frühstück

noch mal kurz bei ihr vorbei kommen sollen, damit sie sich ihre Wunde angucken

kann!" Der 17-Jährige nickte.

"Und noch was!", fuhr die Lehrerin fort, "du brauchst heute Abend nicht deinen

Pflichten als Schulsprecher nachkommen, das gleiche gilt für Morgenfrüh. Ruh

dich lieber aus und werde schnell wieder fit!" Falls bald der nächste Angriff

kommt! setze Harry ihren Satz in Gedanken fort, denn er ahnte, dass sie darauf

hinaus wollte.

"Danke, Professor!", sagte er, bevor ihm noch was einfiel: "ähm, Professor,

wissen Sie jetzt, wer hinter dem Angriff genau steckte?" Die Lehrerin sah ihn

aus ihren kleinen Augen hinter ihrer Brille an und schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein,

genau wissen wir es nicht. Doch du weißt ja, wie ruhig alles war vor dem Angriff

auf Hogwarts war und so ein Angriff muss gut geplant sein, denn das Schloss ist

sehr gut geschützt! Die Schutzzauber und Flüche werden in den Weihnachtsferien

spätestens noch erneuert. Du kannst dir deswegen ja denken, wen wir

verdächtigen!" Harry nickte: "Sonst ist nichts passiert, was wir wissen

sollten?" "Noch nicht, aber es wird wohl wieder Morde geben. Ich werde es dir

mitteilen, wenn ich mehr weiß. Aber wir sollten so was auch nicht hier

besprechen! Kommt am besten in der Mittagspause zu mir ins Büro!", sagte sie mit

leiser Stimme. Er nickte und verabschiedete sich von ihr.

"Was wollte sie von dir?", fragte Ron, während sie hoch zum Portrait der Fetten

Dame gingen. "Ich brauch heute Abend und Morgenfrüh nicht durch die Gänge gehen

und muss morgen früh nach'm Frühstück noch mal zur Kontrolle in 'nen

Krankensaal!", erzählte er, "außerdem verdächtigt sie auch Voldemort und sonst

ist nichts neues passiert. Doch sie meint, dass das nicht mehr lange so bleiben

wird!" Ron sah leicht beunruhigt aus: "Wie konnten die überhaupt nach Hogwarts

kommen? Es soll doch so gut geschützt sein!" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte: "Das

frag ich mich auch. Professor McGonagall hat nur gesagt, dass spätestens in den

Weihnachtsferien die Schutzzauber und Flüche erneuert werden. Ich persönlich

würde es ehr machen und Dumbledore mit Sicherheit auch, aber da gibt es ja noch

das Ministerium...!"

Der Rothaarige seufzte und regte sich recht leise auf: "Selbst Fudge sollte

einsehen, dass man in so einer Zeit nicht lange warten darf, sonst hat man gegen

einen Feind wie Voldemort schon verloren!" "Ich glaube, Fudge ist einfach

überfordert. Und da er Dumbledore immer noch nicht wieder voll vertraut, wird er

auf dessen Ratschläge wohl kaum hören!" "Sollte er aber!", schimpfte der

Rothaarige und sah sich nach seinem Freund um.

Der war vor wenigen Stufen plötzlich stehen geblieben. "Was ist?", wollte der

zweit jüngste Weasley wissen. "Komm mit, wir müssen Dobby kurz besuchen!",

antwortete er kurz und knapp. "Ach ja, wir sollen nachm Mittagessen mal zu ihr

kommen!" Ron nickte geistesabwesend und wollte erst gar nicht wissen, warum der

Schwarzhaarige so unbedingt noch in die Küche wollte, ihn interessierte nur,

dass er jetzt jede Menge Süßigkeiten abstauben konnte, da Hermine nicht mit war

und ihn daran hinderte.

Bald waren sie an dem Obstportrait, Harry kitzelte die Birne, die sich lachend

in einen Türknauf verwandelte. Der Junge zog das Bild auf und kletterte vor Ron

hinein. Sofort kamen ihnen jede Menge Hauselfen entgegen.

"Hallo!" riefen sie mit ihren piepsigen Stimmen, "was wünschen die Herren?" Der

Rothaarige blieb gleich bei ihnen stehen, während Harry weiterging und nach

Dobby Ausschau hielt, der ihm sehr bald sich über den Besuch freuend entgegen

kam: "Harry Potter, schön dass Sie mich besuchen kommen..."

Nach dem Mittagessen, als sie sicher waren, dass Professor McGonagall auch

wieder in ihrem Büro waren, verließen Harry und Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum und

machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Hauslehrerin.

Vor der Tür klopften sie. "Ja?", kam es von Innen. Die beide betraten den Raum,

der sich im Laufe der Jahre kaum verändert hatte. "Hallo Professor!", sagten die

zwei Teenager. "Ah, ihr seid es!", lächelte sie und deutete auf die zwei Stühle

ihr gegenüber vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Die beiden setzten sich hinein. "Also was

wollt ihr noch wissen?", fragte sie und sah ihre Schüler an...

Nach dem Gespräch waren die beiden aber nicht viel schlauer als vorher auch, da

sie nur erfahren hatten, dass die Gefahr jeden Tag größer wurde, sie ja auf sich

achten sollten und das bald wieder schärfere Regeln hier in Hogwarts eingeführt

wurden, was Fudge entschlossen hatte, als er noch in der Nacht des Angriffes

hier gewesen war. Außerdem hatte die Abteilung für magische Geschöpfe, die den

beiden ziemlich unsympathisch war, nicht sagen können, wo die Tiere her kamen

oder ähnliches. Es wurde noch gefahndet. "Ich denk nicht, dass das Ministerium

raus kriegt, wer dahinter steckt!", meinte Ron. Harry nickte: "Nee, kann ich mir

nicht vorstellen. Sie könnten von überall gekommen sein. Überall gibt es

schließlich böse und Anhänger Voldemorts." Die beiden seufzten. Erfahrungen mit

schärferen Regeln hatten sie schon oft genug gemacht.

Abends lag Harry in seinem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Irgendwie fehlte ihm

irgendwas. Ihm war leicht kalt, denn die Wärmflasche ersetzte das ersehnte nicht

im geringsten, und er fühlte sich etwas einsam, so allein in dem großen Bett.

Die anderen vier Jungen schienen schon zu schlafen, und er spielte mit dem

Gedanken noch mal runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und sich dann zu

Hermine zu schleichen. Doch wer sagte ihm, dass sie nicht schon schlief und was

passierte erst, wenn man ihn erwischte, dann wäre alles aufgeflogen! Es riss ihn

hin und her und er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und schlich barfuß runter in den

Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Feuer war längst erloschen und der Mond schien schwach

durch die großen Fenster in den Raum. Er lauschte, doch alles war vollkommen

still. Langsam und leise ging er zu der Treppe, die hoch zu den

Mädchenschlafsälen führte, unter anderem zu dem von Hermine. Wieder zögerte er.

Als Schulsprecher musste er den anderen mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen, was wenn

ein kleiner Erstklässler ihn sah und erkannte. Er sah auf seine Uhr, es war 20

Minuten nach Mitternacht. Alles lag ruhig da, selbst die Natur draußen schien zu

schlafen, kein Wind wehte.

Langsam wurde ihm noch kälter, er musste sich entscheiden und zwar schnell. Er

konnte nicht anders, er setzte seinen linken Fuß auf die erste Treppenstufe, er

spürte wie kalt sie war. Dann setzte er den rechten Fuß auf die nächste Stufe.

Langsam kam er immer höher und wurde schneller. Er hielt es kaum noch aus. Als

er auf einmal etwas hörte. Hat da eine Tür geknarrt? Schon wieder wurde die

Stille unterbrochen. Jetzt war er sich ganz sicher, dass er was gehört hatte.

Nur was tun? Er taste an seinem Hosenbund, als ihm einfiel, dass er nur eine

Schlafanzughose anhatte und sein Zauberstab oben auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Das

kann doch nicht war sein! seufzte er leicht.

Jetzt hörte er Schritte, ja, da kam jemand, ein Mädchen. Nur von wo? Von oben

oder von unten? Wo sollte er hin rennen? Nur noch wenige Stufen trennten ihn von

Hermine. Doch konnte er das wagen? Er hatte eine Chance von 50 Prozent erwischt

zu werden, das war nicht grade wenig.

Da sah er einen leichten Lichtschein, der sich ihm von oben näherte, er war nur

noch wenige Schritte und eine Kurve von ihm entfernt. Er zögerte keine Sekunde,

sondern rannte so leise und gleichzeitig schnell er konnte die Treppen runter.

Aber seine Schritte waren nicht lautlos und er ahnte, dass seine Verfolgerin

ebenfalls schneller wurde und hinter ihm her tapste. Aber er musste darauf

achten nicht zu schnell zu laufen, denn sonst würde er noch fallen oder eben

einfach zu laut sein. Außerdem kamen die Mädchen schließlich alle ohne Probleme

den Jungenturm hoch. Das Problem würde die Strecke zwischen den beiden Türmen

werden, denn da war eine gerade Ebene und wenn er da nicht erwischt werden

würde, wäre er in Sicherheit.

Er sah schon die letzten Treppenstufen.

Er sprang drüber und rannte was das Zeug hielt zu dem anderen Turm. Er hoffte

inständig, dass das Holz unter seinen Füßen nicht knarren würde und er hatte

Glück, es gab keinen Ton von sich. Der Saal erhellte sich leicht. Sie ist

gleich da! schoss es dem 17-Jährigen durch den Kopf. Er nahm noch ein letztes

Mal seine ganze Kraft zusammen und eilte die letzten Schritte zum Turm. Er

berührte die erste Stufe, lief die nächsten 10 noch hoch und verschnaufte dann.

Der Lichtschein war noch immer zu sehen, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Würde sie

ihn weiter verfolgen? Er ging ganz leise eine Stufe nach der anderen hoch, aber

ganz langsam. Denn noch hatte sie nicht mal die unterste Stufe betreten, und so

standen die Chancen für ihn glimpflich davon zu kommen mehr als nur gut. Je

höher er kam, desto dunkler wurde es, doch er achtete noch immer darauf ja

keinen Mucks von sich zu geben.

Irgendwann war er dann ganz oben angekommen, vor der schweren Holztür zu seinem

Schlafsaal stoppte er. "Bitte nicht knarren!", flüsterte er so leise es nur eben

ging. Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus und packte nach der kalten Klinke, ganz

langsam drückte er sie runter. Alles war still. Vorsichtig schob er die dicke

Tür auf, Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Als sie dann soweit offen stand, dass er

durch passte, quetschte er sich in den Raum und schloss die Tür, doch dieses Mal

war er zu unvorsichtig und die Tür knarrte laut. Er schreckte zusammen. Wieder

herrschte Stille. Hat sie es gehört? Leise ging er zu seinem Bett. Doch kurz

bevor er es erreicht hatte, zerstörte ein Geräusch die Ruhe. Harry zuckte

zusammen, bis ihm klar wurde, dass nur jemand laut stark nach Luft geschnappt

hatte und dann mit einem leiseren Schnarcher wieder weiter schlief. Aber ein

Schock war es trotzdem gewesen!

Wie hatte er sich nur von so was Lächerlichem erschrecken lassen können(?), das

durfte ihm nie wieder passieren.

Erneut war es still und dunkel. Er ging weiter und legte sich dann in sein

großes Himmelbett. Er zog die dunklen Vorhänge zu und starrte das Holz über ihm

an. Es war unfassbar, er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft zu entkommen ohne

Zauberei. Nachdem er sich entgültig erholt hatte, schlief er schließlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er hart von Ron geweckt. Er wollte sich auf die andere

Seiten drehen und noch ein wenig weiter schlafen. Allerdings merkte er

plötzlich, wie die Matratze sich weit runter beugte und eh er sich versah, war

er aus seinem Bett gefallen und lag auf dem harten Boden. Denn als sein Freund

ihn geweckt hatte, hatte er mit dem Kopf zur Wand gestarrt und sich dann in

Richtung des Rothaarigen gerollt, sodass er jetzt zu dessen Füßen lag. Harry

öffnete schwerfällig seine Augen und rieb sich leicht seinen Hinterkopf. Ron,

dem man sichtlich ansah, dass er sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste, hielt ihm

die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Mürrisch packte der Schwarzhaarige zu und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. Zu

seinem Glück war er nicht auf die linke Schulter gefallen, weswegen er bald

nichts mehr von der Berührung mit dem Boden merkte, sich anzog und mit den

anderen runter zum Frühstück ging.

Hermine war immer noch nicht zu sehen, wie Harry nicht glücklich darüber

feststellen musste. "Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass sie 24 Stunden liegen

muss!", erzählte er Ron, der ihn nach Hermine gefragt hatte. Er schien sie auch

zu vermissen und die Tatsache, dass sie nicht im Krankenflügel sondern in ihrem

Schlafsaal lag, missfiel ihm sehr, weswegen der Schwarzhaarige ihm nicht

erzählte, dass das zum Teil seine Idee gewesen war.

Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedete Harry sich von Ron, um noch mal zu Madam

Pomfrey zu gehen.

Diese hatte mittlerweile wieder ihre übliche Laune, da schon am frühen Morgen

ein Zweitklässler mit nicht aufhörend wachsendem Haar zu ihr gekommen war.

"Zieh dein Hemd aus, Junge!", sagte sie ihm mit rauer Stimme, während sie in

ihrem Medizinschrank rumwühlte.

Der 17-Jährige tat, was sie von ihm verlangte und wartete dann, da er keine Lust

hatte, sie zu unterbrechen und auch nicht allzu scharf darauf war pünktlich in

Verwandlung zu kommen, denn seit der vorletzten Nacht war er nicht mehr

besonders wild sich in Tiere zu verwandeln.

Nach einigen Minuten drehte sich die Krankenschwester zu ihm um. "Warum hast du

denn nicht gesagt, dass du fertig bist, du musst doch wieder in den

Unterricht!", fauchte sie ihn an. Wie man's macht, macht man's falsch! dachte

der Schwarzhaarige genervt. Dann nahm sie ihm mit einer Berührung mit ihrem

Zauberstab wieder den Schutzzauber von seiner Schulter. Harry drehte seinen Kopf

nach links und betrachtete die verletzte Schulter. Er sah noch immer die drei

Krusten, allerdings waren diese irgendwie kleiner als gestern, glaubte er,

außerdem war ihre Farbe jetzt dunkler und sie sahen stabiler aus. "Gut!", sagte

die Krankenschwester.

Ein "gut" sagte ihm echt viel, konnte diese Frau sich nicht mal genauer

ausdrücken! "Ist alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte er deswegen und unterdrückte

den genervten Unterton. "Ja, das sind jetzt nur noch gewöhnliche Schrammen, die

nicht tiefer als ein paar Millimeter gehen und in wenigen Tagen auch nicht mehr

zu sehen sein werden!", sagte sie und drehte sich wieder um. Er nickte nur, was

sie natürlich nicht mehr sah, dann schnappte er sich sein Hemd, drehte sich

wieder um und ging zur Tür.

"Warten Sie mal, Mister Potter!", kam es dann plötzlich noch mal von Madam

Pomfrey, "ich soll ihnen von Professor McGonagall sagen, dass sie noch schnell

vor dem Unterricht kurz nach Miss Granger gucken sollen", wobei sie das "kurz"

stark betonte und ihm ermahnend in die Augen sah, "und wenn es ihr so gut geht,

dass sie das verletzte Bein ohne Schmerzen leicht bewegen kann(!), dann und nur

dann, sollen sie mit ihr auf ihrem Besen zum Unterricht fliegen, damit Miss

Granger ihr Bein noch schonen kann!" Der 17-Jährige freute sich tierisch, dass

er nun einen Grund hatte nach Hermine zu sehen, denn ein Auftrag war schließlich

ein Grund. "Okay, mach ich, Madam!", sagte er, diesmal unterdrückte er seine

Freude, doch wusste er nicht, dass man die auch auf seinem Gesicht ablesen

konnte. Sofort drehte er sich wieder rum und verließ den Raum. Den Weg zum

Gryffindor Turm rannte er fast schon.

Endlich sah er das Portrait der fetten Dame am Ende des Ganges, schon von weitem

rief er: "Schleimschwanz!" "Geht klar!", antwortete die fette Dame und schwang

auf. Der Schwarzhaarige stürmte durch das Loch in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum

und eilte auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Eingang zum Mädchenturm und zwar in dem er

sich über einen im Weg stehenden Tisch schwang und einen Stuhl umwarf.

Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf. Sie hatte ein Geräusch gehört. Es muss aus dem

Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen sein! dachte sie verwundert Aber wer könnte das

sein? Es sind doch alle längst im Unterricht! Sie legte das Buch zur Seite und

starrte schon wie am Tag zuvor gespannt zur Tür, denn jetzt hörte sie Schritte,

die sehr schnell näher kamen. Vielleicht ist es Harry! keimte der

Hoffnungsschimmer in ihr auf.

Doch im Gegensatz zu gestern wurde die Tür schnell aufgerissen und ein großer,

muskulöser, schwarzhaariger 17-Jähriger stand dort im Rahmen. Seine Haare waren

noch zerzauster als sonst und sein Atem ging schnell. Sie strahlte ihn an und er

strahlte sie an. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, rannte er auch schon

auf sie zu. In der Zeit schwang sie schnell ihre Beine aus ihrem Bett und stand

auf, allerdings ziemlich wackelig, weswegen sie auf einem Bein vorwärts sprang.

Dann war Harry bei ihr, umarmte sie und wirbelte sie vorsichtig und dennoch wild

durch die Luft. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und schrie fröhlich: "Haarrryyyy!"

Als er sie wieder absetzte, lächelte sie ihn überglücklich an: "Endlich bist du

da!" "Ich konnte nicht ehr, aber glaub mir, ich hab's versucht!", grinste er und

nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und drückte ihr

seine Lippen auf die ihren. Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich.

"Ich hab dich vermisst!", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige ihr ins Ohr. "Ich dich

auch!", flüsterte sie zwischen zwei Küssen. "Danke, dass du Dobby gebeten hast

mir nur das beste Essen zu bringen, aber das wäre doch nicht nötig...!", Harry

legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die zarten Lippen. "Dobby hat das gerne

gemacht!"

Dann setzten die beiden sich auf ihr Bett und der Schwarzhaarige erzählte ihr

von seinen Erlebnissen in der letzten Nacht. Hermine musste lachen: "Die

Verfolgungsjagd hätte ich nur zu gerne gesehen!" Harry grinste: "Aber eigentlich

konnte ich jetzt nur kommen, weil Madam Pomfrey mich zu dir schickt!" Die

Braunhaarige sah ihn neugierig an: "Sollst du mir noch mehr eklige Medizin

geben?" Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Nein!", er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

"Was denn dann?", jetzt war sie wirklich gespannt. "Ich soll gucken, ob dein

Bein fit für den Unterricht ist!" "Und wie sollst du das machen?" "Kannst du es

ohne Schmerzen bewegen?" Hermine hob langsam das verletzte Bein und senkte es

wieder. "Reicht das als Beweis?" Er nickte kurz und küsste sie dann erneut.

"Aber wie soll ich denn dorthin kommen?", fragte sie und dachte daran, wie er

sie gestern hier her getragen hatte. "Das regele ich schon! Warte kurz hier!",

und schon war er aufgesprungen und aus dem Raum gestürzt.

Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür. Harry war aber schnell! "Lass mich nicht

länger warten, komm endlich rein!", rief sie der Holztür entgegen und lächelte

erwartungsvoll. Langsam ging die Tür auf und Hermine riss entsetzt die Augen

auf. Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, man war das

peinlich. "Äh, entschuldigen Sie, S...,Sir!", stotterte sie verlegen, "ich

hatte, ähm ja, mit jemandem anderen gerechnet!" "Das habe ich mir schon

gedacht!", lächelte der alte Mann und grinste dabei leicht, "ich wollte mal

sehen wie es dir geht, Hermine?"

"Schon wieder viel besser, danke, Professor!", sagte sie immer noch errötet und

versuchend ihn nicht anzusehen.

"Und dann wollte ich dir noch deinen Nimbus2006 wieder bringen. Der lag noch

zusammen mit Harrys Feuerblitz im Geheimgang!", erzählte er und sah einfach über

die peinliche Situation hinweg, was Hermine sehr an ihm schätzte. "Danke!

Könnten sie ihn dort auf den Tisch legen?", fragte sie. Der Mann tat, worum sie

ihn gebeten hatte.

Dann waren erneut schnell Schritte zu hören und Hermine ahnte, dass es nun der

17-Jährige war. "Ich hab ihn nicht gefunden!", japste Harry, als er den Raum

betrat, "aber ich...!" Er brach ab, als er sah, dass sie nicht alleine waren.

"Hallo Harry!", lächelte der Mann ihn an. "Hallo ... Professor Dumbledore!",

brachte er etwas stockend über seine Lippen. "Ich habe Hermine eben ihren Besen

wiedergebracht und deinen hab ich hier auch noch!", sagte er und reichte ihm

seinen Feuerblitz, den er vor Jahren von Sirius bekommen hatte. "Äh, danke!",

sagte er überrascht. "Gut, ich lasse euch beiden dann mal wieder alleine. Aber

ihr könnt ja jetzt eh zum Unterricht kommen!", grinste er und ging zur Tür.

"Warten Sie, Professor!", sagte Harry, bevor Albus Dumbledore den Raum verlassen

hatte. "Ja? Was ist, Harry?", fragte er freundlich. "Wieso hätte Ron die Magnus

Canis Ingens auf der Karte sehen können? Und wir nicht!", wollte er wissen. Das

war ihm gerade wieder eingefallen, denn er hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit

darüber gewundert und konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären.

"Du weißt doch, Harry, dass die Karte des Rumtreibers von vier Zauberern

geschaffen wurde, und alle vier stammten aus reinblütigen Familien. Eigentlich

ist es völlig egal, ob du reinblütig, gemischt und muggelstämmig bist, aber bei

manchen Zaubergegenständen spielt das trotzdem eine Rolle. Ich denke, die vier

wussten nichts davon, dass auch ihre Karten wegen ihrer Unwissenheit davon

betroffen war. Hätten sie gewusst, dass es so was gab, hätten sie es umgehen

können und das hätten sie gemacht, denn sie legten kein Wert auf Blut. Doch sie

wussten es nicht. Deswegen können Zauberwesen, die mit einem ganz bestimmten,

absolut bösen Fluch belegt sind, auf der Karte nur von reinblütigen Zauberern

gesehen werden, weswegen ihr beiden sie nicht habt sehen können. Als wir die

Karte haben verbessern lassen, ist mir das aufgefallen, und ich wollte es

aufheben, doch das ging nicht, da ..., ähm, da das nur die vier Hersteller

zusammen hätten tun können, soweit ich weiß. Aber macht euch nichts raus, solche

Wesen gibt es nur sehr selten! Ich muss jetzt gehen, tschüss!", erzählte

Dumbledore und ließ die zwei mit ihren Gedanken alleine.

"Wusstest du, dass es so was gibt?", fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit. Hermine

schüttelte wortlos ihren Kopf. "Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber!", sagte sie

lächelnd, "wir können froh sein, dass du die Karte hast, erinnere dich nur mal

daran, wie viel sie uns schon gezeigt hat, wie viel sie uns geholfen hat!" Harry

nickte in Erinnerungen schwelgend.

Die Röte war aus dem Gesicht von ihr verschwunden und sie sah Harry neugierig

an: "Also, was konntest du nicht finden?" "Meinen Besen!", antwortete der

Schwarzhaarige und sah auf. "Wir wollen zum Unterricht fliegen?", wollte sie

erstaunt wissen. "Ja und wir sollen es sogar!", sagte er und ging neben ihr

Bett. "Wir fliegen auf einem!", sagte er und half ihr sich auf seinen Besen zu

setzen, bevor er sich vor sie setzte und sie fragte: "Fertig?" "Ja!", sagte sie

und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper. "Dann los!", und vorsichtig stieß Harry

sich vom Boden ab und sie flogen durch die offene Tür hinaus.

Noch nie war jemand ihm Schloss geflogen, außer vielleicht Fred und George. Es

war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Einfach irre! dachte Hermine und schmiegte sich

an den jungen Mann vor ihr.

Alle fanden es cool, dass die beiden durch die Schule fliegen durften und die

Creeveys mussten ein Foto davon machen, angeblich für eine neu gegründete

Schulzeitung.

Nur Malfoy und seine Slytherins mussten natürlich wieder etwas abfälliges dazu

sagen. "Na, machste dich wieder wichtig, Potter? Ach ich vergaß, du hast uns ja

alle gerettet! Glaubst du jetzt, wir verehren dich? Darauf kannst du ewig

warten, du großer Held!", in seiner Stimme schwang blanker Hass und Verachtung

mit und er spukte grinsend auf den Boden, dann sah er Hermine angeekelt an: "So

würde sich kein Zauberer, der was auf sich hält, mit einem Schlammblut zeigen!"

Seine grauen Augen funkelten böse. Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht

auszuflippen. "Das musst du ja wissen. Du eingebildetes Reinblut! Alles ist

besser, als so zu sein wie du. Du widerst mich an!", meinte Harry mit kalter

Stimme.

"Packt ihn euch!", befahl der Blonde seinen beiden Bodyguards. Crabbe und Goyle

stürmten von verschiedenen Seiten auf die beiden los. In letzter Sekunde zog

Harry den Besen hoch, für solche Sachen war er schließlich bekannt, und die zwei

Trottel knallten gegen einander. "Ihr seid aber auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen!",

fuhr Draco die beiden an, "hier muss man wirklich alles alleine machen!" Er zog

sich seine Ärmel hoch und spielte mit seinen Muskeln, die längst nicht so groß

wie die von Harry waren, sodass der nur darüber lachen konnte: "Willst du, das

ich Angst vor dir kriege? Oder was soll der Kinderkram!"

Malfoy verzog wütend das Gesicht und holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche.

Harry tat es ihm gleich. Doch Hermine war schneller und schrie aus vollem Leib

"Expelliarmus!" Es traf den Blonden hart. Sein Zauberstab flog durch die Luft

und er knallte gegen die Steinwand hinter ihm. "Das haste nun von deiner großen

Klappe, hinter der eh nichts steckt!", meinte Hermine kalt grinsend. Harry

grinste ihn schadenfroh an und die beiden flogen auf und davon...

Die nächsten paar Tage flog Hermine auf ihrem Besen zu jeder Unterrichtsstunde

und Ron und Harry begleiteten sie zu Fuß. Denn das Mädchen sollte ihr Bein

einige Tage lang schonen und jeden Morgen vorm Frühstück im Krankensaal vorbei

kommen.

Vier Tage nach jener Nacht kam Hermine ohne Besen auf ihren eigenen Füßen gehend

in die große Halle zum Frühstück. "Sie hat mir den Gips abgenommen!", berichtete

sie ihren beiden Freunden strahlend und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank. "Das

ist ja super!", meinte der Rothaarige mit vollem Mund. Harry lächelte sie viel

sagend an und sagte: "Endlich können wir wieder zusammen was unternehmen!" Sie

lächelte zurück, da sie sich schon denken konnte, was er unter anderem mit dem

"was" meinte.

Niemand außer den beiden wusste, dass sie es getrieben, dass sie sich küssten

und gekuschelt hatten und so, alle dachten, selbst Ron, dass sie wie immer nur

normale gute Freunde waren. Und genau so machte es ihnen Spaß, es reizte sie

sich in dunklen Winkel zu küssen, sich, wenn sie keiner beobachtete,

anzugrinsen, abends noch als letzte im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein, und während

Ron aufm Klo war, sich zu umarmen, sich zu küssen und zu streicheln. Sich im

Unterricht möglichst unauffällig irgendwo zu streifen, sich möglichst oft

berühren, z.B. wenn sie sich irgendwelche Sachen reichten und Pergamentpapier

ausliehen oder ähnliches.

Die Gefahr, dass sie irgendwann dabei von irgendwem erwischt wurden, war groß,

und gerade das machte es so reizvoll, so interessant. Denn diese Art von Gefahr

mochten sie, es kribbelte beide. Fast schon so, als würden sie was Verbotenes

tun, dabei hatten sie nur ein Geheimnis, von dem noch keiner wusste.

Diese Nacht gingen sie wieder ihre Streife durchs Schloss. Die letzten Nächten

waren sie getrennt auf ihren Besen geflogen, jetzt gingen sie wieder zusammen.

Die Luft kühlte, denn es war Mitte Oktober durch und die Kürbisse in Hagrids

Garten waren bereits sehr groß und die Blätter färbten sich bunt. Der Herbst

hatte begonnen und mit ihm kam das schlecht Wetter, die Kälte. Der Wind

peitschte geradezu gegen die großen Fenster, an denen die beiden vorbei gingen.

Der Himmel war mit schwarzen Wolken bedeckt und es sah ganz eindeutlich nach

einem Gewitter aus.

Die Karte des Rumtreibers zeigte, dass sie bereits alle ausgebüchsten Schüler

erwischt und ins Bett geschickt hatten. Warum also sollten sie durch die Gänge

streifen, wenn sich eh nur Mister Filch und Misses Norris dort rum trieben!

Also fasste der Schwarzhaarige nach ihrer Hand und sah sie an, sah ihr tief in

die Augen, die in der Dunkelheit leuchteten. Er verschlang sie mit bloßen Augen,

es kribbelte auf ihrer Haut. Hermine stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und berührte

sanft seine Lippen. Wärme durchströmte ihren Körper, ihr wurde ganz heiß und sie

sehnte sich nach mehr.

Harry zog sie an sich, drückte sie an seinen Körper und küsste sie voller

Sehnsucht. Zu wenig Zeit hatten sie in letzter Zeit alleine verbringen können

und zu wenig Zeit hatten sie für sich gehabt, da sie sämtliche Schulsachen

nachholen und neu machen mussten. Es war stressig das mit ihren Pflichten zu

verbinden, doch sie schafften es. Diese Pause hier hatten sie sich sichtlich

verdient, außerdem würde es ja eh keiner merken.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Nacken und drückte sich an ihn. Jetzt wo sie

wieder alleine laufen konnte und wieder ihre gewohnte Freiheit hatte, wollte sie

die auch wieder voll auskosten. Sie spürte seinen Herzschlag und zog seinen

männlichen Duft tief ein. Es war fast wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss. Harry löste

sich von ihr und sah ihr in ihren glänzenden Augen. Er lächelte sie an und

drückte sie hinter ihr an die kalte Wand. "Erinnerst du dich jetzt, wie groß

dein Verlangen war?", fragte er und sah sie, als wäre er völlig ruhig, an, was

er allerdings nicht war, sein Herz schlug schnell und der Wille etwas Verbotenes

zu tun stieg ihm zu Kopf und benebelte ihn genauso wie ihr Duft. (falls ihr

euch nicht an den 1.Teil erinnert, da fragt er sie das vor dem Kuss auch!)

"Ja, und ich weiß auch, wie groß es jetzt ist!", lächelte sie verführerisch und

zog seinen Kopf zu sich runter, um ihn voller Leidenschaft zu küssen.

Dabei brachte sie seinen Mantel dazu ihm die Schultern runter zu rutschen und

auf den Boden zu fallen, danach suchte sie mit geschlossenen Augen seine

rot-gelb gestreifte Krawatte, selbst so schaffte sie es den Knoten zu lösen. Sie

nahm sie ihm ab und ließ sie ebenfalls fallen.

Dann lösten sich die beiden kurz von einander, in der Zeit ließ sie auch ihren

Mantel runter rutschen und knöpfte ihm den ersten Knopf seines schneeweißen

Hemdes auf, wobei sie ihm in die hellgrünen Augen schaute und er ihr in die

ihren. Er hatte seine Hände auf ihre Taille gelegt und verlor sich fast in der

Wärme ihrer Augen. Er glaubte kaum, dass er es heute solange aushalten würde,

wie das letzte Mal, ihm war jetzt schon heiß und etwas begann sie in seiner Hose

zu regen. Er spürte ihren heißen Atem auf seiner frei werdenden Brust und es

ließ ihn erschaudern. Hermine öffnete den letzten Knopf und fuhr langsam mit

ihrer einen Hand seine Brust runter, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihm vorbeugte und

seine Haut mit kleinen Küssen übersäte.

Es prickelte auf seiner Haut. Mit ihren Händen schob sie vorsichtig sein Hemd

von seinen Schultern. Die muskulösen Arme legten sich um sie, während sie an

seinem empfindlichen Nacken saugte.

Die Braunhaarige hob ihren Kopf an und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie glänzten so

wunderschön, sie erkannte erneut einen Teil seiner Seele darin, doch es war

erneut traurig. Warum nur wurde sie immer traurig, wenn sie in diese Diamanten

sah? Sie konnte sich nur einen Grund dafür nennen, und zwar, dass er jährlich

schrecklich litt, dass er immer wieder geliebte Personen verlor, schreckliche

Kämpfe führen musste und es würde nicht enden. Es würde wohl nie enden. Es war

als würde ein Fluch auf ihm liegen, den er nie loswerden würde und sie konnte

nichts daran ändern und doch machte sie sich selbst Vorwürfe. Sie und Ron hatten

sich zu wenig um ihn gekümmert, hatten ihm zu oft das Leben schwer gemacht und

sich mit ihm gestritten.

Sie kam sich plötzlich so schäbig vor. Sie wollte weg sehen, wollte nicht weiter

in seine Seele eindringen, doch sie konnte nicht, seine Augen fesselten sie,

denn sie spiegelten ebenfalls diese unaufhörliche Leidenschaft und die Gier. Er

verzauberte sie.

Dann zog sie tief Luft ein. Ihre Krawatte und ihre Bluse verdeckten nicht mehr

ihren Körper und zärtlich saugte Harry an ihrer Brust, während er ihren

schwarzen BH auf den Boden fallen ließ. Sie wollte, dass er glücklich war, dass

das Glück in seiner Seele überwog, dass er den Rest für eine Zeit lang völlig

vergaß. Also öffnete sie ihm schnell atmend den Gürtel seiner Hose und strich

ihm immer wieder durch das schwarze Haar mit der anderen Hand. Denn ihre Augen

hatte sie geschlossen, sie glühte innerlich und äußerlich. Der Atem des

Schwarzhaarigen strich über ihre Haut und sie erschauderte bei dem Gefühl.

Außerdem brodelte bereits jetzt der Vulkan in ihrem Inneren. Ihr war so heiß.

Harrys Hände wanderten in der Zeit runter und schoben sich unter ihren Rock. Er

griff nach ihrem Po und knetete die straffe Haut, die von dem Tanga nicht

verdeckt wurde.

Sie lehnte an der Wand und zog ihm seine Hose runter mit ihrem nackten Fuß.

Huch, wo war denn ihr Schuh abgeblieben? Der junge Mann zog ihr schließlich

schnell den String aus und stellte sich wieder vor sie. Jetzt hatte jeder nur

noch ein Kleidungsstück an. Er hielt es kaum noch aus. Die Braunhaarige zog ihn

an sich und küsste ihn. Genau in dem Moment erhellte ein Blitz den Flur und kurz

darauf jagte ein Donner ihm hinterher. Regen prasselte mit einem Mal laut gegen

die Fensterscheibe. Doch die beiden ließen sich von dem Gewitter nicht stören,

in den Jahren hatten sie sich an die Unwetter hier gewöhnt. Der 17-Jährige

spürte ihren erhitzen Körper auf seiner Haut und er spürte wie es ihn um den

Verstand brachte.

Sie fühlte sich unendlich wohl in seinen muskulösen Armen und legte ihre Hände

auf seine Brust. Sie malte auf der bloßen Haut mit ihrem Finger und reizte die

empfindlichen Brustwarzen. Er streichelte ihren schönen Körper, während sie ihre

Zunge in seinen Mund rutschen ließ und seine Zunge massierte und mit ihm

spielte...

Plötzlich zerstörte ein Geräusch diese Stille, die nur ganz selten von einem

leisen, unterdrückten Seufzer unterbrochen wurde. Noch dazu wurde es heller,

Licht näherte sich ihnen. Harry stöhnte, er hatte wirklich kein Glück! Konnte

man denn noch nicht mal mitten in der Nacht hier seine Ruhe haben? Immer,

wirklich immer, wurde er gestört.

Konnte das denn nicht wenigstens jetzt nicht so sein! Sein ganzer Körper bebte

bereits und er wollte Hermine immer weiter berühren. Ihm war egal, das sie

erwischt würden, auf die Gefahr hatten sie sich schließlich von Anfang an

eingelassen. Also beugte er sich wieder zu ihr vor das Licht ignorierend und

versiegelte ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Sie waren noch immer so wundervoll

zart.

Aber das Licht kam immer näher und sie bemerkte es bald. "Da kommt wer!",

flüsterte sie ihm leise und entsetzt zu. Er nickte und löste sich nur

widerwillig von ihr. Dann bückte er sich und wühlte in seiner Manteltasche.

Kurz darauf fand er das gesuchte, er zog ein altes Stück Pergament hervor und

stellte sich wieder mit seinem Zauberstab in der anderen Hand hin. "Ich schwöre

feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!", murmelte er und tickte kurz auf das

Blatt. Sofort zogen sich Linien darüber und in geschwungener Schrift bildeten

sich die Worte: Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone

Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichtgut GmbH präsentieren stolz die Karte des

Rumtreibers! Er faltete die Karte schnell auf und fand ihren momentanen

Standpunkt, sie befanden sich in der sechsten Etage des Hauptgebäudes und von

links näherte sich schnell ein beschrifteter Punkt und zwar ein Lehrer. Doch

nicht nur irgendein Lehrer, sondern der schlimmste von allen, Professor Snape.

Zu allem Übel würde er in wenigen Sekunden um die nächste Ecke kommen. "Snape im

Anmarsch!", brachte Harry zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor.

Danach packte er das Mädchen bei ihrer Hand und rannte los. Völlig überrumpelt

stolperte sie hinter ihm her, bevor sie erneut Hand in Hand mit ihm um ihr Leben

rannte. Denn wer weiß schon, was passieren würde, wenn Snape sie erwischen

würde, so völlig nackt wie sie waren, mit angeschwollenen Lippen, kleinen

Knutschflecken, zitternd, rasendem Atem und erregt, und das auch noch nachts auf

einem Gang, wo sie eigentlich ihren Pflichten als Schulsprecher nachgehen

sollten! Die Strafe wäre wahrscheinlich so grausam, dass die Braunhaarige gar

nicht erst daran denken wollte.

"Unsere Klamotten!", japste sie plötzlich. Die zwei drehten sich um und sahen

zurück. Genau da, wo sie eben gestanden hatten, lagen noch ihre ganzen Klamotten

auf dem Boden. Und da liegen lassen konnten sie diese auf keinen Fall, denn sie

lagen überall verstreut und waren nicht zu übersehen. Anhand ihres Gryffindor-

und Schulsprecherabzeichens würde Snape sie ohne Probleme identifizieren können

und wissen, was sie gemacht hatten, denn mittlerweile lagen da alle ihre

Kleidungsstücke, selbst BH, Tanga und Boxershorts. "Wir müssen zurück!", meinte

der 17-Jährige niedergeschlagen, da er wusste, dass sie dann keine Chance mehr

hatten zu entkommen. Doch da hatte er seine Rechnung ohne Hermine gemacht.

Die riss ihm einfach seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand und sagte leise aber

deutlich: "Accio Zauberstab!" Ihr Stab, der noch bei dem Rest ihrer Sachen lag,

erhob sich vom Boden und flog auf sie zu. Sie fing ihn auf und gab Harry den

seinen wieder. "Willste gegen Snape kämpfen oder was?", fragte der

Schwarzhaarige, der noch ziemlich weggetreten war. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern

schickte schnell den nächsten Zauberspruch los: "Accio Kleidung!" Sämtliche

Kleidungsstücke erhoben sich vom Boden und schwebten schnell auf sie zu.

"Renn!", zischte Hermine ihm zu, packte ihn an der Hand und die zwei liefen

schnell weiter, denn es war bereits bedrohlich hell in dem Flur geworden. Sie

liefen was das Zeug hielt und hofften, dass der Slytherin nicht ihre fliegenden

Sachen sehen würde, denn dann würde er den Braten bereits riechen und die beiden

auch ohne Beweise sofort für schuldig erklären. Denn er kannte Harry und seine

Freunde bereits gut genug aus der Schule und dem Orden, außerdem hatte er auch

Harrys Eltern gekannt, und er mochte sie alle nicht. Zum Glück hatten sie ihre

Schuhe auch nicht mehr an, denn die würden im Moment einfach zu viel Lärm

machen, im Gegenteil zu blecken Füßen.

Weswegen die zwei 7.Klässler schon zum zweiten Mal in kürzester Zeit

händchenhaltend so schnell sie konnten durch die Gänge liefen und endlich um die

nächste Ecke bogen. Wenige Sekunden später schossen ihnen ihre Klamotten in die

Arme. Beide drückten sie an sich, um auch ja nichts zu verlieren. "Ich weiß, wo

wir hinkönnen!", flüsterte er geheimnisvoll. Sie sah ihn fragend an, doch er

grinste nur und zog sie weiter rennend hinter sich her durch den Gang.

Der kalte Steinboden unter ihren Füßen kühlte ihre erhitzte Haut schön, doch

durch das schnelle Rennen wurde ihr Atem natürlich auch nicht ruhiger. Schnell

hatte sie Seitenstiche, die sie im Moment überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte,

aber beide rannten weiter. Sie mussten einfach entkommen.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie vor einer Tür an. Beide kannten sie nur zu gut.

"Mist!", murmelte Harry und sah sich hektisch um. Er hatte das Passwort

vergessen. Komm schon, fall mir wieder ein! überlegte er, doch es half alles

nichts, er hatte ein Black Out. Wirklich, das Pech schien an ihm zu kleben. Die

nächsten Türen waren zu weit weg und dann würde Snape sie finden. Er brauchte

dieses eine Passwort, aber wie hieß es? Es war zum verrückt werden.

"Wasserfloh!", murmelte Hermine dann plötzlich und drückte die Klinke runter.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür und schlüpfte hinein. Sie zog den überraschten Harry

hinter sich rein und konnte im letzten Augenblick die Tür schließen. Erschöpft

lehnten die zwei sich in dem dunklen Raum an die kalte Tür. Licht fiel durch den

Schlitz hinein und sie hörten Snapes Schritte. Hoffentlich ham wir nichts

verloren! dachte Hermine und hielt den Atem an. Der Schwarzhaarige tat es ihr

gleich, während er leicht ihre Hand drückte.

Auf einmal wurde die Klinke runter gedrückt. Sie zuckten zusammen. "Hey, du bist

kein Vertrauensschüler, du bist viel zu alt!", meckerte die Tür ihn an. "Ich bin

Lehrer!", motzte Snape zurück. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er bis hier her

die Spur zweier Schüler verfolgt hatte und es ärgerte ihn, dass er das Passwort

nicht kannte. "Ich hab Dumbledore ja von Anfang an gesagt, dass Potter und

Granger die Schüler nicht unter Kontrolle haben und immer noch welche hier rum

laufen!", hörten sie ihn meckern, bevor sich die Schritte wieder entfernten.

Die zwei atmeten erleichtert grinsend auf.

"Lass uns baden gehen!", flüsterte Harry ihr leise ins Ohr und sein Atem

kitzelte sie. "Gerne!", lächelte sie. Beide ließen ihre Klamotten erneut auf den

Boden fallen und stiegen kurz darauf in die mit Schaum gefüllte Wanne. Es hatte

echt Vorteile Schulsprecher oder Vertrauensschüler zu sein, denn solche schönen

Bäder konnten die normalen Schüler schließlich nicht benutzen.

Hermine schmiegte sich in seinen Arm und sie küssten sich erneut voller

Leidenschaft...

Die Tage vergingen und niemand hatte bisher auch nur eine Ahnung davon, was

zwischen Harry und Hermine lief. Ist schon komisch, auch wenn wir nie darüber

gesprochen haben, haben trotzdem weder Hermine noch ich je ein Wort zu einem

anderen darüber verloren! Irgendwie irre! Und es macht so einfach viel mehr

Spaß, es ist aufregender und prickelnder! dachte der Schwarzhaarige glücklich.

Schließlich kam der Morgen des 31.Oktobers, Halloween, das erste Wochenende in

Hogsmeade, der Ball, das alles fiel auf diesen einen Tag, das und noch viel

mehr...

Müde wachte Harry an diesem Morgen auf und gähnte erst mal. Er hatte keine Lust

aufzustehen, sie hatten schließlich Samstag, schulfrei. Wieso musste er auch an

solchen Tagen jedes Mal so früh aufwachen? Aber das war eigentlich schon immer

so gewesen. Denn ein Langschläfer war er nun wirklich nicht. Er hatte sein

ganzes Leben über immer früh aufstehen müssen, sei es gewesen, um Frühstück zu

machen, um in die Schule zu gehen oder sonst was. Irgendwas hatte er immer

machen müssen. Und aus diesem Rhythmus war er selbst hier in Hogwarts nicht

wirklich raus gekommen, obwohl es besser geworden war.

Er schloss wieder die Augen, wollte weiter schlafen. Als er die lauten, fröhlich

klingenden Stimmen seiner Zimmergenossen hörte. Warum sind die denn so

fröhlich? wunderte er sich, streckte sich und steckte seinen Kopf durch die

Vorhänge hinaus.

"Morgen Harry!", begrüßten sie ihn lautstark. Mit kleinen Augen musterte er sie:

"Was ist denn los?", fragte er, da selbst Neville schon aufgestanden war, was

äußerst selten so war. "Heute ist Halloween, Harry, der Ball", erzählte der ihm

lächelnd.. "Und das erste Wochenende in Hogsmeade!", fügte Dean hinzu, bevor er

die Treppe runter in den Gemeinschaftssaal ging, um sich mit Ginny zu treffen

und nach dem Frühstück mit ihr auszugehen. Das waren nicht gerade weltbewegende

Gründe, aber trotzdem stand der 17-Jährige auf und machte sich fertig.

Die große Halle war schon voll, als Hermine, Ron und Harry rein kamen. Überall

sah man lächelnde Gesichter, Vorfreude bei den Drittklässlern und fröhliche

Stimmen schallten durch den Raum. Die drei Freunde quetschten sich an den

Gryffindortisch und begannen zu frühstücken. Sie waren die Stimmung längst

gewohnt.

"Wollen wir mal wieder zur Heulenden Hütte gehen?", fragte der Rothaarige sie

mit vollem Mund. "Das wäre schön!", meinte Hermine, wobei sie jedoch nicht

sonderlich glücklich klang. "Ich befürchte, du musst sie alleine besuchen gehen,

Ron!", sagte Harry. "Warum, wollt ihr nicht dahin! Wir können auch woanders hin

gehen und ein Butterbier bei Madam Rosmerta trinken oder durch die Gassen

ziehen. Bei Zonko war ich auch schon lange nicht mehr!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: "Das ist es nicht, Ron. Aber Harry und ich haben

Dumbledore versprochen, dass wir das erste Hogsmeadewochenende hier bleiben!"

Ihr Freund sah sie verwundert an: "Warum das denn? Percy musste als

Schulsprecher auch nie hier bleiben!" "Ron, Dumbledore hat uns gefragt, ob wir

ein bisschen für Ordnung sorgen und darauf aufpassen, dass niemand vor dem Ball

den Festsaal betritt, außerdem sollen wir ein bisschen helfen!", erzählte Harry

und sah dabei auf seinen Teller, da er befürchtete, dass sein bester Freund in

seinen Augen erkennen könnte, dass er sich freute mit Hermine hier zu bleiben.

"Das ist ja blöd. Na, dann bleib ich einfach auch hier und wir machen das

nächstes Mal!", meinte Ron und versuchte zu lächeln, aber er schaffte es nicht

wirklich, denn seine gute Laune war verflogen. "Du kannst ruhig gehen!", sagte

die Braunhaarige und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter: "Du kannst uns hier eh

nicht helfen und würdest dich nur langweilen!" Ron sah sie aus einer Mischung

aus Freude und Unglauben an, nickte dann aber als auch Harry meinte, dass das in

Ordnung ging.

Augenblicklich war der 16-Jährige wieder fröhlich und futterte munter drauf los.

Hermine und Harry sahen sich kurz lächelnd in die Augen, schauten aber schnell

wieder weg, damit es nicht zu auffällig war.

Nach dem Frühstück brachten die beiden ihren Freund zum Ausgang, wo schon viele

gackernden Schüler waren und von Filch aufgerufen wurden, damit auch keiner, der

nicht durfte, mitkonnte, wie es schon immer gewesen war. Ron ging mit Seamus und

Dean los, die drei winkten ihnen noch und dann waren sie auch schon in der

Menge, die durch das Tor ging, verschwunden.

Hermine und Harry drehten sich um und gingen in die große Halle. Noch sah diese

keine bisschen festlich aus.

Die Tische standen noch an ihren üblichen Plätzen, der graue Himmel wölbte sich

über ihnen, die Halle war dekoriert wie jeden Tag. Die Arbeiten hatten also noch

nicht angefangen. Da sie aber auch keinen Lehrer fanden, entschieden sie sich

dazu erst mal Hagrid zu besuchen.

Sie klopften an die große Holztür, doch es antwortete ihn niemand, weder

Hagrids, noch Grawps Stimme, noch Fangs Gebell war zu hören. Sie gingen um das

Haus herum und entdeckten die drei im Garten. Der große Hund lag faul in der

Sonne, als er sie aber sah, sprang er sofort auf und rannte ihnen entgegen, um

sie zu begrüßen. Die beiden streichelten ihn kurz und dann trottete der ihnen

munter hinterher.

"Hermy und Harry!", rief der Riese ihnen fröhlich entgegen. Er hatte die beiden

schon seit langem in sein Herz geschlossen und freute sich jedes Mal wie ein

kleines Kind, wenn er sie sah. "Hallo Grawp, hallo Hagrid!", riefen die

7.Klässler wie aus einem Mund und grinsten sich kurz an. Er lief mit großen

Schritten auf sie zu, die zwei spürten, wie die Erde unter ihren Füßen bebte und

das Mädchen hielt sich an Harry fest. Dann stand er vor ihnen, nahm je einen von

ihnen in seine riesengroße Hand und hob sie hoch. "Grawp euch lieb!", lachte er

und drückte sie an sein Gesicht. Der Wildhüter stand gerührt daneben und

beobachtete glücklich lächelnd das Geschehen. Die zwei Teenager hatten jedoch

das ungute Gefühl, als würden sie gleich zerquetscht werden. "Nicht so

stürmisch, Grawp!", wehrte Hermine sich lachend.

Als sie endlich wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatten, gingen die beiden zu

Hagrid, der gerade dabei war die Kürbisse für die Fete zu "ernten". Die größten

Exemplare waren so in die Breite geschossen, dass sie breiter als Grawp waren.

Sie waren grell orange und leuchteten dementsprechend schön. "Schön, dass ihr

uns mal besuchen kommt!", entgegnete der Halbriese fröhlich, "aber müsstet ihr

nicht in Hogsmead sein? Und wo habt ihr denn Ron gelassen?" "Ron ist mit Dean

und Seamus in Hogsmead, genau wie die meisten anderen Schüler. Wir ham

Dumbledore versprochen zu helfen bei den Vorbereitungen und sind deswegen hier

geblieben!", erzählte Harry, während Hermine sich die Früchte genauer ansah.

"Die diesjährige Zucht ist echt schön!", sagte sie, was Hagrid verlegen erröten

ließ und etwas wie "ich hab sie gut gepflegt ... und das Wetter war ideal!" in

seinen Bart nuschelte. "Sollen wir dir helfen die ins Schloss zu kriegen?",

fragte Hermine. "Das wäre nett!", meinte Hagrid und hob einen der riesigen

Exemplare hoch.

"Grawp auch helfen!", hörten sie plötzlich hinter sich. Und bevor sie reagieren

konnten, hatte er einen Kürbis hoch gehoben, allerdings drückte er zu feste zu,

sodass die Schale gefährliche Dellen bekam und schließlich mit einem Mal

zersprang. Die ganze Flüssigkeit und Teile des Fruchtfleisches spritzten ihm ins

Gesicht, während die Schale auf den Boden fiel, er schrie erschreckt auf, bevor

er anfing zu lachen und sich das Essen mit Fingern und Zunge aus dem Gesicht

holte und aß. "Lecker!", meinte er nur und setzte sich auf seinen Hintern, um

den kaputten Kürbis zu mampfen.

"Aber nur den einen!", tadelte Hagrid seinen kleinen Bruder, der ihn aus

unschuldigen Augen ansah. Harry und Hermine mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen,

das Bild, was sich ihnen da bot, war einfach zu drollig. Hagrid als Mutter und

Grawp als kleines Kind. Aber eins musste man Hagrid echt lassen, er hatte aus

diesem gefährlichen, unbändigen Riesen, einen halbwegs erzogenen Riesen gemacht,

und wie der Wildhüter behauptete, war sein Bruder ja noch in der Pubertät, also

lernfähig. Immerhin wuchs er nicht mehr.

"Lasst uns schnell die Kürbisse retten!", flüsterte Hagrid und ging mit seinem

voraus zum Schloss. Harry und Hermine richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die orangen

Früchte und riefen zusammen: "Mobil Corpus Kürbisse!" Viele Kürbisse flogen hoch

in die Luft und die zwei transportierten sie gemeinsam zum Schloss, wo sie diese

in der großen Halle runter ließen.

Der eigentlich Saal war längst verschlossen und Hagrid verbot ihnen hinein zu

sehen, da es auch für sie eine Überraschung sein sollte. So reinigten sie, per

Zaubersprüche natürlich, Gemälde und Rüstungen, während die Lehrer die Halle

gestalteten. Als sie nichts mehr zu tun hatten, schickte Professor Sprout sie

dankend weg.

Zuerst wollten sie wieder raus an die frische Luft gehen und sich an den See

setzen, doch da traf sie eine andere Idee. Gleichzeitig sahen sie sich an,

blickten sich in die Augen, welche strahlten und glänzten vor Glück oder

Sehnsucht. Harry packte die verwunderte Hermine an der Hand und zog sie rennend

hinter sich her. Wie oft waren sie in letzter Zeit schon so durch die Schule

gelaufen! Doch dieses Mal war es anders, als sonst, dieses Mal taten sie es

freiwillig, aus Spaß, und nicht um vor irgendwem oder irgendetwas davon laufen

zu müssen.

Lachend rannten sie durch die Gänge, wobei sie niemandem begegneten. Denn keiner

schien bei dem herrlichen Wetter noch im Schloss zu sein. Entweder waren die

Schüler draußen oder in Hogsmead, und die Lehrer waren eh alle in der großen

Halle, oder vielleicht auch ein paar in ihren Büros. Hermines Haare wehten im

"Zugwind" und ihre Umhänge flatterten hinter ihnen her. Ein paar Hexen und

Zauberer sahen ihn lachend oder schmunzelnd aus ihren Gemälden nach, was die

beiden jedoch nicht mitbekamen.

"Schleimschwanz!", rief Harry der fetten Dame zu und die schwang ausnahmsweise

mal ohne einen Ton zu sagen zur Seite. Immer noch lachend ließen Harry und

Hermine sich gemeinsam auf eins der Sofa in dem leeren Gemeinschaftsraum fallen.

Ihre langen, braunen Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht, er schob sie bei Seite und zog

dafür ihr Gesicht runter zu sich und küsste ihre Lippen, genau wie beim ersten

und jedem weiteren Mal fühlte sie seine Wärme, seine starken Arme um ihre

Taille, seine weichen Lippen auf den ihren und dann ließ sie seine Zunge in

ihren Mund und ein unbeschreiblich schönes Kribbeln durchlief ihren Körper. Sie

war so wahnsinnig glücklich. Seine Hände rutschten auf ihren Po und er grinste

sie frech an.

"Lass uns woanders hingehen!", flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr und rutschte von

ihm runter. Er stand ebenfalls auf und sagte: "Lass uns zu mir gehen, die

anderen sind alle in Hogsmead!" Sie nickte langsam, meinte dann aber: "Geh schon

mal vor, ich komme sofort nach!" Dann drückte sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die

Lippen und rannte den Mädchenturm hoch.

Harry saß oben im Jungenschlafsaal auf seinem Bett und überlegte was sie wohl

vor hatte. Darauf fielen ihm zig Antworten ein, doch welche dann zu traf und ob

überhaupt eine davon richtig war, wusste er nicht. Denn manche waren so

verrückt, dass sie schon fast unmöglich waren und andere waren zu pervers, als

dass er es Hermine zu trauen würde, wiederum andere dauerten viel länger, als

dass er warten konnte und so weiter und sofort. Diesmal war er es der warten

musste und gespannt zur Tür schaute.

Er war es nicht gewöhnt auf jemanden zu warten und erstrecht nicht so sehnlich

auf eine Person zu warten. Was macht sie nur? schoss ihm erneut die Frage

durch den Kopf. Irgendwie war er aufgeregt und natürlich neugierig. Er hibbelte

leicht mit den Beinen. Warum brauchten Mädchen nur bei so vielem so lange! Oder

kam ihm die Zeit jetzt nur in die Länge gezogen vor?

Plötzlich ging die Holztür auf und Hermine trat herein. Auf den ersten Blick

konnte er nichts besonderes erkennen. Sie hatte ihr Haar wie immer, trug ganz

normale Stiefel und ihren schwarzen Umhang hatte sie zugeknöpft. Sie trug nichts

in den Händen und wirkte auch ganz normal. Was hat sie denn nun gemacht? 

wunderte er sich. Dann lächelte sie geheimnisvoll, da sie sein fragendes Gesicht

gesehen hatte, ein Grinsen schlich sich noch dazu auf ihr Gesicht und sie

beantwortete seine nicht gestellte Frage: "Das wüsstest du wohl gern!" Er

nickte: "Aber ich nehme an, dass du es mir gleich verraten wirst!"

Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und kam lächelnd auf sie zu. Seine Absicht war

klar, er wollte sie küssen und das wusste auch sie. Die Braunhaarige hielt es

auch kaum noch aus ihn nicht zu berühren, trotzdem hob sie ihren Arm und sagte

befehlerisch:

"Bleib stehen!" Harry sah sie irritiert an, sie grinste nur und ohne noch einen

Ton zu sagen, öffnete sie langsam den ersten Knopf ihres Umhangs. Gespannt sah

er ihr dabei zu. Will sie jetzt Striptees machen? Wieso eigentlich nicht! 

dachte er und spielte an seinem Krawattenknoten rum, um kurz darauf, wie ein

Cowboy sein Lasso schwingt, seine Krawatte durch die Luft zu schwingen und sie

dann in eine Ecke fliegen zu lassen. Beide grinsten sich an. Harry bemerkte

bald, dass Hermine nicht ihre Uniform unter ihrem Umhang anhatte, denn der weiße

Kragen ihrer Bluse kam genauso wenig wie ihre Krawatte zum Vorschein. Der Junge

machte sich nun ebenfalls an die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Stolz wie ein Model sah

er dabei nach allen Seiten, als würde ein Publikum ihm dabei zu sehen.

Hermine musste grinsen und begann mit ihren Hüften zu einer nur für sie hörbaren

Musik zu wackeln. Harry schwang ebenfalls seine Hüfte und schmiss sich sein Hemd

über eine Schulter. Dann ging er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, um Hermine

herum und schmiss den weißen Stoff durch die Luft. Was Harry nicht sah, war,

dass sie mittlerweile die Hälfte der Knöpfe auf hatte, sie machte das echt

extrem langsam, und das man, wenn man vor ihr stehen würde, erkennen konnte, was

sie darunter trug.

Der 17-Jährige jedoch stand hinter ihr und legte genau in dem Moment seine Hände

auf ihre Taille und rieb seinen Unterleib im Takt an ihrem Po. Sie schwangen

gemeinsamen die Hüften und mussten lachen. Das, was sie da machten, würde man

wohl als dirty Dancing bezeichnen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und

lächelte ihm ins Gesicht. Er sah auf sie runter und stellte fest, dass alle

Knöpfe offen waren und er ihr genau aufs Dekortee gucken konnte.

Er drehte sie langsam in seinen Armen um und sah an ihr runter. Sie grinste und

ließ den schwarzen Stoff von ihren schmalen Schultern rutschen.

Er musterte sie lächelnd. Denn das einzige was sie noch anhatte, waren ihre

schwarzen Stiefel mit Absatz, sonst nichts. Jetzt wusste er, was sie im

Mädchenschlafsaal gemacht hatte. "Überrascht?", fragte sie, legte ihre Arme um

seine Taille und schaute ihm dabei tief in die Augen, welche glücklich

strahlten. Er nickte leicht: "Ein bisschen. Ich liebe solche Überraschungen!" Er

legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu sich. Ihre Köpfe näherten

sich einander und vorsichtig berührten sich ihre Lippen, während beide die Augen

geschlossen hatten, um den Augenblick zu genießen...

Hermine öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah neben sich. Harry und sie lagen in

seinem Bett. Er hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen und noch die Augen

geschlossen. Er sieht süß und gleichzeitig unheimlich sexy aus, wenn er so

friedlich schläft! dachte sie lächelnd. Sie zog seinen Duft tief ein. Sie hätte

ihn selbst in einer Horde von Menschen allein an seinem Duft erkannt. Sie

musterte ihn glücklich. Er sah sehr gut aus.

Aber ist das wirklich der Grund, warum ich mit ihm zusammen bin? überlegte sie

und kuschelte sich leicht an ihn, um ihn nicht zu wecken, eigentlich nicht. Ich

bin kein Mädchen, dass nur auf prominente Jungen steht, auch wenn andere das

vielleicht behaupten, da ich mit Viktor zusammen war, na ja und Harry ist nun

mal noch berühmter. Aber das hat nichts damit zu tun, es ist ehr Zufall. Harry

ist unglaublich nett, ich mochte ihn schon von Anfang an. Wir sind schon so

lange Freunde, wir ham fast immer über alles geredet, mit ihm konnte ich reden,

wenn Ron mal wieder durchgedreht ist oder es eh nicht verstanden hätte oder ich

es einfach nur Harry sagen wollte. Er hat mir stets seine Meinung gesagt. Und

wie er sich um mich gekümmert hat! Obwohl Ron hat sich ja auch immer für mich

eingesetzt, wenn Malfoy oder ein anderer mich mal wieder beleidigt hat.

Doch mit Harry ist es anders. Bei ihm fühl ich mich geborgen und sicher, er gibt

mir das Gefühl, dass ich was besonderes bin. Ich mag ihn wirklich sehr. Nein,

damit lüg ich mich selbst an, ich muss es mir endlich eingestehen! sie seufzte

über diese Erkenntnis es ist mehr als nur mögen, ich habe mich in meinen besten

Freund verliebt! Oh mein Gott, ich habe mich wirklich in ihn verliebt, dass ich

das nicht ehr gemerkt hab! Sie lächelte ihn an ja, ich liebe ihn! Es fühlte

sich unglaublich gut an das zu wissen.

Hermine streichelte ihn und küsste ihn sanft wach. Langsam öffnete er die Augen

und lächelte sie dann an. Er wirkte etwas müde und blinzelte einige Male. "Weißt

du, dass du wunderschön bist!", grinste er und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Ich muss dich was fragen!", sagte sie langsam. Er sah sie mit klaren Augen an:

"Du weißt, dass du mich alles fragen kannst, also schieß los!" Sie schluckte

kurz: "Ähm, wegen heute Abend", sie wusste selbst, dass sie eigentlich was

anderes hatte fragen wollen, doch das hier war auch wichtig, das andere konnte

sie ihn nachher noch immer fragen, also machte sie weiter, "willst du immer noch

mit Parvati zum Ball gehen?" Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll aus ihren braunen Augen

an. Sein Gesicht veränderte sich, seltsamerweise konnte Hermine seine Gefühle

darin nicht genau deuten. "Ich habe es ihr versprochen!", sagte er, wobei sie

erneut nicht wusste, ob das traurig oder normal klang.

"Aber wenn wir ihr von uns erzählen...!", fing sie erneut an. "Hermine!",

unterbrach er sie etwas forsch, "ich habe es ihr versprochen und ich halte meine

Versprechen auch, das müsstest du eigentlich wissen, solange wie wir schon

befreundet sind!"

Erschreckt sah sie ihn an, so einen harten Ton war sie von ihm nicht gewohnt und

damit hatte sie auch nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte sich schon vorgestellt, wie sie

beiden eng an einander gekuschelt auf der Tanzfläche tanzen würden, die

Heimlichtuerei endlich aufgeben! Mit einem Mal begann ihr Traum jedoch

auseinander zu brechen und sie wurde traurig, versuchte ihn jedoch noch zu

erhalten, indem sie es nochmals versuchte:

"Aber du willst doch mit mir zum Ball gehen oder?" Hoffnung schwang in ihrer

Stimme mit. Doch er schien es nicht gehört zu haben, oder aber er wollte es

nicht hören: "Das ist doch egal, ich werde mit Parvati gehen!" Seine sonst so

warmen Augen wirkten plötzlich kalt. "Mir ist es aber nicht egal. Ich will

wissen, ob du mit mir hingehen willst? Das ist wichtig für mich!", sagte sie

traurig und sah auf seine Brust anstatt in sein Gesicht.

Er hob ihr Kinn langsam hoch, und stellte damit den Augenkontakt wieder her:

"Wenn es für dich wichtig ist, dann will ich eben mit dir gehen. Aber du weißt,

ich werde es nicht!" Das wiederum wollte sie dann auch nicht hören. Es klang,

als hätte er es nur deswegen gesagt, weil sie es hatte hören wollen, so als

würde er es gar nicht so fühlen.

Die Scherben ihres Traums fielen zu Boden und zersplitterten in kleine Teile.

Einzig und allein die Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht ein paar Tänze mit ihr tanzen

würde, blieb bestehen. Sie schluckte, es tat weh das zu hören. Umso wichtiger

war es jetzt die eigentliche Frage zu stellen, denn sie war sich längst nicht

mehr sicher, was er antworten würde, auch wenn ihr Herz immer noch fest daran

glaubte. Aber seine Augen wirkten so kalt und sein Gesicht so hart. Es

irritierte sie, verunsicherte sie. Ihr Herz schlug schnell, als sie den Mund

öffnete und langsam mit leicht zittriger Stimmer fragte: "Da ist noch was. Ähm,

ich muss dir, äh, was gestehen. Nein, unterbrech mich jetzt nicht, es ist schon

schwer genug! Ich ... ich glaub, nein ..., ich weiß, ähm.., äh ja, ähm...! Ach

verdammt, ich hab mich in dich verliebt, Harry!"

Jetzt war es raus, doch sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen. Zu groß war die Angst

wieder in diese kalten Augen zu sehen, es würde sie zerstören, würde sie

zerreißen, wenn sie noch immer so kalt waren, würde alle ihre Wünsche und Träume

für immer kaputt machen. Sie zitterte, denn Stille war eingekehrt.

Warum sagt er nichts? Ihr Herz raste. Sollte sie ihn ansehen? Noch sah sie auf

seine Brust, die sich ganz normal hob und senkte. Diese Stille war nicht

angenehm, sie war unerträglich und Hermine brauchte eine Antwort, dringend.

Also sah sie auf, sah ihm in sein Gesicht. Doch er, er schaute sie nicht an. Er

guckte hinauf zur Decke. Was soll das? Eine böse Vorahnung erreichte ihr

Gehirn, doch sie wollte es nicht glauben, konnte es nicht glauben, nicht ehr,

als das sie es aus seinem Mund hörte. Nur dann war sie sich 100-ig sicher.

"Harry?", ihre Stimme zitterte ängstlich. Der Schwarzhaarige wandte seinen Kopf

langsam zu ihr und sah sie aus leeren Augen an. Wieso waren seine Augen leer.

Sie schluckte.

"Harry, liebst du mich auch?", ihre Stimme war hoch und dünn. Erwartungsvoll sah

sie ihn an. Doch er sah nur an ihr vorbei. Ihr Herz schmerzte, es stach tief

hinein wie ein großer, grober Splitter. Ihr wurde kalt und schlecht. Tränen

schossen ihr in die Augen, doch sie drückte sie weg. Ihre Lippe zitterte, genau

wie ihre Hände und ihr ganzer Körper. "Liebst du mich?", schrie sie ihn an. Aber

er sah sie immer noch nicht an, sah mit leerem Blick an ihr vorbei. "Liebst du

mich, HAARRRYYYYYY?", schrie sie aus vollem Leib, "ANTWORTE GEFÄLLIGST!" Keine

Antwort, kein Nicken, kein Kopfschütteln, kein gar nichts.

BATSCH!

Sie hatte ihm eine laute Ohrfeige gegeben und ihr roter Handabdruck zeichnete

sich auf seiner Wange wieder. "DU VERDAMMTER IDIOT!", schrie sie ihn an und ihre

Augen wurden nass. Der Schwarzhaarige sah wieder zur Decke, er konnte sie nicht

ansehen. Hermine sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell ihren Umhang an, knöpfte

ihn zu. Alles tat ihr weh. Ihr Herz pochte schmerzhaft in ihrem Körper. Es

fühlte sich an als würde es sich zusammenziehen. Solche Schmerzen hatte sie noch

nie gefühlt.

Nie hatte sie sich so in einem Menschen geirrt. Sie nahm ihre Schuhe in die Hand

und ging mit hoch erhobenem Kopf auf die Tür zu. Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg,

doch es waren zu viele. Sie konnte sie nicht zurück halten, sie liefen einfach

so ihre Wangen runter, immer mehr, immer schneller. Die ersten Tropfen flogen

schon auf den Boden.

Sie begann zu rennen, sie wollte nicht, dass Harry sie so sah. Sie wollte nicht,

dass der Mensch, den sie bis vor ein paar Sekunden am liebsten von allen gehabt

und am meisten vertraut hatte, sie so sah, wollte nicht, dass er sah, was er mit

ihr angerichtet hatte. Sie rannte immer schneller. Endlich hatte sie die Tür

erreicht , öffnete sie und knallte sie hinter sich zu.

Ihr Atem ging schnell und jeder Atemzug tat ihr weh. Sie drückte eine Hand auf

ihr Herz. Es schmerzte so stark. Sie musste husten. Ihr wurde leicht

schwindelig, doch sie zwang sich weiter zu laufen. Kälte durchströmte ihren

Körper. Warum nur tut es so weh? sie schluchzte. Tränen über Tränen strömten

aus ihren Augen und rannten ihr übers Gesicht. Sie wollte sie gar nicht mehr

aufhalten, selbst wenn sie es gekonnt hätte, alles war ihr egal. Sie lief noch

schneller. Zum Glück war der Gemeinschaftsraum noch immer leer. Sie lief

hindurch und hoch in ihren Schlafsaal.

Dort schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und schluchzte in ihr

Kopfkissen. Sie krallte ihr Finger in den Stoff und schrie hinein. Ihre Haare

klebten ihr nass im Gesicht und noch immer liefen die Tränen. Sie schmeckte den

salzigen Geschmack in ihrem Mund. Ihr Herz klopfte schnell und hart gegen ihre

Rippen, die ihr bereits weh taten. Hör doch auf! flehte sie geradezu hör doch

auf zu schlagen! sie schluchzte laut auf. Sie wollte diese Schmerzen nicht

spüren. Nie wieder würde sie jemandem vertrauen können, zumindest keinem Jungen,

nie wieder würde sie Gefühle empfinden können. Zu weh tat ihr Herz. Und auf alle

Fälle würde sie nie wieder auf ihr Herz hören. Denn zu groß waren die Schmerzen,

die sie nie mehr spüren wollte.

Harry saß in Boxershorts auf seinem Bett und hatte sein Gesicht in die Hände

gelegt. Ihm tat weh, was er gesehen. Denn er hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, wie

traurig und enttäuscht Hermine gewesen war, wie ihre Augen nass geglänzt hatten

und wie ihre Tränen auf den Boden gefallen waren. Es tat ihm irgendwie leid.

Aber was hatte er denn tun sollen? Er kannte sich mit solchen Situationen

einfach nicht aus.

Und wenn es nun mal so war, dass er ihr nicht geben konnte, was sie wollte. Wenn

er sie doch nun mal nicht liebte! Er seufzte. Er befürchtete alles zerstört zu

haben. Die Freundschaft, die Ron, Hermine und ihn mehr als sechs Jahre

zusammengehalten hatte, schien jetzt wegen ihm zu zerbrechen. Er hatte ihre

Gefühle schrecklich verletzt und das wusste er.

Doch konnte er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie sehr sie litt. Denn

mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass es damals mit Cho noch nicht so ernst

gewesen war. Und Parvati und er hatten sich im Sechsten Schuljahr im

Einverständnis von beiden Seiten freundschaftlich getrennt. Er hatte einfach

nicht gewusst, was er hätte sagen können, also hatte er gar nichts gesagt, um

ihr nicht diese harten Worte an den Kopf schmeißen zu müssen. "Ich liebe dich

nicht!"

Er konnte sich kaum schlimmere Worte für eine Verliebte vorstellen, das hatte er

ihr nicht antun wollen, deswegen hatte er einfach den Mund gehalten.

Er wusste, dass es nun aus war mit ihnen und er konnte sie natürlich verstehen,

doch irgendwie tat es ihm Leid, die Zeit war sehr schön gewesen und er hatte

jede Minute, die sie alleine waren, genossen und der Sex mit ihr war nun

wirklich das beste gewesen, das ihm je passiert war, obwohl er natürlich keinen

Vergleich aufstellen konnte! Aber nun war es nun mal vorbei, es ließ sich nicht

ändern.

Schlimmer war, dass die Freundschaft kaputt war. "Ich liebe sie einfach nicht!",

sagte er leise und raufte sich leicht das Haar. Er seufzte.

Plötzlich knurrte sein Magen. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits vier Uhr

nachmittags. Bald würden die anderen wieder kommen. Also sammelte er seine

Sachen beisammen und zog sich wieder an, bevor er runter in die Küche ging, um

sich was zu essen machen zu lassen.

Es war sieben Uhr. In einer halben Stunde würde er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum mit

Parvati treffen. Die anderen Jungs waren wahrscheinlich noch unten im

Gemeinschaftsraum am spielen, während die Mädchen mit Sicherheit seit mehr als

einer Stunde in ihren Schlafsälen und Waschräumen waren, um sich fertig zu

machen. Er war gespannt, wie sie später alle aussehen würden. Auf dem letzten

Ball waren sie schließlich noch alle drei Jahre jünger und gerade erst in der

Pubertät gewesen, jetzt waren sie fast erwachsen. Das war schon ein recht großer

Unterschied.

Er freute sich auf den Abend mit Parvati und auf den Ball allgemein. Was die

Lehrer sich wohl wieder hatten einfallen lassen? Ob es wieder irgendwelche Gäste

gab? Er war ziemlich neugierig.

Schließlich entschied er sich dazu noch mal vorher zu duschen und machte sich

auf den Weg in den Jungenwaschraum.

Es war kurz vor halb acht als er fertig geworden war. Die anderen Jungen mussten

sich wohl genau zu der Zeit angezogen haben, als er duschen war, denn der

Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler war die ganze Zeit leer, als er dort war. Er hatte

erst gar nicht versucht sein Haar zu bändigen, seine Erfahrung sagte ihm, dass

das eh keinen Sinn hatte. Er trug normale, schwarze Schuhe, eine schwarze Hose,

ein weißes Hemd, an dem er den obersten Knopf offen gelassen hatte und einen

dunkelblau schimmernden Umhang, der knapp über dem Boden endete. Er war mit sich

zufrieden und ging runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem es schon so von

Jungen und auch ein paar Mädchen wimmelte.

Vor einem großen Fenster traf er Ron, nachdem er Parvati nicht entdeckt hatte.

Der Weasley drehte sich zu ihm um und Harry stellte zufrieden fest, dass dessen

Ballumhang heute Tausend Mal besser aussah, als der auf dem letzten Ball. Er war

gold und reichte dem Hochgewachsenen auch bis kurz über den Boden, wobei er noch

dazu interessant mit dessen Haarfarbe harmonierte. Sonst hatte er genau wie

Harry, schwarze Schuhe und Hose und ein weißes Hemd an. "Hi!", sagte er

freundschaftlich. "Hi, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?", fragte Ron und klang

glücklich und aufgeregt zugleich. "Im Schlafsaal und kurz duschen!", antwortete

Harry, "und wie war's in Hogsmead?" "Genial!", strahlte der Rothaarige, "rate

mal, wenn wir getroffen haben?"

"Professor Lupin?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige ahnungslos. "Nein, Fred und

George!" Harry sah ihn fragend an: "Was wollten die denn da?" "Einmal wussten

die, dass wir heute wieder dahin kamen und wollten uns wohl sehen. Und zweitens

hatten die da heute ein Meeting. Stell dir vor, die wollen mit Zonko einen

Vertrag machen und ihm einige Scherzartikel liefern!" "Echt? Ist ja super!",

freute er sich. "Das ist die Chance für sie. Und Zonko hat sogar zugestimmt! Die

beiden waren voll aus dem Häuschen und ham im Drei Besen ne Runde Butterbier

ausgegeben. Das war voll irre. Schade, dass ihr nicht mit ward. Ihr habt echt

was verpasst!", strahlte Ron. Harry freute sich dafür, dass die Zwillinge es zu

so viel brachten und den Ruhm verdienten sie echt. Denn die meisten Weasleys

bekamen davon ja nicht so viel ab.

Harry lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Fenster und sah in den Saal, in dem

es sehr voll war. "Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball?", fragte der

Schwarzhaarige ihn plötzlich. Es war ihm peinlich, dass er ihn das erst jetzt

fragte, aber irgendwie hatte er den Hogwartsball und alles was damit zu tun

hatte in letzter Zeit vergessen. Und sein Freund schien ihm das zum Glück auch

nicht zu verübeln: "Mit Padma!" Harry sah ihn überrascht an, damit hatte er nun

wirklich nicht gerechnet, nachdem was letztes Mal passiert war, hatte er sich

nicht vorstellen können, dass sie ihn fragen würde. Aber vielleicht hatte er sie

ja auch gefragt, denn auch Ron war längst nicht mehr der schüchterne Junge von

damals. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht: "Das freut mich für dich!"

Der Rothaarige grinste verlegen, was Harry jedoch nicht mehr sah, da er genau in

dem Augenblick Parvati erblickte.

Sie und Lavander kamen flüsternd den Mädchenturm runter. Harry verschlug es den

Atem. Sie sah bezaubernd schön aus. Sie trug ein hell-blau leicht glänzendes,

knapp bis auf den Boden reichendes, Spaghettiträger-Kleid. Der Ausschnitt an

ihrem Rücken war ziemlich tief und vorne war ein V-Ausschnitt. Sie hatte ihr

glattes, schwarzes Haar zu einer eleganten und doch an ihr modern aussehenden

Frisur hochgesteckt. Vorne hingen ein paar kürzere Strähnen runter, die ihr

Gesicht nett umspielten. Ihre sonst so schwarzen Wimpern schimmerten dunkel blau

und ihre Augenlider hatten die selbe Farbe. Ihr Lippen war rötlich und mit

Lipgloss angemalt.

Ihre schönen Hände wurden von zwei Ringen geziert. An ihrem linken Handgelenk

trug sie eine silberne Uhr und an ihrem rechten ein silbernes, dünnes Armband.

Um den Hals trug sie ein silbernes Kettchen und bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte

Harry, dass es die Kette war, die er ihr mal zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Außerdem trug sie mittelgroße, ebenfalls silberne Kreolen. Er konnte seine Augen

gar nicht von ihr lassen.

"Wo triffst du Padma?", fragte er seinen Freund beiläufig. "Ich gehe sie jetzt

abholen!", sagte Ron, nachdem er auf seine Uhr geschaut hatte, "wir sehen uns

dann später! Viel Glück!" "Ja, dir auch!", sagte der 17-Jährige und ging auf

seine Begleitung zu, die mittlerweile so gut wie alle Blicke auf sich zog. Was

schließlich auch nicht verwunderlich war, wenn man von einer Schulschönheit

sprach.

Parvati schaute nach vorne und erkannte Harry durch die Menge auf sie zu kommen.

"Tschau Lava!", grinste sie und umarmte ihre Freundin kurz, bevor diese sich auf

die Suche nach ihrem Tanzpartner machte. Die Schwarzhaarige musterte in der Zeit

ihren Begleiter und war mit ihrer Wahl mehr als glücklich. Er sah mal wieder

wirklich umwerfend aus! Man erkannte seine Muskeln unter seinem weißen Hemd,

konnte seinen muskulösen Körper erahnen. Sein schwarzes, abstehendes Haar

verlieh dem sonst so Gentlemanlike aussehende jungen Mann einen wilden Touch.

Die Mischung daraus sah unglaublich gut und sexy aus. "Du siehst wunderbar

aus!", lächelte der Schulsprecher sie an und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die

Backe. "Danke. Du siehst auch super aus!", gab sie das Kompliment zurück. D

ann bot er ihr seinen Arm an. Fröhlich harkte sie sich bei ihm ein und sie

bahnten sich ohne Probleme ihren Weg zum Ausgang.

Davor fanden sie Ginny und Dean in einer Nische stehen und bereits wild am

rumknutschen. Die beiden grinsten sich an, irgendwie erinnerte sie das an sich

selbst im letzten Schuljahr. Im ganzen Schloss hörte man aufgeregte und

glückliche Stimmen. Nur vereinzelnd liefen ihnen schlecht gelaunte Erst- und

Zweitklässler über den Weg, die ihnen neidvolle und begeisterte Blicke zu

warfen. Denn die beiden Klassen waren nicht zum Ball eingeladen worden, zu deren

Missfallen. Aber sie waren nun mal noch zu jung.

Die Eingangshalle war bereits rammelvoll, als sie dort ankamen. Überall standen

Schüler. Entweder suchten sie noch ihren Partner bzw. Partnerin oder knutschten

rum oder sahen sich schüchtern an oder redeten einfach ganz normal mit einander.

Harry und Parvati blieben erst mal oben an der Treppe vor der Halle stehen und

sahen lächelnd auf das bunte Treiben runter. Harry entdeckte Neville und Loona

Hand in Hand etwas abseits stehend.

Er hatte wirklich viel verpasst, obwohl er die ganze Zeit da gewesen. Dann

entdeckte er Hannah und Ernie, die einfach nur da standen und sich anlächelten,

natürlich Händchen haltend. Selbst Colin hatte ein Mädchen aufgetrieben, er

redete ununterbrochen mit einer etwas kleineren Brünette, die genauso hibbelig

zu sein schien wie er.

Dann gingen sie zusammen die Stufen hinunter. Einige Köpfe hoben sich und sahen

sie an. Andere pfiffen und langsam sahen immer mehr Schüler zu ihnen auf und

betrachteten sie. Es wurde geflüstert und gestaunt. Der Schwarzhaarige war sich

sicher, dass wieder irgendwelche Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt werden würden,

doch darum scherte er sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, sie nervten einfach

nur. Er lächelte also in die Menge, als er ein Paar eisblaue Augen erkannte, die

natürlich nur zu einem gehören konnten: Draco Malfoy. Er trug einen silbernen

Umhang, schwarze Schuhe und Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Wäre auf seinem Körper

nicht dieses Malfoy Gesicht und die wie immer zu stark gegelten Haare, hätte man

die Person für gar nicht mal so schlecht aussehend abgestempelt. Aber so! Das

sah echt ätzend aus, besonders bei der hasserfüllten Fratze die der Blonde zog.

Harry beschloss so ziemlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben nicht auf den

Slytherin zu achten und ging einfach weiter.

Neben dem Portal entdeckte er jedoch etwas, was ihm den Atem verschlug, um

genauer zu sein, entdeckte er zwei Personen. Er konnte es nicht wirklich

glauben. Der eine großgewachsene Junge, den er nur von hinten sah, hatte rotes

Haar und ebenfalls einen goldenen Umhang. Ist das wirklich Ron? fragte er

sich. Doch mehr konnte er nicht erkennen, da der Teenager sich nach vorne

gebeugte hatte, und gerade ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen leidenschaftlich küsste.

Konnte er wirklich so viel verpasst haben?

Dann trennten sich die beiden von einander, und die Schwarzhaarige winkte in

seine Richtung. Er sah sich um, hatte sie ihn gemeint? Dann merkte er, das

Parvati ihr zurück winkte. Anschließend drehte sich auch ihr Freund kurz um und

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, es war tatsächlich Ron. Der ihm verlegen zugrinste

und die Hand kurz zum Gruß hob, bevor er sich mit roten Ohren wieder Padma

zuwandte. "Sind sie nicht ein süßes Pärchen?", fragte Parvati und lächelte ihn

an.

"Ja!", mehr brachte der Teenager nicht hervor, zu tief saß der Schock. Warum

hat er mir denn nichts davon erzählt? wunderte er sich andererseits ich hab

ihm auch nichts von Hermine und mir erzählt. Das müssen wir unbedingt mal

klären, am besten morgen! 

Plötzlich gingen die silbernen Klinken der braunen Eingangstüren zum Festsaal

runter und es wurde mucksmäuschenstill. Gespannt starrten alle auf die sich

öffnenden Türen. Es war mittlerweile Viertel vor Acht.

Langsam konnte man in den geschmückten Saal blicken. Alle bestaunten die

Schönheit der Großen Halle, sie war wirklich traumhaft geschmückt. Der Himmel

war im Gegenteil zu dem draußen dunkelblau und mit vielen schönen, leuchtenden

Sternen überseht.

In der Mitte war eine große Tanzfläche frei gelassen worden, der schwarze Boden

glänzten ihnen entgegen. Am Kopf der Halle, wo eigentlich der Lehrertisch stand,

war wie letztes Mal auch eine Bühne aufgebaut worden. Um die Tanzfläche rum

waren kleine runde, pechschwarze Tisch mit ebenso schwarzen, runden Stühlen

aufgestellt worden, in deren Mitte je eine Kerze brannte. Die Kerzen waren neben

den Sternen die einzigen, die den Saal erhellten, und so war es leicht dämmerig

und natürlich romantisch. An einer Wand stand ein langer weißer Tisch, der im

Moment noch leer war. Die alten Wände waren mit einfarbig weißen, gelben und

hellblauen, großen Tücher zum Teil verhangen. Die Fenster waren alle damit

zugehangen, damit die schlechte Atmosphäre von draußen, der Himmel hatte sich

innerhalb der letzten Stunden immer mehr verdüstert, nicht die im Inneren des

Schloss zerstörte.

Mittlerweile waren die ersten Schüler in den großen Saal gegangen und immer mehr

strömten hinein. Harry und Parvati steuerten auf einen Tisch in der Mitte der

Halle zu. Der Schwarzhaarige zog den Stuhl nach hinten und deutete ihr mit der

Hand an sich zu setzen. Sie nickte lächelnd und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder,

dann schob Harry sie nach vorne an den Tisch und setzte sich dann selbst neben

sie. Die beiden lächelten sich an.

Kurz darauf unterbrach eine männliche Stimme sie dabei: "Können wir uns

vielleicht hier hinsetzen?" Die zwei sahen auf und blickten Ron und Padma an.

"Klar, setzt euch!", meinte Harry und Ron spielte genau wie sein Freund zuvor

den Gentleman. "Da können wir ja mal gespannt sein, wen sie dieses mal

eingeladen haben!", meinte die Neuhinzugekommene, "denn sie müssen ja wen

eingeladen haben. Denn selber singen wollen unsere Lehrer ja wohl kaum!" Ron

musste grinsen: "Snape am singen, das wäre mal nen Spaß!" Die vier mussten

unwillkürlich bei der Vorstellung lachen.

Um Acht Uhr wurden die Türen wieder geschlossen, damit es schön warm im Saal

blieb und Professor Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl neben Professor

McGonagall. "Ich freue mich, dass euch die Idee mal wieder einen Ball zu

veranstalten so gut gefallen hat. Wir hatten schon befürchtet ihn nach den

letzten Ereignissen wieder absagen zu müssen. Doch nun findet er statt und das

ist die Hauptsache, denke ich! Dann heiße ich noch unsere diesjährigen Gäste

herzlich willkommen: Unseren Zauberminister Cornelius Fudge, Frau Tonks, den

echten Mad Eye Moody und Herrn Lupin."

Sämtliche Schüler waren aufgestanden, um die Erwachsenen und besonders den zu

letztgenannten zu sehen, da sie wissen wollten, ob es ihr ehemaliger Professor

Lupin war. Was sich bewahrheitete. Und nach wenigen Sekunden war der ganze Saal

am klatschen. Die Gäste waren aufgestanden und winkten kurz, bevor Dumbledore

fortfuhr: "Nun will ich euch nicht länger vom Essen abhalten, denn ihr habt mit

Sicherheit schon großen Hunger. Also, guten Appetit und viel Spaß!" Diesmal war

der Applaus, der durch die Halle schallte, um einiges leiser und kürzer, da alle

Hunger hatten.

Wenige Sekunden später erschien neben jedem Tisch eine kleine Gestalt mit

spitzen Ohren, die aus einem schwarzen Zylinder rausschauten, die einen schwarze

Frack trug: Hauselfen. "Wie hat Dumbledore sie nur dazu bekommen Klamotten

anzuziehen?", zischte Ron Harry leise zu. Der zuckte ahnungslos mit den

Schultern. "Was wollen sie essen?", fragte der Hauself an ihrem Tisch mit

piepsiger Stimme, "Sie bekommen alles was sie wünschen!"

Nach dem Auftreten der Hauselfen ging lautes Geschnatter durch den Raum, während

Harry nachdachte: Warum wohl gerade Tonks und Mad Eye Moody hier sind? Ich

denke mal, dass sie als Sicherheitspersonen hier aufpassen, schließlich sind

beide ausgebildete Auroren, was Dumbledore mit Sicherheit extra nicht erwähnt

hat. Und dann auch noch Remus, einer vom Orden, natürlich war er auch unserer

ehemaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber ich denke,

dass man das nur als Vorwand benutzt hat, um ihn einzuladen. Mich würde es nicht

wundern, wenn draußen im Schloss noch mehr Wachen und auch der Orden in

Bereitschaft wären. Immerhin ist so eine Massenveranstaltung ein gefundenes

Fressen für Angreifer! 

Der Schwarzhaarige schob seine Hand unter den Tisch und erfühlte seinen

Zauberstab an seinem Hosenbund. Er hatte sich angewöhnt ihn immer mit zu

schleppen, die Nacht im Mädchenturm war ein Ausrutscher gewesen.

Plötzlich machte es PLOPP und vor jedem stand das von ihm bestellte Essen.

Gierig fielen die Schüler darüber her.

Der Abend begann schon witzig als kurz nach der Mahlzeit von allen Seiten die

Geister durch die Wände schwebten und schaurige Lieder sangen, während sie durch

den Saal brausten. Die riesigen Kürbisse von Hagrid fielen plötzlich wie aus dem

Nichts von der Decke. Ein paar Mädchen schrieen erschreckt und einige Jungen

zuckten auch zusammen, als die großen Früchte nur wenige Zentimeter über ihren

Köpfen stoppten. Dann flogen sie etwas höher und Licht ging in ihren Köpfen an,

genauer gesagt, die Kerzen darin begannen zu brennen und durch die geschnitzten

Augen und Münder drang der Schein hervor. Die Gespenster löschten die Kerzen auf

den Tischen und im schwachen Licht tanzten sie durch den Saal, selbst die

Maulende Myrthe machte mit.

Plötzlich begannen auch die Kürbisse mitzusinken, wobei sich ihre eckigen Münder

lustig bewegten. Die Musik hörte sich schaurig an und auch vielleicht ein

bisschen traurig. Die meisten Schüler saßen gebannt auf ihren Plätzen und sahen

dem Spektakel einfach nur zu. "Hey, ich habe eine Idee!", meinte Ron plötzlich

und die vier beugten sich weit nach vorne, um seinen Flüsterton zu verstehen.

Kurz darauf standen sie auf und gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Die anderen Schüler

und auch die Lehrer sahen sie interessiert, was sie denn da taten, an. Manche

Geister waren ebenfalls für einen kurzen Moment abgelenkt. Dann begannen Parvati

mit Harry und Padma mit Ron ihrem Gefühl nach zu der Musik zu tanzen. Mit einem

Mal erklang eine Melodie zu den Songs der Geister und der Schwarzhaarige

bemerkte, wie Dumbledore ihm zuzwinkerte. Grinsend tanzte er mit Parvati weiter.

Nach und nach kamen immer mehr Tanzpaare auf die Tanzfläche und erfanden

Geistertänze oder tanzten einfach langsam umschlungen auf der Stelle.

"Das hat echt Spaß gemacht!", sagte Parvati lächelnd und ließ sich erschöpft auf

ihren Stuhl fallen. "Sollen wir euch was zu trinken holen?", fragte Harry. "Ja,

das könnt ich jetzt echt brauchen!", meinte die Gryffindor. "Ich auch!",

lächelte ihre Schwester. "Gut, wir sind gleich wieder da!", erklärte Ron ihnen.

"Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?", fragte er Harry auf dem Weg zu dem langen Tisch,

auf dem Getränke und Knabberein standen. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den

Schultern: "Ich habe sie hier noch nicht gesehen!" "Komisch!", meinte sein

Freund, "ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich auf den Ball gefreut hat!" Der

17-Jährige entgegnete darauf nichts sondern holte zwei Gläser Butterbier. Ron

kam das irgendwie komisch vor: "Jetzt reicht's aber. Harry! Glaubt ihr, ich merk

nicht, dass zwischen euch beiden was nicht stimmt!" Harry sah absichtlich zur

Seite, er wollte seinen Freund nicht anlügen. "Du weißt mehr, als du sagen

willst! Also, was ist los? Was ist passiert?", fragte er hartnäckig und hielt

Harry am Arm fest, als der dem Gespräch ausweichen und zurück zum Tisch gehen

wollte.

"Ich hatte was mit ihr!", sagte er kurz und knapp, "bist du jetzt zufrieden!"

Er sah dem Rothaarigen sauer in die Augen, denn er hatte eigentlich nicht

vorgehabt sich wegen dem Thema den Abend verderben zu lassen. Ron sah ihn mit

weit aufgerissenen Augen an und brachte keinen Ton aus seinem geöffneten Mund

heraus. "Das glaub ich nicht!", er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, "sag das

noch mal!" "Ich hatte was mit ihr, verdammt, ist das so schwer zu verstehen!",

der Schwarzhaarige klang sauer, doch seine Stimme war nicht lauter geworden, da

er nicht wollte, dass jemand anderes das mitbekam.

"Ich fass es nicht. Sie ist unsere Freundin. Du und sie!", er war wirklich

sprachlos. Harry schüttelte den Kopf:

"Wenn du das unbedingt besprechen willst, dann lass uns das nicht hier machen,

okay?", sagte Harry und sah zu ein paar Schülern, die entweder in der Nähe saßen

oder sich ebenfalls grad was zu trinken oder zu essen besorgten. "Okay!", sagte

Ron und die zwei gingen mit den vier Gläsern Butterbier zum Tisch zurück.

"Hier!", sagten die Jungs und stellten ihren Tanzpartnerinnen die Gläser auf den

Tisch. "Danke!", antworteten die lächelnd. "Entschuldigt uns noch mal, wir

müssen mal schnell weg!", sagte Ron schnell. "Geht klar!", sagte Padma. Der

Rothaarige nickte dankend und die Freunde gingen Richtung Tür.

Sie schlossen diese wieder hinter sich und standen in der leeren Eingangshalle,

dort setzten sie sich auf die Treppe und Ron forderte ihn auf weiter zureden!

"Ich befürchte, dass das alles der Vergangenheit angehört, unsere Freundschaft

und so.", irgendwie klang das traurig, was wohl auch der Weasley bemerkte: "Sag

bloß, sie hat Schluss gemacht!" Das schien ihn noch mehr zu überraschen.

Sein Freund sah erneut an ihm vorbei: "Nein, ich denke, ich war's! Lass mich

ausreden, dann hab ich's hinter mir. Sie hat mir eben gesagt, dass sie mich

liebt. Na ja, bei mir wird sie aber nicht das finden, was sie sucht, denn ich

kann ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern!" Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden. "Du

hast ihr gesagt, dass du sie nicht liebst, obwohl du mit ihr zusammen warst?",

Ron hörte sich entsetzt an und sein Freund konnte es nur zu gut verstehen.

"Nein!", sagte Harry, "ich hab gar nichts gesagt!" "Was hat sie darauf gemacht?"

"Sie hat mir ne Ohrfeige gegeben, ihre Sachen genommen und ist heulend

weggerannt."

"Oh. Aber anders war es auch nicht zu erwarten! Darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

"Klar!" "Warum warst du mit ihr zusammen, wenn du sie nicht geliebt hast?" Der

Rothaarige versuchte den Vorwurf aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. "Ich habe nie

gesagt, dass wir zusammen waren, das warst du. Ich sagte nur, dass ich etwas mit

ihr hatte. Man Ron, es war eine Affäre!", entgegnete Harry leicht aufgebracht.

Sein Freund sah ihn aus seinen braunen Augen überrascht an: "Ihr hattet eine

Affäre? So ne richtige Affäre mit allem drum und dran?" "Ja. Wir ham es getan

und uns nur im Geheimen getroffen!", erzählte der Schulsprecher wieder leiser.

"Ist ja irre!", schwärmte Ron kurz, bevor er wieder ernst wurde, "aber warum

ausgerechnet mit Hermine? Ihr hättet euch doch beide denken können das dadurch

unsere Freundschaft kaputt gehen kann!" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich

weiß nicht. Sie ist sexy, süß, nett, intelligent, eben perfekt, außerdem war ich

ständig mit ihr zusammen. Es hat sich eben so ergeben!"

"Na, dann kann ich mir denken, wo sie jetzt ist!", meinte Ron nur nicht wissend,

was er dazu sagen sollte. "Wo denn?"

"Das kannst du dir jawohl auch denken! Geh wieder zurück und sag Padma bitte,

dass ich kurz nach Hermine sehen möchte, da es ihr nicht gut geht!", entgegnete

Ron und stand auf. "Du erzählst ihr die Wahrheit?", fragte Harry überrascht.

"Ja, na und?" "Wird sie dann nicht eifersüchtig?" Ron musste leicht lachen: "Du

hast ne echt tolle Vorstellung einer Beziehung! Ein Wunder, dass du und Parvati

so lange zusammen ward. Eine Beziehung baut auf Vertrauen. Sie weiß, dass

Hermine meine beste Freundin ist und sie keinen Grund haben muss auf sie

eifersüchtig zu sein und jetzt geh, die warten sicher schon!" Der Rothaarige

ging die Treppen hoch, während Harry wieder den Saal betrat.

"Hi! Bin wieder da!", sagte Harry, tat als wäre nichts gewesen und setzte sich

auf seinen Stuhl. "Wo ist Ron?", fragte Padma auch so gleich. "Ich soll dir von

ihm sagen, dass er kurz nach Hermine gucken geht, der geht's nicht so gut!",

entgegnete Harry und beobachtete ihre Reaktion. "Okay!", sagte sie nur gelassen

und trank einen Schluck Butterbier. Sie hatte echt nichts dagegen. Er wusste

noch wie eifersüchtig Cho in seinem fünften Schuljahr gewesen war, als er gesagt

hatte, dass er sich noch mit Hermine treffe. Mädchen! dachte er und nahm

selbst einen Schluck nur noch lauwarmes Butterbier.

"Tanzt du mit mir?", fragte Padma ihn plötzlich. Verwundert sah er auf. "Ich

darf doch, oder?", fragte er deren Schwester. Die antwortete lächelnd: "Na klar,

aber lasst mich nicht zu lange allein!" "Machen wir nicht!", sagte Padma und zog

Harry auf die Tanzfläche. Mittlerweile spielte ein schwarzhaariger Zauberer

einen schnellen Tanz auf einem Flügel.

Nach zwei recht flotten Tänzen setzten sie sich wieder an den Tisch zu Parvati.

Gierig trank Harry was von seinem immer noch vollen Butterbier. Es schmeckte

irgendwie seltsam, anders als sonst, aber das lag wohl daran, dass es

mittlerweile kalt war. Ron war noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht und der

Schwarzhaarige machte sich langsam Sorgen um Hermine.

Um sich abzulenken fragte er seine Begleiterin: "Erweist du mir die Ehre?" Er

stand auf, verbeugte sich kurz vor ihr und bot ihr danach seine Hand an. Sie

nahm sie lächelnd an: "Gerne!" und die zwei gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Der

letzte Song verhallte gerade und nun begann der Pianist etwas langsames,

schnulziges zu spielen. Viele Pärchen kamen zu ihnen zum Tanzen und Harry kam

sich leicht unwohl unter ihnen vor. Parvati zu bitten zurück zum Platz zu gehen,

war ihm aber zu blöd, so was machte man nicht. Also musste er sich dem wohl

beugen und tanzte eng umschlungen mit ihr.

Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass Hermine in der Zeit wieder gekommen war, da er

Ron mit Padma in den Armen sah und die Braunhaarige wahrscheinlich mit ihm

gekommen war. Doch der Rothaarige meinte auf seinen fragenden Blick nur: "Sie

kommt gleich noch nach.", als Harry sich wieder setzte. Er nickte. Mehr würde er

hier an dem Tisch mit den zwei Mädchen nicht erfahren und wenn sie gleich kommen

würde, müsste es ihr ja wieder besser gehen, weswegen Harry sich noch einen

großen Schluck des Biers gönnte.

Einige Zeit später stand Cornelius Fudge auf der Bühne. Er flüsterte kurz

"Sonorus", damit seine Stimme lauter wurde und begann dann mit seiner kleinen

Rede: "Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden, sondern euch meinen

Vorschlag gleich unterbreiten. Es findet jetzt ein Wettbewerb hier statt, bei

dem Ballkönigin und Ballkönig ermittelt werden. Natürlich gibt es auch einen

Preis, der aber noch nicht verraten wird. Das einzige war ihr tun müsst, ist

jetzt hier auf die Tanzfläche kommen und mit einer Partnerin oder einem Partner

tanzen, während der Zeit, wird die Jury, die aus mir, Professor Dumbledore,

Herrn Lupin und Frau Tonks besteht, euch dabei zusehen. Was wir dabei so

berücksichtigen bleibt geheim. Also wer Lust hat, kommt jetzt auf die

Tanzfläche!"

Er murmelte so leise er konnte "Quietus" und seine Stimme wurde wieder normal.

Stille war kurz eingekehrt, dann nach und nach gingen langsam die ersten Paare

auf die Tanzfläche, während andere, die davor noch getanzt hatten, sich lieber

hinsetzten. "Wollen wir?", fragten Harry und Parvati den jeweils anderen zur

gleichen Zeit. Beide musste lachen, standen dann auf und gingen zusammen auf die

Tanzfläche. Ron und Padma dagegen blieben lieber sitzen und schmusten und

küssten sich, während sie den anderen zusahen.

Die Musik begann zu spielen, als die Tanzfläche recht voll war und flotter Text

wurde dazu von dem Mann am Piano gesungen.

Nach fünf unterschiedlichen Tanzrhythmen und einer halben Stunde auf der

Tanzfläche, stieg der Zauberminister erneut auf die Bühne. Harry war darüber

sehr erleichtert, denn seine Füße taten ihm schon leicht weh, er war es nicht

gewöhnt so viel zu tanzen, und außerdem fühlte er sich irgendwie komisch. Alles

drehte sich leicht in seinem Kopf und sein Herz schlug schrecklich schnell,

schneller als es eigentlich nach so einer Tanzeinlage müsste. Noch dazu war ihm

warm, sehr warm. Sein Atem ging schnell und er sah nur noch Parvati, die ihn

kurz anlächelte, bevor sie zur Bühne schaute. Bin ich etwa besoffen? fragte er

sich aber so viel hab ich doch gar nicht getrunken, nur das eine große Glas

Butterbier, das kann doch nicht sein! Sein Kopf tat ihm weh und er packte sich

kurz daran.

"Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige ihn leise und sah dabei

besorgt aus. "Alls in Ordnung!", log der 17-Jährige sie an und verzog sein

Gesicht zu einem leichten Lächeln, bevor auch er zur Bühne schaute.

"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts", begann der Mann, "ich will ihnen

mitteilen, dass die Jury ihre Entscheidung getroffen hat. Es war nicht

leicht..." Harry verstand kaum mehr, was der Minister sagte, es ergab für ihn

keinen Sinn. Die Wärme und die laute Musik schienen ihm zu Kopf zu steigen. Er

schloss kurz seine grünen Augen, ihm war etwas schwummerig.

Plötzlich stupste Parvati ihn an. Er sah sie fragend an. Sie bewegte ihren Mund,

doch er hörte nichts, rein gar nichts, bei ihm herrschte vollkommene Stille. Er

sah nur ihren schönen Lippen, ihre glänzenden Augen, ihre feinen Gesichtszüge.

"HARRY POTTER kommen Sie bitte auf die Bühne!", vernahm er plötzlich eine laute

Stimme und sah auf. Sein Name hatte sich wie ein Kanonenschuss angehört und dann

hatte er wieder hören können. Irgendwas lief hier eindeutig schief. Ob daran

wohl Voldemort schuld ist? Ist vielleicht schon wieder wer in der Schule? 

überlegte er, während er auf dem Weg zur Bühne war.

Ich bin Ballkönig! ging es ihm auf einmal durch den Kopf, erst kurz bevor er

neben den Mann trat, realisierte er das und setzte ein glückliches Lächeln auf.

Der Rest der Jury stand längst hinter dem Minister. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch,

Harry!", sagte Cornelius Fudge und schüttelte ihm die Hand, bevor Dumbledore,

Lupin und Tonks ihm grinsend kurz gratulierten. "Gut, dann wollen wir jetzt mal

gucken, wer denn deine Ballkönigin ist!", lächelte Fudge Harry an, der sich

wieder neben ihn gestellt hatte und in die Menge starrte. Alle Augen waren auf

ihn gerichtet und doch konnte er niemanden erkennen, niemanden außer Parvati.

Was ist nur mit mir los? Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken

Hermine hatte sich zu Ron an dem Tisch gesetzt, während der Wettbewerb noch

lief. Sie trug ein langes rotes Seidenkleid, das schulterfrei war, denn eine Art

aufgepuschter, umgefalteter Kragen zog sich über ihren Rücken, um ihre Arme und

über ihren Brustansatz. Sie trug eine goldene Kette mit einem kleinen Anhänger

dran. Ihr wildes Haar hatte sie sich hochgesteckt und ihr Gesicht hatte sie mit

zarten Farben geschminkt. Doch ihre Freunde erkannten noch immer an den noch so

eben angeschwollenen, leicht erröteten Augen, dass sie sehr viel geweint haben

musste, denn der Zauber hatte nicht alles wegbekommen.

Denn auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck war alles andere als fröhlich, sie sah ehr

traurig aus und die Aufforderungen zum Tanzen von anderen Jungs hatte sie ohne

mit der Wimper zu zucken abgelehnt.

Ihr war einfach nicht tanzen nach zu Mute. Der Rothaarige sah sie besorgt an,

doch sie reagierte nicht darauf, starrte einfach mit leerem, gekränktem Blick zu

Harry, der grad eng mit Parvati tanzte. Hermine hätte die schwarzhaarige

Schönheit in dem Augenblick umbringen können.

Dann wurde er zum Ballkönig ernannt, was kaum anders zu erwarten war, so wie er

aussah. "Und unsere Wahl für die Ballkönigin ist auf Parvati Patil gefallen!",

hörte sie denn Minister kurz darauf laut sagen und auch er war der erste der

klatschte. Parvati errötete leicht und ging mit leicht erhobenem Kopf auf die

Tribüne zu. Es hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass Parvati Ballkönigin werden

würde, da das einzige Mädchen, was ihr hätte konkurrieren können, grad neben

Hermine saß und mit Ron rumknutschte, nicht an dem Wettkampf teilgenommen hatte.

Es tat weh, schrecklich weh und sie fragte sich, warum sie sich überhaupt von

Ron hatte überreden lassen hier hin zu gehen, zu tief saß der Schmerz, der jetzt

wieder hochkam. Sie überlegte schon, ob sie wieder gehen sollte, aber war sie

sich sicher, dass Ron das verhindern würde, also blieb sie sitzen und sah dem

Spektakel zu.

Schon allein wie dieses Mädchen auf Harry zu ging, brachte sie in den Wahnsinn.

Normalerweise war sie ja mit Parvati befreundet aber jetzt! Nein, jetzt nicht,

im Moment hasse ich sie nur und mit der muss ich auch gleich noch in einem

Zimmer schlafen! Ich glaub mir wird schlecht! dachte Hermine und verzog

angeekelt das Gesicht.

Dann war sie oben. Die Jury gratulierte ihr auch und Harry und sie lächelten

sich an. Nein, lächel sie nicht so an. So hast du mich doch immer angelächelt.

Verdammt hör auf damit! Hermine ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und starrte mit zu

Schlitzen verengten Augen nach vorne. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer

Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und sah das es Ron war. "Harry und sie sind nur

Freunde!", lächelte er sie aufmunternd an. Hermine nickte und versuchte ihren

Frust runter zu schlucken.

Sie wusste ja, dass die beiden nur Freunde waren, aber warum sagten ihre Augen

ihr dann, dass das nicht so aussah! Es tat weh, sie versuchte die Angst davor,

dass zwischen den beiden noch immer was lief und Harry Parvati nur mit ihr kurz

betrogen hatte zu verdrängen.

"Professor Dumbledore wird euch nun eure Preise überreichen!", sagte der

Minister und ließ dem alten Mann den Vortritt. "Für jeden von euch sind 50

Galeonen in diesen Briefumschlägen und noch eine Überraschung!", lächelte der

Schuldirektor und überreichte ihnen feierlich die weißen Umschläge mit einem

Hogwartssigel und dem Zeichen des englischen Ministeriums drauf. Die beiden

bedankten sich und lächelten sich an.

Sie packten sich an den Händen und hielten jeder ihren Umschlag hoch, ohne

überhaupt schon reingesehen zu haben. Das Publikum klatschte und dann ganz

plötzlich drehten sie sich wieder zu einander. Ihre Köpfe kamen sich langsam

immer näher und dann ohne Vorwarnung berührten sich ihre Lippen, doch das war

kein freundschaftlicher Kuss, wie auch Hermine feststellen musste, denn die

beide legten ihre Arme umeinander und küssten sich engumschlungen vor fast der

ganzen Schule.

Das war's! dachte Hermine nur und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, denn das war

endgültig das Ende ihrer Beziehung, falls man das überhaupt so nennen hatte

können. Wie konnte Harry ihr das nur antun! Jetzt war alles aus! Sie stürzte

auf, schmiss dabei ihren Stuhl laut um und rannte weinend aus dem Saal.

**Epilog folgt**


	4. Der Playboy

Teil: Epilog (4/4 Teilen)

Kapiteltitel: **Der Playboy**

Autor: Schneeprinzessin

Inhalt: Nach Hermines fluchtartigem Abgang spielen Gerüchte, Streit, Betrug und Liebe in Hogwarts eine wichtige Rolle im Epilog der FF!

Disclaimer: siehe vorige Teile

Widmung: meiner besten Freundin Prinzess of Light zum Geburtstag und meiner Sis Sue Black

Vorwort: _Ich weiß, der Epilog ist nicht so schnell gekommen, wie ihr es euch erhofft habt. Aber ihr wisst ja, dass ich nicht so viel Zeit hab! Sorry. Doch dass ist ja jetzt nicht wichtig, denn jetzt ist er ja da._

_Dann denk ich, ist es längst mal an der Zeit sich bei meinen ganzen Lesern und besonders den Kommischreibern zu bedanken verbeug, ihr ward klasse !!_

_Eigentlich sollte der Epilog ja kürzer als 10 Seiten werden, das hat nur nicht geklappt g, plötzlich war er schon länger. Aber seht es mal positiv, jetzt habt ihr mehr zu lesen, na dann viel Spaß!_

Tränen liefen ihr unkontrolliert in Strömen die Wangen runter. Die Schminke, die sie sich ins Gesicht geschmiert hatte, um zu verdecken, wie viel sie vorher schon geweint hatte, verlief mit dem Wasser und verschmierte. Ihre Tränen, schwarz vor Wimperntusche, tropften auf den Steinboden, während sie ziellos durch die Gänge lief. Sie sah alles nur noch verschwommen, die Tränen nahmen ihr die Sicht. Aber das war ihr egal! Egal, wo sie war, Hauptsache sie musste sie und vor allem ihn nicht sehen und solange sie keine sich küssenden, glücklichen Menschen je wieder sehen musste, war ihr egal, wo sie war. Sie wollte nur alleine sein mit ihrem Kummer. Doch nie wieder wollten sie diesen Schmerz fühlen, nie wieder an ihn erinnert werden. Denn er war noch schlimmer als der, als Harry ihr NICHT gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte!

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen!", schluchzte sie leise vor sich hin und wischte sich mit ihren Armen durchs Gesicht, "doch ich Dummerchen hab ja an die große Liebe geglaubt und ihm mein Herz zu Füßen geschmissen! Wie einfältig ich doch bloß war zu denken, dass Harry, nein, der große, tolle Held Harry Potter, der Junge, der schon mehrere Male überlebte, sich wirklich in mich, eine einfache Muggelgeborene, verliebt hätte, wo ihm doch fast jedes Mädchen zu Füßen liegt!" Immer noch schluchzend rang sie nach Luft, es tat so höllisch weh. Dieses eine Bild ließ sich einfach nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf verbannen: Harry und Parvati, wie sie ihre Preise entgegen nahmen, ins Publikum lächelten und sich dann auf der Bühne vor der ganzen Schule küssten!! Ihre braunen, nassen Augen überliefen geradezu und die Tränen rannen heraus, sie waren wie zu volle Ozeane.

"Wieso sollte er sich auch auf EIN Mädchen festlegen, wenn er doch jeden Tag ein anderes haben konnte, immer wieder neue Abenteuer, das macht ihm mit Sicherheit viel mehr Spaß!", sie verfiel in einen Zustand, indem sie nichts anderes als weiter laufen und weinen konnte. Es fiel ihr so schrecklich schwer nicht an ihn zu denken, denn es tat so weh, und doch konnte sie an nichts anderes als gerade das zu tun, an ihn zu denken, egal, ob sie wollte oder eben nicht.

"Wie konnte ich mich nur so in diesem Arschloch täuschen?!", brachte sie leise zischend über ihre Lippen, "wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass ich diesen Jungen kenne!?!"

Hinter einer breiten Statue ließ sie sich auf den Boden gleiten. Gegen die Wand gelehnt zog sie ihre Beine an, schlang ihre Arme um sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem schönen Kleid.

Die Kälte um sie herum, den ums Schloss jagenden Wind und den lautstark gegen die Fensterscheiben schlagenden Regen nahm sie genauso wenig wahr wie das Knurren ihres Magens, immerhin hatte sie seit dem Frühstück nicht wirklich mehr was gegessen!

Das hab ich nun davon mich mit Harry eingelassen zu haben. Ich hätte von Anfang an mit ihm über unsere Beziehung reden sollen, anstatt selbst überhaupt nicht darüber und über meine verfluchten Gefühle zu ihm nachzudenken. Immer nur sah ich diese verdammt, schönen Augen, nein! Daran darf ich nicht denken! Niemals mehr, werde ich mich mit einem Kerl einlassen! Verdammt, Harry, warum tust du mir das nur an? 

Ihr Herz schlug hart gegen ihre Rippen, es tat weh! Sie legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz und verzog ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. "Warum tut es nur so weh?", schluchzte sie, während sie das Bedürfnis hatte diesen Satz durch das ganze Schloss zu brüllen - doch sie ließ es.

Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, denn noch immer ging ihr Atem schnell vom Weglaufen, oder lag es vielleicht daran, dass sie weinte oder an ihn dachte?! Sie zitterte bereits.

Es war stockdunkel, und sie hatte keinen Schimmer, wo sie war, als sie ihren Kopf anhob und blinzelnd durch den menschenleeren Gang blickte. Niemand war zu sehen, weder Schüler, noch Lehrer, noch Geister, noch wer aus dem Orden, einfach keiner. Sie war ganz allein!

Wieder rannen ihr die Tränen aus den Augen, diese waren einfach zu voll mit der salzigen Flüssigkeit, und Hermine konnte und wollte sie nicht zurück halten. Jede einzelne Träne, die ihre Wange runter lief, hinterließ eine brennende, heiße, rote Spur auf ihrer sonst so schönen Haut. Sie schluchzte und presste sich ihre Hände vors Gesicht um diese gottverdammte Welt nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Aber ihre Sandalen drückten und so zog sie diese kurzerhand aus. Frische, kühle Luft streifte ihre nackten Füße, die sie erst mal kurz genießerisch in die Luft streckte, bevor sie sie auf den kalten Boden stellte.

Langsam zog sie sich an der Wand hinter ihr wieder hoch und nahm ihre schwarzen Sandalen mit kleinen Riemchen in die Hand. Dann ging sie in die Mitte des Gangs und versuchte sich zu orientieren.

Noch immer liefen ihr leise Tränen über die Wangen, als sie merkte, dass sie gar nicht soweit weg von ihrem Haus entfernt war. Ihre Beine hatten sie ganz automatisch hier her gebracht.

Glücklich darüber, dass sie nicht allzu lange barfuss durch die Kälte gehen musste, lief sie zu dem Portrait der fetten Dame.

Erleichtert betrat sie den geheizten Gemeinschaftsraum und nahm zufrieden wahr, dass das Licht aus, sie also alleine war, da alle noch unten auf dem Fest ihren Spaß hatten.

Schon wollte sie erleichtert ausatmen, als sie einen Schatten entdeckte, während sie auf dem Weg zum Turm der Mädchen war. Sollte sie stehen bleiben und sich zu erkennen geben bzw. zu gucken, wer hier war?! Vielleicht hatte derjenige sie eh schon gesehen, dann hatte es überhaupt keinen Sinn weiter zu gehen. Aber sie wollte so wie sie sich fühlte und wahrscheinlich aussah eh niemanden sehen, geschweige denn, dass jemand sie sah und zu erklären, warum sie aussah, wie sie eben aussah, oder irgendwas anderes wollte sie auch nicht. Deswegen ging sie, nachdem sie eine kurze Sekunde lang gezögert hatte, normal und zielstrebig weiter, in der Hoffnung, dass sie noch nicht entdeckt worden war.

Zu ihrem Leid war das nicht der Fall. Sie spürte ganz deutlich im Nacken, wie sie beobachtet wurde. Aber das einzige, was sie hörte, war das angenehme Knistern der Flammen, ihre nackten Füße auf dem Holzboden und ihren eigenen Atem. Wie gerne hätte sie sich jetzt noch kurz vor das Feuer gesetzt, aber eben nur alleine! Durch den Blick ließ sie sich nicht abbringen weiter zu gehen, sie wollte nicht wissen, wer da war, nein!

Doch demjenigen schien das anders zu ergehen. Denn plötzlich, wenige Meter bevor sie die ersten Treppenstufen erreicht hatte, hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Und es waren nicht die Schuhe eines Mädchens, die sie da hörte, denn alle Mädchen hatten heute welche mit Absatz an und die hinter ihren hatten den 100&-ig nicht. Das hieß nichts Gutes! Also, legte Hermine einen Schritt zu, denn bald war sie in Sicherheit!

Sie spürte wie ihr Herz einen minimalen Freudensprung machte, als sie die erste Stufe bestieg, dann die Nächste und so weiter. Die kalten Steine unter ihren Füßen kribbelten leicht und ihr Haar, das sich teilweise gelöst hatte, wehte im Zugwind! Sie fühlte sich frei und doch zugleich gefangen in einem Käfig, der sich Welt bzw. Hogwarts nannte.

Jetzt, wo sie glaubte, dass sie endgültig in Sicherheit war, schaffte sie es nicht mehr die Tränen, die sie die ganze Zeit unten zurückgehalten hatte, weiterhin weg zu blinzeln, sie machten sich wieder selbstständig und knallten laut auf die Stufen. Hermine hatte schon Angst, dass die Person unten im Gemeinschaftsraum das Plätschern hören konnte.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass ihre Schritte nicht die einzigen waren, die in dem Turm wiederhallten. Sie ahnte schreckliches. Es ist ein Junge! Allerdings nicht irgendein Junge, sondern ein Vertrauensschüler oder der Schulsprecher. Erstes kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, da der es erstens nicht weiß und zweitens keinen Grund hat mich zu verfolgen. Also ist er es! Scheiße! 

Sie nahm alle Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, was nicht viel war, da sie vom vielen Weinen ziemlich schwach war, und rannte so schnell es eben ging die Treppenstufen hoch. Mist, er ist zu schnell! merkte sie bald völlig außer Atem, als die Schritte hinter ihr, ihr immer näher kamen. Er hat mich bald, bis zu meinem Schlafsaal ist es zu weit! schlussfolgerte sie richtig was soll ich bloß tun?! Ich würde alles tun, nur nicht mit ihm reden, ihn sehen! 

Sie riss sich ihre Kette vom Hals, die sich dabei zurück in das verwandelte, was sie eigentlich war, nämlich ihr Zauberstab, den sie verhext hatte. Sie nahm das feine Stück Holz in die Hand und überlegte welchen Spruch sie benutzen konnte, der ihr in dieser Situation nützlich sein würde! Sie streckte ihren Zauberstaub über ihre Schulter nach hinten, damit sie ihn nicht sehen musste, sie wusste auch so, dass er dicht genug hinter ihr war, sodass sie ihn treffen konnte, und rief ohne zu Zögern: "Tarantallegra!" Dann richtete sie den Stab wieder nach vorne und rannte und rannte. Sie hörte, dass Harry große Schwierigkeiten hatte hinter ihr her zu kommen, da seine Beine nicht das machten, was sie sollten, sondern wild umher tanzten. Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, nicht mehr weit lag ihr Schlafsaal.

Sie knallte die Holztür hinter sich zu, hielt ihren Zauberstab auf sie und murmelte: "Colloportus!" Die Tür war verriegelt.

Langsam ging sie zu ihrem Bett und ließ sich erleichtert darauf fallen. Noch immer schlug ihr Herz schnell, hätte sie ein paar Sekunden später reagiert, wäre sie jetzt nicht hier allein, sondern ihm ausgeliefert gewesen. Doch sie wusste, dass er bald die Tür erreichen würde.

Tatsächlich hörte sie kurz darauf gleichmäßige Schritte. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er seinen Zauberstab auch immer dabei hat! fiel es ihr ein. Er ahnte wohl schon, dass sie die Tür verzaubert hatte, denn er machte sich erst gar nicht die Arbeit die Klinke runter zu drücken, sondern schien es sofort mit "Alohomora" zu probieren, zwecklos natürlich.

"Mach die Tür auf, Hermine!", hörte sie seine Stimme vom Treppenhaus. Sie zuckte zusammen, sie wollte ihn nicht hören, konnte es nicht, ohne dass ihr schon wieder die Tränen kamen - was auch passierte! Sie drückte sich die Hände auf die Ohren und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kopfkissen. Stille umgab sie, sie hoffte, dass seine Stimme diese nicht mehr zerstören konnte.

Doch auch das war zwecklos, denn sie hörte es zuerst leise klopfen und dann: "Bitte, Hermine, ich muss mit dir reden!", drang seine Stimme an ihre Ohren.

Immer mehr Tränen liefen. Sie drückte sich ihre Zeigefinger in die Ohren und vergrub ihren Kopf mittlerweile unter ihrem Kissen. Verstand er denn nicht, dass er hier nicht erwünscht war?! Sie wollte ihre Ruhe haben und nicht schon wieder an die letzten Stunden erinnert werden, was sich jetzt nicht mehr vermeiden ließ!

Sie wollte an etwas anderes denken. Was Kingsley wohl in seiner nächsten Stunde mit uns durchnimmt? Mit Sicherheit wie immer was interessantes. Vielleicht irgendwelche fiesen Flüche, die einem in schwierigen Situationen aus der Patsche ziehen. Warum hab ich eben eigentlich nur so einen harmlosen benutzt. Nein, falscher Gedanke! Ob er Duelle vorschlägt, das fände ich cool. Aber mit wem soll ich dann machen? Ron kämpft mit Sicherheit mit Padma. Und Harry, verdammt, nein! Doch auch sie kam nicht drum rum sich einzugestehen, dass sie eben keinen schlimmeren Fluch genommen hatte, weil sie Harry keine Schmerzen zufügen konnte, obwohl er ihr das angetan hatte. Aber sie hatte es einfach nicht fertig gebracht und würde wahrscheinlich wieder so reagieren, sie war einfach zu schwach!

"Verdammt, Hermine, mach die Tür auf!", schrie er, und wieder hörte sie es. Sie überlegte nach einem Zauberspruch, den sie benutzen konnte, damit sie ihn nicht hören konnte, aber ihr fiel einfach nichts ein. Ihr Gehirn schien leer zu sein, sie konnte keinen gescheiten Gedanken fassen. Immer nur hörte sie den 17-Jährigen gegen die Tür hämmern. Weiterhin liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, was sie nur nebenbei wahrnahm. Sie war zu verwirrt und zu abgelenkt.

"Wenn du mir die Tür nicht öffnen willst,...!", er ließ die Warnung offen stehen. Erschreckt hob sie ihren Kopf und sah zum Eingang. Was hat er vor? 

Ron saß derweilen unruhig auf seinem Stuhl in der großen Halle. Es waren nur noch 20 Minuten bis Mitternacht und dann war der Ball zu Ende, das heißt, dass dann wieder alle Schüler in ihre Häuser und Schlafsäle zurückkehren würden. Hoffentlich hat er sie bis dahin gefunden und mit ihr geredet, solange sie ungestört sind! Nervös wippelte er mit den Beinen, wie er es immer machte.

Padma legte ihm lächelnd eine Hand aufs Bein, sie wollte ihn beruhigen, aber diesmal klappte es nicht. "Was ist denn los?", fragte sie ihn leise und sah ihm dabei eindringend in die Augen. Er wollte sie nicht anlügen, doch die ganze Wahrheit wollte er ihr auch nicht erzählen. "Versprich mir, dass du es keinem erzählst, noch nicht mal deiner Schwester!", flüsterte er und beugte sich zu ihr. Sie hob feierlich die Hand und meinte: "Ich schwöre!" Der Rothaarige nickte. "Hermine ist in Harry verliebt!", seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Zischen, so war er darauf bedacht, dass es sonst keiner hörte. Padma hob kurz überrascht die Augenbrauen, bevor sie ebenso leise zurück flüsterte: "Das hab ich mir schon gedacht, so wie sie eben nach dem Kuss reagiert hat! Aber warum ist Harry ihr denn dann so schnell hinterher?"

Flashback

Die Tür knallte ins Schloss, nachdem Hermine fluchtartig den Saal verlassen hatte. Viele, die bis gerade noch auf die Bühne geschaut hatten, fuhren bei dem lauten Knall zusammen und sahen zur Tür. "Was war das?" "Ist wer weggerannt?" "Wer knallt denn so die Türen?!" "Romantikzerstörer!", lauter solche Begriffe und Sätze flogen durch die Luft, aber nur die, die in der Nähe von Hermine gesessen hatten, hatten ihr verweinte Flucht mitbekommen, wenn sie nicht gerade zu sehr von der Bühne fasziniert oder erschreckt gewesen waren. Denn es hatten sich schließlich einige hübsche Mädchen Hoffnung bei Harry gemacht.

Auch Harry und Parvati fuhren auseinander, wobei er den Kuss abbrach. Überrascht sah er auf, zur Tür. Jemand war rausgerannt. Hermine! schoss es ihm wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf Nein! Alles nur das nicht! Schnell spürte er, dass alle ihn ansahen. Manche waren am grinsen, andere waren entsetzt und von den Slytherinmädchen bekam er abfällige Kussmündchen zugeworfen. Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz. Was ist passiert? 

Ganz langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite. Dort stand Parvati, seine Ballkönigin mit ihrem Preis in der Hand und strahlte ihn förmlich mit leuchtenden Augen an. Bitte, sag dass das nicht wahr ist! flehte er in Gedanken und drehte sich zu der Jury. Fudge lächelte ihn, wie er das immer tat, an. Lupin lächelte auch leicht, obwohl Harry meinte zu erkennen, dass sich Remus nicht so sicher war, was er über das gerade geschehene denken sollte. Tonks schüttelte kaum merklich entsetzt den Kopf. Und Dumbledore deutete ganz eben lächelnd leicht mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür.

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Parvati. Noch immer starrten ihn alle an, doch das störte ihn im Moment nicht. Dann lief er los, er sprang die Bühne runter, stürmte durch den Saal, sodass die Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche ihm ausweichen mussten, und eilte zur Tür. Diese riss er auf und knallte sie genauso hinter sich zu, wie eine gewisse andere Person nur einige Sekunden zuvor.

Flashbackend

Ron warf einen kurzen Blick zur Tür, dann auf seine Uhr und überlegte, was er sagen sollte: "Ich denke mal, dass er auch sehr viel für sie empfindet!" Er sah kurz auf den Boden, was Padma aber nicht mitbekam. "Aber warum hat er dann vorher meine Schwester vor uns allen geküsst?", fragte sie irritiert. Der Weasley sah sie wieder an, diesmal ahnungslos, er zuckte mit den Schultern, während er sagte: "Da fragst du mich zu viel." Sie nickte nachdenklich.

"Wollen wir noch mal tanzen gehen, bevor gleich Schluss ist?", fragte Ron, einmal um vom Thema abzulenken und weil er wirklich noch mal gerne mit ihr tanzen ging, insbesondere weil sie gerade mal wieder einen langsamen Schmusesong spielten. Sie willigte lächelnd ein und ließ sich dann von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen.

Als Hermine leise zischend die Worte: "Flamma Ignis" hörte, war es bereits zu spät, wie sie kurz darauf registrierte. Denn da wo vorher die breite Holztür gewesen war, befand sich nur noch ein Häufchen Asche. Die Tür war innerhalb einer Sekunde vor ihren Augen runtergebrannt und jetzt stand er im Rahmen.

Ihre Augen huschten über seinen gut gebauten Körper und sein ernstes Gesicht, was alles weniger als eine Sekunde dauerte, denn dann schaute sie auch schon wieder weg und legte sich wieder hin. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht erneut in ihrem Kissen, bereute, dass sie ihn angesehen hatte, denn sie wollte ihn nicht sehen. "Hau ab!", rief sie ihm zu.

Aber wie sie befürchtet hatte, hörte er nicht auf sie und ließ sie endlich in Ruhe, sondern kam geradewegs, wenn auch langsam, auf sie zu. Sie hörte seine Schritte auf dem Holzboden. Immer noch rannen ihr unaufhörlich Tränen aus den Augen.

"Bitte, Hermine, hör mir doch zu!", er flüsterte geradezu, doch sie verstand es. Denn gerade setzte er sich auf die Bettkante ihres Himmelbettes. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit haben wir beiden hier...! Nein, daran darf ich nicht denken! unterbrach sie selbst ihre Gedanken. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als Antwort darauf was er gesagt hatte.

"Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst!", begann er leise.

Plötzlich wich die Trauer teilweise aus ihr, ehr gesagt, sie wurde vertrieben, und zwar von der Wut, die sich nach dem Satz in ihr breit machte. Sie riss sich zusammen, die Tränen waren ebenfalls so plötzlich versiegt und durch die ansteigende Wut packte sie der Mut und sie hob ihren Kopf und funkelte ihn voller Hass, zumindest wollte sie das, an.

"Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was für'n Scheiß du da redest!", schrie sie ihn da an. Verwundert und entsetzt blickte er sich an, letzteres wahrscheinlich, weil er sie gerade musterte und feststellte, wie verweint und elendig sie aussah. Davon ließ sie sich jedoch nicht irritieren, denn sie hatte gerade erst angefangen ihn fertig zu machen und wenn sie sich einmal in etwas reingesteigert hatte, dann konnte das dauern.

"Du hast keinen blassen Schimmer, wie ich mich fühle!", brüllte sie gerade zu, wobei ihre Stimme noch lauter wurde und er leicht zusammenzuckte, "Du bist nicht der jenige, der betrogen wurde, du bist nicht der jenige der verlassen wurde. Du bist noch nie verlassen worden und wenn dann war es dir doch piep egal, denn du spielst nur mit den Mädchen! Guck mich nicht so bescheuert an, du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich rede, du sexuellgenötigtes Arschloch." Hermine schnappte nach Luft.

Nachdem Harry sich wieder von dem kleinen Schock erholt hatte, er war noch nie von jemandem so angeschissen worden und erstrecht nicht von ihr, und seine Stimme wieder fand, sagte er normal: "Ich wollte mich gerade bei dir entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht, was da unten in mich gefahren ist, ich wollte das nicht, das musst du mir glauben!" Er versuchte tatsächlich ruhig zu bleiben und es gelang ihm sogar ganz gut.

"Ach ja, muss ich das?", schnauzte sie weiter, "du weißt also nicht, warum du einfach irgendwelche Mädchen küsst, nein?!" Sie kochte vor Wut, für wie doof hielt dieser Trottel sie eigentlich. "So was blödes hab ich noch nie gehört! Weißt du, wem du verdammt ähnlich bist? Nein? Deinem Vater, der war genauso ein Playboy, der mit jeder rum gemacht hat, nur dass er noch weitergegangen ist und selbst mit jeder geschlafen hat, der beste Beweis dafür bist schließlich Du! Aber vielleicht hast du das ja auch schon!!" Sie war richtig in Fahrt gekommen und ihre sonst so fröhlichen, mandelbraunen Augen sprühten nur so voller bösartiger Funken, die Harry genau ins Herz trafen.

Dieser Blick, diese so gehässig funkelnden Augen waren ihm gedacht, er schluckte. Wie konnte ich es nur soweit kommen lassen?! Dann realisierte er erst, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, langsam checkte sein Gehirn die Beleidigung und auch in ihm stieg Wut auf. "Wie kannst du es wagen, so was über meinen Vater zu sagen, du Miststück. Ich will, nein, wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen und versuchen dir alles zu erklären, nachdem ich das ganze Schloss nach dir abgesucht und dich endlich gefunden hatte. Was machst du? Du beschimpfst meinen Vater. Verdammt, Hermine, lass andere hier raus. Ich bin ich und du bist du. Und diese Sache geht nur mich und dich was an." Er kämpfte mit aller Kraft gegen die Wut in seinem Inneren an. Sein Stolz war verletzt, doch noch wichtiger als der war ihm sie, Hermine!

"Ach ja, ich glaube, da ist Parvati aber anderer Meinung!", schluchzte Hermine plötzlich wieder. "Das wollte ich dir ja erklären. Ich will nichts von Parvati, wir sind nur Freunde und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Ich liebe sie nicht, verdammt, begreif das doch und sei nicht so eifersüchtig!", seine Stimme war ruhig, und trotzdem angespannt.

Hermine fragte aufgebracht: "Du liebst sie nicht, ja?! Und warum bitteschön küsst du sie dann vor der ganzen Schule und zwar nicht auf die Backe, sondern mit Zunge auf den Mund?!", schrie sie.

Wäre sie bei klarem Kopf und nicht an dieser Situation beteiligt gewesen, hätte sie das wahrscheinlich witzig gefunden und gemerkt, dass das Mädchen, also sie, schrecklich eifersüchtig war, aber so wollte sie es nicht wahrhaben, merkte es nicht mal. "Du glaubst ja wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich dir das abkaufe?!", erneut begannen die Tränen ihr aus den Augen zu laufen.

"Bitte, glaub mir doch! Ich empfinde für Parvati nichts als Freundschaft. Ich liebe sie nicht und werde es niemals tun!", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, "der Kuss war ein Versehen, verdammt noch mal!"

"Der Kuss hat dir also nichts bedeutet?? Du verdammtes Schwein!", schrie Parvati, die in der Tür stand, sie hatte alles gehört und auch ihre Augen wurden schrecklich nass und schließlich kämpfte sich eine erste Träne ihren Weg aus dem Auge die Wange runter und tropfte auf den Boden.

Hermine schenkte der Schwarzhaarigen keinen einzigen Blick, sonst würde sie nachher noch Mitleid für diese Tussi empfinden und das konnte sie nun überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Also funkelte sie Harry noch immer genauso böse an wie vorher.

Der sah kurz zu Parvati, bevor er seine Augen wieder auf Hermine richtete. "Lass uns bitte allein, Parvati, mit dir hab ich eh noch ein Wörtchen zu reden!", seine Stimme war mehr als nur vorwurfsvoll.

Sie ahnte wohl, dass, wenn sie blieb, alles nur noch schlimmer würde, und so ging sie wieder die Treppe hinunter, während ihr noch ein paar Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

"Ach, mit ihr musst du also auch noch über eure Beziehung reden!", meckerte Hermine so gleich wieder.

Harry glaubte ausnahmsweise mal zu wissen, was in dem Mädchen vorging. Sie versteckte ihren Schmerz, wie verletzt sie wirklich war, unter dieser wütenden Fassade und überspielte das noch, indem sie von dem entscheidendem, dem Kuss, ablenkte. Irgendwie verstand er sie sogar, und zwar nicht nur ein bisschen. Doch jetzt musste er sie erst mal wieder beruhigen, was nicht einfach werden würde. "Nein, wie ich oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich nichts mit Parvati habe. Wir sind nur Freunde!", sagte er ruhig.

Diese Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die er an den Tag brachte, machten sie geradezu wahnsinnig. "Ist das für dich nur ein Spiel oder was? Du tust so ruhig, als wäre dir das alles egal! Wenn das so ist, dann geh doch endlich und lass mich in Ruhe, du hast schon genug angerichtet. Los kümmere dich um Parvati, auch wenn sie nur "eine normale" Freundin ist!", sagte sie abfällig und fuchsteufelswild zugleich. Sie konnte diesen Jungen einfach nicht verstehen, und wollte es auch nicht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Du verstehst das falsch. Ich will nicht mit dir streiten und reg mich nur deswegen nicht auf!"

Sie sah ihn zuerst ungläubig und dann enttäuscht an: "Anscheinend versteh ich heute Abend deiner Meinung nach alles falsch. Ich versteh überhaupt nicht mehr, wie das mit uns beiden passieren konnte! Wir sind so unterschiedlich und reden ständig an einander vorbei!"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie liebevoll an und strich ihr zögernd über den Arm, den sie jedoch sofort wieder wegzog. "Lass das!", fauchte sie.

"Wir sind gar nicht so unterschiedlich. Das glaubst du im Moment nur! Selbst Ron meint, wir wären ein schönes Pärchen und dem passt das mit Ginny und Dean immer noch nicht! Versteh doch, wir gehören zusammen, Hermine! Ich liebe dich!", lächelte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Das fällt dir ja früh ein!", schrie sie aufgebracht zurück, "wem hast du das sonst noch gesagt?! Parvati, Ramona, Lissa? Vergiss es, Harry. Ich kann und will dir nicht mehr vertrauen. Zu sehr hast du mich enttäuscht. Du solltest dich freuen, dass du mich los bist, jetzt hast du mehr Zeit für deine anderen Freundinnen, die du ja angeblich nicht hast. Geh endlich und lass mich allein, ich will dich nicht wieder sehen!"

Daraufhin drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und schloss die Augen, sie hoffte, dass er nun endlich ging, denn würde er diesen einen Satz noch mal sagen, sie noch mal berühren, ihr noch mal so eindringlich in die Augen sehen, wie eben, sie würde sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben und etwas tun, was sie nachher mit Sicherheit bereuen würde...

Anscheinend aber trat die Hoffnung ihres Verstands ein, denn sie spürte, wie er sich von der Bettkante hob und mit schweren Schritten das Zimmer durchquerte. Er reparierte die Tür durch Zauberei und hängte sie wieder ein. Sie sah nicht, dass sich Harry traurig noch mal nach ihr umdrehte und zu ihr rüber schaute, bevor er die Tür schloss und zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

Hermine drehte sich wieder um und sah zu der geschlossenen Tür. Warum ist er nur gegangen?! Vielleicht hat er endlich eingesehen, dass er nun mal nicht so viele Freundinnen gleichzeitig haben kann! sie seufzte theatralisch wie gerne würde ich ihm glauben. Mein Herz will ihm glauben, aber mein Verstand kann es nicht. Wie auch? Wo er mir doch das schlimmste auf Erden angetan hat! Wieso nur, Harry? Wieso hast du Arschloch alles zerstört?! Mein Herz ist ein reinster Trümmerhaufen und doch sehnt es sich so sehr nach dir, dass ich verrückt werden könnte. Ich dachte, dass ich nie wieder Liebe für jemanden empfinden könnte, und ich will es auch gar nicht, denn diese Qualen will ich nicht noch mal durch machen. Aber mein Herz weigert sich auf mich zu hören, es hat seinen eigenen Willen und es will dich. Es ruft nach dir und nur nach dir! Und ich befürchte, dass sich das nie ändern wird, leider! Es wird immer nur nach dir schreien. Aber du wirst den Ruf nie hören, denn du bist immun gegen Gefühle! Also bleib weg und lass mich allein, bevor du alles nur noch schlimmer machst, als es eh schon ist! Sieh mich nie mehr an, berühr mich nie mehr, verschwinde aus meinem Leben für immer und ewig, damit ich mich zusammenreißen und wieder versuchen kann normal weiter zu leben, ohne dich und ohne Herz, denn meins gehört schon lange nicht mehr mir!! 

Eine einzelne Träne kullerte ihre Wange runter und es blieb bei der einen. Sie konnte nicht mehr weinen, hatte schon viel geweint, zu viel! Sie würde nie mehr Gefühle zeigen können, ohne Herz, deswegen war das die letzte Träne, die sie in ihrem ganzen Leben vergießen würde. Sie musste jetzt stark sein und sich abschotten, keinen, noch nicht mal Ron, an sich ran lassen, damit sie stark würde und sie keiner mehr so tief drin verletzten könnte und niemand mehr wusste, wie es ihr wirklich ging, was sie wirklich wollte.

Entschlossen stand sie auf und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf. War das Mädchen, das sie da anstarrte, wirklich sie?! Sah sie so grausam aus?!

Die Adern in ihren Augen waren geplatzt und ihre Augen leuchteten geradezu rot vor Blut. Ihre Lippen waren leicht aufgeplatzt und sie blutete an der Unterlippe, auf der sie anscheinend mal wieder herum gebissen hatte ohne es zu merken. Der Lipgloss war nur noch an manchen Ecken zu erkennen. Im ganzen Gesicht hatte sie Make Up Ränder. Da, wo mittlerweile keins mehr war, blickte errötete Haut hervor, was die vielen Tränen bewirkt haben mussten. Manche Tränenspuren waren aber auch schwarz von der Wimperntusche. Am stärksten war die Farbe unter den Augen. Ihre Wimpern klebten nass und noch teilweise schwarz auf ihrer Haut und in einander. Sie sah grauenvoll, fast schon wie ein Monster aus.

Schnell packte sie sich ein Handtuch und rannte ins Nebenzimmer, ein Bad für die 7.Klässlerinnen, bevor noch jemand sie so sah.

Traurig ging Harry die Treppe runter. Er hatte vorher schon gewusst, dass es schwer werden würde mit Hermine zu reden, doch so schwer?! Damit hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet. Er sehnte sich so sehr danach sie wieder in den Arm zu nehmen, mit ihr herum zu albern oder sie einfach nur anzuschauen. Aber irgendwie verstand er, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Er konnte es ja selbst noch kaum fassen, was er da eben gesagt hatte.

Ich liebe sie?? Hab ich das wirklich gesagt? völlig verwirrt ging er langsam weiter runter wie komm ich darauf ihr so was in einer solchen Situation zu sagen?! Wie komm ich darauf so was überhaupt zu sagen? Dieses Mädchen hat mich echt voll aus dem Konzept gebracht! er seufzte leise ich hab sie in der ganzen Zeit, in der ich sie jetzt schon kenne, noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen. Ich hab sie auch noch nie so sehr weinen gesehen. Ich muss sie wirklich schwer verletzt haben. Aber da konnte ich nun wirklich nichts für! Dann kam auch noch Parvati und hat ihre Show abgezogen. Na, die wird jetzt erst mal was von mir zu hören bekommen!! 

Wieder wütend ging er schneller die Treppe runter, nicht dass die Schwarzhaarige noch auf die dumme Idee kam zu kneifen. Denn er wollte das jetzt mit ihr klären in den paar Minuten, die sie noch hatten, bevor die anderen Gryffindors eintreffen würden.

Anscheinend hielt Parvati doch noch was von ihrer Freundschaft, denn sie saß unten in einem großen, roten Sessel und sah ihm schon entgegen, als er die Treppe runter kam. Ihr Blick konnte Bände sprechen, doch Harry hatte sich angewöhnt nicht auf ihre Augen zu "hören" bzw. ihnen nicht zu vertrauen. Denn sie waren wunderschön und glänzten meistens lieb, treu und vertrauensvoll, sodass man ihr so gut wie keine Bitte abschlagen konnte.

"Gut, dass du gewartet hast!", begann er und setzte sich in einen Sessel, der dem ihren gegenüber stand. Sie nickte nur und sah ihn abwartend an.

Harry schaute sie nachdenklich an, er wusste nicht so recht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Sie dachte allerdings, dass er ihr Zeit ließ anzufangen, um die Sache einfacher zu machen, worauf sie gerne einging, denn im Nachhinein verspürte sie Reue und natürlich Hass auf sich selbst. Hoffentlich hab ich unsere Freundschaft durch diese Aktion jetzt nicht zerstört! dachte sie traurig.

"Du ahnst mit Sicherheit schon, was passiert ist!", begann sie vorsichtig und sah ihn dabei an. Er nickte: "Du hast mich manipuliert!" Sie schluckte, das war ein ganz schön hartes Wort für das, was sie getan hatte. Doch sie wusste, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach und so nickte sie still: "Ja, ich weiß! Ich hoffe, du glaubst mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es mir wirklich leid tut. Besonders das mit Hermine und dir. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr...!"

"Das tut überhaupt nichts zur Sache, Parvati!", unterbrach er sie.

Sie zuckte zusammen, es war verdammt bedrohlich, wenn er sie Parvati nannte! Ihr fiel ein, dass er das oben im Mädchenschlafsaal schon gemacht hatte. Eindeutig kein gutes Zeichen!!

"Das mit Hermine und mir ist was anderes. Du hast es zwar noch stark verschlimmert, aber das ist jetzt ERST MAL nicht unser Thema. Denn du wusstest nichts davon, als du deinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt hast! Und auch ohne das Wissen war es mehr als nur hinterhältig das zu tun, was du getan hast!", seine Stimme wurde etwas lauter.

Sie blickte ihn aus ihren schönen Augen an, doch der Glanz verblasste zunehmend und sie wirkte wirklich ernst und schuldbewusst. "Ich weißt, schrei mich nicht so an, es ist schon so schlimm genug.", sie musste die Tränen unterdrücken, "ich weiß, dass das was ich getan hab unverzeihlich ist und ich bereue es wirklich von ganzem Herzen, aber ich kann es nun mal nicht rückgängig machen und es somit nicht ändern. Es tut mir leid!" Die Schwarzhaarige sah zu Boden, weil sie beschämt war und außerdem nicht wollte, dass er sah, wie nass ihre Augen waren.

"Wenigstens siehst du das ein!", seufzte er, er war des Streitens heute echt müde, hatte einfach keine Lust jetzt auch noch mit ihr die Fetzen fliegen zu lassen, zu sehr nagte sein Gewissen noch an der Sache mit Hermine, denn er wusste selbst, dass auch er zum Teil daran Schuld war, was Parvati getan hatte und wie es mit ihm und Hermine zu Ende gegangen war.

Eine unangenehme Pause entstand. Nachdem sie sich sicher war, dass sie sämtliche Tränen weg geblinzelt hatte, hob sie ihren Kopf wieder und sah ihn an. Nachdenklich, traurig und müde saß der 17-Jährige da, der noch bis vor wenigen Stunden ihr bester Freund gewesen war. Ob er das noch immer war? Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn irgendwer traurig war, erst recht nicht, wenn es sich bei der Person um einen ihrer Freunde handelte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn getröstet, ihn in den Arm genommen, ihm irgendwie geholfen oder ihn mit Albern abgelenkt. Aber dazu war jetzt nicht der richtige Moment, und das wusste sie nur zu gut.

"Du weißt, dass ich zu Dumbledore gehen könnte!", unterbrach er ihre Gedanken. Erschreckt blickte sie ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, während er zu Boden sah. "Das machst du doch nicht, oder?", ihre Stimme zitterte. Er wartete, bis er antwortete, denn er wusste, dass jede Sekunde, in der Stille herrschte, sie quälen würde. Und es war tatsächlich so, die Ungewissheit jagte ihr Angst ein. Würde er wirklich zum Direx gehen und sie verpetzen? Der müsste dann zum Minister gehen und sie würde von der Schule fliegen. Strafe zahlen müssen. Ihre Eltern wären schrecklich enttäuscht von ihr, sie würde Schande über die ganze Familie bringen. Kaum vorzustellen, was dann alles passieren könnte. Und alles nur, weil sie ihn haben wollte. Weil sie wieder nur an sich gedacht hatte und ihn dazu zwingen wollte, dass er sie wieder so liebte, wie sie ihn noch immer liebte. Sie zitterte ängstlich. War er wirklich in der Lage das zu tun?! Noch nie hatte sie Angst vor einem Jungen gehabt. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl. Meistens hatte sie ihren Kopf durchgesetzt, ihren Willen bekommen, egal auf welchem Weg, jetzt ging es plötzlich anders rum...

Harry beobachtete erfreut ihre Gefühle, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht deutlich erkennbar machten durch unterschiedliche Mimiken. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass sie Angst bekam, da sie merkte, dass er wirklich ernst machen könnte, dass sie auch mal bestraft werden konnte, für das was sie getan hatte. Er ließ sie noch ein bisschen in der Ungewissheit und der Angst.

Als sie ihn ängstlich ansah, konnte er sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und begann laut zu lachen. Verschreckt sah sie ihn an, sie verstand überhaupt nicht, was daran so witzig sein sollte! "Dein Gesicht war wirklich einmalig!", lachte er.

Irgendwie kam ihr das alles komisch vor. War er nicht eben noch wütend auf sie gewesen?! Hoffentlich wirkt der Trank nicht immer noch! dachte sie entsetzt und sah ihn besorgt an. "Geht es dir gut, Harry? Vielleicht wirkt der Trank noch!", fragte sie vorsichtig und leise. Bald hörte er auf zu lachen und sah sie normal an: "Keine Angst mir geht es blendend und ich bin mir sicher, dass dein miserabel gebrauter Liebestrank nicht mehr wirkt!", bei den letzten Worten hatte angefangen leicht zu grinsen, "Snape wäre enttäuscht von deiner Leistung! Du müsstest doch wissen, dass man keine Tränke in Butterbier kippen sollte, da sie dann ihre Wirkung verlieren oder Nebenwirkungen haben können!", tadelte er sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. Sie stellte erleichtert fest, dass er wieder besser gelaunt war, was doch eigentlich nur Gutes verheißen konnte!

"Du weißt doch, dass ich in Zaubertränke mies bin!", gestand sie. "Dann probier nie wieder jemandem einen deiner Tränke anzudrehen, du glaubst gar nicht wir schwindelig und schlecht mir war!", mit Grauen erinnerte er sich daran zurück. Immerhin wusste er jetzt, warum ihm plötzlich so komisch gewesen war. Sie nickte kleinlaut.

"Sei froh, dass mir nichts Schlimmes passiert ist und andererseits hatte das mit dem Butterbier ja auch einen Vorteil, ich war recht schnell wieder ich selbst!", sagte er und fügte noch leise hinzu, "nur leider war es dann schon zu spät!" Sie fühlte sich beleidigt, was er ihr auch deutlich ansah. Zuerst überlegte er, ob er ihr das gönnte, doch dann entschied er sich dazu sie wieder etwas aufzumuntern, immerhin waren sie Freunde: "Hey, Kopf hoch, damit meinte ich nicht, dass du schlecht küsst. Und das müsstest du eigentlich auch wissen, immerhin waren wir letztes Schuljahr zusammen. Hätte ich nicht gefunden, dass du grandios küsst, wäre ich mit Sicherheit nicht ständig in irgendwelchen Ecken mit dir verschwunden!" Verwundert sah sie ihn an und langsam lächelte sie wieder glücklich.

"Bist du mir noch böse?", fragte sie und sah ihn wie ein kleines Kind aus Unschuldsaugen an. Unfreiwillig musste er lächeln: "Hm, schwer zu sagen!", überlegte er scheinbar, "ich würde sagen, ich hab mehr als nur ein bisschen bei dir gut, Pat!" Erfreut fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Was Schöneres konnte sie sich kaum vorstellen. Aber hatte sie das auch wirklich verdient?! Egal, er war ihr nicht mehr böse, sie waren noch immer Freunde, er würde es niemandem, außer wahrscheinlich Hermine, verraten und das war so unglaublich wundervoll!! "Danke!", lächelte sie glücklich und setzte sich wieder in ihren Sessel und jetzt rann ihr wirklich eine Träne die Wange runter, die sie allerdings sofort mit dem Zeigefinger wegstrich.

Er lächelte sie an: "Schwör mir, dass du so was nie wieder tust, Pat!" Sie nickte eifrig: "Ehrenwort!" Sie hob überglücklich, feierlich die Hand. Er nickte zufrieden: "Dann kannst du gleich mal anfangen deine guten Taten bei mir einzulösen!" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Was hat er bloß vor? 

"Du kannst der ganzen Schule erklären, dass wir kein Paar sind, sondern nur beste Freunde!", grinste er und seine Augen blitzen sie schelmisch an, "und mit denen kannst du gleich anfangen!", sagte er und deutete auf die ersten Gryffindors, die den Saal betraten. Parvati lehnte sich weiter nach vorne und flüsterte ihm leise zu: "Muss das wirklich sein?! Kann ich nicht einfach ihre Gedächtnisse löschen?" Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf: "Von der ganzen Schule?! Nein, so einfach kommst du mir nicht davon. Ohne Zauberei ist die Bedingung!"

Dann stand er auf und ging zum Jungenturm, bevor ihn noch jemand ansprechen konnte, doch kurz davor drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Ich verlasse mich auf dich, Pat!", grinste er und fügte hinzu, "gute Nacht!" Bevor er gähnend die Treppe hochstieg. Das war wirklich ein harter Tag gewesen!

Was genau Parvati alles angestellt hatte, um der ganzen Schüler- und anscheinend auch der Lehrerschaft klar zu machen, dass sie nicht mit Harry Potter zusammen war, wusste der Betroffene nicht genau und er wollte es auch nicht wirklich. Ihm reichte der Aushang am schwarzen Brett im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und er war sich sicher, dass Padma auch einen in Ravenclaw ans Brett gehängt hatte. Komischerweise wussten es auch die Hufflepuffs und Slytherins, auch wenn letztere den Gerüchten nicht so ganz glaubten, sie wussten schließlich, was sie gesehen hatte und entschieden selbst was sie glauben wollten. Bei den Hufflepuffs konnte er sich ja noch vorstellen, dass Parvati irgendwen gebeten hatte einen Zettel ans schwarze Brett zu heften, aber hatte sie auch so gute Kontakte unter den Slytherins? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Aber wie gesagt, genaueres wollte er gar nicht wissen. Er spürte zwar, wie er wieder mal von vielen beobachtet wurde, wahrscheinlich hatten die meisten jetzt die selbe Einstellung gegenüber ihm, wie Hermine, was ihn irgendwie bedrückte. Er war kein Playboy, der nur mit Mädchen spielte!

Am Frühstückstisch setzte er sich neben Ron, der ziemlich verschlafen sein Frühstück in sich reinwürgte. Er fragte ihn keine Fragen, was Harry gefiel, auch wenn er wusste, dass die irgendwann noch kommen würden, denn Hermine hatte er am vorigen Abend mit Sicherheit nicht mehr gesehen und hier am Tisch saß sie eindeutig auch nicht, wie er schon beim Eintreten betrübt festgestellt hatte. Parvati grüßte ihn wie jeden Morgen, indem sie lächelnd die Hand hob und er tat es ihr wie immer gleich. Er hatte zwar noch längst nicht vergessen, was vorgefallen war und er musste wohl oder übel noch mal mit ihr darüber reden, schließlich hatten sie ja letzte Nacht keine Zeit mehr dazu gehabt. Aber jetzt konnte der Schwarzhaarige erst mal in aller Ruhe etwas essen.

Es war erstaunlich ruhig in der großen Halle, die längst nicht so voll war wie sonst. Was zum einen daran lag, dass Sonntag war und viele immer länger schliefen und erst recht heute, vielleicht sogar ganz auf das Frühstück verzichteten.

Bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran knurrte sein Bauch, was wohl soviel hieß, wie dass ihm das bloß nie einfallen sollte, sonst würde sein Magen sich gewaltig beschweren!

Zum zweiten waren die meisten, sich in der Halle befindenden Schüler und teilweise auch Lehrer alles andere als wach, Harry entdeckte sogar welche, die über ihrem Frühstück eingeschlafen waren. Und dem nach war auch die Stimmung.

Er hatte jedoch nichts dagegen, denn so stellte ihm niemand blöde Fragen und die meisten beachteten ihn zum Glück genauso wenig wie sonst. Der Tag begann also gar nicht mal so schlecht. Andererseits hatte der gestrige Tag auch verheißungsvoll angefangen und war katastrophal zu Ende gegangen.

Nachdem er keinen Hunger mehr hatte, stand er auf. "Kommst du mit?", fragte er seinen Freund. Dieser nickte, auch wenn er seltsamerweise noch nicht mal eine Müslischale gegessen hatte, erhob sich gemächlich und trottete müde hinter ihm her. Wobei er natürlich noch einen Blick zum Ravenclawtisch schwenkte und Padma müde anlächelte. Sie lächelte genauso müde, aber glücklich zurück.

Draußen in der Eingangshalle kam ihnen Hermine entgegen. Sie sah nicht so müde aus, wie die meisten anderen. Sie wirkte normal, und doch spürte Harry, dass sie anders war als sonst. Aber noch konnte er nicht sagen, woran das lag. Sie kam wie jeden Morgen auf die beiden zu. Allerdings lächelte sie nicht, sie sah auch nicht mürrisch und verpennt zu ihnen, einfach nur neutral, fast schon so als wären sie Fremde. "Hi!", grüßte sie die zwei kühl und ging dann in die große Halle. Verwundert blieben die beiden stehen und sahen ihr nach. Ron schwenkte seine Augen von der im Saal verschwindenden Hermine zu Harry. Aber er war noch zu müde, um darüber nachzugrübeln und ging so mit seinem Freund Richtung Gryffindorhaus, was Harry doch ziemlich verwunderte, da Ron sogar mitbekommen hatte, dass mit Hermine irgendwas anders war als sonst, hatte er schon befürchtet, dass jetzt die Fragen kamen, doch wieder blieben sie aus. Ist mit Ron alles in Ordnung? Er ist so komisch, irgendwie! dachte Harry und musterte seinen Freund aus dem Augenwinkel, was dieser jedoch im Halbschlaf nicht bemerkte.

Als Harry und Ron im Bad angekommen waren, legte der Rothaarige sein Badetuch zur Seite. Sein Freund tat dies auch, danach zog er sich den Pullover über den Kopf und legte ihn auch auf einen Stuhl. "Was ist eigentlich los mit dir, Ron?", fragte er und warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, wo der Angesprochene eigentlich stehen müsste, was jedoch nicht der Fall war. Der Schwarzhaarige sah nur dessen Badetuch, von ihm keine Spur. "Ron?", er drehte sich um und sah erschreckt auf. "Nein!", schrie er und rannte los, "was machst du denn da?!"

In dem Augenblick, als er neben seinem Freund stand, hatte dieser gerade den Kran betätigt und eiskaltes Wasser spritze auf die beiden runter. Harry sprang zitternd zur Seite, wobei er sich fast hingelegt hätte, so rutschig war der Boden durch die plötzlich Nässe geworden. Ron zuckte ebenfalls zusammen und erschauderte. Wenigstens ist er jetzt richtig wach! dachte sein Freund, der mit am Körper klebenden Klamotten mit ansah, wie der Weasley noch immer unter dem Wasserstrahl stand. Den er dann allerdings bibbernd ausstellte.

"Warum hast du mich nicht gewarnt?", fragte er leicht sauer und betrachtete seine klatschnasse Kleidung, dabei war er doch erst vor knapp einer halben Stunde aufgestanden und nun konnte er sich gleich schon wieder umziehen!

"Ich hab dich gerufen, aber du hast mich ja nicht gehört!", erklärte Harry und fragte dann, "was ist eigentlich heute Morgen mit dir los? Du sagst kaum war, träumst die ganze Zeit vor dich hin und hast mich noch nicht mal gefragt, was nun mit Herm und mir ist!?!" Ron ging triefend zu seinem Badetuch und entledigte sich langsam seiner Klamotten, was sich als schwerer als normal erwies.

Irgendwann hatte der Schwarzhaarige das Gefühl, dass sein Freund ihm gar nicht mehr antworten würde. Also entschied er sich dazu sich selbst auch erst mal auszuziehen und dann zu duschen, wie sie es ja eigentlich vorgehabt hatten, nur eben nackt und nicht angezogen.

"Pad hat letzte Nacht bei mir geschlafen!", sagte er leise, als er erneut unter die Dusche trat. Zuerst sah der Ältere ihn fragend an, doch dann kapierte er. Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn: "Wie ist das möglich wir anderen waren doch auch alle da und keiner hat was gemerkt?!" Ron grinste: "Wir sind erst ins Haus gekommen, als niemand mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum war und ihr ward auch längst fest am schlafen, so hat keiner uns bemerkt und heute morgen sind wir vor allen anderen aufgestanden und wieder abgehauen!" Ron lächelte noch immer er schien wirklich glücklich zu sein.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen stellte er den Wasserhahn an und ließ den kalten Schauer über sich ergehen. "Habt ihrs gemacht?", fragte sein Freund aus der Nebendusche. "Nein!", sagte Ron verlegen und doch mit fester Stimme. Er hatte sich wirklich verändert. "Wir haben nur gekuschelt und eben zusammen in einem Bett übernachtet!", erzählte er weiter. Harry nickte, so was nannte sich eindeutig Liebe. So was hatte Hermine von ihm gewollt und was hatte er gemacht...! Er seufzte leise und Ron sah ihn kurz mitleidig an, was dieser aber zum Glück nicht bemerkte.

"Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dir und Herm?", fragte er vorsichtig und massierte Shampoo in seine roten Haare. "Ich befürchte, es ist endgültig aus!", sagte er mit gedehnter Stimme. "Du hast sie letzte Nacht doch noch eingeholt oder?" "Ich hab sie im Gemeinschaftsraum abgefangen, ja!" "Dann habt ihr doch auch geredet, oder nicht?!" "Ja, allerdings. Ich musste die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal abfackeln, damit ich zu ihr konnte und sie mir zuhören musste." Ron nickte, das konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen. Herm konnte wirklich sehr stur sein, genau wie Harry. Er lächelte leicht. Sie wären so ein schönes Pärchen! 

"Ja, und? Was ist passiert?", fragte er nachdringlich und spülte sich den weißen Schaum wieder vom Kopf. "Man sah ihr richtig an, wie viel sie geweint hat.", Harry erinnerte sich genau daran, wie es ihm einen Stich verpasst hatte, sie so verletzt zu sehen und das alles nur wegen ihm, "aber sie wollte mir nicht glauben. Sie meinte, sie könnte mir nicht mehr vertrauen, nie mehr. Und dann ist auch noch Parvati gekommen...!" Er brach ab. Ron nickte.

"Aber ich versteh auch, dass sie dir nicht glauben will. Warum hast du Parvati auch gestern geküsst? Ich denke, ihr seid nur Freunde!" "Das sind wir ja auch nur. Ähm, sie hat mich manipuliert. Aber erzähl das bitte keinem, okay?!" Ron nickte nachdenklich.

Das war schon ne komische Freundschaft zwischen den beiden, sie hatte schon so seltsam angefangen. Wenn sich ein Pärchen trennt und dass mit der Voraussetzung die besten Freunde zu bleiben, ist das schon hart. Aber die beiden hatten das irgendwie tatsächlich geschafft. Sie waren ständig zusammen gewesen, hatten logischerweise noch zusammen im Unterricht gesessen und so. Natürlich war Harry auch mit ihm und Hermine viel zusammen gewesen, doch eben auch mit Parvati. Aber das war alles nicht seine Angelegenheit und er ließ Harry machen, was der für richtig hielt.

"Herm will dir das nicht glauben?" Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Was genau empfindest du für sie, Harry!", der Rothaarige sah ihm ernst direkt in die Augen. Hermine war wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn und er wollte nicht, dass Harry sie noch mal so verletzte. Andersrum galt natürlich das Gleiche, er wollte auch nicht, dass sie ihn verletzte. Er wollte, dass seine beiden besten Freunde genauso glücklich seinen konnten wie er, wenn auch zusammen!

Ron sah ihn an. Irgendwie seltsam, normalerweise brauchte der Schwarzhaarige nicht so lange für eine Antwort. Dieser errötete ganz eben, als er den forschenden Blick des Weasleys auf sein Gesicht gerichtet spürte. "Ich habe ihr gestern Abend gesagt, dass ich sie liebe!", sprudelte es dann aus ihm raus. Ron sah ihn lächelnd an, mit so was hatte er gerechnet. Zwar nicht, dass er es ihr letzte Nacht in dem Streit gestanden hatte, aber dass er Liebe für sie empfand. Er wusste, dass Harry kein kalter, herzloser Playboy war, für den ihn im Moment viele hielten. Er traute ihm einfach nicht zu, dass er aus bloßem Spaß mit den Mädchen spielte, das war einfach nicht seine Art und das sollte Hermine eigentlich wissen. Ron nickte also nur.

"Verdammt, Ron, ich hab ihr mitten in dem Streit an den Kopf geworfen, dass ich sie liebe. Darüber hatte ich noch am Nachmittag nachgedacht, als sie mir ihre Liebe gestanden hatte. Aber da war ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich sie nicht liebte. Und dann das! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie ich darauf gekommen bin. Ich habe es einfach gesagt!", man hörte wie verwirrt der 17-Jähirge war. Ron legte ihm kumpelhaft die Hand auf die Schulter. "Du hast deine Gefühle sprechen lassen und die wollte dir endlich klar machen, dass du sie wirklich liebst, Mann! Denk mal darüber nach, mit wem du am liebsten zusammen bist?! Mit ihr. Wonach riecht sie, hast sie irgendwelche besonderen Merkmale, was magst du so an ihr?! Du wirst staunen, wie viel dir dazu einfällt! Das nennt sich Liebe, Harry!" Damit schnappte er sich sein Handtuch, trocknete sich kurz ab, bevor er es sich um die Hüfte schwang und dann mit der nassen Wäsche auf dem Arm den Raum verließ.

Völlig verdattert blieb Harry zurück. Noch immer prasselte das warme Wasser angenehm auf seinen Kopf. Er sah zur Tür, durch die sein bester Freund grade verschwunden war, aber er sah diese nicht wirklich. Denn er dachte nach und kam zu dem Entschluss: Er hat Recht. Er hat wirklich Recht! Ich liebe Hermine! Ich liebe sie wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Wieso ist mir das nicht ehr klar geworden? Ich muss zu ihr, sofort! 

Er stellte den Hahn mit einer schnellen Bewegung ab, schlidderte über den nassen Boden und trocknete sich in Rekordgeschwindigkeit ab. Dann zauberte er seine Kleidung wieder trocken, schlüpfte in sie und eilte noch immer schliddernd aus dem Bad.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war sie nicht zu finden. Er winkte Ron kurz zu und nickte dankend. Sein Freund verstand und lächelte. Hoffentlich wird alles gut! dachte er ich gönn es den beiden wirklich von ganzem Herzen! 

Harry hatte sich in der Zeit schon wieder umgedreht und stürmte durch das Portraitloch raus. Er rutschte förmlich durch die Kurve, so ein Tempo hatte er drauf. Wahrscheinlich ist sie in der Bücherei! dachte er und lief so schnell er konnte dorthin. Als gäbe es für ihn nichts Wichtigeres, als jetzt mit ihr zu reden, sie jetzt zu sehen. Und das war wirklich so, er konnte sich nichts vorstellen, was ihm im Moment wichtiger war.

Er rutschte kurz an der Bücherei vorbei, da er nicht schnell genug zum Stehen kam. Dann betrat er leise den großen Raum. Madam Pince regte sich schon bei dem kleinsten Laut tierisch auf, und einen Rauswurf wollte er um alles in Welt vermeiden, wenn sie hier drin war. Denn er konnte und wollte nicht warten!

An einem der großen Tische saß sie nicht, also ging er die einzelnen Reihen durch, aber auch hier fand er sie nicht. Er suchte in jeder Ecke des Raums, selbst in denen der verbotenen Abteilungen, wo er und sie als Schulsprecher ja hin durften, ab. Erfolglos! Sie war nicht hier.

Niedergeschlagen ging er wieder, bis ihm der nächsten Platz einfiel, wo sie sein könnte, dann stürmte er wieder los.

Nach einiger Zeit war er bei Hagrid im Haus, am See, am Rand des verbotenen Waldes, auf dem Quidditchfeld, in sämtlichen Geheimgängen, die er kannte, eingeschlossen den, den Professor Dumbledore ihnen letztens erst gezeigt hatte, in sämtlichen leeren Klassenräumem, selbst im Raum der Wünsche gewesen. Doch keiner hatte sie gesehen und sie war nirgendwo.

Traurig schleppte er sich zum Gemeinschaftsraum, der zu seiner Verwunderung leer war. Wo sind sie denn alle hin? wunderte er sich, bis ihm wieder einfiel ach ja, es ist Zeit zum Abendessen. Das kommt mir gerade recht! Dann kann ich mal gucken, ob Herm noch oben ist, ohne dass mich jemand sieht. 

Er ging auf den Mädchenturm zu und stieg die Treppen zum obersten Schlafsaal hoch. Er klopfte zur Sicherheit, hörte jedoch keine Antwort. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt hinein. Aber auch in dem Raum war keine Menschenseele, wie er enttäuscht feststellte.

Langsam stieg er den Turm wieder hinab und ließ sich unten in seinen Lieblingssessel vorm Kamin fallen. Er seufzte. Wo ist sie nur? Ob sie vielleicht auch beim Abendessen ist? dachte er überrascht. Wo war nur die ganze Zeit geblieben, eben war doch noch Morgen gewesen. Okay, er hatte bei Hagrid Tee getrunken und was gegessen und auch noch mit ihm gelabert, aber nicht lange und sonst hatte er sich auch nirgendwo lange aufgehalten, schon seltsam.

Da kam ihm die Idee plötzlich richtig logisch vor. Wie doof war ich bloß! Ich such sie überall in der Schule und dabei ist grad Zeit zum Essen! Er haute sich gegen die Stirn.

Dann stand er blitzartig auf und raste die ganzen Treppen zur großen Halle runter.

Er riss die große Tür auf und ging dann recht langsam auf den Gryffindortisch zu, was bei ihm immer noch ein Laufen war. Doch die anderen Schüler schienen sich mittlerweile daran zu gewöhnen, dass er den Saal stets nur schnell verließ und betrat, einige hatten sich schon gar nicht mehr nach ihm umgedreht, während ihm andere, die meisten davon waren Slytherins, blöde Sprüche hinterher riefen. Doch das alles beachtete er im Moment überhaupt nicht, er lief einfach auf seinen rothaarigen Freund zu, der sich gerade vom Tisch erhob.

Harry musste sich durch die Schülermenge, die jetzt schon Richtung Tür strömte, kämpfen und gelang schließlich zu Ron. "Hast du Herm gesehen?", fragte er leise. Der Jüngere nickte und sagte ganz verwundert: "Sie war hier beim Essen. Hab mich schon gefragt, wo du warst! Hast du sie denn nicht gesehen, sie hätte dir doch eigentlich entgegen kommen müssen, sie ist, kurz bevor du gekommen, bist gegangen!" Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe sie im ganzen Schloss gesucht!", flüsterte er leise, da schon manche Schüler große Ohren machten, "sie aber nirgendwo gefunden, und entgegen gekommen ist sie mir auch nicht!" Traurig sah er zu Boden, was Ron bedrückt wahrnahm.

Mittlerweile standen sie vor der großen Halle und drängelten sich aus den Schülermassen raus, um gescheit und in Ruhe reden zu können. "Wo könnte sie sonst noch sein?", überlegte Ron leise, sodass nur Harry, der dicht neben ihm stand, es hören konnte. Der zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn fragend an, ihm selbst fiel nichts mehr ein, er hatte doch schon alles abgesucht, oder etwa nicht?!

"Ich hab's!", rief Ron plötzlich laut auf, sodass sich die letzten Schüler, die aus der Halle kamen, neugierig nach ihm umdrehten. Doch er wurde sofort wieder leise, und sie strengten ihre Ohren umsonst an: "Du weißt doch etwa noch, wo ihr Lieblingsplatz früher neben dem See und der Bibliothek war, oder etwa nicht?!" Er sah ihn forschend an. Harrys Zellen arbeiteten auf Hochdruck. Und da fiel es ihm plötzlich wieder ein: "Der Astrologieturm!" Der Rothaarige nickte grinsend. Wieso bin ich da nicht ehr drauf gekommen! dachte Harry sauer auf sich selbst dann hätte ich mir das ganze Gelaufe sparen können und wäre jetzt längst bei ihr. "Auf was wartest du noch?", unterbrach Ron dessen Gedanken. "Ähm, eigentlich auf gar nichts!", antwortete dieser etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. "Dann lauf doch endlich los!", lächelte Ron und schubste ihn Richtung Astrologieturm, der genau in der anderen Richtung lag, als der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Er stolperte kurz, bevor er sich wieder fing und losspurtete. Ron lächelte ihm nach: Viel Glück, Mann! Dann drehte er sich wieder um und wollte zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren, als er Padma sah, die an der Treppe auf ihn wartete. "Schön, dass du wartest!", lächelte er noch immer und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Mach ich doch gern!" erwiderte sie ebenfalls lächelnd und nahm seine Hand in ihre, bevor sie die Treppen gemeinsam emporstiegen.

Harry, in der Zeit, war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht die Treppen so hochgejagt wie jetzt. Zwar tat ihm längst alles weh vom Rennen, doch aus irgendeinem ihm unerklärlichen Grund hatte er noch immer genügend Kraft. Aber mal wieder fühlte er sich zu langsam, er hielt es nicht mehr aus, wollte endlich bei ihr sein. Was ist, wenn sie auch dort nicht ist?! Er seufzte, daran wollte er nicht denken, denn dann konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren.

Der Turm kam ihm höher denn je vor. Und jede einzelne Treppenstufe nagte an seinem "Kraftvorrat". Doch schließlich, nach schier einer unendlichlangen Ewigkeit war er endlich oben angekommen.

Bitte, sei da, Herm! flehte er in Gedanken. Er stand nun vor der Tür und legte seine Hand auf die Klinke. Soll ich da wirklich raus gehen! plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr, was er ihr sagen sollte, wenn sie nun wirklich dort war. Doch das Zögern war nicht von langer Dauer, denn er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus, so sehr sehnte er sich nach ihr. Also drückte er die Klinke runter und öffnete entschlossen die Tür.

Ein starker Wind wehte ihm entgegen und er zog den Umhang enger um sich, bevor er hinaus in die Dunkelheit trat. Sie hatten zwar erst halb Neun, aber trotzdem war es draußen schon fast ganz dunkel. Die Sterne am Himmel spendeten das Licht, denn seltsamerweise war der Himmel mal nicht mit Wolken verhängt. Das musste einfach ein gutes Zeichen sein.

Der Schwarzhaarige schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und schaute sich dann auf der "Aussichtsplattform" um.

Tatsächlich da stand sie. Ihr lockiges, langes Haar wehte wild im Wind und ihr Mantel flatterte ebenfalls stark. Sie stand genau vor der Mauer und sah hinauf in den Himmel. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte, denn sonst würde sie nicht so ruhig da stehen bleiben und zu den Sternen lächeln.

Sie sieht wunderschön aus! dachte er lächelnd. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und schickte einen Zauberspruch gen Himmel. Kurz darauf war eine Sternschnuppe zu sehen. Es war zwar nur eine optische Täuschung, doch sie sah komplett echt aus und er hoffte, dass die Braunhaarige drauf reinfallen würde, was sie tatsächlich tat, denn sie drehte sich nicht nach ihm um.

Leise trat er hinter sie, blieb allerdings in einem Abstand von einem Meter stehen, er wollte nicht bedrohlich wirken oder so was, obwohl er sie am liebsten in die Arme geschlossen hätte, doch er musste es langsam angehen und das wusste er. "Und, was hast du dir gewünscht?", fragte er mit leiser und sanfter Stimme. Trotzdem fuhr sie erschreckt zusammen und drehte sich mit funkelnden Augen zu ihm um. "Du weißt, dass mein Wunsch, wenn ich ihn dir sage, eh nicht in Erfüllung geht!", ihr Gesichtsausdruck war neutral. Eigentlich hätte er sich ja freuen sollen, dass sie ihn nicht gleich wieder anschrie, aber diese Neutralität war einfach nur schrecklich, er konnte sich nur eins vorstellen, was noch schlimmer war - ignorieren, zum Glück war sie nicht darauf gekommen.

"Was ist, wenn ich schon weiß, was du dir gewünscht hast?", fragte er grinsend. Aus wachen, zweifelnden Augen sah sie ihn an. Er wirkte so sicher, so selbstbewusst wie eh und je. Wie macht er das bloß? wunderte sie sich und musste ihn wohl oder übel ansehen. Sie spürte, wie in ihrem Bauch bereits wieder die Schmetterlinge flogen, sie verbot sich selbst, dieses Gefühl für schön zu empfinden, denn sie wusste, dass es Liebe war, denn Liebe konnte nicht von einen auf den anderen Tag einfach so verschwinden, zu ihrem Pech, aber sie wollte dieses Gefühl nicht spüren, wenn sie ihn sah! "Was hab ich mir denn gewünscht?", fragte sie genauso cool und selbstsicher wie er zuvor. Was wiederum ihn irritierte: Wieso ist sie so sicher? 

"Dass deine Liebe zu mir endlich aufhört!", grinste er immer noch und sah ihr abwartend tief in die Augen, wie er es sonst bei keinem Mädchen machen würde. Verwirrt durch diesen Blick sagte sie erst mal gar nichts, sah ihn nur an, blickte ihm jedoch stur nicht in die Augen. Ihre Blicke schweiften immer wieder schnell über sein Gesicht, blieben allerdings nirgendwo hängen. Das konnte sie sich nicht leisten, die Gefahr war einfach zu groß. Dann erst nahm sie den Satz war. Woher weißt er das? fragte sie sich, auf ihrem Gesicht regte sich allerdings nicht der kleinste Muskel.

Ich weiß, dass das ihr Wunsch war, es war schließlich meine Sternschnuppe, aber warum weißt kein auch nur so kleiner Hinweis an ihrem Körper, ihrer Haltung darauf hin, dass ich Recht habe?! er kam mehr und mehr durcheinander. "Warum bist du dir da so sicher?", sie grinste ebenfalls herausfordernd und lehnte sie gemütlich an die Wand hinter ihr.

Die Luft zwischen ihnen knisterte. Der Wind wehte zwischen ihnen her und keiner der beiden bemerkte die Spannung dort oben. Seine Augen huschten immer wieder über ihren Körper und ihre taten das gleiche. Ich werd noch verrückt! dachte er. Er spürte wie ihm warm wurde. Hitze stieg in ihm auf. Sein Herz schlug schnell. Das lag jedoch nicht nur daran, dass sie verdammt sexy aussah, sondern auch daran, dass er bei ihr war, dass sie in seiner Nähe war, ihn aus ihren wundervollern Augen ansah. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell. Er wunderte sich, dass ihr das nicht längst aufgefallen war. "Weil ich es auf deinem Gesicht sehen kann!", lächelte er sie an.

Er will mich nur verunsichern! dachte sie ebenfalls verwirrt aber woher weiß er das nur?! Er kann Legimentik nicht angewandt haben, denn das hätte ich gemerkt, so gut kenn ich mich dann doch noch mit Okklumentik aus. Der Kerl macht mich echt verrückt. Wie er da so lässig steht! Ich könnte durchdrehen. Er scheint noch nicht mal angespannt zu sein. Sie stieß Luft durch die Nase aus, die in einer kleiner weißen Wolke zum Himmel stieg.

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas anderes wieder ein: Warum ist er überhaupt hier? Hat er mich etwa gesucht und ist dann auf diesen Platz gekommen?! Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Mann, was denk ich denn da schon wieder, vor mir steht ein Playboy und kein normaler Junge. Der hat selbst Parvati überredet ihre Beziehung zu verleugnen; und verlangt dann von mir, dass ich ihm glaube, dass er mich liebt! Lächerlich! 

Er bemerkte natürlich, wie ihre Augen erneut bedrohlich anfingen zu funkeln. Das freute ihn, denn das hieß doch mal was gutes, Gefühle. Sie kämpft mit sich selbst. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste worum! Ich kann's ja mal testen! 

Langsam ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu. Überrascht sah sie zu ihm auf. Sie roch trotz des Winds ganz eindeutig sein himmlisches Aftershave. Jetzt, wo er ihr so nah war, sah sie wie schön seine smaragdgrünen Augen glitzerten, sie spürte schon, obwohl noch einige Zentimeter zwischen ihnen lagen, seine Wärme. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, ihr Puls raste. Was hat er vor!?! Damit kommt er nicht durch, nicht noch ein mal, nicht bei mir! nahm sie sich fest vor und funkelte ihn an.

Er grinste innerlich amüsiert, er hatte richtig gelegen. Er sah, dass sie nervös wurde. Bitte, lass es an mir liegen! dachte er und lächelte sie an. "Grins nicht so!", fauchte sie stur. "Ich grinse wann und wo ich will!", entgegnete er ihr mit fester, rauer Stimme. Anschließend machte er den letzten Schritt. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten noch ihre beiden Körper von einander. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr runter und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Dieses Gefühl, wie er es liebte, wie er sie liebte. Da war es nun entgültig um sie geschehen, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn weiter zu sich runter. Wie sehr hatte sie dieses Gefühl vermisst. Alles in ihr kribbelte schön, Wärme und Glück erfüllte sie, als sie so in seinen Armen "lag", während sie auf dem höchsten Turm des Schlosses standen und das einzige was über ihnen war, war der Sternenhimmel. Einen schöneren Ort musste es auf der ganzen Welt nicht geben.

Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit trennten, lächelten beide. "Ich liebe dich, Herm!", gestand Harry ihr noch mal und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Hermine schaute in seine schönen Augen und spürte die Wärme und die Ehrlichkeit, die in seinem Blick lag. Sie nickte, sie glaubte ihm. "Ich liebe dich auch!", sagte sie lächelnd.

Erleichterung breite sich in ihm aus, und glücklich wie noch nie, beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie zärtlich, als wäre es ihr aller erster Kuss.

"Hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte sie, als die beiden Arm in Arm dort oben standen und in den Sternenhimmel schauten. "Nein!", sagte er leise, "das einzige, was ich zum Leben brauche, bist du!" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und grinste: "Du bist ein hoffnungsvoll schlechter Romantiker!" Er sah sie verwirrt an, hatte aber keine Zeit darauf zu kommen, dass das nicht negativ gemeint war, da sie ihm durch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss bereits wieder den Kopf verdrehte.

ENDE 


End file.
